Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore
Summary: Un año había pasado desde que ÉL rompió su corazón. Cuando perseguir un sueño te ayuda a alejarte de todo, ¿no lo seguirías sin dudarlo, a pesar de que esto te separe de una de las personas mas importantes de tu vida? Todo te suena atractivo: nuevo lugar, nuevas personas, nuevo aire... ¿Esconderá Oxford alguna sorpresa que en Forks sería imposible encontrar? Habrá que averiguarlo..
1. La Carta

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Es mi primer fic! Espero que les guste! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V.<strong>

1 año…

Un maldito año…

_3__ de__ Julio__ del__ 2006._Nunca jamás iba a olvidarme de esa fecha.

Nunca hubiese pensado que después de ese día, mi vida iba a cambiar radicalmente. Siempre quise negarlo alegando que fui igual toda la vida… pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad. Era simplemente para evitar pensar que _EL_ hubiese dejado semejante marca en mí. Quería evitar a toda costa sentir que _EL_ pudiera ser parte de mi vida de algún modo, aunque simplemente eso significara decir que "después de _EL_todo cambió". No podía dejar que se llevara ese crédito.

¿Realmente había sido así de perra toda la vida? No… O al menos nunca hubiese pensado de mi de ese modo… y creo que nadie nunca había pensado de mi así tampoco. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Tanto puede cambiar una persona después de sentirse traicionada? Bueno, creo firmemente que todo depende del tipo de traición… no sólo me sentí usada, sino también una total y completa estúpida… ¿Habrá sido cosa de la edad? ¿Puede una chica de 17 años realmente conocer el Amor? ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota…? Obviamente estaba total y completamente hipnotizada por esos profundos y cautivadores ojos verdes… ¿Qué estoy pensando? _EL_ni siquiera se merece que me acuerde de sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos… ¿Pero que mierda me pasa?

- Hey B! siquiera me estas escuchando? – Me dijo Alice pasando freneticamente su mano delante de mis ojos.

- No Alli, discúlpame, estaba en otra. ¿Qué me decías? – Oh no… no esa mirada!

- Adivina que, mi dulce y hermosa mejor amiga de todo el mundo entero….

- Al, no estoy de humor.. realmente tenemos q pasar por esto nuevamente? No compraste suficiente hace dos días? – Por la cara de ofendida que me puso, y por la forma en la que me estaba matando con la mirada mientras sus labios formaban una sola línea recta, supe que no había sido buena respuesta.

- No me importa lo que digas, sabés que vas a venir conmigo igualmente. Y adivina que! Hay descuentos en Port Angels! A si que mové to lindo culito, que nos vamos de compras!

Alice realmente podía ser irritable cuando se lo proponía. No me dejo en paz por el resto de la hora de Literatura hasta que accedí a ir con ella a ese tortuoso día de shopping, que obviamente no iba a disfrutar para nada… y no estaba nada dispuesta a poner una buena cara. Hoy no era un buen día… Raro que Allie no me haya dicho nada al respecto.

Volviendo a mi brillante inspiración filosófica… A veces llego a pensar que siempre tuve un lado de perra en mí, sólo que por su culpa, salió todo a flote desesperado y potenciado.

¿Mi nombre? Isabella Swan. Pero me gusta que me digan Bella, o B, como me dice Alice. Contextura normal, flaca y con pelo largo hasta la cintura, algunos bucles y color chocolate, ojos que cambian de color según el día, pero principalmente son color almendra ya que rara vez se pueden dar el lujo de mostrar su color miel ya que casi nunca hay sol en Forks. A pesar de todo, siempre fui buena estudiante y uno de los mejores promedios del curso. Esto me ayudó bastante en este último año, cuando me metí en algún que otro problemita por no seguir del todo las reglas.. pero, ¿Quién no tiene su época de rebeldía? Tampoco es gran cosa que me haya fumado algún que otro cigarrillo en el baño de mujeres clausurado del segundo piso, o que me hayan encontrado un poco falta de ropa y con algún chico en alguna que otra aula… en fin. A veces los adultos exageran demasiado. Incluso Charly, que no puede entender que una chica de 18 años tenga que vestirse con una mini o pantalones ajustados para ir al colegio, taco aguja, botas largas… Bueno, tampoco es que me haya vestido así siempre, pero desde ese maldito día en adelante, tuve que cambiar de look. Tampoco fue gran cosa, pero resaltar un poco mas los atributos que tengo no le hace mal a nadie, no?

El resto del día y el almuerzo pasaron tranquilamente, aunque mi molesta e hiperactiva mejor amiga no dejó de recordarme que en cuanto saliéramos del colegio, íbamos a tener una hermosa tarde de chicas, como ella le decía.

Estaba por fin saliendo de la clase de gimnasia cuando Tyler se me cruzó, y ya veía venir lo que estaba a punto de decirme…

- Hola muñeca, ¿Cómo esta yendo tu día? – Me dijo Tyler intentando parecer sexy, mientras intentaba pasarme los dedos por el pelo.

- Pense que me iba a librar de tu cuota de "hay que molestar a Bella" del día. Realmente no tengo ganas de jugar a ver quien tiene la ultima palabra. A si que simplemente dejame pasar o te voy a patear el culo. – Le dijo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

La cara de Tyler era un poema, pero no le di tiempo a contestar. Simplemente lo empuje por los hombros y seguí caminando hacia la salida, donde me esperaba mi hermoso Audi TT-RS2 Negro, brillando a la luz del sol, lo cual pocas veces se puede llegar a observar en este pueblo. No es que ser una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela me moleste, pero a veces, algunos chicos no entienden un NO por respuesta, aunque hayan tratado de que salgas con ellos al menos 100 veces y siempre los rechaces…

Alice me esperaba con su mejor cara de angelito apoyada sobre la puerta del copiloto de mi Audi. Podía ver por su expresión que no iba a dejarme respirar ni descansar en toda la tarde. Aunque pensándolo bien, esto era justo lo que necesitaba. No quería pensar en _EL_. Y aunque trato de evitarlo desde hace 365 días, hoy no pude ocultar del todo ese agujero en mi pecho por recordar todo lo que pasó.

Con una sola señal de cabeza le hice saber a Allie que suba al coche, mientras yo me ponía mi campera de cuero negra y mis raivan, para los 30 minutos de carrera desesperada por la ruta hasta el bendito shopping.

No pude evitar notar que mi realmente perceptiva amiga, me miraba con curiosidad cuando empecé a cambiar distraídamente las estaciones de radio y dejé una que comúnmente hubiese pasado rápido. Mientras sonaba la canción de Bruno Mars – Just the way you are, y la tarareaba inconscientemente, me sobresalté cuando Alice por fin me habló.

- B, no tenes que fingir conmigo. Te conozco desde que tenemos 5 años. No me olvidé qué día es hoy. Solamente estaba deseando que no lo recordaras… - Alice me miraba con comprensión, reflejando en sus cálidos ojos miel todo el amor que me tenía.

- Al… no se qué decirte – y realmente era así. A pesar de ser mi mejor amiga, no me gustaba hablar de esto ni con ella.

- Podrías empezar por decirme por qué le das a Edw.. a _EL_, el lujo de estar presente en tu cabeza después de tanto tiempo – Miré a Alice con cara de "no me jodas, vos crees que quiero pensar en él?", pero la salvó el sonido de mi celular… "_Blame __it __on __the __goose,__ Got __you__ feeling __loose, __Blame __it __on __petron, __Got __you __in__ the __zone, __Blame__ it __on__ the __a __a __a __a __a __alcohol_"

Instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Mientras escuchaba murmurar a Alice algo asi como "y esto se suponía que iba a ser sólo de chicas"… respondí alegremente

- Hola lindo, como andas? A que debo el honor de tu llamada? – Se escucho una risa al otro lado del teléfono mientras me respondía

- Solo quería saber como estás princesa! Tampoco es como que nunca te llamo… a si que no se por que me decís esto. – su tono de fingida inocencia casi me hace explotar de risa

- Bueno tonto, tampoco me prestaste mucha atención hoy.. estabas demasiado concentrado viendo el escote de Lauren como para siquiera hablarme del todo, todavía no se que es lo que le ves…

- No te pongas celosa! Nadie es tan linda como vos B. Sabes que si no te quisiera como a una hermana hubieses sido la primera en entrar en mi cama. Y a propósito, que lindas se veían tus piernas hoy con esa pollera negra

- Callate Nick! – dije riendo -Todo obra de Alice como siempre! Ah a propósito, hoy es tarde de chicas, a si que ya casi se terminó tu cuota permitida de la tarde para hablar conmigo

- Dale Bells! No seas mala… quiero verte!

- No hace falta que te diga que pases por casa a la noche, no?

- Entonces es un No definitivo para la tarde?

- Exacto, a menos que quieras morir asesinado en manos de una loca duende obsesiva por la compras. – y sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - Ouch Allie, ese golpe estuvo de mas!

- Bueno, entonces te espero en tu cama después de cenar!

- Como casi todas las noches lindo! Alice te manda un beso con cara de "ya deja de hablar con mi amiga o verás" jaja

- Otro para la hiperactiva pixie. Un beso princesa – y cortó.

Siempre me gustó la relación tan cercana que tengo con Nick. Bueno, en realidad, siempre fuimos unidos los tres desde jardín de infantes. Aunque a veces, si nos veían a Nick y a mi, claramente podrían confundirnos con una pareja. Y no es como si nunca hubiésemos usado eso para escapar de chicos o chicas.. pero siempre tuvimos en claro que nuestro amor era de hermanos, nada romántico, aunque tengo que admitir que mi amigo estaba bastante bueno. Era alto, rubio, ojos marrón chocolate, buen cuerpo, simpático, algo canchero, pero siempre leal ¿Qué chica no caería a sus pies? Bueno, Alice y yo éramos la excepción.

Después de convencer a Allie que antes de nuestra sesión de compras podíamos pasar 10 minutos por Starbucks por un capuchino, estuvimos 4 largas horas comprando cantidades enormes de ropa que nunca llegaríamos a usar por completo. Luego de cenar algo rápido en el Mc Donalds, llevé a Alice a la casa y me dirigí a la mía.

Mi papá se había pedido una pizza y estaba mirando la televisión cuando entré. A si que un solo saludo bastó para que pueda ir finalmente a mi habitación a descansar del largo y pesado día. Era realmente fácil vivir con Charly, cada uno hacía su vida y tenía su espacio, a si que no nos molestábamos. Apenas puse un pie dentro, mi Iphone comenzó a hacer un molesto ruido de "grillo", indicando que Alice me estaba hablando por el chat. Solo me preguntaba si quería hablar del tema, y obviamente, le dijo que No.

Luego de bañarme y ponerme el pijama, que básicamente consistía en un short gris (algo corto) y una musculosa de tirantes blanca, mi tiré en la cama a escuchar algo de música. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando un susurro en mi oído me asustó realmente.

- Debería ser ilegal que duermas con eso. Vas a poner a Nicky en problemas gracias a tu falta de ropa princesa – Rápidamente me senté en la cama y lo abracé. Había esperado abrazarlo durante todo el día. Necesitaba a mi amigo. No pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, aunque evite con todas mis fuerzas ponerme a llorar.

- Shhh, princesa, ya estoy acá. Obviamente se que día es hoy, por eso quería venir a dormir con vos. No merece tus lágrimas, lo sabés. Y haría lo que fuera por que vuelvas a ser realmente feliz. No me podes engañar a mi B. Se perfectamente que no estas realmente bien, y vos sabes que esto no se va a solucionar por más que sigas aumentando la lista de chicos. - y tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Nick siempre sabía lo que me pasaba y me conocía tan bien como yo a él.

- Ya lo se. Pero es mi forma de tratar de divertirme y olvidar un poco, aunque tampoco fueron tantos… a veces no se que me duele mas.. haberlo perdido a _EL_, o el hecho de haber estado tan ciega como para olvidarme de lo obvio. – Nick me miro con ojos cautelosos antes de preguntar

- Y lo obvio que sería?

- Que nunca fui buena para _EL_ – respondí casi sin pensar. Y me arrepentí en el mismo segundo en que mis palabras salieron de mi boca.

Nick no soportaba que me culpara a mi misma por el hecho de que el idiota de mi ex haya decidido engañarme. Pero quien en su sano juico pensaría lo contrario? Edward era un Dios Griego, era la viva imagen de un modelo para Calvin Klein, alto, cuerpo increíble, ojos verde esmeralda, pelo color bronce siempre despeinado que le daban un aire completamente sexy y despreocupado…

_Edward_… No me había permitido decir su nombre en todo este tiempo. Pero en contra de todo lo que imaginé, no sentí el dolor que esperé. Fue más bien como si la ira fuera poco a poco creciendo. Si, definitivamente podía decir que me molestó más ser engañada que perderlo. Lo quise, si.. pero creo que nunca lo amé realmente…

- Con que vuelvas a repetir eso, te encierro acá por el resto de la eternidad. – me dijo mirándome ceñudo – vos sos la chica mas linda, inteligente, divertida, simpática y sexy que conocí en toda mi vida. El que realmente te tenga va a ser el chico mas afortunado del mundo – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Mi amigo si que sabía como hacerme sentir bien, y podía ver en sus ojos chocolate que lo decía enserio. Le di una leve sonrisa mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos, y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que había una carta sobre mi mesita de luz.

Me miro interrogante mientras agarraba el sobre. Mi respiración se cortó al instante en que leí de dónde provenía la carta. _Universidad__de__Oxford_. El corazón se me aceleró y me empezó a faltar el aire. Había estado esperando esta carta desde hacía dos meses. Algunos chicos de mi clase y yo, habíamos participado en unas pruebas académicas, a partir de las cuales podíamos llegar a conseguir una beca de un año completo para estudiar en _Oxford._ Habíamos estudiado tanto con Allie… sería tanta la decepción si la carta finalmente decía que no había sido aceptada… de repente, necesité un cigarrillo. Corrí hasta mi mochila como si la vida dependiera de ello, abrí la ventana y lo prendí. El gustito amargo y mentolado de mi malvoro empezó a relajarme, bajo la atenta mirada de mi amigo. Él no había llegado a leer el sobre. Inspiré profundamente antes de hablar, porque sabía que se pondría igual o más histérico que yo.

- No distinguiste el sello? El sobre es de Oxford Nick…

Mi amigo palideció. Rápidamente se acercó a mi y se prendió un cigarrillo conmigo. Lo que dijera esa carta iba a afectarnos a los dos, sin importar el resultado. Si me aceptaban, significaba que íbamos a estar separados por un año, y si no me aceptaban, el iba a tener que soportarme depresiva por otro maldito año…

Pasados 5 minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Nick rompió el silencio:

- Prometeme que diga lo que diga, siempre vamos a estar juntos. No puedo ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de perderte… - siguió en un susurro – qué haría sin vos princesa?

Lo abracé fuertemente mientras le juraba que íbamos a ser amigos siempre, sin importar nada. Alice y él eran todo para mí, no podría darme el lujo de perder a ninguno. Alice… habría ella recibido una carta ya? Tendría que esperarla para abrir la mía? Y como si todo estuviera programado, Allie entro en mi cuarto hecha un torbellino de hiperactividad y se tiró encima de nosotros. Caímos los tres al suelo y empezamos a reírnos.

- Me llego una carta de Oxford! – gritó Alice con todas sus fuerzas – pero soy demasiado cobarde para abrirla sola. Porfa B decime que vos también tenés una! – Me dijo Allie agarrando mi cara con las dos manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Si duendecito – dije intentando ver donde había caído la carta - o al menos la tenía antes de que se te ocurriera abalanzarte sobre mi! Oh Dios! Donde esta la carta?

Empezamos a buscar todos, hasta que me di cuenta que la había dejado sobre la cama. Los tres nos miramos y nos tiramos sobre ella.

- Lo mejor va a ser que la abran juntas y que digan al mismo tiempo que salió. Ya no soporto el suspenso – dijo Nick mientras nos sentábamos en circulo sobre la cama y me miraba con un brillo raro en los ojos. Como con tristeza tratando de ser disimulada con alegría.

- Me parece lo mejor! – grito Alice eufórica

- Ok, a la cuenta de 3. – Dijo Nick – 1, 2, 3!

Rápidamente abrí el sobre y leí el contenido de la carta. Sentía la mirada de Nick sobre mí, y no pude más que levantar la mirada y enfrentarlos, tratando de hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos.

- Y? que dicen las cartas! – Dijo Nick al borde del colapso

Y yo no pude responder, simplemente me tire sobre ellos llorando…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! realmente no se si soy buena o no haciendo esto, a si que me gustaría ver sus reviews y que opinan de la historia!<strong>

**Gracias por todo!**

**(K)**


	2. Cansada del stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Espero que les guste! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V.<strong>

Forks 2 años antes

_Alice y yo estabamos hablando tranquilamente sobre el capó de mi Audi esperando a Nick, que como siempre, seguro que llegaba tarde a clase. Faltaban más o menos 15 minutos para la hora de Literatura, cuando vi a Jesica corriendo desesperadamente para para nuestro lado. Seguramente quería contarnos algo, lo cual no hacía falta ni aclarar que lo más probable era que fuera uno de esos chismes que no le interesan a nadie._

_Miré a Alice y ví que se había dado cuenta de la situación, ya que miraba a Jesica con el ceño fruncido, pensando probablemente lo mismo que yo._

_Suspiré, ya no había escapatoria, tendríamos que aguantarla durante los próximos 13 minutos hasta que el timbre nos salvara de escuchar su insoportable voz._

_- Chicas! Que bueno que las encuentro! – empezó a decir Jess cuando estaba a solo 5 metros de nosotras - No saben la noticia que les tengo! – gritó dando saltitos mientras se paraba enfrente nuestro._

_- Hola Jesica, buenos días para vos también – le contesté con cara de aburrimiento._

_- Bueno, bueno. No hay tiempo para saludos, a que no saben de que me entere! – nos dijo con tono misterioso como si conociera el secreto de estado más grande de todos._

_- No se Jess, sólo escúpelo! – le dijo Allie suspirando resignada y mirando hacia el despejado cielo._

_- Hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno! Pueden creerlo? – dijo, tratando de contagiarnos su entusiasmo._

_Pero francamente, a ninguna de las dos nos interesaban esas cosas. No era muy lindo ser el bicho raro de una escuela en la que hay a lo sumo 350 alumnos. Ya habíamos pasado por esta situación cuando hace dos semanas ingresó Angela, una chica tímida pero simpática, parecía de esas personas a las que le importaba bastante el colegio, pero con la cual podías pasar una tarde agradable sin que intentara llenar todos los silencios de las conversaciones. Me caía bien._

_Alice se tomó el trabajo de responder por mi, ya que no me interesaba en lo absoluto este supuesto nuevo alumno._

_- Y esto es importante porque….¿?_

_- Hay chicas! Ustedes por que no lo vieron! No saben lo bueno que esta! Ya más de la mitad de las chicas del colegio están detrás de él! Y lo mejor de todo es que está en nuestra clase! – dijo emocionada. Esto traducido, quería decir que ya tenía a un nuevo chico en mente y que a ninguna de las dos se nos ocurriera siquiera mirarlo mas de dos veces. Perra. Como si me interesara pensar en alguien más que no fuera Kevin._

_- Bueno Jess, la verdad es que no estamos tan desesperadas como para ir corriendo y fijarnos que tan bueno está este supuesto chico. Ya lo veremos por ahí. –_

_"Do you wanna touch, yeah, do you wanna touch, yeah, do you wanna touch me there, where" y el sonido de mi celular me salvo por suerte. Le hice un gesto de disculpa a Jess y atendí el celu._

_- Hey Nicky, donde estas? Tenés exactamente 7 minutos para llegar sin que se te haga demasiado tarde._

_- No te preocupes linda, te estoy mirando – empecé a mover la cabeza para todos lados buscandolo pero no lo encontraba - solo quería comprobar que no fuera demasiado peligroso acercarme a ustedes, porque veo que Jesica está ahí y seguramente sea una conversación que no me agradaría demasiado escuchar._

_Me reí con ganas, porque la verdad, es que Jesica había estado atrás de Nick como por 1 año, pero por mas que insistiera, él nunca le iba a dar bola, simplemente ella no era su tipo. Y lo vi. Escondido detrás de su Mercedes rojo, como a 10 autos de nosotras, mirando para nuestro lado con cara de horror._

_- Ya. Nos vemos en clase entonces_

_Suspiró audiblemente antes de contestarme - Sos un ángel! Te debo una sis(*)! Y cortó._

_- Bueno chicas, era Nick, que está llegando tarde, que nos adelantemos a clase – y por suerte con eso dimos por finalizada la insoportable conversación sobre el chico nuevo._

_Mientras caminábamos con Alice al aula de Literatura, le conté sobre la conversación con Nicky en el estacionamiento y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reirse. Y si, la verdad es que era una situación graciosa. Pero Jess a veces podía ser realmente aterradora._

_Y entonces, choqué contra alguien lo bastante fuerte como para trastabillarme y caerme de culo al piso._

_- Mierda! – murmuré. Me había dolido enserio._

_Mientras escuché una pequeña risita, empecé a juntar mis cosas, murmurando – porque no te fijás por donde caminas…- pero al parecer, no había sido un murmullo tan bajo, porque alguien se agachó a mi altura y me contestó con una melodiosa voz, mientras me entregaba mi agenda._

_- Disculpame, no te vi. Pero la que chocó conmigo fuiste vos, yo estaba parado en mi locker. A si que deberías fijarte vos por donde caminas si no querés que esto te vuelva a pasar -_

_Pero que mierda? Como me contestaba así! Y cuando agarré la agenda y lo ví me quedé sin aire. Enfrente mío, como a unos 20 cm de mi cara, estaban los ojos verdes más dulces y profundos que había visto en toda mi vida. Con el pelo color bronce y un poco despeinado, y una sonrisa torcida, me miraba divertido mientras yo no podía ni contestarle._

_No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me había perdido en esas hermosas esmeraldas, cuando escucho que alguien se aclaró la garganta y reaccioné._

_- Bueno, digamos que estabas bastante en el medio del pasillo, no podía imaginarme que alguien iba a estar ahí parado, en vez de caminando a clase – le contesté con mi mejor sonrisa de superada mientras agarraba la agenda. Me miró curioso y me agarró de la mano para levantarme con él. Cuánta confianza tenía para hacer eso? Me soltó cuando nos pusimos en pie y sentí como un vacío en mi cuerpo._

_- Buen carácter, me gusta. – me dijo extendiendome la mano derecha – Edward Cullen –_

_La tomé sin pensar mucho mientras contestaba – Bella Swan – le dije sonrojándome un poco_

_- Tu nombre no te hace justicia – me dijo con vos sexy y poniendo otra vez esa sonrisa torcida, que catalogué enseguida como mi favorita._

_De repente sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás e inmediatamente le solté su mano, otra vez ese vacío, pero que mierda me estaba pasando?_

_- Hola princesa, me extrañaste¿? – preguntó en el oído una voz grave de forma un poco brusca pero con un deje de risa._

_- Parece que no tanto como vos a mi – le contesté girandome y dándole a Nicky un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrió dulcemente en respuesta._

_- Hola pequeña duende – le dijo a Alice mientras le daba un beso también y me abrazaba por los hombros._

_Cuando me giré para ver a Edward, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. ¿Pero qué le pasa?_

_Le devolví el gesto del ceño fruncido mientras Nick me tiraba para seguir caminando hacia el aula. Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima, por lo que le contesté sonriendo mientras pasábamos a su lado – Hasta el próximo choque Edward –_

_- Lo voy a esperar todo el día – me contestó sonriéndome también, con su mejor cara de playboy._

_No habíamos ni caminado 10 pasos cuando Alice saltó al otro lado y me agarró del brazo. Podía sentir su mirada en mí pero no iba a darme vuelta. Ya sabía lo que venía._

_- Bueno, entonces… - me dijo dejando flotar las palabras._

_- Entonces… qué? – le contesté haciendome la que no entendía nada._

_- Vamos Bells, que fue todo eso? – me contestó entrecerrando los ojos_

_- No se a qué te referís. – le contesté cortante_

_- Hasta yo me di cuenta que te gustó el modelito ese con cara de superado – me dijo Nick asintiendo hacia Alice. Y me sonrojé. No podía creerlo..! tanto se me había notado? Dios.. que idiota!_

_- Bueno, si… es un lindo chico, que se yo. – les contesté tratando de sonar indiferente, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Pude ver en el momento exacto en que los dos rodaron los ojos casi de forma coordinada como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo._

_- Hablamos mas tarde mejor – dijo Alice sentándose en su lugar. Yo me senté a su lado y Nicky atrás mío._

_Y no les dio tiempo a hacer ningún comentario porque llegó el profesor y empezó la clase. Suspiré mirando por la ventana. Este iba a ser un largo día…_

Forks Actualidad

Me di cuenta que me estaba despertando porque lentamente todas esas imágenes de hace meses atrás, se fueron evaporando poco a poco, mientras me escapaba del mundo de la inconsciencia. No podía creer que había soñado con el día que lo conocí. Que tan masoquista podía ser mi inconsciente para traerme esas imágenes que concientemente traté de reprimir durante estos meses? Hoy no iba a ser un buen día en absoluto.

Traté de moverme pero sentí todos mis músculos agarrotados. Seguramente había dormido tensionada por mi sueño.

Intenté mover el cuerpo pero sentí una presión sobre el brazo a la altura de la cintura. ¿Pero qué…? Traté con las piernas pero también había presión ahí. ¿Qué me había pasado? Intenté una vez más pero no hubo caso. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y vi que por suerte había cerrado las cortinas de la habitación. Al menos no me había encandilado la claridad del día. Traté de moverme para la cabeza para el otro lado y casi me dio un ataque y me sobresalté, haciendo que mi acompañante se quejara un poco y apretara su agarre sobre mí. Nick se encontraba abrazandome por atrás, con la cabeza cerca de mi cuello. Y a la altura de mis muslos, Alice dormía plácidamente.

De repente todo el recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó a mí. Sonreí instantáneamente. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Nos habían aceptado en Oxford! A las dos! IN-CRE-I-BLE!

_Oxford…_

Sonaba tan bien eso! Iba a tener que acostumbrarme. El día no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

_I've got the power, hey yeah heh_  
><em>I've got the power<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah<em>  
><em>I've got the power<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah<em>  
><em>Vegeta's gonna have it<em>

El sonido del despertador no sólo me asustó a mi. Nick se sobresaltó y me pegó un codazo en la cara, que por suerte no dolió demasiado. Mientras que Alice daba un pequeño grito, y tratando de escapar de la sabana que aparentemente la había comido viva, terminó toda envuelta y caída en el piso. Pude alcanzar a darle un almohadazo al insoportable despertador de Lisa Simpson – regalo de Alice cuando teníamos como 10 años - , que cayó rodando por el piso hasta chocar con la pared cerca de la ventana. Por suerte no siguió sonando.

Pasados 2 exactos minutos en los que no se escuchó ni el zumbido de una mosca, nos empezamos a reir a carcajadas todos. Si que era una situación graciosa, pero así eran todos los momentos que compartía con estos dos. Los amaba tanto que me dolía de solo pensar que ibamos a estar separadas de Nick por 1 año… 365 días sin una de las personas mas importantes de nuestras vidas, esto iba a ser duro para los tres.

Nos dispusimos a levantarnos y a alistarnos para el colegio. Les hice un rico desayuno mientras terminaban de arreglarse. Si, Nick tardaba en arreglarse más que yo… creo que tantos años junto a Alice habían por fin dado frutos en él. Conmigo la pequeña duende no había tenido tan buen resultado, pero al menos ahora me vestía con sus conjuntitos sin soltar ni una queja, aunque al principio me parecía un poco exagerado ir vestida al Instituto Forks con ropa con la que podía salir un sabado a la noche a bailar.

Llegamos al colegio milagrosamente temprano para Nick, ya que lo retamos a una carrera. Obviamente gané yo. Pero a veces, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito sólo para conseguir sacarme una sonrisa a la mañana. Lo cual era casi Misión Imposible.

Como teníamos nuestros buenos 15 minutos de relax antes de entrar a clase, nos fumamos un cigarrillo mentolado sobre el capó de nuestros autos, sin hablar de nada en especial, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

El día pasó relativamente rápido. Pero Biología siempre fue, o por lo menos desde hace un año, una materia la cual me costaba soportar en totalidad. Ponía mi mejor esfuerzo en no recordar al idiota de cabellos cobrizos que solía sentarse conmigo. Idiota. En estos últimos dos días había pensado más en él que en los últimos 6 meses. Tal vez, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, muy en el fondo todavía estaba esperando que vuelva, a pesar de haberle dejado muy en claro en su momento, que no quería ver su lindo culo nunca más. Sí, definitivamente hoy necesitaba una distracción.

Sin que el profesor lo notara, saqué mi iphone y le mandé un mensaje privado por facebook a Kevin. Kev era algo así como mi salvavidas. Otro playboy que comenzó a fijarse en mí después de que con Edw.. EL, hicimos oficial nuestro noviazgo. Alto, pelo negro, ojos azul oscuro, realmente estaba bueno. Sin embargo, no éramos nada serio, obviamente. Pero desde hace algunos meses, nos vemos de vez en cuando ya sea para distraernos un rato, o para calmar un poco las ansias. Realmente era bueno en la cama, y a pesar de que lo nuestro era casi puramente sexual, la pasábamos bien juntos, y ambos teníamos en claro que sólo éramos eso, compañeros de sexo o algo así, ya que no podíamos llamarnos amigos con derecho, porque prácticamente no hablábamos en nuestros encuentros, sólo disfrutábamos en la cama.

Kev tardó menos de dos minutos en darse vuelta en su asiento, que se encontraba a dos filas delante de mí, y me sonrió con ganas. La verdad es que después de casi una semana sin tener sexo, y con todos estos cambios que se avecinaban, necesitaba una buena cuota para relajarme un poco.

A la salida de clases, Nick y Alice me esperaban apoyados en los autos. Los saludé con la mano y me sonrieron en respuesta. A 5 metros de llegar donde se encontraban mis amigos, Kev me abrazó por la cintura y me habló al oído.

- A qué hora y en donde, gatita? – me preguntó tratando de sonar sexy

- A las 9, en el lugar de siempre – le contesté susurrando, acercándome peligrosamente a su boca, pero sin llegar a tocar sus labios.

Tragó en seco y trató de besarme, pero me moví rápidamente, mientras le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Él sabía muy bien las reglas. Nada de contacto de ese tipo, solo un poco de juego previo. Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió trotando hacia su moto. Algún día iba a tener que aprender a manejar una de esas. Sólo el hecho de ir de vez en cuando con él en la moto, hacía que corriera adrenalina por mi cuerpo. Definitivamente, tendría que convencer a alguien para que me enseñe.

Obviamente los chicos me miraban ceñudos cuando llegué donde estaban ellos. No aprobaban mis formas de superar la situación y calmar mis nervios, pero era mi cuerpo y yo lo disfrutaba. A si que les sonreí intensamente mientras me subía de un salto al lado del conductor. Con los Ray-ban puestos y la música fuerte, salí casi corriendo del colegio, acelerando a fondo. Llevé a Alice a la casa y le pedí que mañana lleve ella su auto, ya que yo probablemente, venga al colegio con Kevin. No pudo ocultar su cara de desacuerdo, pero finalmente me sonrió y se fue saltando y cantando hacia su casa.

La tarde pasó tranquila. Arreglé un poco el desastre de la cocina y comedor, puse a lavar la ropa, e hice un poco de resúmenes para los próximos exámenes. Sin que me diera cuenta, ya eran las 7 y me dispuse a bañarme y arreglarme para mi salida con Kev.

No estaba particularmente emocionada, pero realmente necesitaba una liberación, a si que me esmeré un poco en arreglarme. Me decidí por un vestido azul medianoche, ceñido que marcaba bien mis curvas, con un escote no demasiado revelador, pero que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Unos zapatos taco aguja color negro, un sobretodo negro hasta la rodilla y la cartera. Maquillaje un poco más exagerado que lo normal, con mis ojos bien delineados y con una sombra azul oscura, y los labios rojo sangre. El pelo decidí dejarlo caer naturalmente por la espalda, simplemente marcando un poco más los bucles naturales de mi pelo. Me miré al espejo, realmente estaba sexy, pero no me sentía hermosa del todo, sentía que algo estaba mal, como que no encajaba del todo.

8.38 PM. Por suerte, no había tardado tanto en arreglarme como hubiese pasado si lo hubiese hecho Alice. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la dejé arreglarme para una cita. Fue hace como 4 años, cuando todavía estábamos conociendonos con Jake. Sonreí involuntariamente. Hacía como un mes que no veía a mi amigo y ex novio Jacob. La verdad es que lo nuestro nunca tuvo futuro en realidad. Nicky no soportaba que se me acercara y Jake, bueno, tampoco lo apreciaba mucho. Pero yo era una chica que no sabía mucho de chicos ni de relaciones, y me confundí lo que sentí por Jake. Sin embargo, fue buena experiencia haber estado saliendo…3 meses? Si, creo que no llegó a más. Pero, las hormonas hicieron que quisiera dar el siguiente paso, y aunque habíamos estado experimentando con el otro, yo sabía que no quería que mi primera vez fuera con Jake. Sin embargo, el muy maldito era bueno en la cama. Sí, después de cómo 1 año de haber cortado, seguíamos viéndonos como amigos, hasta que un día decidimos revivir la llama entre nosotros, sin compromisos obviamente. Estuvimos juntos algunas veces, hasta que lo conocía EL. La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente. Sin embargo, desde hace un par de meses, cuando decidí mandar a volar al infeliz de mi ex, habíamos decidido volver a estar juntos. Con él sí podíamos decir que éramos amigos con derecho. Realmente quería a Jake, y me encantaba cómo me hacía sentir en la cama. Mierda, tendría que haberle dicho a Jake de salir, no a Kevin. Pero no iba a quedar muy bien llamarlo después de cómo dos semanas sin hablar, sólo para decirle que estaba estresada y necesitaba tener sexo. Nota mental: llamar mañana a Jake para charlar simplemente, y ver si este fin de semana se podía poner más interesante.

Al momento en que pensé eso, el taxista ya se acercaba a "Eclipse". Amaba ese lugar, realmente lo amaba. Después de la casa de Alice y de la de Nicky, "Eclipse" era el lugar donde más historias, aventuras y anécdotas había, aunque no todas eran agradables. Pero como dije en su momento, no iba a dejar que el recuerdo de EL me hiciera abandonar mis costumbres, y definitivamente "Eclipse" era una de las mejores.

Llegué alrededor de las 9.15 a la puerta del bar. Y a pesar de ser miércoles, la cola era inmensa. Sin pensarlo, me dirigí hacia la puerta, en donde un muy sonriente Riley me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Luego de un cariñoso abrazo, y de los saludos de costumbre, me dejó pasar, como siempre. Riley fue el segundo novio de Alice. Pero el primero de ella en muchas actividades. Todavía no entiendo por que se pelearon, él era realmente un amor de persona y estaba muy bueno también.

Kev me esperaba en el lugar de siempre de la barra, con dos tragos enfrente de él. me acerqué por detrás, lo abracé y le susurré al oído:

- Hola dulce, me esperabas? -

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y me miró de arriba a abajo. Cuando sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, ya estaban negros de deseo. Sonreí satisfecha. Era realmente alentador ver el efecto que tenía en los hombres.

Me agarró de la nuca y me plantó un beso desesperado y pasional. Luego de varios minutos, me separé de él y me senté en la barra a su lado.

- Claro que te esperaba, hace como... no se... mucho tiempo que estaba esperando ese mensaje. Mis sábanas ya te extrañaban muñeca. – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Si supiera… No es que no fuera bueno en la cama, pero, no siempre terminaban demasiado satisfecha. Aunque era realmente hábil con la lengua en los juegos previos, a si que se compensaba.

Luego de casi dos horas de risa y tragos, nos fuimos para su departamento, que estaba como a 15 minutos del bar.

Casi no había terminado de cerrar la puerta del departamento, cuando se lanzó sobre mí a besarme desesperadamente. Le seguí la corriente porque yo también necesitaba liberarme. Las ropas se fueron perdiendo en el camino hacia la habitación, y cuando me vio con el conjunto negro de encaje y los zapatos, gruñó y me tiró a la cama junto a él. Empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con besos, bajando lentamente desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos, hasta mi centro de nervios. Jugó con su lengua en mi clítoris hasta que llegué al climax. No aguantó mucho más, sacó un preservativo de su mesita de luz, y me empezó a penetrar fuertemente. Realmente me gustó eso, y por suerte pude tener mi segundo orgasmo de la noche a un segundo de que él llegara también al climax.

Cansados por la noche, los tragos y el ejercicio, nos acomodamos para dormir. Pero justo antes de eso, pude distinguir que ese vacío y esa sensación de no estar haciendo bien las cosas, seguía en mí, y con ese pensamiento, me dejé ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>(*) Abreviatura de sister<p>

**Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado! Y me encantaría recibir mas reviews =)**

**Gracias a todos igualmente!**

**(K)**


	3. El Mejor Regalo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Ouch… mi cabeza… pero q mierda? Porque casi no me puedo levantar… Dios.. no podía costarme tanto abrir los ojos…<p>

Imágenes rápidas de la noche anterior cruzaron mi mente como miles de flashes, y no pude más que gruñir en respuesta. Definitivamente, dos horas de tragos más una noche de sexo no eran buena combinación para un día de semana, en el que hay que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ir a clase. Apagué la alarma del celular, que fue lo que en realidad hizo que me despertara, y de muy mal humor vale aclarar, y me dispuse a despertar a Kevin.

Me cambié con una moda de ropa que tenía en su casa mientras el se bañaba. Fuimos en su moto a comprar un café antes de ir a clase, y obviamente, llegó cuando faltaban algo así como 5 minutos para entrar a clase. Esto era algo que definitivamente odiaba de Kevin. Le encantaba mostrar que la noche anterior había estado conmigo. Siempre que nos juntábamos, llegaba raspando al colegio para demostrarles a todos que una vez más tuvo la suerte de tenerme entre sus sábanas. Sin embargo, el viaje en moto hasta el colegio era increíble. Sentir la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas mientras la moto aceleraba a fondo, sentir la brisa fresca golpear en la cara incansablemente. Realmente me gustaba eso. Esto compensaba su actuación de playboy idiota. Al menos no era un pesado garrapatas. Estacionó la moto bajo la atenta mirada de todo el puto instituto. Rodé los ojos cuando se hizo el sexy para ayudarme a bajar y sacarme el casco. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui caminando tranquilamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo, hacia el mercedes de Nicky que estaba estacionado en su lugar de siempre.

A pesar del típico sermón reprobatorio de mis amigos, yo les sonreí y los abracé fuertemente. Dios.. como iba a extrañar esto! Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo especial para Nick. Sólo que no sabía que…

El resto del día paso tranquilo. Ya hacia el final, mientras caminábamos al gimnasio, noté que Alice se había hecho un perfecto moño sosteniendo su corto y negro pelo, y pude notar el tatuaje. Como no se me había ocurrido antes? A pesar de que dolía un poco, era la mejor forma de agradecerle a Nick por todo. Ese tatuaje simbolizaba tanto para nosotros…

_Forks 3 años antes_

_- Vamos! Tenemos que celebrar nuestros 10 años de amistad! Algo hay que hacer… - decía Alice impacientemente, saltando de forma bastante graciosa, por lo menos para nuestra edad, de un lado para el otro de la amplia cama de Nick._

_Yo por mi parte, estaba tirada en el sillón de su habitación, boca para abajo, revisando los acordes de una de las nuevas canciones que queríamos empezar a practicar. Si, a los tres nos encantaba la música, y teníamos algo así como nuestra propia banda. No era nada profesional, solo nosotros siendo nosotros, pasando largas horas de la tarde, perfeccionando canciones que posiblemente nadie iba a llegar a escuchar jamás. Pero, nos encantaba grabarlas y hacer covers. "Los tres mosqueteros", ese era el gracioso nombre de nuestra banda. Los tres cantábamos, rotábamos siempre entre coros y voces principales. Yo toco la guitarra eléctrica, Alice el bajo y Nick la batería. No éramos perfectos, pero realmente sonábamos bien._

_- No se Allie, podemos ir a Eclipse. Que te parece? – le dije distraídamente mientras pensaba en los posibles arreglos vocales para hacer de "I love rock and roll" un total y completo éxito renovado_

_- Estas loca B? Eclipse? Enserio?... es algo especial… no es algo que podamos celebrar simplemente yendo a Eclipse… no puedo creer siquiera q se te haya ocurrido decir eso.. claro, seguro es porque ni siquiera te importa.. es eso no? Ni te importa – me dijo Alice con las voz quebrada a punto de llorar._

_La mire inmediatamente. Se había hecho un ovillo en la cama, y estaba sollozando. Pero que le pasa? Me acerqué a la cama y me recosté con ella abrazándola._

_- Hey Al, que pasa linda? No llores! Perdoname, no quise decir eso. Obviamente que es especial. Ustedes dos son lo mejor que me pasó en estos 10 años. Como no voy a querer festejarlo!_

_- De verdad? – me preguntó con voz triste mirándome con sus profundos ojos miel_

_- Obvio tonta! Sos mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo entero!_

_- Como que la mejor amiga en todo el mundo entero? Y yo que? – dijo Nicky mientras entraba por la puerta con nuestros sánguches y jugos de naranja – Hey q paso? – dijo acerándose rápido cuando nos vio a las dos abrazadas en la cama_

_- Nada – dijo Alice tratando de taparse los ojos. Pero Nick la agarró de la cara e hizo que la mirara._

_- Alice Marie Brandon – dijo con voz seria mirándola fijamente – Decime que esta pasando acá ahora mismo o vas a ver, eh? – le dijo tratando de sonar amenazante.._

_Alice negó con la cabeza e intentó zafarse abrazándose a mí y ocultando su cabeza en mi_

_- No quiero – dijo negando y haciendo un berrinche_

_- Ok perfecto – dijo Nick mirándola con una sonrisa que hasta a mi me dio miedo – pero despedite de tus últimos zapatos jimmy choo porque van a servir para aumentar las llamas de la fogata de mañana en La Push_

_La cara de Alice era todo un poema. Abrió sus grandes ojos más de lo común y me miró con terror – No sería capaz de hacer eso, no B? – me dijo esperanzada_

_- No se Al, pero mejor decile por las dudas – le susurré mientras le acariciaba el pelo_

_Nicky me miró negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía, aunque podía notar en sus ojos que estaba un poco preocupado aún. Se acercó aún más a nosotras y nos abrazó a ambas. No pudimos hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo, sin poder evitar sonreír. Realmente eran lo mejor que me habían pasado en todos estos años. No podría imaginar mi vida sin estos dos tontos, que hacían especial cada minuto que compartíamos._

_- Nick – dije separándome un poco – la cosa es que Alice pensó que a mi no me importaba que cumpliéramos una década de amistad, ya que propuse celebrarlo en Eclipse – le dije haciendo una mueca_

_Me miró medio raro, levantó una ceja y miró a Alice. Le sonrió. – por eso estabas llorando duendecito? – le dijo con un tono de burla en la voz. Alice simplemente asintió mirando hacia sus manos mientras jugaba con un hilo del acolchado de la cama de Nick. – Tonta Alice! Como vas a pensar que a B no le importa? Aunque claramente coincido con vos en que Eclipse no es lo suficientemente bueno como para algo tan importante – dijo ofendido – Bella, no le mostraste tu dibujo? – me dijo con ojos curiosos_

_Dibujo, dibujo.. pero que dib… Ah! El de la nota musical! Me pegué en la frente, haciendo un gesto de "como pude ser tan tonta" y salí corriendo para agarrar mi mochila y mostrarle a Alice el dibujo que había hecho en la hora de cálculo._

_Saqué la hoja en el que lo había hecho y se los mostré. Era una nota musical de tres corcheas perfectas Alice lo miró sonriéndome y me dijo - estos tres somos nosotros, no? – me dijo con ojos llenos de amor_

_- Por supuesto Al! Los tres juntos! Para siempre! – le dije abrazándola por los hombros – y en realidad.. estuve pensando en algo chicos – les dije mirándolos – no se como se te ocurrió que esto no me importa Alice – le dije mirándola achicando los ojos – y se que tal vez suene un poco alocado, pero es mi idea para inmortalizar estos 10 años juntos…_

_- Si! Decime decime decime! – gritó Alice haciendo saltitos en la cama_

_- Me parece que se a donde va todo esto – dijo Nick con una sonrisa mirándome profundamente_

_- Bueno… chicos, ustedes realmente son mis mejores amigos. No podría querer nada mas en la vida que a ustedes. Siempre estuvieron para mi, en los momentos lindos y en los feos también. Tenemos una anécdota de cada momento que estamos juntos. Y cada día es mejor que el anterior – les dije sonriendo con nostalgia – son mi familia y me encantaría que el resto del mundo se de cuenta de eso también, a si que… que les parece si nos tatuamos lo que dibuje?_

_Y cerré los ojos. Esperé el grito de terror de Alice pero nunca llego…. 1, 2, 3 minutos, nada. Abrí primero un ojo y lo vi a Nick sonriéndome abiertamente mostrando su increíblemente sexy y blanca sonrisa. Abrí el otro para mirar a Alice y me veía… con ojos llorosos?_

_- Al, si te da miedo o no te gusta la idea – empecé a decirle pero enseguida me corto_

_- Hay B! – dijo tirándose encima mio – es lo mas dulce, lindo y demostrativo que alguien haya hecho para mi! – ahí sentimos un peso más sobre nosotras._

_- Vamos ya! Hay que inmortalizar estos increíbles 10 años ahora mismo! – dijo Nick empezando a entusiasmarse al nivel de Alice._

_Nos levantamos, pero rápidamente me puse frente a ellos y les pasé a cada uno un jugo de naranja. Lo levanté y les sonreí a ambos diciendo – Por muchos muchos muchos perfectos años mas! – dije_

_- por miles de décadas de anécdotas divertidas – dijo Nick_

_- Por muchos otros increíbles festejos de 10 años más de amistad – dijo Alice mientras los tres chocábamos nuestros vasos riendo_

Forks actualidad

Ese día era uno de los mejores recuerdos que teníamos. No entiendo como pude dejar que "los tres mosqueteros" dejaran de juntarse para tocar canciones y hacer arreglos divertidos a toda clase de canciones. Se me borró la sonrisa. Definitivamente, esta era la mejor forma de agradecerle a Nick por todo, y hacerle saber lo mucho que lo íbamos a extrañar. Seguro Alice se iba a emocionar más de la cuenta cuando le cuente lo que me gustaría que hagamos para Nick. Sólo espero no haberme olvidado del todo cómo se hacía esto…

Más tarde, yendo para la casa de Alice para estudiar, le conté la idea en el auto. Mala idea. Nota mental: no contarle a Alice, mientras maneja, cosas que la puedan hacer frenar el auto de golpe en el medio de la carretera. Después de 10 minutos de shock en los que me repitió al menos 50 veces que hacía más de un año que no cantábamos juntos, que no lo podía creer, que era un sueño, que debía estar borracha… Me abrazó fuertemente y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con la idea. Sólo teníamos que buscar la canción perfecta y cantarla en un momento inolvidable.

Luego de estudiar como por 3 horas, me sonó el celular con una música que hacía un mes que no escuchaba "Last Friday night, Yeah we danced on tabletops, And we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot, Last Friday Night…"

Pensaba dejarlo que sonara, pero realmente quería hablar con él, había estado pensando intensamente en eso desde ayer, así que lo atendí.

- Hola extraño – le dije riendo levemente

- NO me digas asi Bells! – y simplemente pude notar el puchero que estaba poniendo mientras decía eso

- Bueno Jake, tampoco es como si me hubieses tenido mucho en cuenta últimamente – le dije haciéndome la ofendida, pero se cruzó por mi mente hablar seriamente con Becky y Elijah para hacerles saber que tampoco estaba bien que lo acapararan tanto, después de todo, lo veían en la universidad.

- es por eso que estoy parado en la puerta de tu casa con una enorme caja de muphins de chocolate recién hechos, de Starbuks! – me dijo emocionado

- Hay Jake! No me jodas! Yo no estoy en casa – le dije con vos triste. Mierda, justo hoy tenía que venir a estudiar con Alice?

- Y donde estas, si se puede saber? Te puedo ir a buscar… si es que todavía tenés ropa puesta – me contestó con un tono de reproche. Pero que le pasa? El se desaparece 30 días, no responde en el MSN, no me contesta en el Muro del Facebook y yo le tengo que dar explicaciones?...

- Eh, primero, sí se puede saber donde estoy. Estoy con Alice, en su casa, estudiando para los finales que se acercan. Y por la ropa no te preocupes, dudo que a Alli o a sus padres, les haga mucha gracia que vaya desnuda por su casa – le dije ofendiéndome realmente.

- Hay B… no.. no sabía.. Eh, perdoname! – silencio….. más silencio, Alice me miraba con gesto interrogativo – si querés te puedo ir a buscarte y mientras saludo a la pixie – me dijo haciéndose el inocente – y si voy ahora, probablemente los muphins sigan calientes cuando llegue…

Y no, definitivamente no podía estar enojada con Jake – Claro tonto.. venite ahora! Ya hace mucho estamos estudiando y necesitamos una distracción. Te espero con un buen capuchino – le dije

- En 5 minutos estoy Bells! – y no me dio tiempo a decirle que tampoco venga manejando como un loco, porque me cortó antes.

Jake llegó y pasamos el resto de la tarde riendo los tres. Cuando ya anochecía, se ofreció a llevarme a casa para que no tenga que molestar a Alice, ya que mi casa, en realidad, estaba de camino hacia La Push y él iba de camino a visitar a Billy. Nos despedimos de Alli y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.

Al llegar, no quiso pasar. Y nos quedamos hablando en los columpios del patio trasero de mi casa. Luego de algunos minutos, Jake rompió el silencio

- y.. como has estado últimamente? – me preguntó … Tímido?

- Bien Jake, gracias. En realidad, te cuento algo? Estaba pensando en volver a practicar canciones con los chicos – le dije con una sonrisa

- Eso es genial Bells! – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Realmente amaba su sonrisa, era tan calida… cada vez que la veo, me doy cuenta cómo pude confundirme nuestra amistad con amor… te hacía sentir san segura, tan querida, tan… tan en casa…

- Si! Pero Shhh.. es una sorpresa para Nick – y era necesario nombrarlo para que su boca formara una línea perfecta, mientras me miraba con un deje de decepción en los ojos

- Hay Jake, ya pasaron años… no entiendo por qué no se pueden llevar bien! Éramos todos unos niños…– le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- No lo soporto y no es el caso… en realidad, vine.. yo.. quería contarte algo – me dijo mirando hacia el pasto. Pero que le pasa? Hace años que no lo veía tan vergonzoso

- Decime Jake! Sabés que podes contarme todo.. para eso somos amigos! – le dije tomando su mano apretando suavemente en señal de apoyo

- Bueno.. es que yo… - silencio…

- Si jake? – le dije susurrando.. Oh por Dios.. decime que no me va a decir que esta enamorado de mi d nuevo. Ese pensamiento me trajo un escalofrío.. no quería pasar por esto de nuevo! No ahora que en unos meses me iba al otro lado del puto planeta!

- Conocí a alguien, estamos saliendo y creo que estoy enamorado de ella – me dijo atolondrada y rápidamente

Pero que…?

… Silencio…

- Bells… - lo interrumpí

- Shhh! Dame un segundo – y a la mierda mi idea de pasar un buen fin de semana en la cama con Jake.. pero la p… tenían que alinearse todos los planetas en mi puta contra?... Por favorrrrrr! Ahora ni siquiera iba a poder tener una buena despedida! Y bueno, ahora él iba a tener que soportar mi noticia….

- Bueno, te felicito. Yo me voy a Inglaterra en cuatro meses – le dije con voz despreocupada, como restándole importancia.

Palideció. Ouch.. grave error decírselo así. Nota mental: por más que este enojada con Jake, nunca le tengo que dar noticias fuertes así de la nada. Me soltó la mano furiosamente, se paró del columpio y lo pateó. Y empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro alzando los brazos y murmurando cosas inentendibles. Pero que mierda le pasaba¿? El me tira la bomba de que esta de novio y reacciona así por mi puto viaje?... se me empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas de la bronca… como podía ser tan.. tan… aaaaaaaaaay…

Avanzó hacia mí, me agarró de los hombros y me empezó a zarandear.

- Como que te vas? NO podes irte! Me escuchaste? No me podes dejar! – me dijo medio histérico

- Jacob, soltame! Me estas lastimando – dije tratando de forcejar para salir de su agarre

- No! No puedo creer que te vayas.. y a la otra punta del puto mundo! Me queres decir como mierda nos vamos a ver? Cuando, eh? – el agarre de Jacob realmente me estaba doliendo

- Basta Jacob, soltame enserio! – le supliqué

- No hasta que me digas que no te vas – me dijo medio amenazante. Pero que le pasaba.. realmente se había vuelto loco

- Te dijo que la sueltes – esuché que decían detrás de mí, mientras me agarraban por la cintura y me alejaban de Jacob.

- Nick – suspiré aliviada

- Y vos porque mierda te metés? – le dijo Jacob acercándose a mi de nuevo y tratando de agarrarme del brazo. Como vio que no pudo, lo empujó a Nick en el hombro

- Bueno basta los dos – dije poniéndome en el medio y tratando de separarlos, porque sabía que Nick estaba a pocos minutos de romperle la cara a Jake – Nick, dejame arreglar a mi esto sola.. si?

Me miró medio escéptico, pero finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia mi casa, mientras me decia – te espero en tu habitación –

Ví como la figura de mi mejor amigo se desvanecía por la puerta trasera de mi casa. Todavía no estaba segura de qué fue lo que había pasado. Y qué podría haber pasado si Nick no llegaba. Jake nunca se había puesto así de violento. Eso realmente me entristeció. Me giré lentamente para encararlo, y lo vi, con la mirada perdida y triste, perdiéndose entre la densa vegetación del bosque de Forks.

- Jake – susurré acercándome y tocándole el brazo

- No puedo creer que me dejes – me dijo en respuesta, sin mirarme

- Pero… Jake… somos amigos, pensé que ibas a estar feliz de que me hayan dado la beca – le contesté sintiendo como los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Pero no, no iba a llorar enfrente de del. Tenía que aguantarme.

Se giró rápidamente y me miró confuso – Qué beca? – me preguntó achicando los ojos

- Cómo que, qué beca Jacob? Es que a caso no me estuviste escuchando por los ultimos 4 meses? Con Alice estuvimos preparándonos para los exámenes para la Beca de Oxford por dos largos meses y me venís a preguntar de qué mierda de Beca estoy hablando? Es que a caso no me escuchaste? O ni siquiera te intereso como para prestarle atención a lo que te digo? – la ira estaba creciendo cada vez más en mí. Vaya… que amigo d mierda…

Empezó a acercarse más, medio dudando y me abrazó…

- Bells, perdoname! No… no relacioné tu viaje a Inglaterra con la Beca.. yo.. aaaaaghh… - Me separé un poco para mirarlo a la cara

- Y qué otra cosa podría justificar que vuele al otro lado del mundo? – le pregunté escéptica

- Bueno.. yo pensé… no se.. como se que él volvió a su país.. bueno yo… - pero que… ¿?

- Jacob, realmente pensé que me conocías mejor que eso. No viajaría por EL ni a Port Angels…

- Bella… perdoname, enserio… y .. te felicito? – me preguntó con una leve sonrisa

- Gracias Jake – le contesté imitando el gesto, pero todavía un poco ofendida

- y, respecto a lo de la chica… - me dijo dejando las palabras flotando en el aire

- Te felicito enserio Jake – le dije sinceramente. Él se merecía ser feliz, yo nunca iba a poder darle realmente lo que él deseaba, y a pesar de que tuviéramos que dejar nuestros encuentros, estaba contenta de que pueda comenzar una relación. Una verdadera relación.

- Se llama Nessi y es genial! Nos conocimos en la universidad hace un par de meses. Es compañera de Elijah y Becky– me dijo sonriendo ampliamente – vas a tener que conocerla algún día, seguro que te cae bien – hizo un gesto como recordando algo y me aclaró – lo que si Bella, sólo le dije que somos amigos… nada extra respecto a nosotros….

- No te preocupes, no voy a decirle nada… - y de repente, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Yo ya la conocía a esa chica. Había estado en casa de Nicky hace como un mes y medio. Era linda y un poco tímida, pero me pareció buena chica en su momento – creo que ya la conozco Jake. Hace un mes y medio más o menos, Becky me la presentó cuando la llevó para que conozca su casa. Hasta Alli la conoce. Parece buena chica … - le dije sonriendo

- Gracias! Realmente espero que funcione, pero… - dudó – no estas enojada o algo? Realmente esperaba que se me abalanzara el huracán Swan con la noticia – me dijo medio, decepcionado?

- No Jake. Sos mi amigo y te quiero. Quiero que seas feliz, y si ella lo hace, les deseo lo mejor. Sólo una cosa – me miró con el ceño fruncido – que no se atreva a lastimarte, porque no me va a importar ni que sea amiga de Eli ni Becky, le voy a patear el culo si te hace sufrir

- Hay Bella – me dijo abrazándome – Gracias, te quiero

- y yo a ti Jake…

Suspiré…

- Bueno, será mejor que entre. Nick me espera y seguramente ya hizo un agujero en el piso de mi habitación, debe estar caminando como león enjaulado – dije riendo suavemente.

Reímos y caminamos torpemente hasta su auto. Nos despedimos y subí a mi habitación. Iba a tener que hablar seriamente con los hermanos de Nicky, si ella realmente no era una chica adecuada para Jacob, tenía que saberlo de antemano. No iba a dejar que lastimen a mi amigo. Pero ahora, mi mayor problema… era otro sermón de Nick sobre el porqué no le gusta Jacob… ojalá estos dos dejaran de pelear así, todavía no entiendo como no pueden superar un mal entendido que pasó hace tanto tiempo. El problema es que.. si tuviera que elegir, aunque me doliera.. no dudaría ni un segundo a quién eligiría… y eso lastimaría a Jake de nuevo y no quería hacer eso. Nick iba a tener que entender de una vez por todas que él es mi mejor amigo, y que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso. Ni Jake ni nadie iba a cambiar eso. Suspiré sonoramente mientras entraba en mi habitación

- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo serio, mientras miraba por la ventana…

Suspiré de nuevo, pero sonreí con nostalgia. Hasta sus sermones iba a extrañar….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La historia está empezando a formarse mejor, y en el cap que viene van a haber más explicaciones del pasado de los chicos :)<strong>

**gracais a todos!**

**xoxo**

**F!**


	4. Recordando

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Tarde pero seguro! Espero que les guste el cap.. hay bastante del pasado para que se vayan entendiendo más las situaciones

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V.<strong>

Realmente yo no era muy cariñosa con las personas que tenía alrededor. En general no demostraba mi afecto con todos los que me importaban, y suponía que debía de ser porque Charly y yo no tuvimos realmente una relación demasiado afectuosa durante mi niñez. Admitía que había estado con varios chicos físicamente y besado a otros cuantos, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con demostrarle a alguien que realmente lo querés y te interesás por esa persona. Las demostraciones de cariño para mí iban mucho más allá del simple contacto físico, ya que realmente esto si era un acto íntimo, era bajar las guardias. Este tipo de demostraciones a veces me asustaban un poco, porque significaba que esa persona era realmente importante en mi vida, y a su vez, traía como consecuencia nuevas posibilidades de ser herida, por lo que no muchos entraban en este círculo de afecto, digamos.

Esto, sin duda, tenía que ver con el abandono de mi madre cuando era una niña. En realidad, no fue un abandono con todas las letras, pero sí prefirió a otra persona antes que a mí. A pesar de mi corta edad, a los 7 años podía ver muy bien que a mis padres no parecían una pareja real, y que mi madre no era feliz en Forks. Llegó un día a casa, diciéndome que había conocido a una persona genial y que quería que me fuera con ellos a vivir a Phoenix. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer… para mi fue como si hubiese llegado fin del mundo. Porque en realidad no me consultó nada, simplemente me había dicho que nos íbamos y ya había empacado por mí cuando volví a casa del colegio. Me dio un ataque de histeria total, porque yo amaba Forks, o más bien el tipo de vida que tenía ahí, y sobre todo a Alli y Nick, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlos por nada del mundo. Pero mi madre, sin escuchar mis palabras de dolor y mi verdadero sufrimiento, me arrastró literalmente por el puto pueblo y como a las 10 horas ya estábamos en una nueva y horrible casa.

Esa semana fue el peor castigo de mi vida, me dio mucha fiebre y apenas comía o tomaba algo. No hacía otra cosa que ver una foto de nosotros tres, y llorar amargamente por horas. Renné simplemente pensaba que era una niña malcriada, sin saber la verdadera y real conexión que teníamos con los chicos. Me rehusé profundamente ir a un colegio lleno de niños que no me importaban una mierda. Tardé como dos segundos en darme cuenta que ellos eran lo más importante que tenía en mi vida, a pesar de que nos conocíamos apenas hacía dos años. Habían pasado 4 días de esta patética vida, y decidí que no iba a aguantar un segundo más. Por lo que me armé de valor, agarré mi mochila de Hello Kity (regalo de Nick por mi cumpleaños del año anterior), puse unas galletas óreo, un par de jugos de naranja y algo de dinero que Charly me había dado cuando nos despedimos en el porche de la casa. De MI casa, mi verdadera casa. Aproveché que René estaba muy entretenida intentando cocinar algo, sin mucho éxito por cierto ya que salía humo por todos lados, y me marché sigilosamente de esa horrible pesadilla. Corrí hasta que mis pequeñas piernas no pudieron resistirlo más y se me iluminaron los ojos al ver al mismo autobús que nos había traído de la terminal de colectivos a la tortura de este nuevo intento de familia. Me mezclé con un grupo de niños y sus madres y logré sentarme al lado de la ventanilla, y simplemente ví el paisaje que dejaba atrás mientras me acercaba a mi destino. Al llegar a la estación, realmente no sabía cómo iba a hacer para que me vendieran un pasaje siendo tan chica. Me senté en un banco tratando de idear mi plan, cuando alguien gritó mi nombre de una manera desgarradora. Ví a Renné corriendo desesperadamente hacia donde me encontraba y me apretó tan fuerte que casi me desmayo por falta de aire. A pesar de todo, mi madre supo en ese momento que yo no pertenecía ahí, y que nunca lo iba a hacer.

Cuando volví a mi amado Forks, lo primero que quise hacer fue correr a casa de mis amigos para contarles la noticia de mi vuelta, aunque en realidad, ni siquiera me había podido despedir de ellos, ya que me arrastraron a la puta fuerza para que me valla. Charly me llevó a mi casa, y me contó en el camino que en realidad, él había llamado a Renne para preguntarle si yo estaba en casa, porque Alice y Nick habían intentado escapar para tomar un avión y traerme de vuelta. No podía creer que estando a tanta distancia, ellos habían pesado exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Es por esto que supe desde siempre que lo que teníamos era especial, diferente, y difícil de encontrar. Ellas eran las únicas dos personas en el planeta entero con las cuales era realmente yo misma, y a las únicas a las que les demostraba mi amor verdaderamente. Obvio que había peleas y discusiones, porque éramos personas diferentes, pero eso nunca importó a la hora de estar el uno para el otro. En realidad, no recuerdo un solo momento de mi vida en el que ellos no hayan estado presentes. Y eso no podía hacerme más feliz, porque fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, y sabía que para que algo sea perfecto, teníamos que estar juntos, siempre.

Por lo tanto, apenas vi a mi mejor amigo, parado al lado de la ventana, mirando al vacío con el ceño fruncido y con la cara llena de preocupación, no pude hacer otra cosa que correr y abrazarlo por detrás.

Nicky no se esperaba eso para nada, y saltó apenas lo toqué – Mierda Bells, me asustaste! – me dijo mientras se daba vuelta y me agarraba por los hombros – Realmente me preocupé allá afuera, no se que le pasó al estúpido de Black pero le tendría que haber partido la cara en el mismo instante en que te puso una puta mano encima – me dijo con ira en sus ojos

- No Nick, sabés que definitivamente eso me molestaría hasta la mierda. Jacke es bueno, sólo que a veces, le cuesta un poco controlar su temperamento. Pero gracias por estar ahí, siempre estas ahí, todavía no se como lo haces… - le dije mientras me perdía en sus hermosos ojos chocolate

- Estamos conectados preciosa, lo sabés. Desde ese increíble día en jardín de niños cuando las vi a vos y a Alli, sentí esa conexión. Siempre fue así y siempre lo va a ser – me dijo sonriéndome

Forks 13 años atrás

_No entiendo porque mama me dijo que me tenía que poner estos zapatos. Odio el blanco, me hace ver tonta… yo quería mi bonito vestido amarillo que me regalo la abuela Marie… no este blanco y feo. Y encima tengo que estar en este salón lleno de niños tontos y que huelen mal. No es justo, estaba tan cómoda jugando con Kitty en el patio de casa… Bueno, al menos papá me regalo mi chupetín favorito._

_Estaba muy contenta comiendo mi chupetín cuando ví a una niña muy chiquita, parecía una pequeña duendecita toda vestida de verde, con un hermoso pelo negro con puntas para un lado distinto y unos ojos muyyyy grandes que parecían miel. Me miraba con una cara triste, y movía sus dedos entrelazados constantemente, mientras se balanceaba de atrás a delante con sus pequeños zapatos verde oscuro. Entonces entendí que no me estaba mirando sólo a mí, sino a mi chupetín favorito. No estaba dispuesta a regalárselo a nadie, pero por alguna razón verla triste, me dio tristeza a mí también y me empecé a acercar para compartirlo con ella._

_Cuando estaba extendiendo el chupetín hacia ella, me miró con sorpresa pero con una gran sonrisa, hasta que sentí que alguien me golpeaba en mi brazo y el chupetín caía al piso haciéndose pedacitos muy chiquitos. El estúpido niño me grito – Mancha! Ahora tú eres la mancha – y salió corriendo para el otro lado del patio del jardín._

_Me quedé en shock por unos segundos hasta que mis ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas, y vi que la pequeña niña también estaba a punto de llorar. Se acercó tímidamente y me agarró la mano y susurró un "perdón" muy bajito. Quería mi chupetín favorito, esto no era justo, yo sabía que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie… las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y sentí que alguien me acariciaba la mejilla. Al levantar el rostro, vi los ojos color chocolate más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, eran tan profundos que parecían hechos de una fábrica de chocolate entera._

_Me sonrió tímidamente y nos dijo mirándonos a las dos – Las nenas tan lindas como ustedes no tienen que llorar – y nos mostró que en su mano había tres chocolates en forma de sapito. Agarré el de color violeta y lo empecé a comer realmente feliz. La niña de pelo negro agarró el rosa, y el niño de hermosos ojos chocolate el celeste. Comimos en un silencio realmente cómodo y sonriendo feliz. Esto era mucho mejor que mi estúpido chupetín, ahora mi golosina favorita era el chocolate de sapitos de colores._

_- Como te llamas? – escuché que la niña me preguntaba_

_- Bella, y tu? – le respondí alegremente_

_- Alice… - me dijo tímida y luego se volvió para mirar al niño_

_- Yo soy Nick – pero se colgó unos momentos hasta que dijo - y ustedes se llaman como "la Bella y la Bestia" y como "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"… - dijo y se quedó pensando otros segundos – a si que yo debería ser como el príncipe azul o algo así_

_- Por qué? – le preguntó Alice mirándolo curiosa_

_- No se – dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros – pero si ustedes son como las princesas de los cuentos que me lee mi mami, yo quiero ser como el valiente príncipe que siempre las salva– dijo muy seguro_

_- me parece que tiene razón – les dije a ambos – sos nuestro príncipe de chocolate – le dije sonriendo_

_Y nos empezamos a reír todos juntos, sin saber que esto no iba a ser más que el comienzo_

Forks Actualidad

- B? Bells… Bella?... – decía Nick pasando una mano enfrente de mis ojos

Parpadié y lo miré por fin

- Te había perdido, por qué lugar de la nebulosa estabas vagando? – me dio sonriendo

- Estaba acordándome del día que nos conocimos – dije sonriendo más todavía

- Si? Bueno, justamente! Yo creo que desde ese mismo día tenemos la conexión entre nosotros.. porque yo me acuerdo que simplemente vi a dos pequeñas niñas llorando por un chupetín hecho mierda en el piso.. y sin ninguna intención, les estaba regalando mis ranita de chocolate preferidas que estaba guardando para el recreo.. – dijo acariciando mi pelo

- hayyy mi valiente príncipe de chocolate – le dije haciendo una dramatización – no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieses venido a rescatarnos con tus increíbles ranas de colores – le contesté riendo, y el no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír conmigo – Pero te das cuenta, no?.. desde el primer día que nos conocimos, estás ahí para salvarnos...

- No, desde ese día estamos ahí para salvarnos los tres – me dijo mirándome en forma nostálgica, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla – nuestra vida cambió desde ese día y no pudo haber sido mejor – me dijo y me abrazó

- Te voy a extrañar – le dije devolviéndole el abrazo fuertemente

- No te das una idea de lo mucho que me van a hacer falta – me dijo realmente triste

Ese día nos quedamos a dormir los tres en la casa de Nicky y habíamos decidido que lo mejor, ya que en unos meses íbamos a estar separados tanto tiempo, era pasar lo que nos quedaba de días, juntos. Por lo que hicimos una rigurosa agenda en la cual se detallaba qué días íbamos a dormir en la casa de quién. Sin importar si era o no fin de semana. Por suerte, no teníamos ningún compromiso con nadie, ningún novio o novia molesta que pudiera oponerse o arruniar nuestros arreglos, a si que pudimos ser simplemente nosotros.

Esto realmente nos dificultó a Alli y a mí para reunirnos y encontrar por fin la canción perfecta para Nick. En un primer momento, habíamos decidido que teníamos que cantarle el día de la graduación… lo cual podría haber sido el perfecto momento épico para eso… pero nuestro amigo era demasiado suspicaz, y nos conocía demasiado como para saber que ocultábamos algo, a si que decidimos hacerlo en mi cumpleaños. A veces… tener a Alice como mejor amiga, era un dolor en el culo. A mi me gustaba salir a bailar y tomar y todo eso, pero prepararse para las super mega gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella Swan era ya pasarse de la raya. El problema era que odiaba ser el centro de atención por mucho tiempo, pero no podía decirle que no a los pucheros de Alice. Me compró así el día en que nos conocimos y no iba a haber día en mi vida en que me pudiera resistir a esa cara.

Unas dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños, estábamos en clase de Literatura pensando en voz baja las canciones. De repente, Alice empezó a cantar una emocionada:

- B, ya se! Que tal esta – dijo aclarándose la garganta

When I was younger I saw, my dady cry

La miré negando lentamente la cabeza

- Por qué no Bella?... el estribillo es taaaaan lindo – dijo con un suspiro

But darling you are the only exception…

- Si Al, ya se.. es una linda cancion.. pero no se si representa lo que tenemos nosotros… es como un poco triste… y a parte, el no es la única excepción.. vós también lo sos – le dije sonriendole

- Ahhhhhhhh! A veces sos tan tierna B!

- Bueno bueno…. No t acostumbres – le dije entrecerrando los ojos – Me parece que tiene que ser algo lindo y tierno, pero no triste… y tener una música potente.. o podemos hacer un cover o algo… - le dije pensativa

- Que tal una de Queen? – dijo pensativa

- Mmmm tipo como

Ooo, you make me live now honey  
>Ooo, you make me live<p>

Me sonrió y cantamos juntas otro poco

You're the best friend  
>that I ever had<br>I've been with you such a long time  
>You're my sunshine<br>And I want you to know  
>That my feelings are true<br>I really love you  
>You're my best friend<p>

Sonreí. Realmente era una linda canción.. pero no era del todo lo que teníamos que transmitirle… era mucho más que nuestro mejor amigo, necesitábamos hacerle entender eso…

Seguimos pensando y diciendo temas al azar por el resto del día, y pensaba que tenía mi cerebro total y completamente quemado de tanto buscar y buscar temas.. hasta que se me iluminó el puto cerebro. No teníamos que hacerle saber lo importante que él era para nosotras… eso ya lo sabia! Lo que realmente teníamos que hacer, era agradecerle por toda esta vida juntos.. por todos los recuerdos y momentos compartidos, porque no había ni un solo recuerdo en el que ellos no estuvieran. Eso era! Por fin teníamos la canción! Cuando le dije a Alice de la idea, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo que no podía ser más perfecta, porque era realmente lo que sentíamos.

Feliz de haber encontrado la canción, estábamos caminando tranquilamente hasta que escuchamos un par de gritos afuera del instituto, en donde estacionamos los autos. Qué pudo haber pasado? Nos miramos con Alice y las dos tuvimos esa sensación de que algo no iba bien… y teníamos que ir para allí en ese mismo instante. Empezamos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos hacia los autos, y había un montón de alumnos reunidos en círculo. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa: pelea. Y se me encogió el pecho cuando sabía que Nicky estaba relacionado con eso… sino no hubiésemos sentido eso.

Como pudimos nos abrimos paso entre los alumnos y lo vimos. Nick miraba furioso a Jacob mientras este último le decía algo lo bastante alto para que todos lo escucharan

- Lo de Vanesa no es realmente lo que te molesta, no? Siempre lo supe en realidad. Yo se que estás obsesionado con tu amiga, pero tenés que entender una cosa nene.. ella no te quiere de esa forma, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo va a hacer…

- No sabés una mierda Black. No estoy obsesionado ni con ella ni con nadie… la relación que tenemos, no es algo que te importe y no es algo que tu pequeño cerebro pueda entender.. idiota

- Se que siempre estuviste celoso de que ella haya elegido ser mi novia oficial.. mientras vos sólo eras su estupido amigo enamorado

- Que te calles te dije! No estoy enamorado de Bella y nunca lo estuve ni lo voy a estar! Y si pudieras ver un poco más allá de tu puto culo, te darías cuenta que lo que siento por Bella y Alice es exactamente lo mismo

- y una mierda imbecil.. estas enamorado de Bella y ella no te quiere

- que dijiste?

- que no te quiere puto de mierda

Y Nick se abalanzó sobre Jacob. No se que nos pasó… pero nos quedamos petrificadas las dos escuchando la discusión… Que Nick estaba enamorado de mi? Pero que mierda le pasa a Jacob? Otra vez con esa putez? Salimos del estado de shock y nos acercamos con Alice para intentar separarlos. A pesar de ser mujeres, teníamos bastante fuerza y habíamos ido a clase de defensa personal desde que teníamos como 10 años.. a si que sabíamos manejar este tipo de situaciones.

Como pude me puse en medio de los dos y empecé a empujarlos para que se separaran, haciendo presión en Jacob en los puntos clave para debilitarlo, mientras Alice trataba de que Nick la mire para hacerle entender que no había razón para pelear. Nadie tocaba a mi mejor amigo. NADIE. Ni siquiera él. Finalmente le dí a Jacob una cachetada tan fuerte que puedo jurar que se escuchó hasta Port Angels. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta verdaderamente que éramos Alice y yo las que los separaban, y que era a mí a la que casi le había dado una trompada, que por suerte esquivé. Pero mi muñeca no tuvo la mejor suerte, me latía y dolía como la mierda… lo más probable es que se hubiera roto o algo.

Lo miré con furia en los ojos, y él no salía de su estado de shock. Hablé muy lento para dejarle en claro las cosas.

- Jacob, me importa una mierda el problema que tengan y que esto haya empezado hace 10 años. Me importa todavía menos que se odien entre ustedes, porque todavía no entiendo la verdadera razón, éramos todos unos niños la puta madre! Nick no podría nunca estar enamorado de mi ni de Alice, y si lo estuviera eso no te tendría ni que importar. Ellos son lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, y la relación que tenemos no es de tu incumbencia ni de la de nadie. Y no, yo tampoco estoy enamorada de Nick, pero tampoco lo estuve de vos. Y espero que nunca se te cruce por la cabeza darme a elegir… porque no quiero dañarte. Ah… si se te ocurre ponerle de nuevo una sola mano encima, vas a lamentarlo por el resto de tus días. Me cansé de esta puta rivalidad, o se empiezan a llevar mejor, o ya no vas a formar parte de nuestra vida Jacob…

Él realmente no salía de su estado de shock. Me di vuelta lentamente para comprobar que Nick estaba bien, justo en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Pude ver como se iba desvaneciendo la ira, para mirarme profundamente en señal de agradecimiento. Le sonreí antes de darme vuelta de nuevo a Jacob.

- Bella yo… - me dijo estirando una mano para tratar de agarrar la mía, pero me alejé.

- Adión Jacob… - Me miró dolido y salió corriendo hacia su auto. Realmente ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar esta mierda por más tiempo.

Forks 10 años antes

_La playa! Íbamos por fin a conocer la playa…. Estaba tan emocionada. Jessica no había dejado de hablar de que la arena es hermosa y el agua es fría pero refrescante… y que podes estar todo el día jugando y haciendo castillos de arena._

_Mikael y Miranda, los papás de Nick, se habían ofrecido para llevarnos a un día entero de sol y playa! Y no podíamos estar más contentos. Por suerte el viaje en auto no había sido muy largo, ya que a pesar de que tenían una gran camioneta, estábamos los 5 sentados en los asientos traseros. Becky y Ely no habían parado de burlarse de nosotros porque éramos unos niños. Y por Qué? Si ellos solo iban a un año más que nosotros en el colegio! No entiendo porque se hacen los grandes…_

_- Bella, sabías que de tanto pensar y fruncir el ceño te puede explotar el cerebro? – me dijo Becky mientras le daba un codazo a Elijah. Otra vez burlándose.. y después los niños éramos nosotros… Ely se rió bajo pero no contradijo a su melliza._

_- Y vos sabías que pareces una niña de 5 años diciendo esas cosas bobas? – le dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura – se muy bien que el cerebro no puede explotar.. a menos que vayas al espacio y estés sin el traje de astronauta – le dije sacándole la lengua_

_- Bella tiene razón – Nicky se unió para defenderme… el era siempre tan lindo con nosotras – o no Al?_

_- Shhh.. Está dormida! – Dijo Miranda volteándose – Dejenla, que anoche la escuchamos deambular por toda la casa, la pobre debía estar tan emocionada que no pudo dormir. No entiendo como ustedes no se dieron cuenta chicos.. – nos dijo mirándonos a Nick y a mi, nosotros nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros– pero bueno, ustedes sólo dejen de pelear por tonterías.. que en unos 20 minutos ya llegamos a La Push_

_Sonreí de nuevo. Era como la décima vez que lo hacía desde que habíamos entrado al auto. Hoy nadie me iba a amargar el día, ni siquiera los mellizos con sus bromas, porque al fin y al cabo, eran un poco graciosas.. aunque nunca nunca se los iba a admitir._

_De repente, el aire comenzó a cambiar… se sentía un olor extraño, como a sal y humedad. Respiré hondo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y justo escuche la voz de Mikael emocionado – CHICOSSS! Ya llegamos! Vamos vamos todos! – los mellizos eran igual de activos que Mike_

_Abrí los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía. Era el mar! Después de verlo sólo en la television.. por fin estaba ahí.. a sólo unos metros de distancia. Desperté a Alice suavemente mientras Nick salía del auto. Quería correr por la playa hasta no dar mas! Como lo hacían en las películas…_

_-Al.. ya llegamos – le dije acariciando su pelo_

_- A donde? – dijo remoloneando y estirándose dando un gran bostezo_

_- a la playa tonta, a donde más va a ser? – le dije riendo_

_- a donde? – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos – llegamos! - Grito emocionada y salió del auto tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cómo hizo para pasar por encima mío._

_Al bajar del auto, vi a Alice corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia el mar. Nick la miraba mientras reía alegremente. Él ya conocía la playa, había ido con sus padres y sus hermanos un par de veces. Me miró con su gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba extendiendo su mano. Le sonreí mientras la tomaba y empezábamos a caminar hacia la playa._

_El olor del mar se volvió enseguida mi favorito. Unos pasos después, me senté en la arena y me saqué las sandalias… se sentía tan bien, tan suave, tan calentita… Si, definitivamente mi lugar favorito del mundo era la playa…_

_Volvimos a caminar hacia el mar, y sin darnos cuenta, algo nos golpeó por detrás y caímos a la arena_

_- Mierda – grite cuando mi cara se estampó contra la area…_

_- La boca querida… - me regañó Miranda mientras me veía con cara divertida – Alice, bajate de la espalda de los chicos… sino, no van a poder acompañarte al agua_

_- Si tía Mandy – dijo rápidamente Alice_

_- Estas bien Bells? – me dijo Nick preocupado mientras me ayudaba a sentarme y me sacudía un poco de arena_

_- Si, solo un poco de arena por todos lados – le dije sonriendo – Alice, la próxima vez, avisanos que nos vas a tirar – le dije entrecerrando los ojos_

_- Es que no puedo esperar! Bella! Rápido! – me dijo tironeando de mi remera hacia arriba – quiero ir a nadar! No puedo creer que estemos en la playa por fin! – dijo saltando y aplaudiendo enérgicamente_

_- Al, el mar va a estar acá dentro de 5 minutos… no se irá a ninguna parte – le dijo Nick mientras se quitaba la remera_

_- Daaah, ya lo se tonto! – le dijo sacándole la lengua – pero yo no voy a estar acá toda la vida.. quiero ir al agua.. AHORA! – gritó_

_Y así los tres nos fuimos caminando contentos hacia el agua._

_Un par de horas, 5 porrazos en el agua, 10 caídas en la arena, y 8 revolcadas por las olas después…_

_- Dale Ali.. a que no me alcanzás! – le grité nadando con todas mis fuerzas para el lado contrario donde estaba Alice_

_- Claro que siiiii – gritó intentando perseguirme_

_Yo no podía parar de reir mientras nadaba mirando como Allie trataba de alcanzarme. Un golpe seco y duro en la cabeza me hizo marearme un poco hasta que no ví nada más que negro. A lo lejos pude escuchar un grito casi en un suspiro – Bellaaaaa!_

_Un olor horrible me estaba haciendo picar la nariz… que era…? Me recordaba al hospital, a las camillas… o algo asi.. oh Dios! Estoy muerta?_

_- Está reaccionando – esuché decir a alguien a lo lejos… esa vos.. era conocida… pero no podía llegar a saber de quien era realmente_

_- Sos un idiota… no podías haberte fijado por donde jugabas? – otra voz conocida_

_- Cuida tu lenguaje querido… - escuché en tono de reproche… esa voz era de … Mandy? Era Tia Maddy?_

_- No vi que estaban nadando por ahí… y tu hermano tampoco, a si que deja de culparme por todo – respondió con enojo una voz que definitivamente no conocía._

_Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, pero la luz me cegó y los cerré rápidamente._

_- Bellaaa! – dijo Alice en un suspiro de alivio_

_- Hay Bells, estaba tan preocupado – me dijo Nicky_

_Sentí que alguien me agarró de la mano y me hacía caricias. Hice otro esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Esta vez la luz no me cegó tanto… y después de parpadear por unos segundos, pude distinguir a Tia Mandy mirandome aliviada, mientras Alice con ojos llorosos me sostenía fuertemente la mano y Nicky me acariciaba el pelo porque tenia mi cabeza en su regazo._

_- Nos diste un buen susto Bella – me dijo Tío Mike mientras cerraba una botella transparente con etiqueta roja. Si, definitivamente el alcohol me recordaba al hospital, y se ve que eso fue lo que me hicieron respirar para que reaccione._

_- que me pasó? – dije en un susurro_

_- el idiota, perdón… ese que está ahí… te dio un pelotazo mientras nadabas – dijo Nick mirando a alguien con cara de odio y señalando para el costado._

_Giré mi cabeza para ver de quién me hablaba, y vi a un niño de una linda piel rojiza y pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, mirando apenado para la arena. Ely se aceró y lo abrazó por los hombros mientras decía – Basta de culpar a Jake por todo… Becky y yo también estabamos jugando, es culpa de los tres – dijo serio_

_- Pero él lanzo la pelota! – dijo Nicky levantando el tono de voz_

_- y yo no la atajé – dijo Becky – a si que basta Nick, dejá de portarte como un nenito, Bella está bien, o no Belly Bells? – me dijo sonriendo_

_- Si, no pasó nada… - dije sentándome_

_- Pero Bella … - me dijo Nick suplicando_

_- Enserio Nick, ya esta.. ya no me duele nada – le dije sonriendole_

_- Por cierto – escuché una voz a mi costad – soy Jacob, pero todos me dicen Jacke – me dijo el niño extendiéndome la mano – y perdoname por el golpe, realmente no te vimos – me dijo apenado_

_- Bella – le dije tomando su mano – y no es nada, no se preocupen, no me duele_

_El resto del día pasó prácticamente sin inconvenientes. La verdad es que Nick había exagerado un poco con el tal Jacob, pero bueno. El siempre era así con nosotras, siempre protegiéndonos. Decidimos ponernos a jugar los 6 juntos, ya que Ely y Becky estaban felices de por fin encontrar a alguien más que se sumara a su grupo para igualarnos en número. Jacob y Nicky se la pasaron casi todo el juego compitiendo para ver quien corría más rápido, quien era más hábil, quien nadaba mas lejos, etc. Eso me enojó bastante.. que le importaba a Nick todo eso? Nunca había sido asi con nosotras.. no entiendo porque le agarro ese odio por Jacob. A mi realmente me caía bien… y era un lindo niño tambien, no iba a negarlo. Con Alice nos cansamos de ver como ellos se la pasaban compitiendo, y decidimos irnos a sentar con Tía Mandy para tomar una gaseosa._

_- Tía Mandy … - dijo Alice – porqué Nick se comporta tan extraño con Jacke? – dijo Alice_

_- Está celoso querida – dijo tia Mandy_

_- y por qué se supone que debería estar celoso tía? No tiene sentido.. Nicky nunca fue así – le dije confundida_

_- Digamos que Nick ve en Jacob una cierta amenaza por así decirlo. Ustedes dos siempre estuvieron con él, y nunca pensó que pudiera interesarles estar con algún otro chico. Siente que Jacob va a hacer que ustedes tres se separen – dijo tia Mandy como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_

_- Pero es ridículo tia – dijo Alice riendo_

_- Nunca cambiaríamos a Nick – le respondí_

_- Lo se niñas, pero estos sentimientos empiezan a crecer a medida que pasa el tiempo. Ya lo van a comprobar más adelante. El las quiere y no quiere perderlas. Y si bien al principio se enojo porque te hizo daño Bella – me dijo mirándome con suspicacia – la verdad es que está celoso porque Jacob trata de caerles bien e impresionarlas. Por eso se la pasaron compitiendo, para demostrar quien era el mejor para ustedes_

_- Pero tia… eso es tan tonto! – dijo Alice_

_- Nick! Jacob! – Gritó tía Mandy mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr hacia la orilla_

_Con Alice miramos en su dirección y vimos que los chicos estaban empujandose. Empezamos a correr hacia la orilla y logramos escuchar que Nick decia – pero el dijo que Bella iba a ser su novia y eso no va a pasar. Bella y Alice son mias – dijo Nick frustrado_

_- Querido… Bella y Alice no son de nadie, son tus amigas y eso es todo… no puedes decidir qué es lo que su corazón diga – le respondió Mandy_

_- Algún día la conquistaré – dijo Jacob mientras se alejaba_

_Yo? Su Novia? Puajjjj…. No quiero novios! Quiero estar con Alice y Nick.. los novios solo te causan problemas y dolores de corazon.. como en la tele.. y yo no quiero eso…_

_- Nicky – le dije mientras agarraba su mano y Alice hacía lo mismo con la otra – que pasa? Sabés que siempre vamos a ser amigos.. no tenés por qué preocuparte… - le dije sonriendole_

_- Pero .. y que si me dejan? – dijo triste – que pasa si aceptas ser su novia y te olvidas de mi? Que voy a hacer? –_

_- No me gusta Jacob… y yo solo quiero estar con ustedes!_

_- Lo mismo que yo! – dijo Alice_

_- Bueno esta bien.. pero entonces, tenemos que prometer que si alguna vez nos ponemos de novios con alguien mas…. – dijo mirandonos a ambas – siempre vamos a estar juntos, no importa quien más este con nosotros – dijo aprentando nuestras manos_

_Le tomé la mano a Alice y dije – Los tres mosqueteros, por y para siempre- dije_

_- Por siempre – dijo Alice_

_Y nos abrazamos sellando nuestra promesa._

Forks Actualidad

Esta situación con Nick y Jacob me tenía harta. Si bien desde que se conocieron hubo rivalidad entre ellos… habían empezado a llevarse mejor… hasta que bueno, hubo una situación rara entre Nick, Vanesa y Jacob. Eso fue un año antes de que Jacob y yo fuéramos novios, y en realidad, pensándolo ahora, después de lo que pasó no debería haber salido con el. Teníamos apenas 12 años cuando pasó… y Vanesa era dos años mayor que nosotros. Pero Nick siempre fue un chico lindo, y a esa edad, ya era un buen partido para las chicas grandes. Ella fue la primera novia de Nicky y también su primera decepción en el amor. Ellos habían estado saliendo por algunas semanas hasta que un día empezó a notarla rara. Vanesa no había querido que la esperara para irse juntos del colegio y le había dicho expresamente que se vaya con Alice y conmigo. A los tres nos pareció extraño y decidimos seguirla. Mala idea, o buena según el punto de vista del que lo mires. Fuimos con nuestras bicicletas hasta su casa y llegamos unos minutos mas tarde que ella para que no sospechara. A los 5 minutos y cuando estábamos a punto de ir a mirar por su ventana, vimos llegar a Jacob en patineta. Qué hacía ahí?...Él también estaba saliendo con Vanesa. Casi mato a Jacob por el dolor que sintió Nick en ese momento, creo que hasta pude escuchar su corazón rompiéndose… Encima, después nos enteramos que Vanesa le prometía a Jacob que iba a dejar a Nick y que iban a salir oficialmente. Pero después del escándalo que armamos con Alice, ya que no nos contuvimos y entramos en la casa cuando ellos se estaban besando en el sillón, esa supuesta promesa no se cumplió. Ella terminó con un par de mechones menos y un ojo morado y Jacob con dos marcas de cachetadas, una de cada lado de la cara. Si antes no se llevaban bien.. después de eso se odiaron completamente. Luego de unos meses, Al y yo terminamos perdonando a Jacob, y finalmente accedí a salir con él un año después del incidente. Nick se molestó por la situación, pero trato de hacerla llevadera, aunque tengo que reconocer que Jacob también intentó mejorar su relación. No había caso, eran como enemigos naturales, como vampiros y hombres lobo. Pero eso iba a tener que cambiar, a como de lugar.

Había manejado en silencio por unos 30 minutos, e inconcientemente me acerqué al prado. Ese era nuestro lugar sagrado. Lo habíamos descubierto los tres juntos, y sólo habíamos ido nosotros tres. Nunca habíamos llevado a nadie más, y prometimos que sólo lo haríamos con la persona que eligiéramos como nuestro compañero para toda la vida. Eso hizo que me doliera un poco el pecho… la única vez que había decidido traer a alguien a este lugar tan especial para nosotros… lo había descubierto durmiendo desnudo con una chica en su propia habitación… y pensar que sentía que eso iba a ser para siempre… como pude haber sido tan ciega la puta madre?...

Estacioné y nos bajamos en silencio.

- Chicas – empezó Nick pero lo corté

- No hasta que lleguemos – le dije dándole una mirada de advertencia

Caminamos en silencio hacia el prado por una hora, con Nick en el medio como siempre. Y vale aclarar, que me ayudó a que no me cayera como unas 7 veces. A pesar de haber ido ahí desde que teníamos 10 años, siempre me sorprendía lo hermoso que era. Un perfecto prado redondo, a orillas de una catarata increíble y un lago cristalino, con millones de flores alrededor. Era nuestro lugar mágico. Nos sentamos cerca de la orilla unos minutos, hasta que Alice habló

- Voy a extrañar este lugar – dijo mirando hacia el lago

- Yo también… no se a donde vamos a ir para escaparnos del resto del mundo en Londres – dije mirando hacia el cielo

- Y yo me parece que voy a hacerme una cabaña y quedarme todo el año que viene aca… porque francamente.. no se como voy a hacer sin ustedes – dijo Nick

- Bueno, eso será nuestro segundo tema de conversación – dije sentándome mas recta y poniéndome en frente de ellos, haciendo que quedáramos en un círculo – pero ahora, quiero hablar de lo que paso con Jacob – le dije mirándolo sin ninguna expresión

- Están enojadas? – preguntó cauteloso

- Supongo que deberías saber como estamos – dijo Alice mirándolo también con expresión neutra – ya que todos nos conocemos mejor que a nosotros mismos

- Lo se… - dijo Nick mirando al pasto – están decepcionadas – susurró

- Mucho - dijo Alice

- Hay que terminar con toda esta mierda que tienen entre ustedes Nick – le dije – desde que se conocieron que no pararon de competir y pelear. Jacob.. no se.. no entiendo como le cuesta tanto comprender que entre vos y yo no hay ese tipo de sentimientos – suspiré – los celos a veces te ciegan.. tal vez le cueste darse cuenta que yo no soy para él… y que si bien lo quiero, lo nuestro era físico, y nunca vamos a llegar a tener nada mas que una amistad, porque ni los tres meses que fui oficialmente su novia, me sentí cómoda con esa situación

- Presiento que después de haberse pasado 10 años peleando, es más costumbre que otra cosa – dijo Alice – Creo que Jacob sigue diciendo eso de que vos fuiste su novia.. porque piensa que realmente compitieron por tu amor Bells, no por tu amistad –

- La verdad es que estoy tan casada de esto que no tengo fuerza ni para pelear… Nicky, quiero a Jacob… es un buen amigo, y creo que fue bastante castigo para él que cuando paso lo de Vanesa ni Alice ni yo le habláramos por 4 meses. Además, hoy le dejé bien en claro que siempre siempre, te elegiríamos a vos antes que a nadie

- Yo creo que él necesitaba escucharlo así Bells, las indirectas no servían con Jacob.. te lo vengo diciendo desde hace tanto tiempo – me dijo ofendida

- Lo se Al, pero no quería lastimarlo.. y se que lo hice hoy… pero no pude soportar que le pusiera una mano encima a Nicky…

- Si, yo tampoco… si no hubiese estado preocupada por que se pegaran, le hubiera dado una buena paliza

- Bueno nos desviamos otra vez. Nicky.. por favor… - le dije mirándolo suplicante – no quiero perder a Jacob… no es que me importe pero tampoco tenemos muchos amigos, y se que solo puedo confiar en ustedes dos, en los mellizos y en Jacob… realmente me dolería perderlo. Necesito que dejes el rencor de lado y te empieces a llevar bien. La promesa de cuando éramos niños no se va a romper jamás, y siempre vas a ser nuestra primer opción, los dos son mi primera opción… pero necesito que hagas esto.. por nosotras, por favor- le dije agarrándole la mano

Suspiró profundamente – Por ustedes, cualquier cosa – dijo sonriéndonos

Nos abrazamos fuertemente. Espero que esto realmente funcione, no quería perder a alguien más en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Espero Reviews! =)<p>

**xoxo**


	5. El pasado acechando al presente

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Nuevo cap! espero reviwes :)

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span>

Luego de pasar un par de horas en el prado, la mano empezó realmente a pasarme factura por el golpe que le di a Jacob. Al principio, la ira había anulado cualquier indicio de dolor.. y luego estuvimos tan entretenidos y felices que me había olvidado que hacía solo tres horas casi cago a trompadas a Jacob por seguir con la estúpida rivalidad con Nick. Sigo sin entender porque sigue comportándose como cuando teníamos 10 años. Y más ahora que está supuestamente enamorado de Nessi. Porque seguía actuando como un tonto celoso? Nuestra relación hacía siglos había terminado, y si bien en estos últimos meses habíamos compartido buenas horas de cama juntos, desde el primer momento le aclaré que lo veía como a un amigo y que lo nuestro no iba a poder ser nada mas que eso, nunca más.

Splash! Pero que mierda?

- Creí que iba a ser necesaria toda el agua de la estación de bomberos de Seattle por el humo que sale de tu cabeza de tanto pensar – me dijo Alice riendo con medio cuerpo apoyado en el asiento del copiloto de mi Audi mirándome divertida mientras mecía una botellita de agua en su mano.

- Alice… menos mal que se mojó sólo mi cara. Si hubiese llegado a tocar un solo milímetro de mi hermoso tapizado, estarías ya enterrada en algún lugar del bosque… - le dije limpiándome el agua de la cara con la mano equivocada

- ouch! – dije al mover la muñeca

- Hay B… definitivamente te llevo al hospital.. y no te quejes o te hago correr hasta ahí – me dijo Nick mirándome por el espejo retrovisor

- Ok papa.. – le dije haciéndome la ofendida. Iba a aplicar la ley de hielo con estos dos.. tampoco es que necesitara ir al hospital por una torcedura de muñeca. Lo único por lo que estaba ansiosa era por saber realmente cuánto tiempo tendría que usar venda, porque no estaba tan lastimada como para yeso, ya que esto se interponía demasiado con nuestros planes de la canción, y de seguro no iba a poder usar la guitarra. Y maldita mierda… otra vez los planetas alineándose totalmente en mi contra.. que tengo? Un imán o algo asi?...

Por suerte la visita al hospital no fue nada más que por unos treinta minutos. El diagnóstico era una torcedura de muñeca, que se solucionaba con 5 días de analgésico, hielo y una muñequera. Aunque, no iba a usarla todo el tiempo. Necesitaba empezar a practicar con la guitarra, se nos terminaban los días.

A partir de ese momento, con Alice montamos todo un operativo que era digno de ser reconocido por la CIA o el FBI. Se nos complicaba mucho más por el tema de que habíamos decidido estar durmiendo alternativamente en la casa de los tres, para estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Por lo tanto, nos dábamos rápidas y disimuladas miradas, nos cruzábamos por el pasillo y nos entregábamos notas, nos encontrábamos en el baño clausurado del segundo piso para dar opiniones y ajustes a los arreglos de la voz y notas. Nos habíamos divido el trabajo: Alice iba a buscar la mejor combinación de notas para las voces, y yo para la guitarra y el bajo. Habíamos decidido que a pesar de hacer un cover más movido y rockero que la canción original, no dejaba de ser una canción tierna que requería todos los detalles dulces que pudiéramos ponerle también. Esto se me hacía un poco difícil, no sólo porque hacía mucho que no tocábamos canciones ni cantábamos, sino que cantar una canción de amor no era nada fácil. Incluso creo que fue peor por el hecho de haber escapado de este tipo de canciones por todo el último año.

Estaba abriendo mi locker antes de ir a la clase de Biología, que por cierto, seguía siendo mi tortura porque estaba sentada en el mismo puto lugar donde estuve con él… y eso no me hacía bien para dejar de pensar en lo que pudo o no haber sido. Y otra vez con la melancolía. Pero que mierda me pasaba? Esto del fin de la secundaria finalmente me estaba afectando? O realmente era que me faltaban varios caramelos en el frasco y necesitaba ir a ver a un loquero?

Abrí el locker para sacar mi libro y una nota se calló haciendo un gracioso movimiento como de pluma, hacia el suelo. Rápidamente lo agarré y miré para todos lados para comprobar que Nick no estuviera cerca. Estos eran seguramente los últimos arreglos en los coros del estribillo en los que había estado trabajando Allie. Peculiarmente no había nadie alrededor a si que le heché una ojeada al papel y lo abrí.

MALA IDEA. TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE MALA IDEA.

Se me encogió el pecho y se me nubló la vista. No podía respirar… me apoyé contra el locker y empecé a descender lentamente hacia el suelo sin poder sacar la vista de ese papel. Jadié por aire cuando me di cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo. Cuando logré normalizar la respiración, me di cuenta que todavía no había sacado la vista del papel, porque obviamente tenía que estar dormida. Esto no podía ser verdad, o era una broma demasiado cruel… y tampoco sabía si alguien se atrevería a hacerla.. nadie conocía la verdad ni mis verdaderos sentimientos, excepto Alice y Nick, y ellos definitivamente no habían sido. No fui capaz de leer lo que decía. El solo hecho de ver la perfecta e inconfundible caligrafía de Edward en dos simples líneas de ese papel, me había hecho hiperventilar y me empezaron a escocer los ojos. No, no podía estar a punto de llorar… pero tenía que saber qué era lo que decía. Lo miré de nuevo y leí dos simples frases de una canción que conocía muy bien, porque la habíamos cantado juntos varias veces. Pero el significado de esas palabras, realmente me mataron.

**"I´ve lost all control**

**And I need you now"**

El dolor se agudizó tanto que pensé que me estaban clavando un cuchillo en el medio del pecho. Cerré el papel y lo apreté contra mí tratando de hacer desaparecer ese dolor insoportable pero no podía. Creo que no me había hecho bien guardar todo este dolor por tanto tiempo…

Forks 1 año antes

_Estaba tan contenta. No podía ser que todavía faltaran dos meses para mi cumpleaños, y con Alice ya estábamos planeando la mejor fiesta del año! Espero que estés preparado Forks para la mejor fiesta del siglo, porque no sabes lo que te espera!_

_Luego de haber pasado mi cumpleaños del año pasado con Edward, aunque no de manera oficial, no podía esperar para realmente compartir con mi novio este día. Todavía se hablaba de la fiesta de disfraces que organizamos para el cumple de Ed. Y la verdad es que no podía haber estado mejor. Y mi increíble y sexy novio no podía haber estado más lindo. Y gracias a Alli, y muy a pesar de Nicky, como siempre, habíamos congeniado en los disfraces, y éramos los vampiros más sexys de la historia. Si, realmente éramos la pareja perfecta y no había dudas. Los dos chicos más populares de la escuela no podían no estar juntos, y después de 9 meses juntos, podía decir que estaba más que enamorada de él. Aunque sólo se lo haya podido empezar a decir hace un mes, yo sabía que él sabía que lo sentía desde hacía largo tiempo. Supongo que desde la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba, a los 4 meses de salir juntos, supo que yo sentía lo mismo pero que no estaba preparada para decirlo en voz alta._

_Pero bueno, a pesar de sus referencias anteriores de playboy que eran más que obvias, sus raros cambios de humor en ocasiones y su trastorno de personalidad, como decía yo, era un buen novio. No me gustaba mucho que fuera aún más posesivo que Nicky, porque eso a veces iniciaba una cierta lucha entre ellos, pero terminaban cediendo porque sabían que no me hacía bien eso. Y realmente, era entendible que tu novio no quisiera que duermas en la misma cama que tu increíblemente lindo y sexy mejor amigo. A los ojos de cualquier chico, Nicky era competencia segura, y en cierto modo era normal que a Ed no le gustara tanto nuestra relación. Pero la aceptaba en su gran mayoría._

_Tampoco estaba muy conforme con la actitud de playboy de la secundaria que llevaba un trofeo del brazo, pero amante y romántico cuando estábamos los dos solos, o novio ejemplar cuando estábamos con Alice y Nick y sus ocasionales parejas. Habíamos hablado del tema y decía que las personas ya conocían que nosotros éramos de esa forma y que lo dulce y tierno debíamos guardarlo para nuestras habitaciones o citas. Era una situación entre divertida e insoportable en ocasiones. Como por ejemplo ayer, cuando al entrar a la cafetería de la escuela riendo con Nick, vi como 5 porristas estaban coqueteándole a Edward abiertamente, sin importar que lo nuestro era oficial desde hacía 6 meses (aunque salíamos hacía 9, pobre Ed.. a pesar de todo, fui bastante cabezota y lo tuve rogando varios meses), y a él parecía no importarle, al contrario, les respondía y reía con ellas normalmente. En vez de responder como la típica novia histérica y celosa, se me ocurrió algo mucho mucho mejor. Porque el que juega con fuego, se quema querido novio.. y yo no iba a quedarme atrás. Nick no podía estar más tenso a mi lado pero yo le agarre de la mano y la apreté para que me mirara. Al ver mi sonrisa de haber planeado algo que obviamente iba a molestarle a Edward, Nick sonrió con cara de maldad y me hizo un signo con la cabeza para que le contara la idea. A si que, con mi aliado y mejor amigo, pasamos trotando riéndonos haciendo como que Nicky me perseguía y justo me alcanzaba a la altura de Edward tomándome por la cintura y haciéndome volar dando vueltas mientras reíamos a sonoras carcajadas. Cuando me depositó en el suelo, pude ver por dos segundos la mirada asesina que Ed le daba a Nicky y no podía sentirme mejor, ya que el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, sentí un par de labios sobre los míos. Di un respingo y al ver a Nick riendo, empecé a perseguirlo y me subí en su espalda de un salto mientras seguíamos riendo. Hasta que por fin fuimos hacia nuestra mesa ya que Al no paraba de agitar su mano para que vayamos con ella, y todavía él me llevaba en su espalda. A los 5 minutos de sentarnos, sentí enseguida como la silla de mi lado se extendía y un Edward bastante cabreado se sentaba ruidosamente en la silla mientras me abrazaba por los hombros y me decía al oído que había entendido el mensaje. Yo lo miré con actitud levantando una ceja, para que se diera cuenta que conmigo no jugara y me agarró la cara con las manos para darme un gran beso que dejó muy poco a la imaginación y debería ser ilegal en público._

_Nick obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con esta actitud que en el colegio se repetía constantemente y Edward casi lo golpea una vez que intentó hablarle de eso por meterse en nuestra relación. Pero se notaba que en realidad, podrían ser grandes amigos si se dejaran los celos de novio y mejor amigo de lado. Incluso habíamos empezado a cantar los 4 juntos y eso pareció que empezó a unirlos un poco más, y si bien Nick al principio decía que era porque no quería que estuviéramos solos, realmente la pasábamos bien practicando y tonteando. La primera presentación oficial de los 4 fue en la fiesta de Ed y fue bien recibida por todos, por eso estábamos preparando una todavía mejor para mi cumpleaños. Y habíamos decidido hacer duetos a parte de canciones individuales y de los 4 juntos._

_Justamente, habíamos decidido reunirnos en la casa de Nick para practicar para la presentación de mi cumpleaños, pero como me desperté tan contenta, ya estaba yendo a casa de Ed, de sorpresa, para que empezáramos a practicar la canción que íbamos a cantar en dúo. Estacioné el auto y saludé a John, el siempre simpático portero del edificio, que hoy me miró con una cara extraña que no supe descifrar. Edward vivía solo en un hermoso edificio, y su departamento era grande, espacioso, luminoso y tenía una vista excelente. Cabe aclarar que bautizamos cada rincón de su casa haciendo el amor, a si que cada parte de su casa tenía buenos recuerdos._

_Llegué al piso 7 y entré directamente, ya que me había dado una llave hacía un par de meses. Noté un olor extraño en la casa que no supe identificar, definitivamente mañana lo iba a obligar a limpiar conmigo, no podía vivir en la mugre, no es sano para nadie!_

_Como estaba todo tan silencioso, supuse que mi hermoso novio aún dormía. Mejor, muuucho mejor. Se me ocurrían unas formas muy buenas y agradables para despertarlo y que podamos hacer el amor antes de practicar._

_Abrí sigilosamente la puerta de su habitación y me petrifique. Pude escuchar como en ese momento exacto mi corazón se quebró y estallo en miles de pedazos, que me desgarraron por dentro y no había vuelta atrás… no podía respirar y las piernas me empezaron a fallar, por lo que me agarré del marco de la puerta._

_No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Edward estaba dormido plácidamente con las manos detrás de su nuca y una pelirroja con pelo revuelto lo abrazaba por la cintura con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho… no había que ser científico para saber que debajo de las sábanas no había ropa._

_Tragué con dificultad y me dije a mi misma que nunca más iba a confiar en un hombre. Nunca más iba a entregarle mi corazón a nadie, porque Edward ya se había encargado de hacerlo pedazos que no iban a poder juntarse nunca más. Decidí que no iba a solucionar nada llorando, a si que intenté calmarme abrazándome a mí misma. Agarré mi mochila, saqué una hoja del block que llevaba para hacer los arreglos a las canciones y escribí una nota: "No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida". Claro, sencillo y contundente. No había duda de que lo había escrito yo, a si que no hacía ni falta firmar. Caminé sin hacer ruido hacia su lado, procurando no mirar ni pensar, porque sentía que en cualquier momento el muro que estaba construyendo a mi alrededor, se iba a desmoronar y no iba a poder soportar el dolor que sentía._

_Dejé la nota en su pecho desnudo, las llaves que me había dado en su mesita de luz, y me fui sin mirar atrás._

_No sentía el cuerpo, sabía que había llegado al auto pero no entendía cómo ni cuanto. Arranqué y me puse a manejar sin tener en claro a donde me dirigía. Sólo veía los árboles pasar rápidamente por ambos lados de la carretera. Seguí así por unos minutos, horas, días, no se. No era conciente del tiempo. Pero estacioné bruscamente y me quedé ahí. Paralizada._

_- Bella por Dios! – escuché una voz que gritaba a lo lejos_

_- Pensé que ibas a atropellar a mi pobre mercedes! Si no te conociera y supiera que tenés reflejos increíbles, hubiese salido gritando apenas escuché el sonido de tu motor! – Nicky? Ese era Nick? Donde diablos estaba y por qué el estaba ahí? Pero no podía reaccionar, no podía moverme ni hablar, aunque lo intenté_

_- Hey Bella! Dale, bajá del auto ya. Igual, te pregunto, que hubiese pasado si venías y me encontrabas en una situación comprometida con alguna chica, eh? – pero que …? Otra vez ese dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho que me dejó sin oxígeno. Me agarré fuerte y empecé a respirar desesperadamente, pero el aire no entraba en mis pulmones_

_- Bella! Que pasa linda? Que te pasa por Dios! Por qué estas asi? – así? Así como? Si sólo se rompió mi corazón… no debería haber marca física que me delate_

_- Bella! Bella! Por favor reacciona! Dios, que mierda hago? – sentí que Nick me sarandeaba y de nuevo intenté mirarlo y hablar pero no pude._

_- Alice, la puta madre! Por qué tenés el puto teléfono apagado? Veni en cuanto escuches este mensaje a mi casa… hay una emergencia con Bella. VENI YAAAA! Hay Bella por favor, realmente me estas asustando, que paso linda? Que te paso? – sentí que la mano de Nick me acariciaba la mejilla e intentaba girarme la cara y de repente lo ví. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban tan profundamente y tan preocupados que hasta me dolió. Sentí en ese momento como una lágrima rodó por mi cara. Parpadié un par de veces y pude enfocar mejor la vista_

_- Edward… - logre decir, pero no fue la mejor idea. La cara de Nick se transformó totalmente llena de furia y odio_

_- Que mierda te hizo ese hijo de puta? – dijo Nick cerrando los puños con tono sombrío – voy a matarlo, donde mierda esta? – hizo ademán de ir hacia su auto pero le agarré justo la mano_

_- Quedate conmigo Nick, por favor – le supliqué. Y otra vez se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No llores, no llores Bella, no vale la pena…_

_Nick me miró y no se qué encontró en mis ojos pero su cara demostraba nuevamente el dolor que sentía al verme así._

_- Nunca me iría a ningún lado linda. No te preocupes, yo estoy aca – y no se cómo hizo pero me alzó agarrándome por las piernas y la espalda y me apretó contra su pecho fuertemente. Escondí mi cara en su cuello y lo abracé también. Me dio un beso en la frente y sentí como empezábamos a caminar hacia la casa. Me dejó en un lugar mullido y suave y se sentó junto a mi._

_- Bella, necesito que me digas que paso – me dijo con la voz contenida_

_- No puedo – susurré_

_- Pero soy yo Bella, soy Nick… no hay nada en el mundo que no me puedas contar, lo sabés! – y me agarró la mano_

_Otra vez las lágrimas traicioneras. Negué con la cabeza porque sabía que si hablaba me iba a quebrar de nuevo._

_- Vení – me dijo Nick tirando de mi mano – Estuve practicando una canción hace unos días, y me gustaría cantártela, porque inmediatamente cuando la escucho pienso en vos. Querés escucharla?_

_Asentí brevemente y Nick empezó a tocar el piano_

( dejo la canción con la versión de Glee que es la que más me gusta. H t t p : / w w w . you tu be . com / watch?v=-lw9yST1g0 )

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
><em>Tears are in your eyes<em>  
><em>Come on and come to me now<em>  
><em>Don't be ashamed to cry<em>  
><em>Let me see you through<em>  
><em>'cause I've seen the dark side too<em>  
><em>when the night falls on you<em>  
><em>you don't know what to do<em>  
><em>nothing you confess<em>  
><em>could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
><em>Don't hold it all inside<em>  
><em>Come on and talk to me now<em>  
><em>Hey, what you've got to hide<em>  
><em>I get angry too<em>  
><em>Well, I'm a lot like you<em>  
><em>When you're standing at the crossroads<em>  
><em>And don't know which path to choose<em>  
><em>Let me come along<em>  
><em>'cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in, into your darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_And when..._  
><em>And when the night falls on you, baby<em>  
><em>You're feeling all alone<em>  
><em>You won't be on you own<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>Take me in, into your darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_La intensidad con la que me miró Nick durante toda la canción fue demasiada y no pude contener que silenciosas lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas. Cómo podía hacerlo sentir mal? Yo sabía que me amaba, porque yo los amaba a el y a Alice de la misma manera.. pero que te lo canten así es demasiado para mi. No merezco a Nick… no merece estar mal porque me ve mal a mi…_

_- Cuando levantás ese escudo en vos y no dejás que nadie entre, realmente me hace mal Bella. Quiero ayudarte, yo nunca te lastimaría, lo sabés… dejame ayudarte por favor – y me quebré. Pude sentir como desesperadamente buscaba aire para respirar porque las lágrimas me ahogaban. O era el dolor que sentía, no se.. pero no podía soportarlo más_

_- Shhh Bella… acá estoy – Nick me abrazaba fuerte y me acariciaba la espalda para intentar calmarme pero no podía. Nadie iba a poder ayudarme en esto… nadie iba a poder armar de nuevo mi pobre corazón.. porqué tenía que enamorarme de el?… Nick tenía razón desde el principio, el no era para mi, por qué no le hice caso? Por que tengo que sufrir asi…? no quiero amarlo, no quiero amarlo más.. no aguanto más este dolor…_

_Realmente no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así.. llorando. Mientras Nick me abrazaba pero cuando me estaba empezando a calmar y las lágrimas ya me dejaban al menos respirar, escuché la voz desesperada de Alice_

_- BELLA! BELLA! DONDE ESTAS? QUE PASO? NICK DONDE ESTAN?_

_- En la sala del piano Al – contestó Nick_

_- Hay Bella! Me asuste tanto, que pasa amor? Estas bien? Que te hicieron? Quien fue? A quien tengo que matar? – Dijo Alice con voz llorosa pero con furia también mientras me abrazaba y besaba en la frente_

_- Al… calmate por favor, no te das una idea lo que me costó que reaccionara… y eso que solo me dijo 5 palabras- dijo Nick triste_

_- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta… fue Edward no? –_

_Y otra vez el dolor, otra vez la falta de aire y la punzada en el pecho. Sollocé audiblemente y Nick me apretó mas_

_- Sabía que algún día iba a tener que cortarle las pelotas al idiota ese.. esto no se va a quedar asi – Dijo Alice furiosa_

_- Basta… por favor basta – les supliqué. Ya no podía soportar esto. Iba a tener que contarles lo que pasó antes de que el dolor me consuma. Ni siquiera me hacía sentir bien el hecho de que mis amigos quisieran matarlo. Nada iba a poder sanarme… él ya se había encargado de destruirme…_

_- Te va a hacer mejor si nos contás y no te guardás todo esto para vos Bella, no te cierres por favor… somos nosotros, estamos acá para vos – me dijo Alice acariciándome el pelo_

_Suspiré. Tenía razón en cierto punto… contarles a mis amigos, iba a ayudarme a sacar ese peso de los hombros, aunque no a alivianar el dolor. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que dejar de estar así.. no podía darle el lujo a Edw.. a el… a verme de esta manera._

_Me incorporé un poco y vi a Alice con ojos llorosos mirándome preocupada. Nick me abrazó por la cintura y empezamos a caminar al sillón. En qué momento habíamos llegado a la silla del piano? Hay dios.. no podía hacerles esto a mis amigos… tenía que ser fuerte por mi y por ellos. Y empecé a contarles cómo pasaron las cosas._

_Los dos tuvieron reacciones bastante parecidas.. en los mismos momentos. Cuando les dije que lo vi en la cama con la pelirroja esa, ouch… ese dolor de nuevo…., los dos estaban tan furiosos que empezaron a gritar y a caminar como toros pensando en todas las formas posibles de hacerlo sufrir lentamente.. y cuando les dije lo de la nota, los dos reaccionaron con indignación._

_- Tendrías que haberle roto la cara de una trompada – me dijo Alice indignada_

_- Y de que me servía eso Al? – le dije todavía con la voz temblorosa – lo único que quería era irme a la mierda de ahí.. no te das una idea lo que fue para mi ver eso… todavía no puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza – le dije mirando a Nick – me destruyó el corazon.. realmente lo hizo y vos me lo advertiste, tendría que haberte hecho caso, soy una idiota, no fui buena para él, es eso no?... el quería a alguien mas linda, mas alta, con mas tetas_

_- Pero que carajo estas diciendo? Sos idiota o que Bella? Te estas escuchando? – me decía Nick mientras me sarandeaba – no puedo creer que trates de echarte la culpa! Todo esto lo hizo él solito, es un idiota que no te merece… no solo no merece tu amor, tampoco merece que estes asi por el.. voy a matarlo, te juro por lo que mas quieras que esto no se va a quedar así_

_- Pero Nick… que gano yo con eso?.. el corazón no me va a revivir – dije llorando nuevamente en silencio_

_- Ah Bells… - me dijo Alice abrazándome_

_De repente, se escuchó el sonido de un auto que venía a toda velocidad y frenaba bruscamente. Nick miró bastante extrañado y cuando estaba empezando a levantarse para la ventana escuchamos golpes desesperados en la puerta de entrada_

_- BELLA! BELLA! – no, no podía ser.. no podía estar él aca…_

_- Voy a matarlo – dijo Nick levantándose furioso y corriendo a la puerta_

_- Es un imbecil – susurró Alice_

_- Nick no! – logré gritar pero no me hizo caso y escuchamos gritos a lo lejos_

_- Qué mierda hacés aca?_

_- Que te importa! donde está Bella? – escuche que Edward gritaba .. desesperado? – Necesito hablar con ella! BELLA BELLA! ESTOY ACA VENI! - Pero que? Es pelotudo este tipo?.. no puede ser más caradura. Sentí como la ira empezaba a surgir tanto que iba a explotar. Me levante de un salto asustando a Alice. Me sequé las lágrimas y caminé con los puños apretados hacia la puerta._

_PUM! Y escuché como probablemente Edward había caído por las escaleras de la entrada._

_- Ni se te ocurra nombrarla idiota… - dijo Nick furioso_

_- Bella te amo! Por favor! – y justo vi como Nick le daba otra trompada en la cara_

_- Dejanos solos – le dije a Nick sin ninguna expresión en la cara mientras veía como lo tenía a Edward agarrado por el cuello y estaba a punto de darle otra piña_

_- Pero Bell_

_- Que nos dejes solos, por favor – le dije mirándolo intensamente. Lo soltó violentamente haciendo que cayera al piso de nuevo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo y sentí de nuevo el dolor en el pecho pero lo dejé a un lado para no quebrarme y miré a Nick_

_- Voy a estar cerca – gritó lo suficientemente alto – te quiero – me dijo mientras me besaba la frente_

_- y yo a vos, gracias – le dije sonriendo levemente. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta. Y me quedé mirandola como si fuera la 8va maravilla del mundo. Realmente tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos.. no sabía si iba a poder soportar el dolor que me estaba consumiendo si le sostenia la mirada. Sentí como empezó a acercarse lentamente._

_- Bella – susurró_

_- Qué querés? – le dije seca dándome vuelta por fin. Dos golpes de Nick y ya tenía el labio sangrado y el ojo en compota. Se veía tan indefenso.. NO BELLA! Basta…_

_- Necesito explicarte_

_- No quiero que me expliques nada – lo corté - Creo que tus acciones hablan claramente por vos_

_Y el muy hijo de puta tenía que mirarme con esa cara… a este tipo le tenían que dar el premio al mejor actor del año… como podía mirarme con ese dolor en los ojos?.. Resistí Bella.. es un mal nacido… resistí.._

_- Pero te amo Bella, necesito que me perdones, por favor, no puedo vivir sin vos - Reí amargamente_

_- Si me quisieras una centésima parte de lo que decís… no estarías acá. Hubieses respetado lo que te pedí en la nota. Porque estaba bastante clara, no? "no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida". No se que parte no entendiste de eso, necesitas que te lo diga en chino o algo asi? – le dije calmada_

_- Bella reacciona.. necesito que llores, me grites o algo.. no podes estar así de calmada. Dios… Bella por favor, se que te lastimé pero de verdad necesito que me perdones – me dijo suplicándome mientras se ponía de rodillas y me miraba con ojos llorosos_

_Se fuerte Bella, si te amara como te dice ahora y como te estuvo diciendo por 6 meses, no te hubiese hecho eso._

_Me bajé un poco a su altura y le dije lentamente – Lo hubieses pensado antes de hacerme más cornuda que un alce y que no pudiese pasar por la puerta de lo altos que son los cuernos – empezó a llorar silenciosamente – esto es enserio. No te quiero volver a ver._

_De repente estiró las dos manos y me agarró fuertemente la cara. Me miró tan intensamente que casi me quiebro en sus manos._

_- Amor, porqué no me decís nada más que esto? Por favor.. soy YO! Te amo Bella! Y se que vos también me amas! – y me besó bruscamente. Empecé a forcejear porque no quería probar sus labios cuando había estado besando a otra. Y sentí como de repente Edward se separaba y caía al piso y me sujetaban por la cintura._

_- Imbécil… volve a ponerle una mano encima y te mato enserio – le gritó Nick_

_- Estas bien? – me dijo mirándome triste mientras me acariciaba la mejilla_

_- No se… - le dije mareada_

_- Bella por favor – me suplicó Edward que se había puesto de nuevo de pie y me miraba extendiendome su mano._

_- Hacé como si nunca hubiese existido… Adiós Edward… - le dije mirándolo a los ojos por última vez._

_El resto del día me la pasé como un zombie deambulado por la casa de Nick. No podía recuperarme… no sabía que iba a hacer de mi vida ahora que no estaba más con Edward. Realmente llegué a pensar que podría haberme casado con el… y eso que ni siquiera me gusta la idea del matrimonio. Dios.. como pude ser tan idiota?_

_El celular no dejó de sonar en toda la tarde… y la casilla de mail explotaba de mensajes de Edward. No iba a rendirse fácil pero yo no lo iba a perdonar. No podía… me dolía demasiado…_

_El domingo se puso aún peor. Incluso volvió a la casa de Nick pero esta vez fue Alice la que le pegó y le dejó el otro ojo morado. Yo ni siquiera lo quise ver. Pero esto no podía seguir así. No me lo merecía yo ni se lo merecían mis amigos. No iba a dejar que el idiota de Edward Cullen me arruinara la vida. Y así fue como sentí que el lugar donde ocupaba mi corazón, se fue sellando, y mi coraza se hizo aún más fuerte que nunca._

_Fríamente me encargué de cambiar de mail y número de celular. Como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Al lunes siguiente en el colegio, actué como siempre. Incluso dejé que Alice me vistiera impactante. Reí falsamente con la mayoría de los estudiantes que me hablaban porque era la chica más popular del colegio. Y cada vez que me cruzaba con él, hacía como si no hubiese nadie ahí. No le hablaba ni lo miraba. No me importó que se rebajara a suplicarme ante la atenta mirada de varios estudiantes. Era como si no existiera._

_Alice y Nick estaban preocupados por mí todavía. Decían que no había hecho el duelo y que alguna vez me iba a afectar, haciéndome efecto rebote. Pero no, no le iba a dar el lujo a ese imbécil._

_A si que, los siguientes meses hasta que terminaron las clases, nuestra ruptura fue el chisme que estuvo en la boca de todos. Este tiempo, me vestí aún más provocativa e iba a bailar casi todas las noches. Empecé a fumar más seguido y hasta me escapaba con algún que otro chico enfrente de él. Poco a poco logré que la máscara se hiciera más natural, aunque realmente fue una tortura soportar todo eso hasta que terminaron las clases._

_Por fin era el último día… iba a estar en paz por un tiempo, por tres cortos meses que duraran las vacaciones… Realmente espero que en el verano pueda olvidarme de él completamente. Porque verlo todos los días no era bueno para mí, y hacerme la fuerte realmente costaba._

_Las clases se pasaron lentas e insoportables como siempre y me dispuse a esperar a Nick y Alice apoyada en mi Audi. Y lo vi.. otra vez. Suspiré. Por qué seguía siendo todo un modelo de Calvin Klein? Que siguiera tan hermoso y sexy como siempre no ayudaba a mi autocontrol. Si bien en estos últimos meses las insistencias en público fueron disminuyendo hasta terminarse completamente, a veces lo descubría mirándome fijamente. Con respecto al mail y al celular, no tenía idea… supongo que se dio cuenta que los había cambiado pero no sabía si seguía o no mandando mensajes. Desde la puerta del colegio hasta su auto me miró intensamente y serio. Le sostuve la mirada. Tampoco iba a ser menos que él… que se piensa? Llegó hasta la puerta de su auto y se quedó ahí parado, mirándome. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero de repente desvió la mirada y entró en el volvo. Pero me volvió a mirar… y esa última mirada que me dio me devastó… estaba tan cargada de tristeza que el dolor que había estado tratando de ocultar en este tiempo, amenazó con salir de nuevo, y no pude evitar que se notara mi tristeza también. Pero arrancó rápidamente y se fue. Nunca voy a poder olvidarme de esa mirada. Cuando me di cuenta que los chicos ya estaban cerca, me subí al auto y ví una nota. Me quedé sin aire. Pero necesitaba saber si era o no de él. La nota decía "Te amo. Nunca me voy a olvidar de vos. E". Su última mirada y esa nota me decían todo. Se estaba despidiendo para siempre… y sentí como la última lágrima por Edward Cullen caía lentamente por mi mejilla…_

Forks Actualidad

Empecé a llorar silenciosamente. Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? Como es que siento el mismo dolor agudo que hace tanto tiempo. Me estaban hablando pero no entendía nada, ni siquiera reconocí la voz. De repente sentí como me cargaban y me llevaban corriendo hacia otro lugar. El olor particular del mercedes de Nick me hizo entrar en razón. No podía creerlo. Nick me encontró en shock. De nuevo. Como hace más de un año atrás. Por suerte no había nadie más en el pasillo.

- Bella… no me asustes… la última vez que te vi asi…

- Fue por Edw.. por él.. lo sé… ahora también es por él – le dije abrazándolo – no quiero sentir esto… no puede ser que todavía sienta cosas por el.. no puedo, no quiero… - susurré y sentí como se tensó. Definitivamente Nick lo seguía odiando

- No me digas que ese hijo de puta está de nuevo en Forks… - me dijo conteniendo la furia

- No se… - dije llorando – pero encontré esto en mi locker – le dije separándome de él y agarrando la nota

- Dejame verla – dijo mientras la abría. La leyó por unos segundos y contestó – pudo haber sido cualquiera Bella… -

- No Nick.. es ÉL, lo se… es su letra, es una de nuestras canciones… no puede ser una coincidencia – le dije desesperada

Nick se agarró del pelo y tiró fuertemente de él – Si se atreve a acercarse a vos, no me voy a contener esta vez… lo voy a matar enserio – me dijo mirándome serio

- Cómo es eso? Edward está en Forks de nuevo? – gritó Alice entrando al auto

Y otra vez la punzada de dolor. Alice se dio cuenta de la cara que puse cuando lo nombró y estalló.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! TENES QUE DEJAR DE PONER ESA CARA DE MIERDA CUANDO HABLAMOS DE TU EX. EDWARD NO ES EL PUTO INNOMBRABLE DE VOLDEMORT! TENES QUE SUPERARLO, O AL MENOS, EMPEZAR ADMITIENDO QUE TODAVIA NO LO SUPERASTE Y DEJARNOS QUE TE AYUDEMOS! ME CANSE DE HABLARLE A LA PARED.. EMPEZÁ A DARTE CUENTA DE LAS COSAS! – me dijo furiosa. No podía creer la forma en que me había hablado Alice… nunca lo había hecho. Nunca nos habíamos gritado ni peleado. Pero tenía razón.. y no podía discutirle nada. No había superado a Edward… y no tenía ni idea si iba a poder superarlo sin su ayuda. Todas las fichas empezaron a caerme juntas. Todas las actitudes de mierda que tenía en el colegio, todos los chicos con los que estuve, los cigarrillos en exceso y no por gusto, las salidas exageradas.. todo.. todo había sido porque no superé a Edward…

- Alice… - dijo Nick sorprendido, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos – por qué le hablaste así?

- porque estoy harta de ver a mi mejor amiga llorar y destruirse por dentro.. tiene que superarlo Nick y tenemos que ayudarla

- Pero esa no era la forma Alice – dijo Nick abrazándome en forma protectora. Yo me separé un poco y los miré.

- Tiene razón… No te enojes con Alice.. – y la miré – tenés razón, no superé a Edward, todavía siento cosas por él y sigo sufriendo por lo que me hizo. Y la verdad? No estoy segura de poder volver a enamorarme alguna vez, no creo que pueda ni quiera abrir de nuevo mi corazón a alguien.. siempre voy a estar esperando que lo destruyan como hizo Edward – su nombre sabía amargo en mi boca.. pero tenía que empezar a nombrarlo, probablemente era una de las formas para empezar a superarlo.

- Bells.. – me dijo Alice abrazándome – por fin linda! Por fin lo sacaste! Está bien sentirse así pero vas a ver que vas a superarlo y vas a conocer a tu príncipe azul! no es normal que después de lo que pasó, simplemente hicieras como si no existiera… estaba tan preocupada, pense que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta, perdoname por hablarte así – me dijo con la voz quebrada

- Esta bien Al, tenés razón – dije llorando levemente – quiero que me ayuden a superar esto – les dije sonriendo un poco y sintiendo como se iba aligerando un poco el peso en mis hombros

- Hoy empieza tu nueva vida Bella… y nosotros vamos a estar acá para ayudarte a armar tu corazón de nuevo. Siempre vamos a estar, no te preocupes – me dijo Nick sonriendo

Nos abrazamos de nuevo. Era tan afortunada de tener a los chicos… y aunque dolía reconocer todo lo que me lastimó Edward… nunca iba a poder superarlo sin reconocerlo antes… Suspiré. Esto no iba a ser facil.. pero era lo mejor, y no estaba sola... nunca iba a estar sola…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo un poco triste, no?<strong>

**Pero al menos se entiende un poco más el odio hacia Edward.. aunque pobre, tampoco es tan malo.. eso se va a ir viendo con el resto de los capítulos**

**Gracias!**

**xoxo**


	6. Cambios, Fiesta y Despedida

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Gracias Camuchi por siempre darme un Review de los capítulos que subo! =)

Y a tu pregunta, Damon aparece en el próximo capítulo. Lo más probable es que tenga una personalidad parecida al Damon de la serie =) Gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Disfruten del Nuevo Cap!**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span>

_Verde.. todo era tan verde… hacia donde mirara, el verde me rodeaba. No hay punto medio con este color, o lo odias o lo amas. Y en este momento, lo odio… pero, porqué estaba parada en el medio del bosque? A Charly le daría un ataque al corazón si supiera que estoy aca, sola… y más con las noticias de que habían divisado a un oso gigante por los alrededores._

_De repente, la claridad me cegó y tuve que cubrirme la cara. Una figura se interpuso entre la luz y yo, pero sólo podía ver la silueta negra. Era alta, estilizada, y tenía buen cuerpo. Definitivamente era un hombre, y por lo que se podía ver bastante cerca. Intenté acercarme pero el negó con un dedo. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz pude ver la forma de su pelo… Podía ser Edward? No era exactamente igual, pero.. No… el se había ido y no iba a volver…._

_- Edward? – pregunté dubitativa_

_- Podría ser Edward si eso quisieras, puedo ser lo que tu me pidas… – me contestó con voz melosa. No parecía la voz de él pero no sabía que pensar…_

_De repente, en un segundo lo tenía frente a mí. Pero no me dio tiempo a reconocerlo porque su boca se estampó contra la mía con furia. No pude responderle el beso al principio, pero su boca insistente hizo que comenzara a besarlo con pasión también. No parecía el beso de Edward.. incluso me gustaba más y me excitaba más, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Pero se terminó muy rápido para mi gusto. Sonreí levemente antes de abrir mis ojos. Pero cuando lo miré, me di cuenta de que los ojos celeste eléctrico que me estaban mirando intensamente no tenían nada que ver con los verde esmeralda de Edward…_

_- Te esperé por tanto tiempo… nunca te voy a dejar ir- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado con la que casi me derrito…_

Estaba por contestarle pero el sonido insistente de mi celular hizo que volviera lentamente al mundo real… Por qué tenían que pasar tan rápido las horas de la noche? Necesitaba dormir como 12 horas más… o al menos convertirme en vampiro para no preocuparme por que me falte el sueño y me quede dormida a mitad de la clase…

Un bostezo intenso salió de mi boca y me intenté desperezar. Pero algo impedía que me moviera libremente. Abrí los ojos preocupada, pero ahí me di cuenta de que 1ro, estaba tan cansada porque sólo habíamos dormido como 3 horas ya que nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde… y 2do que Alice me abrazaba la cintura mientras yo estaba recostada sobre el brazo izquierdo de Nick… Pero no pude más que sonreir.

La noche anterior había tocado ir a dormir a lo de Nicky, y nos quedamos hablando casi toda la noche sobre lo que sentía y cómo podíamos hacer para que estuviera mejor. Había decidido que no podía seguir siendo una perra… Necesitaba volver a ser la Bella divertida y simpática que siempre había sido… Logré convencer a Alice que, si bien iba a seguir vistiéndome a la moda y con buen gusto, iba a incorporar más detalles que fueran más con mi verdadera personalidad. Basta de las minifaldas! Quién en su sano juicio usaría minifaldas en Forks? Definitivamente se me había apagado el chip de la cordura, o la había perdido después de alguno de mis accidentes… Polleras normales para salir de vez en cuando, si, pero nada más. Seguiría usando jeans ajustados, porque realmente me gustaban y me hacían ver linda y sexy… Tampoco es que iba a ser Santa Bella… sólo quería adecuar un poco más mi imagen a mi verdadera yo. Incluiría remeras con detalles de rock, como guitarras, notas musicales.. y algún que otro accesorio con tachas.

Edward había querido llevar a una modelito del brazo, por eso inconscientemente había mutado un poco mi forma de vestir.. Pero eso era del pasado. Tenía que sentirme de nuevo yo, necesitaba sentirme de nuevo que era yo quien dirigía mi vida… y no un estúpido eco de mi estúpido ex…

Prácticamente el color de la ropa se iba a tornar más oscuro.. porque rosa, amarillo, celeste, naranja.. Por Dios! En que mierda estaba pensando? Tenía que dejar de ser una barbie con complejo de zorra… y rápido.

También pude reconocer que se me había ido la mano con el tema de los chicos. No era necesario estar todas las semanas con uno diferente, ni salir a bailar casi todos los días, ni besar a cualquiera por cualquier lado… Ya hasta había olvidado lo que era una cita! O interesarme realmente por alguien… Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes.. como no los escuche?

Logré zafarme del abrazo de Alice y fui al armario de Nick. Siempre teníamos ropa de los otros en nuestras casas, y más en este último tiempo. A si que, elegí un jean negro oscuro y ajustado, una remera de tiras violeta con escote, pero uno normal, mostrando lo justo, y un dibujo de una calavera plateada riendo en la parte baja de la espalda. Un cinturón de tachas finito y delicado, con algún que otro brillante por ahí, que caía de mi cadera izquierda hasta un poco debajo de la derecha. Y unas botas negras con detalles en plateado en los costados, que me llegaba unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla. Maquillaje? Delineador negro, un poco de sombra violeta esfumada, rimel negro y para los labios sólo un poco de gloss. Y el pelo decidí dejarlo natural con las ondas cayendo hacia mi cadera. Lo removí un poco para darle un poco más de vida y que sea más sensual. Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Esa que me miraba sonriendo de lado, asintiendo y con una ceja levantada sí era yo. Sexy, divertida y un poco misteriosa, por que no. Para completar el atuendo, campera de cuero que se cerraba de costado. Perfecta. Hora de despertar a los chicos y empezar con esta mejor etapa de mi vida..

La respuesta de los chicos no podía haber sido mejor. Nick dijo que estaba más hermosa y sexy, y hasta Alice reconoció que estaba bien vestida, con estilo y personalidad, pero sin dejar de estar a la moda. Y volví a sonreír feliz y verdaderamente, como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

Las dos semanas que siguieron hasta mi cumpleaños, se pasaron tranquilas por suerte. Claro, si hablamos del resto normal de la población de Forks. Alice nos tuvo a Nick y a mi de acá para allá preparando todo para la fiesta perfecta. Y nosotras secretamente seguíamos ensayando en los minutos que podíamos para que todo saliera perfecto. Al, había decidido que el motivo de la fiesta era "Blanco y Negro" a si que podía adaptar perfectamente mi verdadero y recuperado YO a este tema de fiesta.

Mi cambio de look y nuevo estilo, fue mejor recibido de lo que esperaba por mis compañeros de instituto. Y eso que mostraba la mitad de lo que mostraba antes. Todos los días tenía nuevas invitaciones para salir con chicos, y volvieron a reaparecer las insistencias de Mike. Pero Nick y Alice se convirtieron en mi sombra, y gentilmente, rechacé cada invitación. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas, ni estaba preparada para esa parte del cambio. No todavía. Pero, era bueno saber que seguía causando buenos efectos en los hombres… a que chica no le gusta sentirse deseada?

Sin que nos demos cuenta del paso del tiempo, estábamos a un día de mi cumpleaños. Y para los supersticiosos, había caído viernes 13. Pero a mi no podía importarme menos, aunque Allie casi pone el grito en el cielo cuando no quise cambiar la fecha de la fiesta.

Estaba terminando de ordenar mi habitación y preparando el bolso para el día siguiente, ya que la fiesta se haría en la casa de Nick, que era la más grande y espaciosa de los tres… y, vale aclarar, que eran los únicos padres que realmente se emocionaron tanto como nosotros por la fiesta y hasta ayudaron a contratar catering, djs, decoración y todo. Eran increíbles. Iba a extrañar a tío Mike y tía Mandy.. dada mi mala relación con mi madre y la poca que tenía con Charly, ellos se habían convertido en casi como mis padres.

Obviamente, iban a estar presentes en la fiesta, así como Becky y Ely…Hacía como un mes que no los veía y realmente los extrañaba. Habían prometido llegar a tiempo, pero tenían clases y no sabían a que hora exactamente podían estar. Pero al menos iban a venir. Creo que todo Forks, La Push y parte de la Universidad de Seattle iba a venir. Reí mientras me acordaba la cara de horror que puse cuando vi el tamaño de la lista que había confeccionado Alice, pero la dejé. No iba a quitarle la alegría y emoción, y ella se había encargado de todo, a si que no puse demasiadas quejas. Además de que usó su famoso e irresistible puchero de cordero degollado, así era Alice.

Esa noche fue tranquila, y pude dormir algunas horas luego de que Nick y Alice no dejaran de felicitarme, abrazarme, besarme, hacerme cosquillas y todo eso por mi cumpleaños. Charly me había saludado también y me había regalado una nueva cámara de fotos profesional. Me encantó el regalo y lo puse en uso inmediatamente, hasta que a las 3 am nos mandó a callar y a dormir.

En el colegio todos me saludaron y me di cuenta, que pude dar sonrisas sinceras a la mayoría. Si, seguíamos siendo los chicos más populares del colegio, pero ya no era la zorra Swan que se acostaba con todos, y eso me hacía bien, me sentía mucho mejor. Y las clases pasaron rápido, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estaba dando el placer a Alice de arreglarme para la fiesta.

Después de unas dos horas de tortura que había pasado pacientemente, estaba lista. Y uohh.. me miré al espejo y no podía reconocerme. Estaba tan hermosa.. Alice se había lucido enserio. Mi atuendo consistía en un vestido negro strapless ajustado que me llegaba a medio muslo, con escote en forma de corazón que mostraba lo necesario, pero con toda la espalda descubierta. Unas finas tiras plateadas pasaban desde el escote por mi cuello y se anudaban por mi espalda entrelazándose hasta llegar a la altura de la cadera. Unos zapatos plateados con taco alto y plataforma, hacían juego con las tiras. En el pelo tenía un medio recogido que hacía un revoltoso nudo con picos, y el resto del pelo caía libre y liso por mi espalda. Maquillaje resaltando mis facciones, con rimel y delineador negro, sombra plateada, y brillo para los labios. Realmente estaba sexy y conservando mi estilo.

- Estas tan linda – dijo Alice suspirando

Me di vuelta y la abracé fuertemente – Gracias Al.. sos la mejor amiga de todo el mundo entero – le dije levantándola unos centímetros del suelo

- De nada tonta, es mi trabajo como amiga B! – me dijo riendo. Mientras la bajaba me dijo que se iba a arreglar que los invitados empezarían a llegar en 30 minutos.

Estaba un poco nerviosa. No me gustaba esto de ser el centro de atención… y tampoco estaba demasiado preparada para cantarle a Nick. Si bien Alice dijo que iba a salir perfecto, yo no estaba demasiado segura, pero había aprendido a lo largo de los años a nunca, nunca, nunca, apostar en contra de Alice… a si que intenté relajarme…

- Por como te oigo caminar ahí dentro, estas más nerviosa que la mierda B, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso si seguís caminando como un león enjaulado! Y mi mamá me va a hacer trabajar por todo el verano para arreglar el agujero! – me gritó Nicky riendo desde el otro lado

No pude más que reir mientras me acercaba a la puerta- Hey sexy – le dije y abrí la puerta rápidamente. Le di una mirada de arriba a abajo. Cómo podía mi mejor amigo estar tan bueno? Jean gastados, camisa negra con tres botones abiertos, converse negras. El pelo rubio con las puntas estratégicamente puestas para todos lados diferentes con gel.

- Te gusta lo que ves? – me dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho – pero te juro que una foto dura más! – y me abrazó por los hombros, mientras sacaba mi nueva cámara de fotos y nos tomaba una de ambos riendo

- Te vestiste demasiado tentador el día de hoy querido Nicky, voy a tener que estar con la escopeta ahí afuera para que las chicas no se abalancen sobre ti – le dije melosa – y que opinás de mi? – hice un puchero – no me dijiste nada todavía! – dije mientras giraba lentamente para que pudiera ver mi vestido

- Realmente estas preciosa Bella – dijo acercándose hasta abrazarme por la cintura – Feliz Cumpleaños muñeca! – me dijo besando mi frente

- ahhhh son tan tiernos! – dijo Alice desde la puerta del baño. Obviamente, estaba más que perfecta con su vestido verde hasta la rodilla que se amarraba al cuello, corte princesa con una cinta blanca debajo del busto y sus mortales tacones blancos.

- Vení duende, necesitamos una foto de los tres! – dijo Nick mientras colocaba la cámara sobre la cómoda de Alice y la programaba. Pusimos a Nick en el medio y las dos lo abrazamos por la cintura mientras él lo hacía por los hombros.

Después de eso, le sucedieron 20 intensos minutos de fotos en todas las poses y combinaciones que existen. Realmente la estábamos pasando demasiado bien. Hasta se me había olvidado de la fiesta…

- Empezaron a llegar los invitados! – gritó tía Mandy desde el piso de abajo. Y pudimos escuchar como empezaba a crecer el murmullo

- Ya vamos! – contestamos a coro. Nos miramos y reímos… este tipo de conexión que teníamos a veces nos asustaba. Pero era total y completamente perfecta. Ya habíamos escuchado a varios decir que éramos como imanes, cada vez que uno se movía, los otros dos se adaptaban estratégicamente para tomar de nuevo una posición equilibrada. La mayoría de las veces, también, uno empezaba a hablar y los otros se encargaban de terminar las frases. Pero a veces, ni siquiera hacía falta hablar, una mirada y un gesto decían todo, y nos entendíamos perfectamente, como si tuviéramos el mismo cerebro… Era como si fuéramos la misma persona.

No hice mi entrada triunfal a la fiesta como hubiese querido Alice… sino que pacientemente les di la bienvenida a todos los invitados. Pero luego de 45 minutos, mis pies ya mataban y necesitaba un trago. Estaba a 30 minutos de la sorpresa para Nick y si quería hacerlo bien y desinhibida, necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

Divisé a Alice hablando y riendo con Riley en un rincón, mientras que Nick hablaba con una morocha pero fulminaba con la mirada a Riley… si las miradas matasen…

Pedí dos whisky en las rocas para un asombrado barman. Que tiene? Una chica no puede tomar algo fuerte? La verdad es que nunca pensé que me pudiera gustar tanto este trago. Empecé a tomarlo la primera noche que me emborraché... el día en que dejé a Edward… pero realmente me había gustado la bebida y no iba a dejar de tomarla porque esté relacionado con algo de ese idiota… y no iba a permitir que esto arruinara mi fiesta a si que despejé rápidamente la imagen mental…

Justo cuando el barman me entregó los tragos con un guiño de ojos, sentí como Nick me abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro – Gracias linda, te juro que venía justamente a pedirte el mismo trago… se que lo necesitás – me dijo al oído

El barman miro a Nick con cara de odio pero siguió atendiendo a los invitados.

- No hace falta que te hagas pasar por mi novio sobreprotector… no pensaba darle bola al barman… no ahora al menos – le dije riendo

- Feliz Cumpleaños – me dijo soriendo y alzando el whisky

- Salud – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomándomelo de un solo trago

- Otro whisky Bella? – me dijo el barman

- Por favor – dije sexy.. y si, algunas cosas no iban a poder cambiar

Con otro trago en la mano, y un poco mas liberada, me puse a bailar con Nicky. A los dos minutos se nos unió Alice y sentí como empezábamos a ser el centro de atención antes de tiempo, pero no me importó. Bailar sexy con mis amigos siempre había sido una forma divertida de bailar, y lo iba a seguir haciendo, sin importarme quien mirara, qué novios/as tuviéramos en ese momento, ni nada..

Sentí como Nick se puso tenso entre Alice y yo. Lo miré sorprendida y seguí el hilo de su mirada.

Que mierda hacía Jacob Black parado en el medio de la puerta de entrada?

Nick había empezado a caminar ya furioso hacia la puerta pero le toqué el hombro. Me miró y comprendió que yo debía ir a hablar con él…

- Acordate lo que me prometiste… - le susurré mientras pasaba por su lado

Llegué a su altura caminando como un puma a punto de atacar…

- Qué hacés aca? – le pregunté con tono irritado

- Hola para vos también Bella… también estoy contento de verte… ah, y Feliz Cumpleaños… - me dijo entre sarcástico y divertido

- No respondiste mi pregunta.. qué haces en mi fiesta? – le dije cruzándome de brazos

- Si mal no recuerdo, soy uno de tus mejores amigos.. y estoy invitado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños… - me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Pensé que la trompada que te di en la cara la última vez que nos vimos era suficiente para quitarte la invitación – le dije con los dientes apretados

- Vamos B… ya sos un año mas grande y te pusiste como una vieja amargada? – me dijo divertido

Le clavé dagas con la mirada.

Suspiró y miró al suelo – Perdoname Bella… yo nunca… - suspiró – perdoname enserio, por todo.. realmente estoy arrepentido – me dijo sin mirarme

- Jacob – lo llame pero no levantó la mirada… - Hey… - le dije levantando su barbilla con un dedo y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos – Siempre fuiste un gran amigo para mi Jake.. y a pesar de todo, siempre te voy a querer… No puedo estar realmente enojada con vos.. pero tenés que prometerme que vas a intentar cambiar las cosas, esta situación me hace mal, me hace sufrir enserio. Se que te herí la otra vez, pero es la verdad. No estoy dispuesta a perder a Nick por nada del mundo… pero tampoco me gustaría perderte a vos. Podrías intentar llevarte mejor con él? Él lo va a intentar… por mí… podrías hacer eso por mí vos también? Por favor? – le dije agarrandole la cara con ambas manos

- Por vos cualquier cosa – me respondió sonriente – Feliz Cumpleaños B – me dijo abrazándome fuerte

- Gracias Jake, te extrañé – contesté hundiendo mi cara en su pecho

- No tanto como yo a vos pequeña – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

- Ah, casi lo olvido - dijo agarrándome una mano y buscando algo en sus pantalones – esto es para ti – dijo sonriendo con toda su cara iluminada de alegría. Iba a protestar por el regalo, pero vi tal brillo en sus ojos que no pude resistirme

- Gracias – le respondí viendo la bolsa de terciopelo detenidamente

- El regalo está adentro de la bolsa Bella – me dijo divertido

- Si claro, ya lo sabía – le contesté sacándole la lengua. En mi mano calló una perfecta pulsera de plata con un dije de un pequeño lobo aullando en él. Era tan lindo…

- Es para que me recuerdes y tengas algo de mí cuando estés haya lejos – dijo conteniendo un poco la tristeza

- Es hermoso Jake, gracias… - sonreí – nunca podría olvidarme de vos, no te preocupes

- Interrumpo? – la voz con irritación contenida de Nick nos sacó de nuestra burbuja

- Como siempre – contestó Jake y lo fulminé con la mirada aclarándome la garganta. Me miró, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Perdoname Nick por lo del otro día, no se que me pasó – dijo Jacob medio irritado

- Está bien… vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro si queremos que esta endemoniada personita nos siga hablando, a si que hagamos de esto lo más llevadero posible – dijo extendiendo una mano

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Jake imitando el gesto – pero si alguna vez la lastimas, no respondo de mi… - dejó las palabras flotando en el aire

- Nunca – dijo Nick tajante mientras tensaba los hombros – yo a vos simplemente te mataría – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Noté como el agarre se hizo más fuerte de ambas partes

- Ok.. ya basta… a disfrutar de la fiesta por favor – pedí mirándolos a ambos y haciendo señas para que despejen el área

- Feliz cumpleaños! – escuché el grito mientras sentía como caía al piso. Pero el golpe nunca llegó porque Ely me sostenía del otro lado sonriendo

- Gracias Becky, tambien te extrañé – dije incorporándome y abrazando a mi amiga

- Y a mi qué? Soy el mellizo malvado o algo?- me dijo agarrándome de la mano para abrazarme también- Feliz Cumple hermanita, te extrañe! – me dijo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- Gracias El, yo igual los extrañé a todos – dije abrazando a mis dos amigos

- y bueno nena, que se siente ser mas vieja? – me dijo Ely divertido

- Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a la idea – le respondí entrecerrando los ojos. Odiaba que me molestaran con el tema de la edad… esto siempre había sido algo horrible para mí, odiaba el paso del tiempo…

- Bella Bella Bella! – me dijo Becky emocionada mientras me abrazaba por la cintura – te tengo que presentar a Seth! – casi me aturdió con el grito que pegó. Ely me abrazó por le otro lado tirando de mi hacia él – y yo le tengo que presentar a Leah – dijo entrecerrando los ojos hacia su melliza

- Bueno bueno, los dos al mismo tiempo que me van a romper – dije tratando de liberarme de su abrazo.

Me presentaron juntos a sus respectivas parejas, que dio la casualidad que eran hermanos. No mellizos, pero hermanos al fin. Seth era un año mayor que Leah y estudiaba medicina, como los mellizos. Leah estudiaba para trabajadora social. Ambos parecían buenas personas y eran perfectos para mis amigos. Los aprobaba totalmente.

Alice, luego de hablar un rato con los chicos, me arrastró – literalmente – hacia atrás del escenario que habían alquilado, para que "suba a agradecer a mis invitados", ya que esa era la farsa que teníamos para justificar porqué estaba "nerviosa".

Me paré en el escenario, dejé el trago en el suelo y me acerqué lentamente al micrófono. Lo acaricié lentamente mientras me armaba de valor. Suspiré resignada mientras todos empezaban a mirarme y prestarme atención. Nick me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido a si que una vez que barrí la mirada por todo el lugar. Finalmente me quedé mirándolo sólo a él.

- Bueno, quería agradecerles a todos por estar hoy acá y festejar conmigo mi mayoría de edad – sonreí – y, se que a muchos puede sorprenderles mi cambio de actitud, pero realmente esto es lo que me hace bien – hice una pausa – a si que como muchos dicen "año nuevo vida nueva", voy a aplicarlo en mi cumpleaños – dejé el micrófono un segundo y levanté la guitarra eléctrica y me la crucé por el hombro. La cara de Nick no tenía precio, estaba entre emocionado, asustado y feliz y no me sacaba la vista de encima – quise aprovechar este momento para poder hacer oficial algo que muchos ya sabían – Nick levantó una ceja, mientras Alice se me acercó sigilosamente con otro micrófono de pie y el bajo ya colgado – Todos saben que Alice y yo nos vamos lejos en poco tiempo, y van a ser unos meses duros para todos. Pero especialmente, para la persona más importante de nuestra vida – le sonreí mientras sentía como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas – Gracias por todo Nick… si bien todos se dan cuenta de la relación que tenemos los tres… esto es oficial. Te amamos Nicky, sos nuestro mejor amigo, nuestro hermano, sos la tercer parte de nuestra alma. Sin vos, no habría equilibrio en nuestro mundo. Te necesitamos para poder respirar – me aclaré la garganta porque ya me estaba quebrando la voz – te vamos a extrañar como y más que a nadie.. a si que.. Alice? – miré a mi mejor amiga con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Gracias a Dios que existe el maquillaje a prueba de Agua! Nick estaba demasiado emocionado, y nos miraba a las dos sin poder creérselo.

- Muchos dirían que encontrar a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida, a su media naranja es lo más importante del mundo, pero no para nosotras. Vos cubrís todos los puestos, sin vos no somos nada… lo más importante para nosotras, es haber encontrado a nuestro valiente príncipe de chocolate – dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras una lágrima caía de los ojos de Nicky – te amamos

Y empecé a tocar los acordes correspondientes. Fuertes y con personalidad, pero tiernos y dulces, como nuestro mejor amigo.

Bella:

ITS HARD FOR ME TO SAY THE THINGS  
>I WANT TO SAY SOMETIMES<br>THERES NO ONE HERE BUT YOU AND ME  
>AND THAT BROKEN OLD STREET LIGHT<br>Alice

LOCK THE DOORS  
>WELL LEAVE THE WORLD OUTSIDE<br>ALL IVE GOT TO GIVE TO YOU  
>ARE THESE FIVE WORDS WHEN I<p>

Las dos  
>THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME<br>Alice

FOR BEING MY EYES  
>WHEN I COULDNT SEE<br>Bella

FOR PARTING MY LIPS  
>WHEN I COULDNT BREATHE<br>Las dos

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME  
>THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME<p>

Bella  
>I NEVER KNEW I HAD A DREAM<br>UNTIL THAT DREAM WAS YOU  
>WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES<br>THE SKYS A DIFFERENT BLUE  
>Alice<p>

CROSS MY HEART  
>I WEAR NO DISGUISE<br>IF I TRIED, YOUD MAKE BELIEVE  
>THAT YOU BELIEVED MY LIES<p>

Las dos  
>THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME<br>Alice

FOR BEING MY EYES  
>WHEN I COULDNT SEE<br>Bella

FOR PARTING MY LIPS  
>WHEN I COULDNT BREATHE<br>Las dos

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME  
>THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME<p>

Bella  
>YOU PICK ME UP WHEN I FALL DOWN<br>Alice

YOU RING THE BELL BEFORE THEY COUNT ME OUT  
>Bella<p>

IF I WAS DROWNING YOU WOULD PART THE SEA  
>Alice<p>

AND RISK YOUR OWN LIFE TO RESCUE ME

Bella  
>LOCK THE DOORS<br>WELL LEAVE THE WORLD OUTSIDE  
>Alice<p>

ALL I`VE GOT TO GIVE TO YOU  
>ARE THESE FIVE WORDS WHEN I<p>

Las dos  
>THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME<br>Alice

FOR BEING MY EYES  
>WHEN I COULDNT SEE<br>Bella

FOR PARTING MY LIPS  
>WHEN I COULDNT BREATHE<br>Las dos

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME  
>THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME<br>THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

Y terminé llorando mientras tocaba los últimos acordes de la canción. No le saqué la vista de encima a Nick, que había llorado silenciosamente con la más amplia de las sonrisas. Yo sabía que no sólo estaba emocionado por lo que le cantamos, sino porque tuve el valor de volver a agarrar la guitarra y el micrófono. Algo que siempre nos caracterizó a los tres y nos hacía demasiado bien.

Todos aplaudieron a más no poder. Nick no dejaba de mirarnos. Se subió de un salto al escenario mientras nosotras dejábamos la guitarra y el bajo en el suelo. Nos abrazó tan fuerte que nos dejo sin respiración.

- Las amo princesas – dijo Nick con la voz quebrada – gracias a ustedes por todo – y apretó su agarre. Se separó un poco y nos dio un beso a cada una en la frente, y nosotras lo agarramos y le besamos ambas mejillas al mismo tiempo. Reímos mirándonos alternadamente.

- No puedo creer que hayas – empezó a decir Nick pero lo corté

- Cantado, ya lo se, lo ví en tu mirada cuando me puse la guitarra, jeje – sonrió de lado

- Solo queríamos que te quede bien en claro que sos todo para nosotras – dijo Alice

Agarrándonos las manos

- y ustedes lo son todo para mi, las voy a extrañar tanto – dijo abrazándonos nuevamente

- Bueno bueno, no quiero llorar a si que ya basta – dije en tono divertido después de abrazarlos fuerte

- y ahí salto la Bella sin sentimientos – dijo Alice cerrando los ojos mientras Nick reía

- Bueno, van a invitarme a cantar o qué? – dijo Nick sonriendo ampliamente

- Obvio querido, los tres mosqueteros vuelven al ataque – dijo Al emocionada dando saltitos y aplaudiendo

Tocamos un par de canciones los tres juntos disfrutando de todo. Y luego bailamos hasta que el amanecer hizo que todos se fueran yendo lentamente hacia sus casas. La fiesta no podía haber sido más exitosa, realmente iba a dar que hablar. Y el regalo que le hicimos a Nick no podía haber sido más épico. Estaba feliz.

No me di cuenta que estaba tan cansada hasta que me desplomé como una bolsa de papas en la cama king size de Nick. Alice y Nick no tardaron en seguirme. Estábamos los tres acostados con las cabezas unidas. Simplemente pensando y mirando al techo.

- Estoy ofendido – dijo Nick de repente

- Que? Por qué? – dije incorporándome un poco con el codo en la cama y sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano. Alice rodó sobre sí misma y se quedó mirándolo con expresión de WTF en la cara.

- Porqué aceptaste regalo de Black sin chistar y a nosotros nos dijiste que se iba a avecinar la tercer guerra mundial si se nos llegaba a cruzar por la cabeza hacerte un regalo – contestó Nick mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados

- Hay Nick.. me conocés bien.. no me gustan los regalos – Alice me cortó

- Pero esto demuestra que si aceptas de otros.. que significa? Lo querés mas a él? – dijo alice entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome ofendida. Aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta… podía tener amigos tan celosos?

- No necesito regalos, lo acepté porque me dio mucha pena no hacerlo, estaba tan emocionado. Y ustedes ya me dieron el mejor regalo del mundo… los tengo a ustedes, no necesito nada mas – les dije encogiéndome de hombros

Nick y Alice sonrieron pero no dieron el brazo a torcer.

- Supuse que dirías eso – dijo Nick incorporándose de repente. Cómo podía tener esa maldita agilidad a las 7 AM, después de haber bailado y bebido por mas de 10 horas?

- Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo acercándose lentamente a la cama extendiendo un paquete fucsia rectangular pero fino, con un gran moño negro. Lo miré con una ceja levantada – no escuchaste nada de lo que dije no?... – le pregunté

- Claro que si, pero eso no significa que te vaya a hacer caso tontita – me dijo tocándome la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice

- Vos estabas al tanto del plan macabro también duendecito diabólico? – le pregunte volteando a verla con incredulidad

- No sabe no contesta – dijo Alice poniendo cara de santa. Puse los ojos en blanco y rodé los ojos

- Vamos… sé que te va a gustar – me animó Alice

A regañadientes agarré el paquete con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria y me senté en la cama en posición india.

No pesaba mucho, pero era relativamente grande, como de un cuadro. Lo abrí lentamente. Alice saltaba impaciente sentada en la cama y Nick simplemente puso una mano en mi hombro. Y lo vi. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente

- A pesar de que es un regalo por tu cumpleaños, también es para Alice.. quiero que lo tengan colgado en su nueva casa, para que lo vean y sonrían. Como están haciendo las dos ahora – dijo abrazándome por los hombros

- Es perfecto – susurré – gracias – y le di un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios, y un beso a Alice en la boca. Lo que nos hizo reír a todos

Era el cuadro más hermoso que podría haber visto jamás. Era bastante grande y tenía al menos 15 fotos nuestras de diferentes tamaños y distintas etapas de nuestra vida. Había fotos del jardín de niños, de nuestro primer verano en la playa, de la primera vez que dormimos los tres juntos, de nuestro primer baile, del prado, de nosotros siendo simplemente nosotros… era … perfecto. Pude dormirme ese día con una gran sonrisa en la cara, abrazada a mis dos mejores amigos. Los planetas se estaban empezando a alinear lentamente de nuevo.

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto. La idea de irnos a Oxford dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Era un equilibro perfecto entre emoción y dolor. Era la primera vez que íbamos a hacer algo separados y esa era una sensación incómoda. Tenía ese dolor en la boca del estómago todo el tiempo. Doce meses habían logrado cambiar el significado de "eternidad", pero teníamos que superarlo. De seguro íbamos a hablar todos los días y también podíamos venir a visitarlo acá o él irse a Inglaterra.

Recibí dos mensajes más del escritor misterioso: "I´m lost without you" y el otro eran dos párrafos de una canción, esa vez si me dolió cuando lo leí y casi me hace llorar, porque me hacían pensar que realmente eran él, pero había jurado no llorar nunca mas por Edward Cullen.

" If you could see these tears I'm crying  
>Touch these hands that can't stop shaking<br>Hear my heart that's barely beating  
>You will see a different man<br>But baby here I am  
>Banging on your front door<br>My pride spilled on the floor  
>My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you<br>Begging for a second chance  
>Are you gonna let me in?<br>I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you"

Los tres habíamos pensado mucho sobre el tema y habíamos decidido que no hacía falta prestarle más atención al asunto. Que se mate el puto escritor misterioso. Aunque conocía muy bien la mirada asesina de Nicky, sabiendo que si se lo llegara a cruzar, lo mataría. Si era Edward, bueno.. seguía siendo el mismo cagón de siempre por no dar la cara.. y si no lo era.. mejor todavía, no me iba a preocupar por un simple estúpido que me mandaba frases por nota. Era anticuado e idiota.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya había llegado el día de la graduación. Nick y yo íbamos a ir juntos, ya que no estábamos interesados en nadie más y Alice iba a ir con Riley. Él era un buen chico y realmente quería a Alice, aunque ella no pudiera devolverle el afecto con la misma intensidad porque decía que "todavía lo estoy esperando, no llegó pero no va a tardar mucho"… esta Alice y sus locas intuiciones.

Los vestidos que había elegido Alice para nosotras eran hermosos. El suyo, plateado strapless y corte princesa hasta la rodilla. El mío, azul oscuro, con corset y pollera suelta hasta la rodilla también. No podían faltar los tacones mortales para cada una.

El director, luego de que se haya hablado de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños por 1 mes, nos había pedido si podíamos cantar y tocar algunas canciones y accedimos. Cuántas veces en la vida íbamos a hacer eso? Era otra anécdota más para contarles a nuestros hijos cuando seamos grandes.

- Hey sexy – dijo Nick golpeando suavemente la puerta del baño de chicas del colegio mientras entraba fijándose de que nadie lo viera

- Hey – le dije terminando de retocarme el rimel

- A si que ya te cayó la ficha de que terminamos el colegio, eh? – dijo divertido – era hora.. ya me estaba asustando – contestó haciendo como que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

- Calla – respondí entrecerrando los ojos. Dejé el maquillaje y lo miré. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y el la atrapó justo – es solo que…

- Ya se, no hace falta que digas nada – me besó en la frente y me dio una nalgada

- Heyyy! – protesté pegándole en la mano

- Que pasa? Toqué más que eso, no te vengas ahora con lo de "mantén tus manos alejada de mí". Bien que me pedías más duro – le tapé la boca con ambas manos y lo miré con los ojos como platos

- No repitas eso en voz alta. Ya sabemos qué paso, los dos estuvimos ahí – lo miré sonriendo con una ceja levantada – y yo no era la única que pedía más si mal no recuerdo – respondió rodando los ojos pero pude sentir su sonrisa en mis manos

- Cuando vas a admitir que soy el mejor chico que tuviste en la cama? – me dijo con su mejor sonrisa

- Nunca! – le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro. Terminó contagiándome la risa. Muy a diferencia de Alice, Nick y yo nunca habíamos sido demasiado románticos. Teníamos muy en claro que la primera vez que estuviéramos con alguien, esa persona tenía que ser importante para nosotros si, pero de ahí a esperar a estar enamorados, no.. definitivamente no. Era algo físico, no sólo del amor, el cuerpo te lo pedía y punto. Alli no había estado muy de acuerdo al principio, pero después entendió que era mejor que pase entre nosotros, y no con cualquiera. Habíamos hablado mucho del tema, y todo había empezado cuando decidí cortar la relación que tenía con Jacke ya que realmente no lo amaba y él se estaba poniendo cada vez más insistente con el tema de tener relaciones y yo no sentía que quisiera que él fuera el primero. No me interesaba estar con él, por lo menos no en ese momento de mi vida.

A los 14 años no podés saber que estás enamorada del hombre de tu vida. Qué mejor que confiar algo así a tu mejor amigo? Ambos teníamos las cosas claras y nuestros sentimientos. Nos amábamos, si pero no como novios, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Yo estaba segura que nunca me iba a arrepentir de estar con él. Tampoco quería despertar un día con resaca y descubrir que había dormido con cualquiera y ni siquiera me acordaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente mis amigos hubiesen impedido esa situación, pero en fin. Los dos estábamos seguros de que lo mejor era quitarnos la puta V que teníamos grabada en la frente pronto y qué mejor que juntos? Matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro: por un lado, la inseguridad de estar con alguien del que no sabés nada, y por otro, la seguridad de que nunca nos íbamos a arrepentir de eso e íbamos a recordarlo siempre con una sonrisa.

Nuestra primera vez no pudo haber sido mas torpe. La verdad, hasta daba risa recordarlo. Si, que quieren? Dos chicos de 14 años no entienden nada del tema… ni siquiera habíamos visto mucho en Internet como para ayudarnos. Y ni hablar de comentarles algo a nuestros padres, a si que simplemente, experimentamos. Pero, a pesar de todo, no pudo haber sido más perfecto. Ojo.. nada de romanticismo meloso, nada de velas o canciones románticas. Habíamos dejado de fondo el cd de Aerosmith no el de Ricky Martin. Nick había sido más que cuidadoso en todo y realmente terminamos disfrutando los dos. No había dolido tanto como decían todos. Al contrario… pasada la vergüenza del principio, ya que no era normal que tu mejor amigo te desvista y te bese… y la primer media hora no hacíamos más que reírnos… pudimos disfrutar de estar juntos. Dos veces. La primera vez, habíamos decidido primero tocarnos y experimentar con eso, ya que el objetivo era que sea un día digno de recordar. A si que aprendimos un poco de lo que le gustaba a cada uno. Esa fue también la primera vez que tuvimos sexo oral. Y fue lo mejor del mundo. Todavía recuerdo lo fuerte que me vine cuando Nick trazaba círculos irregulares sobre mi botón de nervios, y después tuve que devolverle el placer, a si que lo besé y lamí lenta y tortuosamente, de la base hasta la punta, hasta que se vino. Pero no en la boca, no estaba preparada para eso a esa edad. Era tan inocente…

Nick había logrado calentarme tanto antes de penetrarme que prácticamente no me molestó. No mucho. Pero tampoco logré tener un orgasmo esa vez, ya que se sabe que los chicos acaban rápido en su primera vez. Pero la segunda ronda compensó todo. Hasta en eso tenía que ser bueno.

Y aunque nunca lo iba a aceptar, y a pesar de la falta total de experiencia, los dos mejores chicos con los que estuve en la cama fueron Edward y él. Nadie entendería por qué lo hicimos, salvo Alice, por eso habíamos dicho de no decírselo a nadie. Y teníamos razón, ya que cuando se lo conté a Edward, casi lo mata a Nick, pero no llegó a pegarle porque obviamente me puse entre los dos y lo amenacé con que si le llegaba a tocar un pelo lo dejaba… pero era una estúpida niña enamorada y pensaba que tenías que contarle todo a tu novio.. ilusa… que idiota fui…

- Por mucho que a mi también me guste acordarme de cómo te hice vibrar ese día.. tenemos un show que presentar – dijo Nick sacándome de mis recuerdos. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y pasé por su lado con aire de superada.

- ya te gustaría tener en tu cama a alguien como yo… - dije guiñándole un ojo – si te portás bien, hoy hay premio – levanté las cejas sugestivamente

- eres imposible – me dijo riendo y rodeándome la cintura con el brazo

- vamos a terminar la puta escuela de una vez – dije sonriendo abiertamente

- juntos – me respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa y juntando nuestras frentes.

El espectáculo que dimos fue super entretenido. Empezamos con una canción de Avril Lavigne (Girlfriend) que era bastante divertida, y terminamos con Do you wanna touch me de Joan Jett bastante sexy que casi hace infartar no sólo a los alumnos, sino también a algunos padres y profesores. En un momento me pareció ver una cabellera cobriza alborotada cerca de la puerta de entrada. Podía ser…? No… imposible. El no podía volver… no podía venir y arruinarme mi último día de clases… o si?

Cuando terminó el show, y luego de las felicitaciones. Me fui a buscar un trago. Obviamente, no había alcohol en la fiesta. Pero había traído vodka en una petaca, a si que se lo incluí. Mucho mejor. Quería sacarme las dudas y empecé a buscarlo por todas partes. Pero qué estaba haciendo? Ya se me había subido el vodka a la cabeza? Estúpida, estúpida Bella… Por suerte no lo encontré por ningún lado y decidí divertirme en lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Mis últimas horas en Forks…

Ese día terminamos durmiendo en mi casa, pero ni siquiera llegamos a la cama. Estábamos bastante ebrios los tres y terminamos tirados uno encima del otro en el sillón del comedor, entrelazados en una posición bastante extraña. Por suerte era bastante amplio para los tres.

Charly no estuvo para nada contento con el panorama que se encontró al día siguiente, pero tampoco fue como si no se esperaba algo así. Además de que sorprendentemente se puso algo melancólico por el hecho de que me iba a Inglaterra.

Gracias a la gran idea del duende malévolo, ya teníamos todas nuestras cosas preparadas para el viaje. El vuelo era a las 5 de la tarde. A si que desayunamos algo rápido y liviano y nos dispusimos a ir al aeropuerto. Charly había insistido en que fuera él quien me llevara y no pude negárselo, pese al puchero torturado que puso Nick cuando le dije. A Alice la llevaban sus papás, y Nick iba con tía Mandy y tío Mike.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, nos esperaban Jake, Becky y Ely. Luego de una hora de despedidas, abrazos y algunas lágrimas, llegó la hora de lo peor. Decirle "Adiós" a Nick…

- No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar – repetía Alice constantemente. Pero yo ya estaba derramando silenciosas lágrimas mientras las dos estábamos abrazadas a Nick. Le dejamos toda la camiseta mojada, porque ninguna pudo contenerse. Él no se quedó atrás. A pesar de hacerse siempre el fuerte, con nosotras era algo diferente.

- Las voy a extrañar todos los segundos que estemos separados – dijo Nick con la voz quebrada

- Dejo una parte de mi corazón con vos – le dije acariciando su pelo

- y yo una de mi alma – dijo Alice

Que cursis de mierda por favor! Hasta a mi me sorprendía.. pero es que dolía tanto dejarlo ahí.. solo… aunque sea yo tenía a Alli, pero él se quedaba sólo… esa idea me mataba aún más…

El vuelo se anunció por tercera vez como la última llamada

- Tienen que irse.. ya hace más de media hora que estamos abrazados. Aunque nada me haría más feliz que ese avión viajara sin ustedes – dijo susurrando la última parte

- Los amo tanto – le dije abrazándolo fuerte por última vez

- Yo también los amo – contestaron Alice y Nick en forma sincronizada. Obviamente reímos juntos. Nos separamos un poco y agarramos la mochila de mano.

- Adi – Nick me tapó la boca

- No digas esa palabra, no voy a poder soportarla – me dijo con dolor en los ojos – un "hasta pronto" está bien – le sonreí un poco

- Hasta pronto mi príncipe de chocolate – le dije

- Hasta pronto princesas – nos contestó a las dos. Le dimos un sonoro beso en la mejilla las dos juntas y tras un último abrazo, nos encaminamos hacia la escalera mecánica tomadas de la mano.

Nos dimos vuelta para saludar con la mano a nuestra familia, pero nuestros ojos nunca se separaron de los de Nick. Iba a extrañarlo tanto que podía sentir como literalmente una parte de mi corazón se quedaba con el

Nos sonó el teléfono a las dos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos. Luego miramos a Nicky que sonreía de lado. Sacamos el teléfono y decía "ya las extraño… vuelvan"

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, y le respondi un "te amo" articulando las palabras. Supe que Alice había hecho lo mismo porque leímos en sus labios "yo también las amo". Abracé a Alice por los hombros y le tiramos un beso al único hombre que nunca podríamos soportar perder. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero lo íbamos a poder hacer, por él y por nosotras.

Nos sonreímos y caminamos en silencio el último trecho que nos separaba del avión. Elegí el lado de la ventanilla y nos sentamos. Alice recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo le agarré la mano.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, y había empezado a lloviznar. Suspiré. Iba a extrañar demasiado la lluvia. Cuando el avión despegó cerré los ojos.

- Él va a estar bien – me aseguró Alice apretando mi mano

- Lo sé, pero lo voy a extrañar – le dije sintiendo como una lágrima caía

- Yo también Bella.. - me dijo suspirando - yo también…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Reviews?**

**xoxo!**


	7. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Disfruten del Nuevo Cap! No se si estará gustando la historia.. me gustaría saber si los que la leen, quieren que la siga escribiendo!

Gracias a todos igualmente por leer!

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span>

El vuelo había sido, dentro de todo, bueno. Fue uno de esos momentos extraños en los que te sentís en el medio de la nada, sin saber a donde ir, ni porque mierda estas volando.

Pasamos la mayoría de las horas hablando. Nick iba a estar celoso, podía firmarlo con fuego. Habíamos hablado de todo. Esto no pasaba a menudo, obviamente, pero sentí que era el momento de liberar un poco mi escudo y dejarle a Alice entrar en mi mente… me sentía desnuda, mostrando absolutamente todo lo que sentía, pero igualmente, estaba cómoda… porque era con mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Pasamos por tantos temas de conversación que hubiera jurado que habíamos hablado por años y no horas. Hablamos de Nick, de lo que nos dolía perderlo por estos meses, de lo difícil que iba a ser estar sin él, ya que sentíamos ese agujero en el pecho por no tenerlo a nuestro lado… estábamos tan acostumbrados a estar juntos, era más fácil que respirar… y ahora teníamos que ir con un tanque de oxígeno.. no iba a ser para nada fácil. También estuvimos hablando de las diferentes reacciones que iba a tener Nick, de las diferentes etapas por las que iba a pasar y hasta de lo que seguramente iba a hacer. Lo conocíamos tan bien o mejor que a nosotras mismas.

No pudimos evitar el tema de Edward. Y aunque seguía doliéndome un poco, pude confesar que lo más probable es que siguiera enamorada de él, y que todos estos meses de rencor no habían hecho nada mejor que retenerlo en mi corazón y mi mente… Inconscientemente, seguía comparando a todos los chicos con los que me cruzaba con él. Por eso también, y a pesar del dolor, necesitaba un cambio en mi vida. Pensar en ir a un lugar total y completamente diferente, iba a ayudarme a respirar aire puro de nuevo. Necesitaba estar en un lugar que no me trajera ningún remoto recuerdo de él. Necesitaba empezar a sanar, y lo necesitaba rápido. No tenía en mente, para nada, buscar chicos en Londres. Sólo quería conocer un lugar maravilloso y divertirme con mi mejor amiga, y porque no, extrañar al tonto de mi mejor amigo también.

Después, pasamos por el tema de Jacob, de la relación que teníamos hasta la última pelea, de cómo podía mejorar de ahora en adelante. Ambas queríamos seguir conservándolo como amigo, y la verdad, es que tanto Nick como él demostraron que eran maduros ya que desde mi cumpleaños, las veces que nos juntamos, no hicieron ninguna cosa estúpida. Obvio, no se llevaban bien, pero el hecho de que soportaran estar en la misma habitación por algunas horas, demostraba que se estaban esforzando. La relación de Jacke con Nessie iba bastante bien aparentemente, y eso hizo más llevadero el asunto. Las relaciones de los mellizos con Leah y Seth iban viento en popa también. Y a mi eso no podía hacerme más feliz. Era como si todos mis hermanos por fin lograron encontrar al amor de su vida. Sólo quedábamos nosotros tres, como siempre… en algo más teníamos que coordinar?

A pesar de ser madrugada, pudimos ver lo despejado que se encontraba el cielo en el instante en que descendía a Inglaterra. Y, aunque no podía creerlo, extrañé la lluvia y las nubes cubriendo el cielo. Lo único que esperaba era que la nostalgia no me durara los doce meses, porque no iba a poder soportarlo.

Estábamos caminando para buscar nuestro equipaje, cuando me acordé que teníamos que prender los celulares. Saqué mi iphone y lo prendí, empezando a imaginar la conversación que seguramente iba a tener con Nicky. Porque, obviamente, lo iba a llamar a él primero que a nadie.

No había pasado ni medio segundo en que el celular había captado señal, cuando la canción que sonó fuerte me asustó "I´ll stand by you, I´ll stand by you, Won't let nobody hurt you" y lo atendí rápidamente.

- Nicky! – grité emocionada por escuchar por fin la voz de mi mejor amigo después de horas. Alice enseguida se acercó a mi lado y puse el celular en altavoz.

- Bella por Dios! Ya estaba entrando en crisis nerviosa. Becky ya no sabe como calmarme. Están bien? Llegaron bien? Como fue el vuelo? Pudieron dormir algo? Les dieron comida rica? Como está Alice? Dios te extraño tanto… Pero estoy tan enojado! – empezó a decir levantando la voz. Alice miró el teléfono con una ceja levantada – por qué no me llamaste? Hace horas que estoy tratando de comunicarme con los celulares y los dos dan apagados! Tenés idea lo que estoy pasando aca? Sin saber nada de ustedes, sin saber si están bien, si llegaron, si le pasó algo al avión! – Ok… Nick estaba o borracho o se había tomado más de 3 jarras de café – cuando se te iba a ocurrir llamarme? Eh? El mes que viene? – cuando lo escuché respirar, supe que era ahora o nunca para poder hablar.

- Nick? – dije tratando de calmarme – antes que nada… cuántas tazas de café te tomaste? – pregunté cautelosa

- No se – dijo acelerado – perdí la cuenta luego de la taza 15 – supe que estaba encogiéndose de hombros por cómo cambió el tono de voz en ese instante

- Hay Nicky… sabés que tu tolerancia es 10 tazas! – dije riendo – ahora, voy a hablar yo y trata de seguirme sin interrumpirme mucho, si amor? – le dije con voz dulce. Alice me miraba negando y sonriendo – Llegamos hace 2 minutos. Recién estamos caminando para buscar las valijas. Y si, los celulares te daban ocupados porque no dejan tenerlos prendidos durante el vuelo. Lo primero que pensé cuando estaba prendiendo el teléfono, era en llamarte, a si que calmate porfavor! Por tu tono de voz, puedo darme cuenta de que no dormiste en toda la noche. Pero no tenés de qué preocuparte! Llegamos bien! Dormimos poco y la comida fue un asco, como siempre, pero estuvo todo bien. Hablamos mucho… - dije dejando las palabras flotar en el aire

Silencio. Se había quedado dormido?

- Nick? - pregunté

- A si que esperaste a estar a km de distancia para dejar a Alice solamente hurgar en tu mente? – dijo ofendido

- no te pongas celoso tonto! – dijo Alice – apenas lleguemos al departamento, vamos a hacer una videoconferencia y vamos a retomar todos los temas – y quería que me partiera un rayo en este preciso momento. Donde están la lluvia y los relámpagos y las tormentas cuando uno las necesita?

- Ok – pude notar la sonrisa al decir eso – las extraño

- Nosotras también – respondimos juntas

- Solo pasaron unas horas y ya me estoy muriendo por verlas …

- Tenemos Navidad! – dijo Alice con esperanza

- Si, pero incluso para eso falta mucho

- No tanto Nick – respondí – vas a ver que antes de que te des cuenta, vamos a estar corriendo por la casa a todos con muérdago en las manos para besarlos – dije para tratar de alegrarlo. Esa era nuestra tradición en navidad y nadie, nadie, zafaba.

- jejeje si B, ya lo se – y se escuchó un gran bostezo al otro lado de la línea

- Es hora de dormir Nicky – dijo Alice mirando tiernamente al teléfono

- Ahora que se que están bien y me extrañan, probablemente me quede dormido hasta Navidad, para no pensar en el tiempo – dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras. Se estaba quedando dormido

- Hablamos en unas horas Nick – dije sonriendo – te amamos! – respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo

- yo también las amo – escuchamos el susurro. Y se cortó la comunicación

Abracé a Alice fuertemente, mientras las dos decíamos, como por centésima vez en las últimas horas, que íbamos a poder lograrlo…

Fuimos a tomar un taxi hasta el departamento. Era más o menos 1 hora de viaje, a si que apenas nos sentamos, nos relajamos y nos quedamos dormidas. No había pensado en llamar a Charly hasta que lleguemos al departamento, porque Becky seguramente ya avisó a todos que estábamos bien y habíamos llegado sanas y salvas. Antes de las dos cuadras de llegar, nos despertamos justo para ver el amanecer. Era hermoso. No habíamos podido ver demasiados en nuestra vida, y definitivamente era algo para recordar. Desperté a Alice y tomamos algunas fotos con mi cámara. Pagamos al taxista y nos ayudó a llevar las 6 valijas hasta la puerta. Era un edificio precioso y por suerte estaba a sólo 5 cuadras del campus. Se notaba demasiado que era de estudiantes, ya que era muy moderno y juvenil. Habíamos alquilado un departamento del último piso, ya que era el único disponible. Mientras avanzamos con nuestras valijas, pudimos notar como había un montón de chicos que llegaban bastante ebrios y caminaban danto tumbos hacia los ascensores. Mientras uno se detenía a nuestra par, balbuceó un par de cosas inteligibles nos guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo. Reímos juntas. Universidad… que palabra tan grande. Esta tenía que ser la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas, ya que por fin podíamos tener el control sobre ellas.

El piso ascensor no tardó casi nada en llegar al piso 14. Lo bueno del departamento, era que el que habíamos alquilado tenía una terraza individual. A si que en el vuelo ya habíamos pensado en todas las fiestas que íbamos a hacer ahí! Definitivamente estábamos emocionadas.

Las letras plateadas de nuestra puerta decían "Penthouse A" en una cursiva muy bonita. Este piso era el único que tenía sólo dos departamentos. Todos los demás tenían 4. En realidad, era bastante grande para nosotras dos, ya que tenía 4 habitaciones, living, comedor, cocina, tres baños, balcón, y la terraza. Anduvimos como locas de acá para allá observando todo. Era tan lindo! Todo luminoso, casi todas las paredes que daban al exterior estaban cubiertas por ventanas, y un hermoso y amplio balcón rodeaba todo el departamento. Los papás de Allie realmente se habían lucido. Habían mandado a decorar todo según las especificaciones de Al, ya que compramos todos los muebles por Internet. Después de recorrer todo y elegir las habitaciones, obviamente elegimos las más grandes con baño en suite, Alice se quedó con la que estaba decorada en rosa y fucsia, y yo con la que tenía tonos violetas y lilas. Era preciosa enserio. Después de llamar y dejar tranquilos a nuestros padres y a tía Mandy y tío Mike, decidimos que podíamos empezar a desempacar un poco, ya que teníamos muchas cosas por acomodar, y estábamos tan emocionadas que ni siquiera teníamos sueño.

Lo primero que colgamos fue el hermoso cuadro que Nicky me regaló para mi cumpleaños. Unas dos horas, un par de golpes, algunas caídas después... ya habíamos terminado de ordenar todo… me encontré a mi misma parada en frente del sillón y mirando el cuadro. No pude evitar sentir ese dolor en el pecho por la ausencia de mi mejor amigo. Tampoco pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras admiraba el cuadro y las fotos, y los recuerdos me golpeaban sin piedad. Sentí los pasos acelerados de Alice que venían corriendo por el pasillo, a si que me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas.

- Estoy tan contenta B! – gritó Al cuando llegó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura desde atrás. No pude responderle porque no estaba segura de cómo se escucharía mi voz, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sentí como apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda mientras decía – tenemos que salir a celebrar hoy querida amiga, y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta. A si que ni se te ocurra intentarlo – habló tan rápido que casi no entendí lo que quiso decir.

Salir? A festejar? Pero, si habíamos llegado hacía solo unas horas! No podía estar pensando ya en festejar…

- Alice… - dije dejando flotar las letras

- No Bella… podemos conocer la ciudad mañana, dentro de dos días, la semana que viene, no me importa! Vamos a estar todo un año en Oxford. Hoy quiero celebrar – me dijo soltándome y cruzándose de brazos

- Y no tengo opción…

- No, no la tienes – dijo mirándome ofendida

- Ok Al… a festejar entonces! – le dije agarrándole la mano. Pero la soltó enseguida y me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente

- Pero qué? Estás loca? B son las 11 de la mañana! Y parecemos que acabamos de llegar de una isla desierta después de haber estado 1 año perdidas!

- Y? no querías festejar? Bueno vamos…- intenté otra vez dirigirla hacia la puerta pero no pude. Tenía demasiada fuerza en comparación con su tamaño. Pequeña y endemoniada duende…

- Esta noche vamos a festejar tonta! No ahora! – me dijo volteándose y tirándose en el sillón toda despatarrada. Palmeó el lugar a su lado en el sillón y fue demasiado tentador. A si que me recosté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su estómago.

- Ok pixie diabólico.. pero sólo porque realmente estoy feliz de poder hacer esto … - dije. Pero me sentí mal.. cómo?… como podía estar feliz cuando mi mejor amigo estaba sufriendo a km de distancia y yo no estaba ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor? Y lo que es peor! Cómo podía estar bien sabiendo que éramos nosotras las que causábamos ese dolor?

- No te sientas mal por estar contenta Bella… Nick va a estar bien, de verdad te digo.. presiento que esto nos va a hacer bien a todos. Ya deja de preocuparte por él, no es como si tuviéramos 7 años.. él sabe defenderse y va a saber sobrellevar esto – me dijo segura mientras me acariciaba el pelo. No me sorprendió que supiera exactamente lo que me pasaba. Esto nos sucedía tan a menudo que estaba más que acostumbrada. Así era como nos manejábamos, como imanes, complementándonos…Suspiré

- Lo se Al.. se que va a estar bien. Le va a costar, va a estar triste, nos va a extrañar.. pero va a estar bien. El siempre fue el más fuerte de los tres… - volví a suspirar – pero nosotras también lo vamos a extrañar, yo se que no podría soportar esto sola – contesté abrazándome a su cintura

- Tranquila… a pesar de todo, la distancia no puede hacer nada contra nuestra conexión.. ya lo verás… todo va a salir exactamente como tiene que salir – y las últimas palabras las escuché en un susurro, porque de repente, todo estaba negro.

- Bella… - Dios quiero dormirrrrrrr

- Bellitaaa! – y ese sonido? De donde viene?

- Bella Bella Bella! – y el temblor? Noooo! Terremoto

- TERREMOTO! – grité y me incorporé rápido. MALA IDEA. Caí al piso y algo se calló encima mío, no pesaba mucho pero se movía y me molestaba

- Hay Bells, que sueño pesado que tenes por favor! – dijo Alice mientras me sacaba los pelos de la cara

- Alice? Terremoto! Vamos vamos! – le dije tratando de levantarme pero no me dejó y se echó a reir

- No hay terremotos tonta! Era yo! Estaba saltando en el sillón para ver si te despertabas – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. La miré entrecerrando los ojos

- Bueno, ya habías dormido mucho.. es hora de comer algo, parece que tuviera un león rugiendo dentro! – dijo Alice mientras se incorporaba de un salto. Que agilidad por favor! Me extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme

- Gracias – dije mientras la tomaba y me incorporaba – entonces, tenemos comida o vamos a comprar algo? – pregunté mientras me iba acercando a la cocina

- Hice una compra por Internet antes de la siesta, a si que no debería tardar en llegar

TRINNNN

- Hay Al.. a pesar de todos estos años.. a veces me das miedo! – dije poniendo cara de pánico. Ella solo entrecerró los ojos y se fue saltando con su gracia especial hacia la puerta. Luego de ordenar todas las compras, que probablemente nos duraran como por un mes, nos preparamos algo ligero para comer, ya que no faltaba mucho para la cena.

Reímos y nos molestamos durante toda la merienda, mientras mirábamos la tele. El color de la habitación empezó a tornarse más anaranjado con un deje de amarillo. Estaba anocheciendo!

- Fotos Al! Tenemos que sacar fotos del atardecer! – grité emocionada mientras iba a buscar la cámara. Estuvimos unos minutos sacándonos fotos hasta que el sol desapareció completamente y nos dejó admirar las estrellas.

- uohh… - dijo Alice mientras se acostaba en una de las reposeras del balcón

- y te quedás corta – le dije imitando su posición. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio

- A Nick le encantaría esto – dijo Al mientras señalaba las estrellas

- Definitivamente – contesté con un suspiro

"I´ll stand by you, I´ll stand by you, Won't let nobody hurt you"

El sonido de mi celular hizo que las dos nos asustemos. Miré en la pantalla la hermosa foto en la que estabamos Nick y yo haciendo caras raras y sonreí.

- Te dije que la conexión no se perdía con los km.. – dijo Alice acercándose y atendiendo el teléfono.

Luego de hablar con Nick por una hora, de mostrarle todos los lugares de la casa con la cámara, su habitación y la hermosa vista fueron las dos cosas que más le gustaron. Ah, y la tele de pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas que había en el comedor… hombres….

Decidimos ir a investigar un poco el edificio antes cenar y de arreglarnos para salir. Apenas salimos del departamento, vimos como la puerta del Penthouse B se cerraba. Genial! Ya habían llegado nuestros compañeros de piso! Lo único que esperaba es que fueran copados y les gustaran las fiestas! Porque pensábamos hacer muchas

Fuimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 7, en donde se encontraba el gimnasio. La verdad era hermoso, muy amplio y con varias máquinas de cada tipo. Además, había una cartelera con las diferentes clases de gimnasia que se daban con los horarios y las listas para anotarse. Definitivamente íbamos a tener que decidir que íbamos a hacer. A parte, era una buena forma de conocer gente y hacer nuevos amigos.

Luego fuimos a ver la pileta. era increíble. Estaba rodeada de un amplio jardín con un millón de flores. A lo lejos, pudimos ver los quinchos con las parrillas, bastante amplio también. Alrededor nuestro, había un deck que rodeaba toda la pileta, en donde descansaban reposeras muy parecidas a las que estaban en nuestro balcón, con algunas sombrillas, mesas y sillas. En una parte de la pileta, habían unos bancos, dentro del agua, para sentarse y tomar algo. Esta parte daba a un pequeño bar. Había varias personas en el agua, disfrutando de la hermosa noche, y otros cuantos charlando en el bar. La música estaba fuerte, pero te dejaba hablar. Miré a Alice que estaba sonriendo más que yo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, nos acercamos al bar

- Buenas noches lindas – nos dijo el barman con una sonrisa cuando nos sentamos en la barra. Era un lindo chico, ojos y pelo castaño, alto, con buen cuerpo (se podía ver porque estaba solamente con su traje de baño) pero no era mi estilo.

- Hola! Somos Alice y Bella – dijo Al señalándonos respectivamente

- Jeremy – respondió guiñándole un ojo a Alice – que les puedo servir esta noche? – preguntó mientras limpiaba un vaso con un repasador

- Dos daiquiris de frutilla por favor – le contesté sonriendo

- Enseguida – dijo y se puso a trabajar

Estuvimos algo así como media hora en el bar, hablando con Jer y divirtiéndonos un rato. Nos contó más o menos como se manejaban en el edificio, que los sábados había fiesta en la pileta, que el gimnasio se super poblaba a la tarde y que el mejor boliche para salir quedaba a unas 8 cuadras y se llamaba "Midnight sun". A si que ahí nos íbamos a dirigir hoy.

Luego de cenar algo rico pero rápido. Nos arreglamos para ir al boliche. Alice se había encargado de darme mi vestuario pero con mi aprobación. Luego de una hora ya estábamos listas para salir. Alice estaba maquillada naturalmente y vestida con un pantalón de jean azul oscuro ajustado y a la cadera, con una remera blanca con una inscripción plateada que decía "Angel" enfrente y unas alas plateadas atrás, tacones blancos y un saco azul hasta la cadera ajustado. Yo tenía un vestido negro strapless ajustado y a medio muslo, que tenía algunas líneas plateadas en los costados, medias de red negras, tacones negros con plataforma, y una campera de cuero corta que llegaba hasta la cintura. De maquillaje tenía delineador negro intenso con otra línea más en el párpado, sombra plateada y rimel negro y gloss rosa para los labios.

Sacamos un par de fotos antes de irnos en diferentes poses, tanto sexys como divertidas. Habíamos pedido un taxi para ir al bar ya que no íbamos a caminar con tacones de muerte 8 cuadras.

Cuando llegamos, ya había fila para entrar y bastante gente esperando. Pero, Alice me agarró de la mano y nos dirigimos directamente a la entrada. Ella sabía manejar este tipo de situaciones gracias a Riley, a si que simplemente puse mi mejor cara de superada y caminamos moviendo excesivamente la cadera hasta la entrada. Ni bien nos vió el chico de la puerta, nos dejó pasar y nos deseó que tengamos una buena noche. Adoraba ser mujer! Y más que nada, adoraba aprovecharme de este tipo de cosas!

Cuando entramos, el lugar era más que increíble, aunque nos recordaba bastante a "Eclipse". Era super amplio, con un montón de mesas y sillas en todos los costados, una gran pista de baile en el centro, una pista en el primer piso, seguramente el vip, que tenía balcón y daba a la pista e planta baja, tres barras de tragos. Todo decorado con tonos azules, violetas y plateados. Antes de ir a la mesa, nos dirigimos al guardarropas para dejar las camperas. No sabía por qué, tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba clavando la mirada. Me di vuelta pero no encontré a nadie, sólo me llamó la atención que un chico alto, de pelo negro y con campera de cuero se estaba perdiendo rápidamente entre la multitud.

- Dale B! vamos – dijo Alice tirando de mi brazo – Vi que se desocupó una mesa cerca de la barra! – gritó emocionada

- Vamos vamos! – contesté contagiándome de su entusiasmo

Una hermosa y perfecta mesa para 5 estaba esperándonos. Nos sentamos felices y nos pusimos a hablar, como siempre. Alice quería conocer gente, a si que empezamos a tratar de buscar entre la multitud.

- Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? O están esperando compañía? – me di vuelta para ver quien nos había preguntado. La chica era hermosa! No es que me gustaran las mujeres ni nada, pero había que reconocer que parecía una modelo. Rubia, alta, ojos celestes y un cuerpo de infarto. Por un momento me dio tanta envidia que casi la mando a volar.. pero tenía una cara dulce y esperanzada. Alice quería hacer amigas también, a si que por qué no? Si igualmente nos sobraba lugar.

Miré a Alice quien me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asentí.

- Claro! – respondió aplaudiendo emocionada

- Gracias chicas – dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba acompañada de dos chicas mas – Soy Rosalie, pero todos me dicen Rose. Y ellas son Bonnie y Caroline – dijo señalandolas.

- Un gusto! Nosotras somos Bella y Alice – dije sonriendo. Parecían buenas chicas

- Hayy! Son de USA, no? – medio gritó Caroline – no son lindas? Me encanta el acento! Conocen a alguien de acá? Por donde están viviendo? O están en un hotel? Están de vacaciones? Qué hacen en este país? – definitivamente me hacía acordar a Alice. Se iban a llevar muy bien

- Bueno, nosotras ganamos una beca para estudiar un año en Oxford. A si que, acá estamos – dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros

- Oouuhh! – dijo Rose mirándonos intensamente – perdonen chicas, no es que juzgue por apariencia ni nada, pero no parecen del tipo de chicas dedicadas al estudio – dijo sonriendo y mirándonos a Alice y a mi alternadamente.

- No todo es lo que parece – contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa

- A si que, empiezan la universidad este año? – preguntó Bonnie

- Si! – gritó Alice – ustedes van también? Cuántos años tienen?

- Caroline y yo si – contestó Bonnie – Rose empezó el año pasado. Pero todas vamos a Oxford!

- G-E-N-I-A-L – contestó Alice aplaudiendo

- Bueno, voy por un trago, alguna quiere algo? –

- Daikiri de frutilla! – contestaron las 4 al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y se empezaron a reir. Y yo me uní a sus risas. La barra estaba solamente a 5 pasos de distancia, por lo que no tardé nada en volver con los tragos.

Las chicas eran geniales. La verdad es que no paramos de reirnos en todo el rato que estuvimos hablando. Todo ese tiempo sentí otra vez como que alguien me miraba intensamente pero al escanear el lugar con la mirada un par de veces, nunca vi a nadie. Una de las chicas propuso ir a bailar y todas aceptamos. Pero antes, Alice quería pasar por el baño.

- Yo las alcanzo en un rato, voy por otro trago – les contesté. Me dirigí a la barra y le pedí a Paul, el barman del que rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, un whisky en las rocas.

- Uoh chica, de verdad es para vos eso? – me preguntó asombrado

- Por supuesto! – le contesté haciéndome la ofendida – que pasa? Nunca viste a una chica tomar algo fuerte?

- Es que no es normal.. – contestó dejando flotar las palabras

- Yo no soy para nada normal – le contesté mientras le guiñaba un ojo, apoyando los brazos sobre la barra y agachándome un poco

- Cla.. Claro Bella, ya te lo preparo – me contestó nervioso

Sonreí. Me encantaba tener este efecto en los hombres. Era tan divertido! me senté en el taburete de la barra, apoyé los codos y la espalda sobre la misma y me crucé de piernas.

Empecé a observar como bailaba la gente feliz y me di cuenta de que el lugar desbordaba de energía y felicidad. Era tan bueno sentir este aire nuevo que renovaba todo…

Estaba observando la barra de enfrente cuando lo ví. Un chico alto de pelo negro y muy buen cuerpo, campera de cuero negra, remera negra escote en v, jeans desgastados y botas negras, me miraba intensamente apoyado en la barra. Levantó una ceja en cuanto captó que lo estaba mirando a él y me sonrió de lado.

HAY DIOS SANTO! Me derretí en ese mismo instante. Si fuera un cubito de hielo, estaría hecho agua…

Pero no podía rebajarme a que con una sola mirada y una sonrisa me desarmara. A si que le sonreí coqueta y me mordí el labio inferior. Este chico no tenía vergüenza, me miraba sin disimulo de arriba a abajo.

No se cuanto tiempo habíamos estado mirándonos, pero Paul me llamó a si que tuve que dejar de mirar al increíblemente sexy chico desconocido

- Bella, te envían esto de regalo – me dijo dándome un trago de un color muy gracioso con una sombrilla. Le sonreí a Paul medio asombrada

- y quien lo manda? – le pregunté curiosa mientras agarraba el vaso. Y ví que también había una nota

- un chico de la barra de enfrente – me dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo mala cara

- Gracias! Pero quiero mi trago! – le dije con un puchero

- en un segundo – dijo sonriendo y se fue rápido a seguir con el trago

Me di vuelta con el trago en la mano y ví que me sonreía con la mejor cara de playboy. Levanté una ceja y sonreí también. Leí la nota y decía: "sex on the beach… el trago ideal para la mujer mas linda del lugar. También estoy disponible para practicarlo…"

Y no pude aguantarme la risa. No sólo era graciosa la situación, sino que había que darle puntos a este chico. Era una de las mejores formas de coqueteo que habían intentado conmigo. Le sonreí negando con la cabeza y probé el trago. Realmente estaba muy rico, a si que me lo bebí todo de una. Cuando lo volví a mirar, me veía entre divertido y asombrado

- Tu whisky en las rocas Bells – me dijo Paul

- Gracias! – le dije con una amplia sonrisa

Volví a darme vuelta para ver a mi querido chico misterioso. Levanté el trago hacia él con una sonrisa, con un gesto de que brindaba por él. Abrió los ojos como platos pero enseguida compuso su expresión. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente y levantó su trago hacia mí. Y entendí el porqué de su asombro. Estábamos tomando los dos whisky en las rocas. Sonreí y tomé un trago, al mismo tiempo que él. Y me quedé hipnotizada, mirándolo a los ojos.

- BELLA! – me gritó Alice. Me dio un susto de muerte! Salté en la silla y la miré mal.

- Alice… - dije arrastrando las palabras y entrecerrando los ojos

- estabas aca? Todo el tiempo? – me dijo levantando una ceja

- Si Al, te dije que iba a pedir un trago! Que pasa?

- Nada.. te esperamos en el baño y no viniste. Después te buscamos en la mesa y no estabas. Estaba tratando de buscarte entre los que bailaban y no te vi y no se.. me preocupe! – me dijo con un puchero

- Allie, no me iba a pasar nada! Tranquila! – dije abrazándola por los hombros – querés un trago?

- No! Quiero bailar! Amo esta canción! – dijo emocionada mientras me arrastraba a la pista. Sonreí tanto que me dolieron los labios. AMABA ESTA CANCIÓN. A si que empezamos a bailar I love rock and roll de la única forma que sabíamos. Sexy y haciéndonos las perras. Sabíamos que de esa forma calentábamos a muchos y esa siempre fue la idea. A Nicky nunca le gustó mucho porque llamábamos demasiado la atención según él, y siempre se ponía a bailar también para tratar de evitar demasiadas miradas, pero ahora estábamos solo nosotras, a si que nos descontrolamos un poco.

Después se nos unieron las chicas y bailamos un montón. Estábamos pasándolo tan bien que casi me olvido del chico sexy desconocido. Mientras bailábamos, disimuladamente, traté de buscarlo en la barra pero no estaba. A si que traté de escanear el resto del lugar. No podía haberse ido.. necesitaba hablarle, saber su nombre.. algo!

- a quien buscás? – me preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño

- Eh? No se de qué hablas – le dije haciéndome la que no entendía nada

- no me vengas con eso a mi… quien es el chico? – preguntó agarrándome del brazo y tratando de mirar a donde yo buscaba

- nadie – respondí entrecerrando los ojos – sigamos bailando

Y así pasamos un rato más, y ni rastro del sexy desconocido. Cuando ya los pies empezaron a quejarse, estaba a punto de decirle a Alice que lo mejor era sentarnos un rato cuando sentí que alguien me hablaba al oído

- Hola hermosa – me dijo una voz grave pero sensual, demasiado sensual. Me giré despacio para ver quién me hablaba y casi se me cae la boca al piso. El perfecto desconocido estaba parado a escasos centímetros de mí y me sonreía de lado. Le sonreí en respuesta y me di cuenta de los hermosos ojos que tenía. Eran los ojos azul eléctrico más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Eran tan transparentes y tan hipnóticos que no podía contestarle. Me extendió una mano con un whisky en las rocas

- Me harías el honor de acompañarme a tomar un trago? – preguntó comiéndome con la mirada

- seguro – le respondí agarrando el trago. Me apoyó la mano en la espalda baja para guiarme entre las personas. Nos fuimos acercando a la escalera y el tipo de la entrada nos dejó pasar. Subimos al primer piso y entramos en otra pista, con menos personas pero rodeada de sillones y mesitas bajas por todos lados. Nos acercamos a una y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. El se puso de costado y apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del sillón, mientras yo me cruzaba de piernas y le sonreía.

- Salud – me dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba el trago hacia mí. Estaba a punto de chocar el vaso pero me detuve.

- Y por qué brindamos? – le pregunté sonriendo y levantando una ceja

- Por haber encontrado al ser mas hermoso del planeta – dijo como si fuera obvio – y yo .. si.. yo también brindaría por mi.. – y ahí entendí que lo que quiso decir era que él era la persona mas hermosa del planeta. No pude evitar reir fuertemente y el me acompañó en las risas.

- Me encanta tu risa.. es muy sexy – me dijo tomando un sorbo

- Hey! Todavía no brindamos! – le dije entrecerrando los ojos

- Perdón señorita.. Entonces… digamos que simplemente brindamos por habernos conocido

- Salud entonces – dije mientras chocábamos nuestras copas. Bebí todo el whisky de un sorbo y apoyé el vaso en la mesita que teníamos enfrente. El chico sexy me miraba y no paraba de sonreir. Cómo podía perderme en esa sonrisa? Y esa mirada! Dios era hipnótica.. definitivamente era el chico más lindo que conocí en toda mi vida…

- No puedo creer que una chica sepa de la buena bebida.. estoy asombrado.. y en general, nada me asombra, a si que eso es algo bueno

- Gracias… realmente… es mi trago favorito.. pero no me molestaría que me invitaras un "sex on the beach"- le contesté guiñándole un ojo

- el trago o te llevo a una playa? – me contestó acercándose a mi un poco

- en este momento quiero el trago… después veremos si podes convencerme de llevarme a la playa – le contesté a solo unos cm de su boca. Desvió la mirada a mis labios y sabía que si no me corría me iba a besar. Yo también lo sentía. Toda esa electricidad y calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos, no la había sentido por nadie. Con todo el autocontrol que pude me alejé lentamente mientras le sonreía para que no piense que lo estaba rechazando

- Decidida, con personalidad y carácter. Endemoniadamente hermosa y sexy… me gusta… - contestó sonriendo. Llamó a un mozo y pidió los tragos

Me miraba sin disimulo mientras esperábamos las bebidas, mientras yo observaba toda la zona vip. Realmente era muy linda y la gente era tranquila. Aunque, si me lo preguntan, preferiría estar en el medio de la pista de abajo bailando con Alice, porque sentía como que si llegáramos a bailar así en la zona vip, nos sacarían a patadas. Casi me río sola. Igualmente, viendo al hermoso chico que tenía a mi lado..realmente no quería nada más que estar acá sentada.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con nuestros tragos y el super sexy desconocido aprovechó para sentarse más cerca de mí

- Sabés qué? Hubiese jurado que la mejor vista del mundo era el balcón del vip mientras te observaba como bailabas.. pero, pensándolo bien… no está ni de cerca en comparación a la vista que tengo ahora – me dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros y acariciando mi cuello. La electricidad se intensificó un 1000%. Dios.. este hombre quería matarme.. ya estaba mojada y ni siquiera me había tocado… que me pasa?

- A si que a parte de comprarle tragos a las chicas, te dedicás a vigilarlas desde el privilegiado balcón del vip? – dije haciendo como si estuviese espantada – eso me parece un poco acosador – dije y tomé un sorbo del trago mientras lo seguía observado

El rió un poco y me contagió la risa. Cuando se calmó se acercó aún más y empezó a masajearme el cuero cabelludo. No podía estar más cómoda.. este chico si que tenía buenas manos.. pero quería que me recorrieran toda… quería que me tocara toda… Dios Bella pará por favor! Que me pasa.. es que hace calor o que…? Me sonrió de lado y con la otra mano me acarició una mejilla

- Puedo saber qué estás pensando para sonrojarte de esta forma? – me preguntó divertido

- nada en especial.. siempre me sonrojo – le contesté con una risita

- Puedo saber tu nombre? Porque, aunque no me molestaría llamarte hermosa toda la noche, me parece que sería lo más adecuado conocer como te llamás… - me dijo retomando los masajes en mi pelo

- Bella – le respondí segura

- Tu nombre no te hace justicia ni por asomo – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

- Puedo saber el tuyo? – pregunté mientras daba otro sorbo y ponía una de mis manos sobre sus piernas. Vi cómo tragó en seco pero no cambió de semblante

- Damon – respondió seguro mirando mis ojos y mis labios alternadamente. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Cómo podía estar tan ansiosa por besar a un completo desconocido?.. porqué me atraía tanto? Era como si fuéramos imanes.. hacía tanta fuerza la atracción que costaba mucho seguir el hilo de la conversación.. y mucho más alejarse…

- que edad tenés? – le pregunté para tratar de despejarme. El sacudió la cabeza, se incorporó un poco y me sonrió de lado de nuevo. Bueno basta.. si no dejaba de sonreirme así me iba a teriar encima de el en este mismo instante…

- 19 y vos? – preguntó tomando otro poco de whisky

- 18…

- Puedo preguntarte algo personal? – dijo de repente

- Cla … claro.. por qué no? – le respondí medio desconertada

- Puedo saber por qué no te había visto antes por acá? No es que quiera ser descortés.. pero definitivamente no me olvidaría de vos si te hubiese visto antes – dijo mirándome intensamente

- La verdad es que me acabo de mudar hace solo unas horas. Voy a empezar este semestre en Oxford y recién hoy llegamos a Inglaterra – le respondí. Por qué estaba dándole tanta información a un chico que recién conozco?

- Interesante…. Yo también voy a Oxford.. tal vez nos crucemos – dijo como.. esperanzado?

- Ah.. entonces, estás en segundo, no?

- No.. en realidad, este año empiezo también. Me tomé un año libre para viajar

- Uohh.. que lindo – dije sonriendo

- Si, realmente fue una experiencia increíble – y otra vez la mirada intensa. Creo que podía quedarme mirando sus ojos toda la noche, era tan relajante y me ponía tan ansiosa a la vez… otra vez su mano empezó a acariciar mi cuello. No pude evitar empezar a mirar sus labios.. me invitaban a besarlo de una manera que no iba a poder controlarlo por mucho tiempo mas…

Lo miré a los ojos y el me estaba mirando a los labios también. Cuando levantó la vista, vi que había deseo en ellos. Y no se que vio el en mí pero empezó a acercarse a mi lentamente, sin despegar los ojos de los mios. Hizo un poco más de presión en mi nuca acercándome a él también. A si que dije.. por que no?.. que tengo que peder? Este increíblemente sexy y divertido chico me está mirando con deseo y la verdad.. es que yo me muero por besarlo también. Cuando sólo estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia cerré los ojos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, creo que todo el lugar podía escucharlo…

"I´ll stand by you, I´ll stand by you, Won't let nobody hurt you"

Salté del susto y le pegué un cabezazo a Damon

- Ouchh mierda… - dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza

- Hay Dios estás bien? – le pregunté tratando de ver donde lo había golpeado. Me arrodillé en el sillón y me acerqué a él más, para ver cuánto daño le había hecho

- Sí.. pero Dios Bella.. qué comés?.. que fuerza que tenes linda – dijo sonriendome y mirándome con un solo ojo. Porque el otro lo tenía tapado con su mano

- Hay Damon perdoname – le dije poniendo una mano sobre la que usaba para cubrirse el ojo mientras le acariciaba la mano con el dedo pulgar y puse la otra mano en su hombro. Me sonrió de nuevo y no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa. Su otra mano se dirigió a mi cintura y empezó a tirarme hacia él

"I´ll stand by you, I´ll stand by you, Won't let nobody hurt you". Otra vez el celular… Claro! No lo había atendido.. Nicky iba a matarme… Busqué el celular en mi cartera y me senté sobre las piernas y empecé a acariciarle el pelo a Damon

- Hey Sexy – dije divertida

- Ahhh listo.. te dignaste a atender el telefono? Alice hace como una hora que me está torturando la cabeza para que te llame porque no le contestás los mensajes.. a si que te fuiste con un chico misterioso? A que los interrumpí – dijo riéndose

- Exactamente.. como siempre, sos el más oportuno del mundo Nicky – dijo sonriendo inmensamente

- Bueno y contame.. qué onda? Donde están? decime que no estás en un hotel… - dijo empezando a tener vos más seria

- No Nicky.. estoy en el vip del boliche… a si que no t preocupes… decile a Allie que estoy bien y que después bajo… - sentí como Damon empezó a alejarse un poco. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño

- Bueno Bells.. a si que.. tene cuidado si?.. solo.. no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después… y obviamente mañana me vas a tener que contar todo.. no puedo creer que Alice pueda saber esto antes que yo… - dijo frustrado

- No seas celoso.. eso no va a pasar amor… - Damon estaba tenso y evitaba mirarme.. pero que le pasaba?

- Ok, mañana conferencia y nos contas juntos entonces? – podía jurar que estaba sonriendo

- Mas vale... – Me senté bien nuevamente, apoyé la espalda en el sillón y crucé las piernas. Nick suspiró

- Te extraño Bella…

- Yo también te extraño… hablamos mañana sí? Te quiero!

- Yo más… ah.. y no hagas nada que yo no haría

- jajaja si Nicky.. claro.. hasta mañana – y colgué sonriendo mientras miraba el teléfono. Era tan gracioso que Nick siempre interrumpiera momentos como este… y si no fuera él.. probablemente estaría llamando a un terrorista para que matara a esa persona.. pero con Nicky solo podía reirme…

Me puse de costado y miré a Damon. Tenía la mirada perdida enfrente.. era como si el sillón de adelante fuera la cosa más increíble e interesante del mundo.

Pasé mi dedo pulgar por su ojo izquierdo, el que había pegado, mientras le preguntaba – estas bien?

- Si… no t preocupes – dijo mientras alejaba un poco la cara – no creo que a tu novio le guste mucho encontrarte así conmigo – me contestó con la voz dura

- Yo no tengo novio … - le respondí levantando una ceja. Me miró incrédulo.

- Bueno, tu chico o lo que sea…

- No tengo novio, ni chico.. ni estoy saliendo con nada ni nadie.. Ah.. y por las dudas, tampoco tengo novia ni estoy saliendo con ninguna chica… por que lo que me falta es que pienses eso… - dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando al frente.

- y si no tenés novio ni estás saliendo con nadie.. quien es ese "Nicky" que te llamó por teléfono como si fuera un novio celoso tratando de controlar a su novia… eh?

- Es mi mejor amigo… pero ese no es tu problema… - le dije entrecerrando los ojos – que, a caso estas celoso¿? – le dije haciendo una mueca

- Si… - dijo mirándome a los ojos intensamente. Tragué en seco. No esperaba que me contestara que estaba celoso… y no creo que haya sido facil admitir a una chica que apenas conoces, que estás celoso porque tuvo una conversación telefónica extraña enfrente tuyo… y pensándolo bien… lo más normal del mundo era que las personas crean que Nicky era mi novio.. a si que no podía decirle nada. Por lo que dulcifiqué mi tono de voz al contestarle…

- No tengo novio Damon – dije mientras volvía a poner una mano en su pelo y la corría hasta su nunca – hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en una relación.. a si que no va a haber ningún ex loco viniendo a reclamar nada… - le aclaré acercándome a él de nuevo. La pasión resurgió instantáneamente en sus ojos. Con su mano izquierda corrió uno de los mechones de mi pelo y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, mientras que con la otra me agarraba la cintura.

- Yo tampoco estoy comprometido con nadie – me contestó mirando mis labios de nuevo – y si te soy sincero… me muero por besarte desde hace demasiadas horas – y ahí cambió su mano izquierda y tiró de mi nuca, y cerré los ojos hasta que sentí sus suaves labios haciendo contacto con los míos. Y si antes había sentido electricidad con su toque, besar sus labios era como estar directamente en una planta de electricidad. Se sentía tan bien, me sentía tan completa… tiré de él con más fuerza hasta que nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto. Mordió mi labio inferior y pasó su lengua pidiendo permiso. El beso que me estaba dando era tan ilegal que debería pasarse en una película apta para mayores de 18 años. Y yo estaba encendida. Quería llevarmelo a la cama.. AHORA. Estaba a menos de dos segundos de sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, cuando me acordé de que estábamos en el vip del boliche. La mano que estaba en mi cintura empezó a recorrer mis costados y me excitó más todavía. Enterré mi otra mano en su pelo y empecé a tirar un poco de él. Le debe haber gustado porque el gruñido que salió de su garganta era totalmente de placer.

- Vamonos de acá – me dijo en los labios con la voz ronca de placer. Y siguió besándome. Y yo quería decirle que si.. definitivamente quería ir a la cama de este total desconocido y dejar que me haga suya toda la noche.. o lo que quedaba de la noche.. pero, las palabras de Nick resonaron en mi cabeza.. "no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después…". Y algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Yo quería ser una nueva Bella… no la que se acostaba con todos y que hacía lo que quería. Había decidido cambiar y se lo había prometido a mis amigos… y lo había logrado hasta este mismo instante… No.. no podía acostarme con Damon.. no hoy al menos. A si que empecé a disminuir la intensidad del beso. Aunque pensé que iba a ser mas difícil, Damon entendió el mensaje y me acompañó en el beso. Terminó poniendo sus dos manos en mi cara y dandome un último beso suave y dulce. Juntó su frente con la mía mientras intentábamos controlar nuestras respiraciones. Lamentablemente, seguía demasiado excitada para mi propio bien.

- Perdoname Bella… no se que me pasó.. no te tendría que haber dicho – pero lo corté

- Shhh Damon… no dijiste nada malo – dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados. El le dio un beso a mi dedo y separó un poco nuestras caras

- Besas endemoniadamente bien – dijo sonriendo de lado con cara de playboy nuevamente mientras me abrazaba por los hombros. Me era tan familiar y natural estar con él que estaba demasiado relajada

- Gracias – dije sonriendo

- Te lo dicen muy seguido? – me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

- No se si muy seguido, pero ya me lo habían comentado… - dije acariciando su labio inferior con mi pulgar. Se tensó un poco pero enseguida se relajó

- Es que es absolutamente verdad…

Le sonreí abiertamente y me acerqué más a él y le hablé al oído

- Vos no sólo besas bien… sino que me encendiste demasiado – le dije con vos sensual. Que no me vaya a la cama con el no significaba que no podíamos jugar un poco hoy… o no? No podía perderme la oportunidad de estar con este hermoso y sexy chico… dejé una mano firme en su nuca, y la otra la empecé a subir lentamente por su muslo. Lo sentí tragar en seco. Cuando estaba por tocarlo, rodeé la zona y empecé a jugar con su cinturón

- pero, Bella .. – dijo medio entrecortado. Empecé a chuparle el cuello y lo sentí gemir – entendí que no podíamos irnos de acá.. por qué me hacés esto? Estas poniendo todo mi autocontrol en juego – me dijo con la voz ronca

- que no podamos ir a la cama.. no significa que no podamos jugar – le dije al oído. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y después le pasé la lengua por los labios, mirándolo intensamente para que entendiera el mensaje. Me agarró de la nuca y me besó demasiado pasional. Yo realmente estaba demasiado excitada, a si que me subí en su regazo pero no a horcajadas. Pude sentir el enorme.. enorme bulto que se iba poniendo cada vez mas duro debajo de mí. Empecé a moverme un poco en círculos, frontándome contra él.

- Baño.. clausurado… - dijo tratando de hablar – vamos –

Me puso en pie y me agarró de la mano. Caminó como un león en celo hasta una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado". Entramos y abrió una segunda puerta, que decía "clausurado". Sacó una llave y abrió. Un momento.. como tenía llave?

Apenas entré, cerró la puerta detrás de mi y le puso el cerrojo. Se apretó contra mi cuerpo y empezó a besarme furiosamente de nuevo. Mis manos se fueron a su pelo para atraerlo más a mí. Empezó a restregarse contra mi cuerpo y yo estaba más excitada de lo que nunca estuve en mi vida. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Le empecé a desabrochar la camisa rápidamente. Cuando lo logré toqué todo su pecho y pude notar lo bien entrenado que estaba. Le saqué la camisa de los brazos y lo agarré de la espalda. Empecé a bajar las manos hasta su cinturón mientras el me subía el vestido lentamente, tocándome los muslos con intensidad. Mientras estaba desabrochando el cinturón con una mano, con la otra lo acaricié por encima del pantalón y si.. definitivamente estaba muy bien dotado. Justo ahí se dio cuenta que tenía portaligas y gruñó de placer

- no sabés como me calienta que tengas portaligas hermosa – me dijo con la voz ronca al oído, mientras empezaba a chuparme el cuello y descendía por mi escote. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi pecho y la otra a mi trasero y me apretó contra él. había logrado desatarle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera, a si que le agarré el pantalón y se lo bajé de un tirón. Me sacó el vestido por la cabeza y se separó un poco

- perfecta – dijo con su increíble sonrisa de lado. Menos mal que me había puesto mi conjunto de encaje negro…

- y vos no te quedás atrás… - le dije sonriendo. El rió un poco pero me besó de nuevo intensamente. Me agarró del trasero y yo instantáneamente enrosqué las piernas a su alrededor. La presión que ejercían nuestros sexos era tan intensa que me podría haber venido en ese momento. Sentí como me sentó en algún lugar mientras me desabrochaba el corpiño. Chupó, mordió y beso cada cm de mis pechos, y fue dejando un camino de besos hasta mi centro de placer. Me bajó la tanga con la boca y empezó a lamerme mi punto de placer como nunca lo había sentido.

- hayy damon.. siii… más.. – le dije.. me estaba haciendo perder la razón. Apreté su cabeza con mis manos y unos segundos después tuve el mejor orgasmo que tuve en toda mi vida….

- Damonnnnn – dije mientras acababa. El siguió lamiendome y después me besó más excitado que antes

- sos deliciosa – me dijo al oído y me corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo

Le bajé el boxer y empecé a masaturbarlo con mi mano mientras me seguía besando. Realmente era enorme y me estaba excitando de nuevo. Empezó a acariciar mi clítoris con un dedo, mientras me metía dos dedos con la otra mano y empezaba a bombear fuertemente. Lo único que escuchábamos eran nuestros gemidos y gruñidos… era tan intenso lo que sentíamos que estaba a punto de acabar

- No me queda mucho hermosa – me dijo Damon en los labios con la respiración entrecortada. Bajé enseguida de donde estaba sentada y me miró desconcertado.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa mientras me mordía el labio inferior y bajaba lentamente besando desde su cuello hasta su pene. Primero lamí la punta y después toda su extensión. Lo metí todo en mi boca y empecé a succionar fuerte.

- Bella.. no voy a aguantar mucho mas – dijo excitado tratando de levantarme

- No Damon, quiero probarte todo – le dije y seguí con mi trabajo. Unos segundos después, Damon se vino en mi boca gritando mi nombre.

Subí lentamente y me apoyé en su pecho. El me abrazó por la cintura y me apretó hacia él

- Uoh… - dijo

- Si… lo se – le contesté

- Sos increíble – me dijo acariciándome le pelo

- Vos también – le dije levantando la mirada. Lo miré a los ojos de nuevo y lo besé dulcemente.

Desde lejos, el sonido insistente de mi celular no nos dejaba en paz.

- Tenemos que volver – le dije sobre sus labios

- Lamentablemente si – me dijo poniendo un puchero, pero agarré su labio inferior con mis dientes.

- Bella, no hagas cosas que me hagan perder el poco autocontrol que me queda – me dijo dándome un último beso

Le sonreí mientras nos cambiábamos, ya que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando terminamos, nos acomodamos un poco la ropa y el pelo, y con un último beso, salimos al vip de nuevo.

Estábamos caminando hacia el balcón cuando me dijo

- Me prestas tu celular un momento? – me dijo. Lo miré extrañada pero no me importaba dárselo

- Claro! – le dije dándoselo. Mientras lo veía escribir algo en mi celular, me agarró por la cintura con la otra mano y me dio un beso en la frente. Un mozo llegó con dos tragos.. dos sex on the beach. En qué momento los había pedido? Me devolvió el teléfono antes de agarrar el vaso.

- Gracias por una noche perfecta – me dijo levantando la copa

- Gracias a vos – le dije sonriendo. Chocamos las copas y después de un sorbo, nos besamos de nuevo, pero esta vez, sin prisa, disfrutando el contacto del otro…

- BELLLLAAAAAAAAAA! – escuché la voz histérica de Alice

Damon me acarició la mejilla y me sonrió de lado

- Hay que enfrentar al duende – me dijo con cara de miedo

- No te preocupes.. es buenita – le dije riendo y dándole un corto beso… que lamentablemente, iba a ser el último por el momento…

* * *

><p>Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado! Se que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero quería que fuera un buen capítulo, especialmente porque aparecía Damon en escena!<p>

Que opinan¿?

Gracias a todos por leer!

Reviews?

**xoxo**


	8. Sexy Damon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Perdon por el retraso imperdonable! Estuve con varios problemas familiares! Espero poder actualizar mas seguido!

Disfruten del Nuevo Cap! Gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas a las que más les tuve miedo toda la vida fueron los huracanes. Por suerte, nunca había vivido una catástrofe como esas pero les tenía mucho respeto a los ataques de nervios de la naturaleza. A si que, por regla general, trataba de evitar las ciudades en donde se podría llegar a cruzar uno en mi camino. Pero, si alguna vez había pensado que los huracanes eran peligrosos, era porque nunca había visto a Alice enojada. Le podía ver la cara de enojo desde la otra punta del vip.<p>

Damon me abrazó por los hombros y me dijo al oído – Me encantaría saber cómo hizo tu amiga para entrar.. se supone que no podría entrar nadie no autorizado –

Y como si hubiese escuchado que estábamos hablando de ella, se dio vuelta y me taladró con la mirada. Sentí como Damon se encogió de hombros a mi lado… la pequeña Alice si que daba miedo. Empezó a caminar con los puños apretados hacia donde estábamos hecha toda una furia

- No te preocupes, no es tan peligrosa como parece… creo – le dije al oído

- Nunca pensé que me podría llegar a dar miedo una mujer – dijo Damon más para él que para mi.

Yo me reí bajito sintiendo como los tacones de Alice resonaban por todo el vip

- Isabella Marie Swan! – me gritó – me podés explicar por qué desaparecés de la faz de la tierra con un total desconocido? No me contestás los mensajes, te llamo y no me atendés… pero claro.. a Nick si, no? Aaaaayy.. te gritaría más fuerte pero ya has varias personas mirándonos… no puedo creer que no me dijeras a donde estabas.. no te das una idea por lo que pase… pense que te habían secuestrado o algo – respiró y miró a sexy acompañante – sin ofender, pero escuché demasiados casos de chicos que seducen a sus víctimas y terminan tiradas en una zanja! – suspiró y aproveché para abrazarla

- Ayyy Ali, tranquila! Estoy bien! Damon solo me estaba invitando unos tragos – sentí que me devolvió el abrazo

- De verdad me asusté – me apretó mas fuerte

- Lo se, perdoname por no atenderte, pero estaba como en otro mundo – le susurré y sentí como me ponía roja – te lo tengo que presentar

- Dejame decirte amiga, que tenés muy buen gusto – me dijo bajito y riendo

Me separé de Alice y la agarré de la mano sonriendole

- Bueno Al, el es Damon – dije señalandolo. El le dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita y Alice rió nerviosa – Damon, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga

Estiraron las manos para estrechárselas, pero Damon le agarró la mano con dulzura y le dio un beso – un gusto señorita – le dijo mirándola con sus hermosos ojos celestes

- Hay Dios… - dijo Alice casi sin aliento. Carraspeé audiblemente. Lo que me faltaba era que a Alice le gustara Damon también…

- Bueno bueno… - dije tirando un poco de Alice – donde están las chicas?

- estaban buscándote abajo – abrió los ojos como platos – esperá que tengo que avisarles que estas viva! – dijo volteándose – y bastante bien acompañada…- escuché que dijo cuando ya se estaba yendo

- Te escuché Duende! – le grité. Ella simplemente se dio vuelta, me miro riéndose y se escabulló escaleras abajo

- a si que son varias las que se vinieron a estudiar a Oxford? – me preguntó Damon sonriéndome apoyado en la baranda con un solo brazo

- No, solo Al y yo, por que? – le pregunté confusa

- No se… como preguntaste por "las chicas"… - dijo dejando flotar las palabras

- Ah! No, en realidad, las conocimos hace unas horas, aca abajo – le dije haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia abajo

Se quedó pensativo por un rato mirando hacia abajo. Después sacudió la cabeza, me sonrió y me agarró por la cintura acercándome a él

- A si que… ningun ex loco, eh? – dijo pegandome a su cuerpo todavía más

- Ninguno – dije sonriendole coqueta y mordiéndome el labio – ninguna novia o ex loca? – le pregunté enredando mis dedos en su pelo

- Ninguna – dijo ya sobre mis labios.

Era increíble el fuego que corría por mis venas con un solo beso de Damon. Qué me estaba haciendo? Cómo podía empezar a volverme adicta de los besos de un desconocido? Y lo que era peor.. me sentía tan bien.. que me asustaba.

Tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, pero nunca me soltó o me despegó de él

Y otra vez el sonido de mi celular… pero que? Era el dia de joder a Bella y no me había enterado?

Me tuve que separar un poco para agarrar el teléfono y ver el identificador de llamadas.

- Alice – dije suspirando

- Mejor atendela antes de que llame al INTERPOL o a la CIA para que te busquen – me dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

- Mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte pixie.. porque ya sabés donde estoy – le dije empezándome a poner mal humorada

Escuché como se reía del otro lado de la línea

- Tranquila fiera.. era para avisarte que yo ya me voy, y quería saber si ibas a dejar a tu amiga pobre y desprotegida yéndose sola por las peligrosas calles de Inglaterra mientras te revolcás por ahí con sexy Damon

- Alice! – le grité – ufff.. tan temprano te vas? Que hora es?

- Las 6 – dijeron Alice y Damon al mismo tiempo. Abrí los ojos como platos, como es que habían pasado tantas horas? No me había ni dado cuenta. Y la verdad, me quedaría con Damon toda la noche, pero no iba a abandonar a Al en nuestra primer salida.

- Ya bajo Alice, vas agarrando mi campera y me esperás en la entrada?

- Si! Gracias B! – y colgó rápido. Seguro para que no haya tiempo para que me arrepienta

- A si que te vas… - me dijo Damon mirándome y haciendo un gracioso puchero

Reí bajito. Y se sentía tan bien que no podía creerlo. Era tan fácil sentirme bien que me daba miedo que se terminara rápido… pero no quería sonar muy desesperada… tenía principios… en algun lado… mmm no.. no se donde estaban…

- Si… pero, podemos vernos otro dia? – le dije mordiéndome el labio

Me sonrió de lado.. Dios.. tenía que dejar de hacer eso si no quería que me diera una combustión instantánea

- Por eso te pedí que me prestaras el teléfono

Mi cara debió haber expresado totalmente mi confusión porque continuó hablando sin que le preguntara nada

- Te grabé mi número de celular, y ya que estaba, busqué tu número. A si que, no tenés de qué preocuparte, te voy a estar llamando insistentemente hasta que me dejes invitarte a salir – sonreí abiertamente y el me devolvió la sonrisa

- Hasta la próxima llamada entonces – le dije abrazándolo por el cuello. El me agarró fuerte por la cintura para que nuestros cuerpos no estén separados ni por un centímetro

- Hasta dentro de un rato, entonces – me dijo sobre los labios mientras los dos reíamos bajo.

El beso terminó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, y me dejó más encendida de lo que mi autocontrol estaba dispuesto a soportar. Estúpidas hormonas humanas. Le di un último y rápido beso y me fui sin volver a mirar sus eléctricos ojos azules, porque de otro modo, no hubiese sido capaz de separarme de el en toda la noche. O en todo el día… porque cuando llegué a la puerta, el sol me cegó tanto que me lastimó los ojos. Cómo llegué tan rápido a la puerta? No me había ni dado cuenta de que ya había llegado… había ido como flotando en una nebulosa hasta la entrada… porque, de verdad, me sentía en las nubes.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, miré hacia al cielo y le sonreí al sol. Respiré profundamente y noté que no me dolía tanto. Algo del dolor que se había instalado en mi pecho desde ese maldito día en que vi a … bueno.. a él en esa situación.. se había esfumado.. y solo por haber estado unas horas con un completo desconocido. Era todo tan irónico que hasta me dio risa. Justo en ese momento, Alice me agarro de la mano y me empezó a tirar para caminar hacia la casa.. nuestra nueva casa

Estaba a punto de decirle que no me preguntara nada de Damon porque le iba a contar junto con Nicky después de que tengamos algunas horas de sueño, cuando me dijo

- Ya se B… no me vas a contar nada.. Nicky me dijo que le prometiste que nos ibas a contar a los dos por conferencia… - me dijo sonriendo

- No estás enojada?

- Enojada? No… estoy muerta de curiosidad! Y me muero por que me cuentes todo! – dijo saltando y aplaudiendo – pero, Nicky se siente solo.. y nos necesita.. no puedo pedirte que me cuentes antes sabiendo que a el le va a doler

La abracé por los hombros y le dije – Gracias Al.. sos la mejor.. y perdoname enserio por desaparecer –

- No te preocupes, en unas horas voy a instalarte ese "app" para saber la ubicación de la persona… a si que si te volvés a perder por ahí, voy a saber donde estás sin que me agarre un ataque de ansiedad

- Solo a vos te permitiría hacer eso

- Lo se B… lo se – dijo sonriendome ampliamente

Continuamos el camino en silencio. No me había dado cuenta de lo muy cansada que estaba. Pero caminar y recargar energías con el hermoso sol tan difícil de encontrar en Forks, nos dio algo de fuerza para llegar, al menos, enteras al departamento. Obvio, si contamos como enteras, que no me quebré nada.. porque las últimas cuadras las caminé descalza ya que me tropecé y me rompí los dos tacones… mala suerte? No… simplemente, era Patosa Bella Swan.

Terminamos durmiendo las dos en la habitación de Alice, ya que no queríamos pasar nuestra primera noche solas…

- y así se termina nuestra primera noche de solteras, en un país extraño, con hombres extraños y con sol! – dijo Alice cerrando los ojos

- Si!.. – suspiré.. un momento.. hombres? Plural? – Alice! Dijiste hombres? Como es eso?

- ah, no se no se.. mañana en la conference cuando le contemos a Nicky…

- pero Alice!

- Buenas noches Bellita

- Al

- Buenas noches!

Me enfurruñe y me di vuelta.. pero Alice me abrazó por la cintura y no me dejó levantarme. Tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas y la verdad.. tenía demasiado sueño para enojarme

- buenas noches duendecito

- buenas noches sis…

Y con eso.. nos entregamos las dos al país de los sueños…

BUM, BUM, BUM

Dios… de donde sale ese estúpido ruido de tambores?

BUM, BUM, BUM

Es que los vecinos de esta ciudad no se dan cuenta que no pueden hacer esto después de un día en el que la mayoría de los adolescentes normales salen a bailar?

BUM, BUM, BUM

Ok… me estoy empezando a cansar.. necesito que se callen! Ahora!

Intenté levantarme pero el ruido de tambores fue aún peor… y algo me retenía. Pero que mierda…?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y el sonido se hizo aún peor… pero al menos agradecí que no haya sol en la habitación.. intenté mirar por una rendija en la que había transformado mis ojos y pude aunque sea distinguir el color… ROSA.. todo era rosa.. dónde mierda estaba?...

BUM, BUM, BUM

El terrible tambor se hizo más insoportable cuando intenté moverme y abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo… y ahí me di cuenta que no eran tambores.. eran los estúpidos latidos de mi corazón.. que con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no dejaban de hacerme sentir como que me estaban martillando la cabeza…

Que mierda había hecho anoche?

De repente, flashes de la noche anterior me llegaron tan rápido que hasta casi me hacen caer de la cama. Alice y yo tomando y bailando con unas chicas, yo coqueteando con Paul, el baile sexy con Alice, el juego del gato y el ratón con el endemoniadamente sexy chico misterioso… Damon… o por dios! Damon! No había sido un sueño… no.. no podía haberlo sido.. todo era tan claro ahora… menos mal que no había estando tan borracha como para no acordarme… El vip, los sillones…el baño clausurado. No pude evitar sonreír… y eso fue suficiente para que me importara una mierda el estúpido dolor de cabeza!

Abrí los ojos completamente y vi que Alice me estaba agarrando por la cintura y tenía una pierna enroscada en las mías. Si, seguramente si alguien nos veía, diría que estábamos perfectas para una filmación porno de lesbianas… GENIAL! Esto hubiese causado mucha gracia a Nicky… que por cierto, debería estar totalmente desesperado por llamarnos.

Intenté mover a Al para que se despertara pero fue imposible. Traté de salirme de la cárcel en la que me tenía pero tampoco. Suspiré. Y ahora que hago? Mmmm..

- Al.. Alice.. levantate linda… - dije sacudiendola un poco por los hombros

- mmmm – dijo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada

- Dale! Vamos a llegar tarde para los descuentos del shopping! Hay 50% off! – dije medio cantando en su oído. BUENA IDEA.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto de la cama. No pude hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajadas.

- Vamos vamos vamos! No podemos llegar tarde! Se van a llevar todo lo bueno! Tengo que estar ahí! – grito Alice y se tiró a su armario para cambiarse de ropa

- TENGO QUE ESTAR AHÍ AHORA! – gritó todavía más fuerte en su incansable búsqueda del atuendo perfecto para un dia perfecto en el shopping, nótese el sarcasmo.

No pude evitar reir todavía más fuerte. Alice se asomo alzando una ceja y me miró sin expresión alguna

- se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – me dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Al.. no hay descuentos… va no lo se! Era sólo porque no te despertabas! – le dije aguantando la risa y poniendo mi mejor cara de angelito

Me fulminó con la mirada… si Alice pudiera lanzar descargas eléctricas con los ojos.. yo ya estaría muerta

- No puedo creer que me hiciste eso! Ahora de castigo.. vamos a ir al shopping, no conocemos el de aca! – me dijo saltando y aplaudiendo

Bipolar… pensé

- No conocemos nada Al.. jeje excepto Midnight Sun

- Ayyyyy! – grito Alice – cierto! – me agarró de la mano y me arrastró por todo el departamento hasta que caímos en el sillón

- Tenemos que llamar a Nicky antes de que colapse! – me dijo mientras prendí la computadora

Rectifico, totalmente bipolar.

Mientras preparaba un café, Alice llamó a Nick y empezaron a ponerse al día. Yo gritaba y hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando. La verdadera conversación empezó cuando llegue de la cocina con dos grandes tazas de café y un par de muphins para comer.

- Bueno… todo empezó cuando entramos al bar…

Y ahí empecé con mi increíblemente historia falta de detalles. Alice me miraba con el seño fruncido y pude suponer por el tono de voz que usó Nicky que el suyo no se quedaba atrás.

- ¿O sea que pensás darnos simplemente la versión corta de los hechos de anoche que marcaron tan trascendentalmente a la supuestamente nueva Bella-no-pienso-estar-con-ningun-especimen-masculino-en-Oxford-Swan?

- Uuuooouu – dije conteniendo el sarcasmo – Cómo pudiste ponerme ese sobrenombre tan largo y decirlo sin respirar ni una sola vez¿?

- Años de práctica – contestó Alice tajante – y no cambiés de tema.. o le contas tu versión de los hechos.. o cuento la mía

Me puse pálida al instante.. Alice no dudaría en exagerar absolutamente todo y estaríamos toda la tarde con detalles sin sentido.

Suspiré profunda y sonoramente para que se dieran cuenta de q no estaba interesada en ser el centro de atención en esta ocasión…

Los dejé en silencio por unos minutos y me puse a divagar en la nebulosa buscando una excusa por la cual no quería que se enteraran de los detalles y el morbo de mi encuentro de anoche… pero no los encontre… eran mis mejores amigos, de toda la puta vida… porqué no quería decirles lo bien e increíblemente .. feliz? … si .. feliz… que me sentía?...

MIEDO… la única respuesta a esa pregunta enigmática era esa.. Miedo… miedo a que todo fuera un estupido sueño.. miedo a q todo terminara antes de haber empezado realmente.. miedo a que esta sensación de paz y alegría se esfume en menos tiempo de lo que tarda un nene de 6 años en pinchar un globo con una rama… miedo a que fuera verdad… miedo a entregar de nuevo mi corazon… miedo a salir herida.. de nuevo..

Pero que mierda? De donde había salido todo eso? Por solo una estupida noche increíblemente perfecta no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Alice me miraba impasible en busca de cualquier signo de debilidad para cantar victoriosa. Y justo en ese instante la encontró, porque sonrió abiertamente y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Suspire de nuevo… aca vamos…

- Ok… la cosa fue esta.. apenas entramos al bar….

Luego de 1 hora y media, varios gritos de terror y asombro de alice, unos cuantos sermones de Nicky y varias palabras de alegría después… ya había terminado con mi historia con lujo de detalles. Si, LUJO, porque a mis mejores amigos les va el morbo.. bueno, a mi también.. así somos.. siempre contándonos todo…

- A si que lo vas a volver a ver y vas a estar totalmente desesperada para recibir el llamado de tu príncipe azul de campera de cuero? – dijo Nicky en tono de burla.

Le saqué la lengua al teléfono y me encongí de hombros

- No se – dije tratando de sonar despreocupada – me da lo mismo

- Primero, no me saques la lengua porque no dije nada malo y segundo sabemos mas que nadie q te super interesa – me contestó mágicamente mi increíble y perceptivo amigo al otro lado de la computadora

- Como mierda supiste q t saque la lengua?

- Porque estamos haciendo vide-conferencia Bella.. VIDEO significa que hay imágenes que se transfieren desde esta pequeña camarita de aca arriba – dijo Alice señalando la camara de la notebook – y se envían por toooooda la increíble red de Internet y les llegan a nuestro buen amigo Nick allá lejos en Forks – me dijo haciendome una palmada en el hombro como si fuera estúpida

- Ok, me habia olvidado d ese pequeño detalle, no soy idiota ok? – dije levantando una ceja y mirando la cara q me ponía Nicky del otro lado hacia Alice que estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas

- Inmaduros – susurré

- Te escuchamos! – gritaron los dos en perfecta sincronía y se echaron a reír ruidosamente

Trate de contenerme pero no pude.. la verdad es q era gracioso a si q me uní a ellos

- Bueno entonces… - dijo Allie suspendiendo las palabras en el aire

- Entonces nada Al – la corté – Ustedes saben mas bien que yo q no vine a buscar chicos a Londres.. vine a estudiar, VINIMOS a estudiar Alice..

- y a divertirnos B.. deja de ser una vieja gruñona

- No soy una vieja gruñona

- Si

- No

- Si y mil veces Si mas que vos

- No! – grité ya desesperada

- Ok, veo q las cosas no cambiaron en mi ausencia – dijo Nick con una sonrisa

Los miré y empecé a reir de nuevo

- Nunca – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo. Sonreí a más no poder.. como podía amar tanto a estos dos tontos?

- Y entonces, querida amiga, si no t fuiste de mi lado dejandome abandonado y solo para ir a buscar chicos, porqué pones esa cara de boba y te brillan los ojitos cuando hablás de "Damon" – dijo su nombre en un intento fallido de imitar mi voz

- Ok, eso sono muy gay Nicky

- jajaja si claro linda

- No quiero hablar del tema

Nicky puso cara fea pero lo dejó pasar. Sabía que cuando levantaba mi escudo, ni ellos eran capaces de derribarlo

Alice puso cara de perrito mojado y casi estuve a punto de ceder pero me salvó una música.

"Hello, I love you. Won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you. Let me jump in your game"

- Podés atender el teléfono por favor B?

- Podés atender el teléfono por favor Al?

Cómo? Las dos nos miramos con ojos como platos

- No es el tuyo?

- No es el tuyo?

Preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

"She's walking down the street. Blind to every eye she meets. Do you think you'll be the guy. To make the queen of the angels sigh?"

Empezamos a buscar por todos lados pero el puto teléfono no aparecía

- Me parece que viene de atrás de ustedes

Dijo Nicky totalmente interesado. Pero el sonido se cortó. Nos paramos del sillón y vimos a mi amado iphone debajo nuestro.

"Hello, I love you. Won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you. Let me jump in your game"

El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo y me sobresalté. Cuando lo agarré mis ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el nombre en la pantalla: "Sexy Damon" Brillaba insistentemente para que lo atendiera. Solté una carcajada.. que tipo más creido por dios! Playboy? No le llegaba ni a los talones el apodo

- No pensás atender? Quien es? – dijo Nicky entrando en un colapso nervioso

- Es "Sexy Damon" – contesté con voz graciosa

- y eso? – dijo Alice

- No se, el se anotó así su número en el celular – y reí sin poder evitarlo

- Te tiene totalmente atrapada- dijo Nick

- Totalmente de acuerdo – contestó Alice

Les puse cara fea y dejé q el celular siguiera sonando.

A la cuarta vez decidí q era mejor atenderlo. Tampoco es q me quería hacer desear tanto

- Claro q te querías hacer desear.. – me dijo Nicky mientras alice negaba y sonreía

- Dije eso en voz alta? – pregunté mirándolos de uno a otro

- Sip – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo remarcando la "p"

- Estúpida mente traicionera – resongué – y ahora se callan q tengo q sonar casual

Silencio absoluto. Quinta vez que empezaba a sonar "Hello, I love you. Won't you tell…"

- Hola? – pregunté con vos despreocupada

- Bella! Como andas hermosa? – me contestó la hermosa y sensual voz de mi sexy desconocido.

- Disculpame, te conozco? – pregunté con fingida inocencia. Alice estaba a punto de caerse del sillón aguantándose la risa y Nick simplemente no pudo aguantarse.

Silencio de muerte

Aproveché para poner el alta voz.

- ehm.. Bella.. soy yo Damon, puse mi nombre en el contacto de celular – dijo con voz extraña

- Damon? – pregunte- Damon… mmm Damon…

- Bella no es gracioso.. soy yo, Damon.. Midnight sun? Sex on the beach? Baño clausurado? No te suena! – preguntó ya con un tono un poco mas desesperado

- Ahhhh – contesté con voz soñadora. Alice rodó los ojos y Nicky rió aun más fuerte. Les hice señal a ambos para que se callaran – Damon, como andas? Hace cuanto? Mmm unas 10/12 horas que no hablamos? – pregunté

- Aja.. – contestó cortante

- Y yo q pensaba que me habías dicho que no ibas a parar hasta que consiguieras salir conmigo de nuevo… - negué chasqueando la lengua – no parece muy propio tuyo ese tonito conmigo….

- Y ahora si te acordas de quien soy?

- Tenés que admitir que fue divertido! – dije riendo suavemente

- … -

- Vamos, no te enojes! Era solo una broma! – le dije con un tinte de miedo.. no me jodas que la cagué con Damon por diosssssss

- aja.. – dijo con el mismo tono cortante

- Damon… - dije empezando a cabrearme

Pero solo escuché una terrible carcajada al otro lado de la línea. Puse mala cara y fruncí el ceño. Eso bastó para que mis amigos estallaran a carcajadas. Salí hacia el balcón poniendoles mala cara..

- No sos la única que puede hacer bromas bonita -

- Aja.. – le contesté yo cortante ahora

- Vamos.. pensé q tenías más sentido del humor que ese

Sonreí involuntariamente

- No, no lo tengo – contesté tratando de sonar cortante pero sin lograrlo

- Puedo sentir tu sonrisa desde el otro lado del telefono

Y eso me hizo sonreír todavía más

- Bueno, ahora enserio – le pregunté – como estas? Como dormiste? Terminaste con mucha resaca anoche?

- Para nada, dormí bien pero teniendo la sensación de que la cama era demasiado grande para mi – contestó dejando las palabras flotando. Playboy irresistible, pense.

- Gracias, a mi también me parecés irresistible – me contestó sensual

- Otra vez pense en voz alta? – pregunté alarmada. Pero que mierda le pasaba hoy a mi estúpido cerebro?

- Si, pero no creo que tu cerebro sea ningún estúpido

Ok esto era el colmo… el sentido común me había abandonado totalmente, me puse roja de vergüenza y me cubrí la cara con la mano que estaba libre. Escuché una leve risa al otro lado de la línea

- Sos adorable y me encantás – Dijo Damon

- Vos también – contesté automáticamente. Ok.. esto no es normal, la regla número uno de conquistas es nunca NUNCA dejarle a un chico claro tan rápido que estás muerta por el… por Dios Swan, vos inventaste la regla! Concéntrate

- Que bueno escucharlo, porque quería invitarte a salir hoy…

Me apoyé en la baranda y empecé a mirar el hermoso paisaje

- No se si voy a estar disponible…

- Mañana?

- Miércoles? Día de chicas – contesté aguantando la risa..

- Ok, jueves?

- Día de compras

- Viernes?

- Día de ordenar las compras – podía escuchar las risas de Alice y Nicky

- Pensas jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo de nuevo? Pensé q después de lo de anoche ya habíamos pasado a la siguiente etapa – me contestó divertido

- No lindo, lo de anoche solamente fue una muestra de lo que soy

- Ok, entonces tendré que insistirte…

- Probablemente – le contesté divertida. Resistí tonta! RE-SIS-TI! Me dije mentalmente

- Mmm está bien, que hacés este sabado?

Alice se asomó con la notebook y me miraba como diciendo, "ya esta, decile al bombon ese que si!"

- No tengo nada planeado para este sábado todavía, tenés en mente algo divertido?

- Es la fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos ingresantes de Oxford

- Interesante – dije tranquilamente. SI SI SI SI SI! FIESTAA! Pense por dentro. Alice empezó a brincar de la emoción

- Si, en realidad lo es.. es una fiesta de disfraces

- Mejor aún, más diversión

- De verdad? Te parece divertido?

- Bueno, en realidad, supongo que simplemente es una excusa para que las chicas puedan salir vestidas como prostitutas desesperadas sin que nadie les diga nada. Me parece divertido eso… y más divertido me va a parecer las caras que van a poner cuando Alice y yo entremos a escena…

- Te gusta la atención Bella? – me preguntó con voz ronca

- Que tipo de atención querés darme Damon? – le pregunté sexy

Se aclaró la garganta y lo escuche respirar. Luego de un rato volvió a hablar.

- El sábado a las 8. en la puerta de la universidad, la fiesta se hace en los jardines. Te espero ahí

- Ahí estaré entonces… - contesté sonriendo

- Adiós hermosa

- Adiós "Sexy Damon" – dije haciendo burla y corté el teléfono para que no me diga nada.

- Esto va a ser divertido – le dije a Alice caminando para el living

- Mas de lo que te imaginás – me contestó sonriente

* * *

><p><strong>Espero reviews! Gracias por todo!<strong>

**XOXO**


	9. Promesas y Mentiras que Cumplir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Despues de tres horas de video conferencia con Nicky, tuvimos que cortar porque ya era demasiado. En resumen, las novedades eran: sexy Damon, el nuevo amor de Alice, y que Nicky empezaba la universidad de Seattle y ya había decidido alquilar un departamento lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los tres cuando Alice y yo volvamos de Oxford.<p>

Podía ser mas perfecto nuestro amigo? No.. simplemente no… el era demasiado increíble y a veces pensaba que no nos merecíamos tanto… pero yo daría mi vida por cualquiera de los dos, a si que supongo que es verdad eso de "cuando se ama nunca es demasiado"

Había ido a ver varios departamentos, y solo le convenció el último, el que finalmente termino eligiendo, que contaba con 4 habitaciones, un balcón enorme que rodeaba toda la casa, cocina, comedor, living, 4 baños (uno principal y los otros en suite). Dijo que para él era perfecto, y que incluso en el garaje del departamento iban a entrar sin problema nuestros tres hermosos autos, a si que estábamos felices. Nos dejo prometiendo que mas tarde nos iba a enviar algunas fotos para que nos hiciéramos una idea de lo que iba a ser nuestro hogar por los siguientes 3/4 años.

Alice, por su lado, nos contó que había conocido al amor de su vida.. y si contamos, mas o menos este sería el décimo amor de su vida… pero me dijo:

- B! te juro que este es así.. realmente es el amor de mi vida! Lo sentí

- Al, linda, escuchamos eso varias veces antes… - le dijo Nicky mirándola condescendiente

- No! Nicky! De verdad.. esto es de verdad.. fue como, amor a primera vista… - dijo juntando las manos y suspirando, mientras recordaba como lo había conocido

- Pero no entiendo algo – dije – como sabes q es el amor de tu vida si ni siquiera hablaste con el por mas de 5 minutos?

- porque lo sentí! Realmente lo sentí! Y fue tan romántico…

- a ver, necesitamos entender bien, como fue exactamente la conversación? – dijo Nick mirándola divertido

- Bueno, yo estaba buscando como loca a mi desaparecida amiga – me miro feo – cuando lo vi!... estaba sentado en la barra, tomando una cerveza… sentado de forma casual y sexy en ese taburete alto, apoyando su cabeza en una mano y con la otra moviendo su trago.. la forma en que se movía, y miraba alrededor era simplemente mágica… y lo vi ahí… alto, rubio, de unos hermosos ojos celeste oscuro… y mi corazón empezó a bombear tan rápido que casi siento que se me sale del pecho… y lo supe.. simplemente supe que era el amor de mi vida, en unos 10 segundos pude imaginarme toda mi vida con el.. incluso con hijos y nietos! Pueden creerlo? Eso NUNCA me había pasado.. a si que no me podía perder la oportunidad… fui directamente a el y le dije

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – Primero me miró entre asustado y sorprendido por lo que le había dicho, pero me regalo una increíble sonrisa y me respondió con su hermoso acento ingles:

- Lo siento mucho señorita

Pero cuando estaba a punto de seguir conociendo al amor de mi vida.. Escuche la risa de Bella que venía del balcón que daba a la pista de baile.. y me fui totalmente cabreada y echando humo al vip… y tuve que seducir al guardia porque obviamente no me dejaban entrar… y ni siquiera pude mirar atrás para ver la expresión de mi amor porque seguramente no podría haberme ido de ahí… después de encontrarte y ver que no te habían secuestrado ni violadores locos ni los alienígenas y darme cuenta que claramente sobraba en ese vip… me fui a la pista a buscar a mi príncipe de ojos azules y NO ESTABA… ya no estaba… y no pude volver a encontrarlo…

La carita de tristeza que puso Alice fue digna de mandarla a los record guiness! Jejeje

Yo simplemente la abrace y le dije que si realmente era el amor d su vida lo iba a volver a encontrar y eso basto para que mi bipolar amiga se ponga a saltar de la emoción diciendo que ahora iba a tener q estar perfecta todos los días por si lo llegaba a ver.. terriblemente tierna, lo se.

Nos tuvimos que despedir de Nicky porque él tenía cosas que hacer y nosotras también. Pero, lo que nunca me imaginé, es que las pequeñas mentiras sobre lo que tenía que hacer el resto de la semana para hacer desear a Damon, se iban a terminar cumpliendo en la pura y cristalina realidad…

En realidad, pensándolo bien, no se "convirtieron" en realidad por arte de magia.. todo lo contrario! Alice me obligó, y recalco sutilmente la palabra… OBLIGÓ a hacerlas realidad.

Técnicamente, el Martes dije que "no sabía si iba a estar disponible", a si que a Al no le quedó otra que darme la razón y simplemente nos encargamos de cosas de la casa y algún que otro preparativo para la facultad. Como ya habíamos ido al supermercado, decidimos pasear por las manzanas que teníamos cerca y comprar algunos adornos para la casa, para hacerla más acogedora.. porque un año era mucho tiempo y queríamos sentirnos lo mas "en casa" posible… aunq nuestro hogar estuviera a muchos km de distancia…

Después de una divertida tarde de compras.. si DIVERTIDA.. pueden creerlo a Bella-odio-las-compras-Swan diciendo que una tarde de compras era DIVERTIDA y más teniendo en cuenta que fui con Alice! Pero era la verdad… la enana estaba super relajada y no me arrastro a tiendas y tiendas.. simplemente disfrutamos el calido y hermoso clima y compramos lindos adornos para nuestro penthouse y la pasamos super bien, riéndonos y haciéndonos bromas todo el tiempo.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde, luego de un tardío almuerzo, decidimos que era buena idea ir a disfrutar las últimas dos horas de sol que nos quedaban y bajamos a la piscina del hotel. Nos divertimos con Jeremy, que por cierto, era muy gracioso y pasamos un tiempo realmente agradable con él. Y terminé dándole mi número de celular… Pero no piensen mal, eh? Por mas que Al insistía en que estaba totalmente prendido de mí… yo no lo tomé así, porque a parte, el tenía novia! A si que, qué había de malo en querer tener un nuevo amigo en Londres? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Y Jer era realmente agradable y Alice no podía negarlo… a si que…

Nicky fue otra historia… y era de esperarse, yo lo esperaba al menos… una cosa es q tus mejores amigas viajen al otro lado del universo para ir a su primer año de universidad lejos de ti.. pero otra muy distinta es que en menos de 3 días ya encontraran a un "Jer" con quien reirse, tomarse unos tragos y pasarla bien…

Nicky celoso era el peor infierno que se pueda imaginar… pero era tan terriblemente lindo volviéndose todo posesivo con nosotras que después de una hora de escuchar nuestros intentos de justificaciones, terminó riéndose sin poder evitarlo. Tuvimos una extraña cena a distancia… en tía Mandy le preparó una rápida comida que el pudo llevarse para comer en el jardín, y nosotras lo hicimos en el balcón, para al menos, compartir el color de la noche… si por compartir se puede entender que Nicky tuvo que correr.. LITERALMENTE hablando, ya que en menos de 10 minutos se largo esas fuertes tormentas en Forks y no le quedó otra que volver a su habitación… Por nuestra parte, fue una agradable vista, ya que añorábamos la lluvia más de lo que podíamos aceptar.

Al día siguiente, tal y como le había dicho a Damon, Al me arrastro, obviamente muy a mi pesar, hacia dos centros comerciales realmente lindos, pero tan llenos de tiendas que casi no sobrevivo ese día. Estuvimos todo el día fuera y sólo nos detuvimos por unos 45 minutos para comer algo rápido en el McDonald's entre un shopping y el otro.. para después seguir y seguir y seguir comprando. Terminamos con tantas bolsas que estuve a 20 segundos de pedir un camión de mudanza, pero la cara de odio que me dio Allie me hizo descartar la idea tan rápido como había venido.

Y como era de esperarse, ese día apenas tomamos un café con unos mupphins caseros y fuimos directamente a la cama a dormir. Pobre Nicky, estábamos casi inconscientes cuando hicimos la video-conferencia que duró obviamente muy poco, y nos dejó irnos al país de los sueños.

Al día siguiente, el caos de bolsas que había esparcidas por toda la casa era tan grande que no pude evitar burlar a Al con eso:

- Hay amiga!… tenés que venir rápido! URGENTE– le dije con fingida voz de espanto apenas nos levantamos

- Ue! Bla! uee passso? – dijo una muy jadeante Alice corriendo con el cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca y los labios llenos de pasta dental. Esa simple imagen fue suficiente para largarme a reir con todas mis fuerzas… pero el ceño fruncido de mi gran amiga me hizo aclarar mi garganta y seguir

- Creo que estamos en serios problemas… - le dije con mi mejor mirada de tristeza

- y aoda ue? Stas uiem? – me preguntó acercándose más a mi y agarrando mi hombro con su mano libre

- Yo si pero no la casa! Vamos a tener que alquilar un nuevo departamento para toda esta ropa! Donde vamos a guardarla? – Alice me miró abriendo mucho sus hermosos ojos miel y luego los entrecerró tanto que podría jurar que era una persona asiática si no la conociera

- Eso no es gracioso.. da prodima vez ue me dames domo si fuega una emedencia naciodal la das a pasag muy bal… - me dijo en otro idioma y se fue totalmente ofendida al baño… traducción: eso no es gracioso, la próxima vez que me llames como si fuera una emergencia nacional la vas a pasar muy mal. Y no pude más que reírme hasta que mi panza me dolía y mucho. Pero, tomé muy enserio la amenaza de muerte de Alice, porque una pixie enojada era de temer.. y de verdad

A si que pasamos el resto del viernes ordenando las compras, que debo admitir eran hermosas, aunque casi totalmente innecesarias, sin contar los hermosos disfraces que compramos. El viernes a la noche, no pensábamos salir porque queríamos tener una tranquila noche para estar bien descansadas para la fiesta del sábado, pero Jer me mandó un mensaje de texto, que cito, textualmente "Bonita, fiesta en la playa, las espero en la barra con un daikiry d frutilla especial ;)"

Antes de que nos pudiésemos dar cuenta, nos habíamos tomado como 5 daikirys e incontables tragos de tequila y nos habíamos divertido tanto que nos dolían los pies de bailar. Jer realmente era divertido y nos presentó a un amigo, Tyler, que al principio parecía el típico Playboy yanki, tal como el Tyler de Forks, pero resultó ser muy agradable y divertido también.. pero el estaba totalmente perdido por Allie.

Antes de salir para la fiesta de la pileta, habíamos comentado que nunca habíamos visto a nuestros vecinos, a pesar de que a veces, escuchábamos ruidos provenientes del otro departamento, por lo que decidimos ir a invitarlos a la fiesta, aunque sea para conocerlos. Tocamos una vez el timbre y nada.. luego de unos 3 minutos golpeamos la puerta y escuchamos un grito de mujer: "estamos ocupados! Vuelvan mañana .. o mejor, no vuelvan!"

A si que nos fuimos las dos ofendidas y con el ceño fruncido por lo irrespetuosa que había resultado ser nuestra vecina.. pero, como dije antes, Jer y Tyler nos habían alegrado la noche. A si que, nos volvimos a eso de las 5 d la mañana, un poco mareadas y sin estar muy seguras de si las que estábamos caminando sin rumbo fijo éramos nosotras o si realmente hubo un terremoto en Oxford justo a esa hora.

Lo último que recuerdo de anoche fue que Alice había venido a mi cama para contarme algo de Jer pero que nos quedamos dormidas incluso antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Y, a pesar de tener bastante resistencia y experiencia, vale aclarar, por que no? Con el alcohol, hoy no es que tengo un insoportable dolor de cabeza, pero si lo bastante molesto como para ponerme de un humor no muy agradable, y para hablar con un vocabulario poco apto para menores. Y Allie no se quedaba atrás… a si que las dos fuimos presas de las burlas semi matutinas de Nicky.. ya que nos despertó muy gentilmente a las 12 de la madrugada, o mediodía según él.

Tuvimos un almuerzo liviano ya que no queríamos tentar a la suerte y terminar las dos arrepintiéndonos de la divertida noche de ayer, y acá estábamos. Las dos tiradas en el sillón cual morsas panza arriba en la arena en una linda tarde de verano, con una botella de agua para re-hidratarnos luego de que el alcohol de la noche anterior hubiera agotado todas nuestras reservas.

- A si que … - empezó Allie de forma distraída. Pero cuando la miré, siguió mirando la tele sin prestarle real atención. Fruncí el ceño

- Si Al? Que pasa? – y seguía sin mirarme a la cara – Al, sis, vamos, q es? Q pasa? – le dije entrelazando nuestras manos. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró y bajó la mirada

- …. –

- Eh? No te escuché nada

- Que como …

- No Allie, vamos, hablame bien.. esto no es común en voz.. aunque pensándolo bien vos no sos normal para nada – dije con un tono bromista para levantarle el ánimo, mientras le levantaba el mentón para que me mirara. Tenía los ojos un poco llorosos y eso me asustó

- No es nada B.. de verdad.. solo quiero saber como la estas llevando… - me dijo triste

- Enserio Al? Charla sentimental de cómo podidamente extraño a nuestra familia a un par de horas de ir a nuestra primer fiesta universitaria?

- Lo siento Bella.. pero es que estuvimos bastante ocupadas en estos días y realmente no habíamos tenido tiempo para pensar… pero hoy… no se.. simplemente me cayó la ficha de que no estamos de vacaciones.. realmente estamos en Oxford… realmente vamos a empezar la universidad solas, las dos.. realmente vamos a ir a nuestra primera fiesta universitaria sin Nicky… - y rodó la primer gran y perfecta lágrima por su mejilla. Apreté suavemente su mano

- Lo se Al.. lo se – suspiré profundamente y otra vez ese peso y dolor se presentó en el medio de mi pecho – es tan raro que yo también sentía que estábamos de vacaciones o algo.. es tan jodidamente raro que no quería hacerme a la idea de nada.. incluso creo que traté de evitar pensar en el tema todo el tiempo.. yo también lo extraño Al – le dije mientras sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas también

- No puedo creer que vayamos traicionar la promesa… - pero la interrumpí

- NO estamos traicionando la promesa Al.. eso rondó me cabeza desde que nos postulamos para la beca.. y no lo estamos haciendo..

- Pero B.. si esta es nuestra primera…

- No Alice.. no estamos rompiendo la promesa..

- Pero yo no veo a Nicky hoy aca con nosotras B.. el no está inscripto en Oxford siquiera

- esto es muy diferente a la promesa Alice… sabíamos que tarde o temprano alguno iba a hacer algo así sin el otro… pero no es romper la promesa…

- y porque me siento como si estuvieramos traicionando a nicky abiertamente y sin su consentimiento?

- simplemente porque lo extrañamos jodidamente tanto que es super difícil hacerse a la idea de hacer algo sin él, pero esto no es romper la promesa

- segura?

- Si Alice.. segurísima.. traicionar nuestra promesa sería algo totalmente diferente a esto… Nicky estuvo presente en todos nuestros planes de la beca, tranquila si?

- Ok B… - suspiró – Gracias – me dijo con una débil sonrisa. Y la abracé.. y me devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que nos íbamos a romper los hueso. Y dejé escapar aunque sea una única lágrima que había estado conteniendo desde que empezamos con la conversación.. no, no estábamos traicionando la promesa.. NO LO ESTABAMOS… o si?.. no, basta de dudas… no lo estábamos.. tenía que convencerme a mí misma de eso sino estaríamos volviendo a Forks en le primer avión que saliese para ahí y en este instante tendríamos que estar rumbo al aeropuerto… no.. nuestra promesa sagrada no estaba siendo rota.. nunca.. lo habíamos jurado.

_Forks 4 años antes_

_- Chicos ya volvimos! Bajen a desayunar que Allie está impaciente en el comedor! – gritó Tía Mandy desde el otro lado de la puerta_

_- Ya vamos tia! – le dije sin gritar mucho para no asustar a Nicky_

_Yo hacía sólo 5 minutos que me había despertado y con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Podía haber sido mas perfecto? No… realmente no podía! Nick había sido tan cuidadoso y tierno, que hasta a mi me sorprendió lo que puede hacer tu mejor amigo… pero, solo espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros.. es lo q mas deseo!_

_Nick se removió un poco entre las sábanas y se enredó en ellas casi destapándome completamente. Y si ayer pensaba que era un poco extraño e incómodo hacer el amor con tu mejor amigo, despertarse desnuda a su lado no se quedaba muy atrás… a si que, encontré su remera en el piso y me la puse, así como también mis bragas. Me volví a acostar junto a él y lo abracé por dentro de las sábanas._

_El se removió un poco más y se dio vuelta para mi lado. Suspiró y me abrazó por la cintura. Era tan hermoso, no sería todo más fácil si podría enamorarme de él y listo? Porqué seguía pensando que ahí afuera había un príncipe azul para mi¿? No podía estar contenta con tener a mi príncipe de chocolate?_

_Le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Hizo una mueca extraña y graciosa, a si que probé haciendo lo mismo con sus párpados y los labios. Movió la cabeza para apartarme y presionó más los ojos_

_- No me quiero despertar.. todavía no es hora – me dijo con la voz rasposa de sueño_

_Y no pude evitar reirme_

_- Vamos Romeo… que Alice nos espera desesperada por los detalles! Y ya llegaron los chicos y tus papás! – dije zarandeándolo un poco, pero el se aferró más a mi_

_- No quiero.. no quiero… -_

_- Vamos Nicky.. enserio, tenemos que ir a desayunar, no quiero q esto sea sospechoso… y lo va a ser si alguien viene y trata de abrir la puerta porque esta con cerrojo, y nosotros nunca lo ponemos – le dije susurrando, pero el negó efusivamente presionando más sus párpados_

_- No quiero! No quiero abrir los ojos y ver el arrepentimiento de tus ojos – lo dijo tan bajo que casi no lo escucho_

_- Entonces abrilos tranquilos, porque no hay ni una pizca de eso. - Dio un profundo suspiro pero finalmente los abrió. Esa mirada preocupada no era la que yo estaba esperando, quería ver la alegría en sus ojos! La misma que había en los míos_

_- Hola extraño – lo saludé sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla de nuevo_

_- Hola princesa – me dijo sonriendo finalmente, cuando vio que era verdad que no estaba arrepentida_

_- Lo siento es que … - pero lo corté_

_- Nada de "lo siento" ni de "no deberíamos… " ni nada! Los dos queríamos y fue perfecto! Punto final… ahora solo hay que pretender que esto nunca paso y solo contárselo a Allie._

_- Ok… tenés razón – y me dio esa maldita sonrisa matadora_

_Bajamos a desayunar como una familia feliz de 5 hermanos, porque Alice y yo éramos prácticamente como sus hijos también, y después nos fuimos a nuestro prado._

_Una vez ahí, tuvimos que contarle a Alice casi con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó y como nos sentimos. Y fue genial! Esas charlas deberían de ser incómodas por regla general, pero todo se daba tan naturalmente entre nosotros que no podía ser más feliz con mi vida._

_Estábamos los tres acostados sobre el pasto, con las cabezas juntas y disfrutando del sol tan poco común que nos regaló Forks, cuando Alice habló rompiendo nuestro cómo silencio_

_- Tendríamos que hacer una promesa_

_Sentí como Nicky se incorporaba a si que abrí los ojos, me di vuelta y me apoyé sobre mi codo para mirarlos_

_- que clase de promesa Al? – dijo Nick sacándole un par de mechones negros de la frente de Allie_

_- una promesa de nosotros_

_Rodé mis ojos sin poder evitarlo_

_- Obviamente nos iba a involucrar a nosotros pixie, pero que tiene en mente esa maquiavélica cabecita tuya? – le contesté riendo_

_Alice se dio vuelta rápido y se acostó sobre su estómago, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, con los codos en el pasto_

_- Bueno, estuve pensando…._

_- Increíble! Los duendes piensan? Pensé que sólo eran criaturas mitológicas que se encargaban de hacer la vida imposible a los demás – Alice lo miró feo y frunciendo el ceño y yo traté de aguantarme la risa_

_- Incluso para hacer eso, se involucraría el pensamiento idiota… - le contestó haciendose la ofendida_

_- Bueno bueno! Che.. que no fue para tanto linda – le dije tratando de ser Suiza_

_- Pero es que estoy tratando de ponerme seria por aca! – dijo evidentemente frustada_

_- Entonces seguí sis, somos todo oídos – le dije sonriendole_

_- Ok, como decía… estuve pensando que, ya que las cosas entre ustedes anoche salieron tan bien…_

_Nicky la corto casi desesperado_

_- Ah no Alice, ni lo pienses! No podemos, NO PODEMOS! De ninguna manera Bella y yo vamos a salir, por ningun motivo! Nunca!_

_La desesperación en los ojos de Nicky me dio risa hasta a mi_

_- Ok no iba a decir eso ni loca! Porque yo se que relación tenemos! Como pudiste pensar eso nicky? – dijo mirándolo incrédula- Vos querés acotar algo Bella también? – negué con la cabeza – que bueno! porque me estoy empezando a hartar de que me interrumpan y…_

_- Ok, entendimos el mensaje, dale, te escuchamos! Sin interrumpir… - dijo Nick haciendo un gesto como que se cerraba la boca con cierre_

_- Bueno! Entonces, me parece saber bien que las "primeras veces" funcionan muy bien y hasta natural entre nosotros…._

_- Y? – le pregunté viendo que no seguía hablando_

_- y me parece que tendríamos que prometer que de ahora en adelante todas nuestras "primeras veces" de algo deberían ser juntas.. de todos nosotros… - era tan buena idea que no pude evitar sonreir abiertamente_

_- Entonces, eso es una propuesta total y abierta a hacer un trío? Alice, bonita, nunca pensé que te gustaría hacer algo así! – le dijo Nicky riendo_

_Alice le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza pero empezó a reir también_

_- Me parece una idea genial Al! Pero obviamente va a haber cosas que…_

_- Ya se B.. ya se.. no es como si TODO lo que alguna vez vayamos a hacer por primera vez tenga q ser juntos si o si, sólo digo que las cosas que SI podamos hacer juntos por primera vez, las hagamos…_

_- totalmente de acuerdo – contestó Nicky poniendose relativamente serio pero con una sonrisa bailando en los labios_

_- Hecho entonces! – dije emocionada y poniendo una mano al centro. Los chicos me imitaron, a si que continué – Los tres mosqueteros, prometen hacer siempre sus "primeras veces" juntos, siempre y cuando sea posible y no involucre connotaciones sexuales – ellos rieron pero al final, terminamos diciendo los tres juntos: - PROMETIDO!_

_- Entonces, para estrenar la promesa, que tal si mañana nos rateamos juntos por primera vez? – dijo Nicky feliz y emocionado_

_Esto era genial… y no podía pedir más a la vida… mis dos mejores amigos eran todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz…_

* * *

><p>Nuevo capitulo después de tanto tiempo!<p>

Espero que les guste y espero reviews!

**XOXO =)**


	10. Casualidades Enredadas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

En este capítulo la trama comienza a ponerse enredada!

Grax Camuchi por las reviews! Siempre fiel

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Después de pasar por una de las primeras, porque estaba segura que no sería la última, charlas sentimentales y nostálgicas, decidimos merendar algo rico y con mucho mucho chocolate para levantar los ánimos.<p>

Y si, por que no, hay que también aceptar que, como al principio el chocolate solo no nos bastó, decidimos hacer una especie de browines mágicos, pero con vodka! Nunca habíamos probado ninguna sustancia alucinógena, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez, principalmente porque Nicky no estaba… aunque tampoco estábamos muy seguras de animarnos a hacerlo con el tampoco… pero bueno.

Ahora se podía decir que estábamos de un ánimo mucho mejor, sin siquiera estar mareadas. Y como ya eran las 6 d la tarde, decidimos ir a arreglarnos para la fiesta de disfraces.

Yo había decidido vestirme igual que Avril Lavigne en el video clip de la canción "Hot": corset bien al cuerpo color verde manzana con algunos detalles en negro con flecos y brillos en el centro y en los bordes, una pollera negra de cuero ajustada con flecos que a penas me cubría el trasero, un cinturón de tachas fino, medias de red negras, guantes de cuero cortado en los dedos y, por supuesto, unos mortales zapatos negros cerrados taco aguja. El disfraz también incluía una peluca de color rubio platinado de pelo lacio con algunos mechones en fucsia en la parte del flequillo y toda la capa inferior. En el maquillaje estaba delineada de forma pronunciada de negro, y todo alrededor de los ojos, con una sombra en plateado y rimel negro, mientras que los labios los tenía solamente con gloss sabor a fresas.

Alice estaba disfrazada de campanita sexy: un vestido verde manzana strapless pegado al cuerpo, que terminaba todo en picos desde su trasero a medio muslo. Medias de red blancas y zapatos con plataforma verde manzana con brillos plateados. Tenía puestas también unas alas de hada con brillos y usaba una simpática barita mágica con una estrella amarilla en la punta. Había decidido no ponerse peluca rubia, ya que según ella no le favorecía el color, aunque en mi opinión nada le podría quedar mal, a si que simplemente se había dejado su hermoso pelo negro azabache con las puntas dirigiéndose a todos los lados posibles. Estaba maquillada de manera natural con sombras verdes y rimel negro, y usaba un lápiz labial color rosa pálido con brillos plateados.

- Estás tan sexy amiga! – me dijo Alice mientras me agarraba de la mano y me daba una vuelta para ver el vestuario de todos los ángulos posibles – Si no hubiese encontrado al amor de mi vida, definitivamente me casaría con vos! – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y riéndose

- Hey! – dije golpeando suavemente su hombro y riendo con ella - Me sacaste las palabras de la boca… estás realmente sensual Allie! Vas a matar a todos hoy!

- Yo solo quiero ver a mi príncipe azul… - Y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco

- Vamos Al… no vinimos al otro lado de la vía láctea para pensar en chicos… Sólo.. Hay que divertirse, ok?

- Pero B… vos vas a estar con Sexy Damon hoy.. y yo que? Sola y abandonada! – y eso hizo que mi cabeza haga un clic..

- Damon… - dije susurrando – No se nada de el desde… desde la llamada telefónica del día después de Midnight Sun! – y no pude evitar desesperarme un poco – Se habrá enojado? Habré sido solamente la chica fácil de la semana y como vio que no lo era.. simplemente.. lo dejó? – esto se estaba saliendo de las manos.. porque me preocupaba tanto por un total desconocido?

Alice me agarro de los hombros y me hizo mirarla a la cara

- Tranquila Amiga… seguro que simplemente estuvo ocupado y que por eso no pudo volver a llamarte.. no creo que se haya ofendido ni nada… y si lo hizo.. es un idiota!

- Un idiota sexy… - le contesté mirando las luces de la ciudad que cada vez iban poblando más nuestra hermosa vista

- Si.. un idiota sexy del cual no deberías estar ni preocupada… B.. q pasa¿? Nos prometiste que – pero la corté

- Ya se lo que les prometí Al, tampoco fue mi intención que este playboy de campera de cuero me flechara así! Pero no se! No planeé nada! Simplemente pasó! Y qué si no va hoy?

- Y ahora quién es la que está buscando príncipes azules en los lugares equivocados? – me dijo Al con una estúpida sonrisa triunfante en su rostro… estúpida amiga sabelotodo

- Nadie está buscando ningún príncipe en ningún lado Alice… y tenés razón, no me importa que es lo que le haya pasado a Damon para olvidarse de mí o lo que sea.. no vine a Londres a buscar una relación seria con nadie.. ni tampoco una relación free.. a si que simplemente hoy saldremos a divertirnos, nosotras dos, y si da la casualidad de encontrar a un chico que quiera divertirse con nosotras, lo sumaremos al festejo! – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa de ángel

- A si que ahora Bella Swan quiere probar los tríos.. quién lo habría dicho, eh? – rodé los ojos

- Oh vamos! Sabés que es lo q quise decir – y se rió con ganas

- Lo se, tranquila! Pero eso de que nos tenemos que divertir suena realmente tentador, a si que vamos! Que ya son casi las 8… y no pensemos más en príncipes azules ni de campera de cuero – y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Pero agarramos nuestras carteras, un abrigo y nos dirigimos con los brazos enganchados hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando estábamos abriendo para salir de casa, Alice gritó que se había olvidado la cámara de fotos y corrió a buscarla

- No te tardes mucho! Que de verdad ya vamos tarde Allie! – grité viendo la figura borrosa de mi amiga que se dirigía rápidamente a las habitaciones

Me quedé tarareando una canción de U2 y sentí a varias personas al otro lado de la puerta. y pegué el oído para oír mejor. -Nuestros vecinos mala onda! - Pense enseguida, y empecé a destrabar la puerta para al fin conocerlos.

Justo cuando por fin lo había logrado y abrí la puerta, escuché una risa que me parecía demasiado familiar pero sólo pude ver como la puerta del ascensor se terminaba de cerrar. ¿De dónde conocía esa risa? Definitivamente de algún lado… tenía un toque .. no se.. como sensual que era difícil de olvidar, sólo que no podía relacionarlo con ninguna cara… a menos que…

- Ya estoy! – gritó Alice agarrándome de la cintura por atrás, mientras yo daba un salto del susto

- Me asustaste Alice! – dije girándome y mirándola feo

- y bueno, eso te pasa por andar vagando por BellaLandia! – y trató de mirar por encima de mi hombro frunciendo el ceño – y por qué me estabas esperando con la puerta abierta?

- Es que justo escuché a nuestros vecinos, pero cuando abrí la puerta, sólo vi como el ascensor terminaba de cerrarse – dije con un suspiro mirando a la puerta de nuestros vecinos extraños

- Tranquila amiga.. de seguro son unos ermitaños mal educados que no salen nunca y tienen cero vida social…

- Pero vamos a estar acá un año Sis.. quiero conocer a nuestros vecinos!

- Yo también! Pero evidentemente, eso no va a ser hoy! Será cuando tenga que ser… solo, vamos a la fiesta, ok? Y dejemos de preocuparnos por vecinos sin sentido!

- Por cosas sin sentido querrás decir…

- Si, lo que sea! Vamos!

Comenzamos a bajar por el ascensor los 14 pisos que nos llevaban al Hall, entre risas y recuerdos de fiestas de disfraces pasadas. Cuando llegamos a planta baja, Alice justo hizo el comentario de la vez que nos disfrazamos de Josie and the Pussycats cuando teníamos 12 años, ella era Josie (la de pelo corto y colorado), yo era Melody (la rubia) y nos faltaba alguien que haga de Valerie (la morocha). A si que, como básicamente no teníamos demasiadas amigas íntimas y obviamente obligado por nosotras, Nicky tuvo que disfrazarse de la morocha de la pandereta. Lo habíamos prácticamente amenazado con dejar de ser sus amigas si no aceptaba y no le quedó otra que disfrazarse de mujer, pero haciéndonos jurar que no le diríamos a nadie quién era él.

Y lo más gracioso de la situación, es que finalmente tuvo más levante entre los chicos que nosotras dos. Increíble! A si que, cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, todavía estábamos riéndonos de eso

- Hey! – escuchamos a alguien gritar desde nuestra espalda

Nos dimos vuelta rápidamente y vimos a Jer y Tyler vestidos de indios. Realmente estaban sexies los dos! Esta noche se iba a poner interesante…

- Hola chicos! – dijimos las dos sincronizadas

Cuando llegaron a nuestra altura medio trotando, Jer nos dijo: - No las habíamos reconocido! – nos agarró de la mano y nos hizo girar un par de veces mientras nosotras reíamos

– Estábamos babeando por ustedes ahí atrás hasta que nos dimos cuenta que esas risas contagiosas ya las habíamos escuchado en algún lado – dijo Tyler guiñándonos un ojo – están realmente hermosas chicas, si me permiten el comentario

- Si! La verdad es que yo nunca pensé que me iba a empezar a interesar en la música punk pop – dijo Jer pasando un dedo por mi cinturón de tachas

- Ni yo en los cuentos de Disney – dijo Tyler tocando la varita mágica de Alice – Podés llevarme al país de nunca jamás ahora mismo si querés – dijo con tono sensual

Las dos nos sonrojamos fuertemente y sonreímos

- Gracias chicos, ustedes están realmente lindos también – dije mirándolos a ambos

- Totalmente – dijo Alice mirando a Tyler de arriba abajo. Un momento! Que le pasó a mi amiga y su idea fija de encontrar a su famoso príncipe azul?

- Ok – dije aclarándome la garganta y haciendo que Alice y Tyler se sobresaltaran y tuvieran que dejar de mirarse lascivamente, no pude evitar reir – Es hora de irnos chicos, quiero llegar a esa fiesta y no voy a hacerlo tarde porque a ustedes se les ocurra empezar a jugar a ver quién pone la mirada más sexy – dije dándome vuelta conteniendo la risa y haciendo que Jer riera conmigo

- Bella tiene razón, vamos a disfrutar la noche – dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda baja y dirigiéndome a la salida del edificio.

Decidimos disfrutar de la noche e ir caminando los 4 juntos a la fiesta. Ahí pudimos conocer un poco más sobre los chicos, por ejemplo, que Jer había venido a la universidad con su hermana Elena, ambos iban a estudiar arquitectura, quien vivía con su novio a unas cuadras del edificio. Y que Tyler había terminado recientemente una relación con una chica que le "rompió el corazón" según él, y que estudiaba sistemas. Supuestamente eran de un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls y habían venido todos juntos a la universidad de Oxford, ya que la familia del novio de Elena era de acá.

Estábamos ya por llegar, cuando buscando en mi bolso mis malboro mentolados, me di cuenta que los había dejado en mi mesita de luz

- Tengo que ir a comprar unos cigarrillos chicos – les dije con cara de pena

- Ok vamos! – dijo Jer agarrándome del codo

- No no, no hace falta que vayamos los cuatro – le dije soltándome de su agarre – ustedes vayan entrando y pidiéndonos unos tragos que nosotras enseguida los alcanzamos

- Un daikiry de frutilla y un whisky en las rocas – dijo Alice

La cara de asombro de los chicos me hizo dar cuenta que nunca había tomado whisky con ellos

- Me gusta empezar con un trago fuerte, tranquilos que estoy acostumbrada, Allie prefiere siempre los frutales – les dije sonriendo

Nos despedimos de los chicos y fuimos al kiosco de enfrente para comprar los cigarrillos.

- Ok… que fue todo eso con Tyler? – le pregunté a Alice directamente cuando estábamos esperando el cambio

- No fue nada, simplemente… hay que divertirnos, como dijimos antes

- Pero Allie.. que pasó con eso de encontrar al amor de tu vida? – le dije incrédula

- No pasó nada.. eso es exactamente lo que pasó.. voy a buscarlo, si, y t puedo asegurar que lo voy a atrapar… pero quiero divertirme en el proceso… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

La miré sin poder creer lo que me decía

- Alice Marie Brandon! – dije levantando mi voz dos octavas – quién eres y que hiciste con mi dulce, tierna y enamoradiza mejor amiga? – Ella solo me sonrió de lado y me contestó:

- Solo me paso al lado oscuro por unos días.. – guiño de ojo - tranquila amiga… no dramatices tampoco – hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia

- Pero Al…

- Nada Bella… sólo quiero probar que se siente ser un poco más como vos y Nicky… que tiene de malo?

- No quiero que salgas lastimada en el proceso…

- No lo saldré! – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla – vos vas a estar ahí para impedirlo! Ahora, enserio, solo quiero despejarme y divertirme un poco

- Ok Allie… como digas.. solo… tene cuidado ok?

- Si Mama Bella…

Negué con la cabeza mientras le sonreía… Alice era tan delicada, buena y tierna que me iba a costar un poco verla actuar más como una oveja negra semi descarriada.. pero, yo más que nadie sabía, que a veces uno sólo necesita dejar de ser uno mismo y vivir la vida sin preocuparse por nada más que disfrutar. Si eso iba a hacer bien a Alice, yo iba a estar ahí apoyándola… y para consolarla si hiciera falta en caso de que no todo saliera como ella esperaba.

Mientras nos acercábamos a las puertas de la universidad, vimos como varias personas disfrazadas se paraban para saludar a alguien en la puerta y seguían su camino. Era una chica rubia vestida de gatúbela… y no podía creer que alguien pudiera verse tan bien en ese disfraz de cuero todo pegado al cuerpo. La chica si que parecía una modelo. Que envidia! Pensé enseguida, pero a pesar de todo, aceptaba mi cuerpo y que tenía lo mío, a si que no iba a dejar que una rubia hueca me arruinara la noche

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me acordé que Damon me había citado a las 8 en la puerta.. Agarré mi iphone para comprobar la hora, y vi que eran las 8.27 PM.

- Mierda .. – dije en un susurro

- Qué paso B? – me dijo Alice intentando mirar el celular

- Había quedado con Damon en encontrarnos a las 8 en la puerta.. pero ya son y media y ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje para ver si estaba viva… - le contesté incrédula. No podía creerlo.. tanta insistencia para verme y hoy que era el día, ni un puto mensaje para ver si estaba bien… estupido desconocido sexy…

- Bueno linda.. se habra

- ALICE? BELLA? – escuché el grito de una mujer adelante. Y para mi mayor sorpresa, era la gatúbela rubia.. y esta quien es?

- Rose? – Contestó Allie sorprendida

- Sii! Por Dios! No las había reconocido chicas… que… uouuu – fue lo que nos contestó

- Lo mismo para vos Rose! Estas increíble – dije riendo

- Que bueno que vinieron chicas! Cómo se enteraron de la fiesta? Porque yo les iba a avisar cuando me acordé que nunca nos intercambiamos los teléfonos! – dijo con un puchero

- Es verdad! Y para que no vuelva a pasarnos, anota – dijo alice mientras le daba nuestros celulares y ella nos pasaba el suyo.

De repente recibió un mensaje de texto y sonrió

- Disculpen chicas, pero mi hermano y mi novio ya se pusieron impacientes y quieren que entre a la fiesta – se dio vuelta por un momento y miró hacia los jardines – y ya debería estar por llegar Tanya a si que – se encogió de hombros – tienen razón.. vamos a disfrutar!

La seguimos hacia el interior y pudimos ver que el lugar estaba excelente. Había luces de colores por todos lados, sillones blancos y negros esparcidos todo por el lado izquierdo de los jardines que se mezclaban entre los árboles, haciéndolos parecer como si fueran "privados" o algo así, y dos barras en diagonal, una cerca de la puerta y la otra en la esquina superior derecha.

- Rose! Te estuve buscando por todos lados hasta que me acordé que estabas acá! – dijo una voz medio chillona que me parecía conocida

- En realidad yo le hice acordar que estabas en la puerta – contestó otra voz casi al mismo tiempo

Y vimos que eran Bonnie y Caroline. Bonnie iba vestida de bruja, como las brujas de Salem y Caroline de princesa. Estuvimos hablando de lo bueno que era volver a encontrarnos y de nuestros disfraces, hasta que Caroline dijo:

- Rosy.. vamos con Emm y Jazz.. no pueden estar más insoportables los dos…

- Si Care-Bare, lo sé.. me mandaron mjs y por eso entré

- Quieren conocer a los demás? – nos preguntó Bonnie

Alice me miró y yo me encongí de hombros. Por qué no? No habíamos escrito ninguna regla sobre no conocer gente nueva o hacer amigos nuevos

- Nos encantaría – dijo Allie

- Pero primero vamos por un trago

- Uyyy B! los chicos fueron a buscarnos un trago, te acordas! – Tyler y Jer.. cierto! Me había olvidado de ellos

- Que chicos? – preguntó Rose alzando una de sus perfectas cejas

- Los conocimos en el edificio en el que alquilamos el departamento – dije mirando hacia las barras para ver si los encontraba – no sabíamos que ellos venían a la fiesta también, y justo nos encontramos con ellos en la puerta del edificio y decidimos venir todos juntos

- Pero como nos olvidamos los cigarrillos, les dijimos que vayan entrando y pidiendo unos tragos – y miré el reloj y ya hacía mas de 20 minutos que los habíamos dejado

- Y deben estar preocupados… porque ya hace un rato largo que fuimos al kiosco, a si que ¿vamos a buscarlos Allie?

- Las alcanzamos luego! Ahora tenemos sus números! – dijo Alice sonriendo

Nos despedimos de las chicas que se fueron para una de las esquinas de los jardines en donde pudimos ver que estaban los DJs y fuimos a la barra que estaba más cerca de la entrada para ver si los encontrábamos

Cuando llegamos pudimos ver que había una pareja discutiendo, bastante alto como para no escucharlos

- Te digo que no se qué es lo que hace aca… - le contestaba el chico. El tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos verde oscuro tambien. No era mi tipo… pero era lindo chico, y se veía tierno vestido de Aladine

- Y yo te digo que estoy segura que vos sabés algo y no me lo querés decir porque, en algún momento los planetas se alinearon y decidiste cubrirte a vos o a tu hermano – le contestaba la chica con ira totalmente contenida. Ella suspiró audiblemente. Era una linda chica, altura promedio, pelo marrón oscuro largo y lacio y estaba vestida de Jazmín. A si que evidentemente eran pareja

- No… no llamaría a Katherin por nada del mundo, ya te dije que corté cualquier tipo de comunicación con tu prima hace mucho tiempo – le decía él con cara de súplica. Ella suspiró.

- Lo se Stef… pero sabés lo mal que me pongo cuando sólo la nombran.. imaginate ahora que me la cruzo en la fiesta sin siquiera saber que estaba en Londres! Y ahora decime la verdad… no sabías que ella había vuelto? O porqué volvió?

- No amor! Tenés que creerme… y si vino, por el último motivo que vendría sería por mí… tal vez por

- No.. él me dijo que ya no la veía más tampoco… - dijo cruzándose de brazos totalmente enojada

- Y cómo estas tan segura? Y porqué te pusiste así? Qué tiene si la sigue viendo?

- Necesitan algo chicas? – nos sobresaltamos de manera evidente. El chico rubio del otro lado de la barra se había dado cuenta de que estábamos escuchando la conversación totalmente entretenidas, y no pudo evitar reirse de nuestra cara de susto cuando nos habló.

- En realidad estábamos buscando a dos chicos vestidos de indios, que se suponía iban a venir a comprarnos unos tragos – contestó Alice medio avergonzada

- Bueno, yo soy vaquero, no indio, pero puedo invitarlas otro trago estilo viejo oeste si quieren – contestó con una sonrisa amable. Miré hacia atrás y la parejita peleadora había desaparecido. Intenté buscar a Damon o a los chicos entre la gente pero no vi a ninguno. Ok, era evidente que Jer tenía algo conmigo, a pesar de haber dicho que tenía novia y que Damon estaba interesado en mi, o eso parecía hace unos días… pero tampoco es como si fuera algo de alguno de ellos.. a si que.. Show time!

Me apoyé sobre la barra con los codos y poniéndome en puntitas de pie y me acerqué a él

- y cómo sería un trago así? – le contesté con voz sensual

El se quedó mirándome sin poder responder. Alice se rió a mi lado y me pegó amistosamente con el codo. Yo no pude evitar sonreir más… a pesar de todo, amaba poder seguir teniendo ese efecto en los chicos. Y el tener "el control" realmente me gustaba… por eso estaba totalmente cabreada con el idiota de Damon.. quién se creía?...

Matt, el chico de la barra, nos dio unos tragos verdes que se llamaban "piel de iguana" (licor de manzana y speed) y nos fuimos a la pista a bailar

Empezaron a poner música latina, tipo reggeaton, realmente divertida, y con Alice empezamos a bailar sexy.. como siempre

Escuchamos unos silbidos y de repente, se nos unieron dos indios que habían estado desaparecidos por mas de una hora

- dónde te habías metido bonita? – me preguntó Jer al oído mientras me agarraba de la cintura por atrás

- fuimos a buscarlos a la barra pero como no los encontramos vinimos a bailar – le contesté mientras le agarraba el cuello por atrás y me pegaba más a él – y ustedes donde estaban?

- arreglando unos problemas, pero ya está todo bien – me susurró

Miré para adelante y vi como Alice estaba totalmente enganchada con Tyler, bailando de una manera bastante ilegal. Definitivamente se estaba pasando para el lado oscuro

Seguimos bailando por un rato, hasta que sentí esa fuerte sensación de que me observaban… otra vez… como en Midnight Sun…

Miré alrededor y lo encontré a Damon. Cómo podía una persona ser tan endemoniadamente irresistible? Estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero ajustados que marcaban sus musculosas piernas, una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver su trabajado abdomen, una cruz grande colgada del cuello, y una capa roja. Estaba más pálido que lo normal, probablemente por el maquillaje, y del lado derecho de sus increíbles labios, bajaba una línea roja. Estaba vestido de Vampiro! Dios… y yo no podía esperar a ser una de sus víctimas!

Pero la mirada de rencor que me daba me hizo erizar la piel. Acercó más a la chica que estaba a su lado

UN MOMENTO! Y esa morocha de bucles y buen cuerpo de dónde había salido? Empecé a sentir como la sangre se me iba acumulando en mi cara, pero de la rabia. Con qué cara me miraba así si estaba abrazado a esa estúpida morocha vestida de Lady Gaga?

Sin dejar de mirarme, abrazó a la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo y le empezó a susurrar cosas al oído, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Y ahí comenzó la guerra… ningun chico me iba a ganar en esto… ni siquiera el estúpido sexy desconocido del que estaba totalmente enganchada..

Empecé a bailar más pegada y sexy con Jer mientras él hacía lo mismo con la morocha. Pero, a diferencia de Damon, Jer era un chico más caballero y no me estaba pasando las manos por el cuerpo de manera tan descarada como hacía él.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero el globo se pinchó cuando vi como la estupida esa le agarraba la cara y lo besaba. Y EL LA BESABA TAMBIEN! A Damon.. MI DAMON… estupido, inmaduro, manipulador y playboy de mierda. Me tensé y sentí como los ojos se me estaban llenando d lágrimas… Lágrimas? No! Había jurado que nada d esto iba a pasar, porque no estaba buscando absolutamente nada con nadie…

Pero con una sola vista más, entendí que no iba a poder aguantar la visión de Damon con otra chica.. y sentí tantas nauseas que hasta me mareé. Tenía que salir de ahí.. y AHORA. Jer se dio cuenta que estaba rígida y casi no bailaba y me preguntó:  
>- Estás bien Bella? – Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro e intentando que volteara a verlo. Pero no.. no estaba bien! Alice me miró y enseguida supo que algo andaba mal.. pero no podía seguir ahí!<p>

Salí corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarme algo más… No podía ser que otra vez el agujero en el pecho se me haya abierto.. tanto y tan de repente! Y menos por un idiota desconocido…

- Bella! – escuché a Alice gritar

Pero no me detuve. Corrí intentando esquivar a la gente con la vista borrosa… y eso, sumado a mi falta de coordinación natural, me hizo chocar contra una pared y caer de bruces al suelo.

- Uhhh! – dijo un voz grave – Perdoname! No te ví! – contestó la pared agachándose para quedar a mi altura. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y me la limpié enseguida

- Hay! Tan fuerte te golpeaste? – me preguntó evidentemente preocupado – de verdad perdoname, soy medio atolondrado y pensé que iba a poder esquivarte. Estás bien? – porqué otra vez esa estúpida pregunta? Me aclaré la garganta porque estaba segura que no iba a poder hablar correctamente

- Si.. – dije en un susurro – no te preocupes, suelo tener este tipo de torpeza en general -

Al menos el dolor en el pecho fue medio eclipsado por el dolor de mi pobre culo… no podía tener tanta suerte, eh?

- Pero no podés ir cayéndote por la vida y chocando con desconocidos – me contestó con una sonrisa en donde se marcaron dos hoyuelos muy tiernos, haciéndolo parecer realmente amigable, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco – es más, venías corriendo tan rápido que pensé por un momento, que la hormiga atómica se había materializado en la realidad y estaba viniendo directamente hacia mí para cobrarse venganza por todas las hormigas que maté cuando era niño– eso si me hizo reír enserio

- Soy Emmet – dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. La tomé y me incorporé intentando sacar un poco de pasto de mi pollera de cuero negra

- Soy

- Pero qué mierda? – dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro – lo siento, tengo que encargarme de esto – contestó encaminándose justamente para el lado de donde yo venía huyendo

Y la curiosidad, a pesar de que mató al gato, me pudo más y tuve que voltearme para ver que ocurría

Emmet corría a toda velocidad para separar a un indio de un chico de capa roja que se le estaba echando encima para golpearlo… un momento! Indio? Era ese mi Vampiro de capa roja? Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Damon con Jeremy?

Intenté seguir a Emmet corriendo con gran habilidad, nótese el sarcasmo, detrás de él y suplicándole al cielo que no me haga tropezar en el camino

Emmet llegó justo en el momento en que Damon le iba a dar una limpia trompada a Jeremy en el rostro. Logró sostenerlo por el torso y alejarlo de Jer, mientras la chica vestida de Jazmín se agachaba a la altura de Jeremy y le acariciaba la cara en donde se notaba que había recibido un golpe anterior.

Cuando llegué a su altura pude escuchar a Emmet:

- pero que mierda Damon? Que carajo te pasa? Como vas a agarrar a Jer así?

- No es problema tuyo mastodonte – dijo Damon intentando sacarse a Emmet de encima – Dejame terminar con él, que todavía no tuvo suficiente

- No entiendo cual es TU problema estúpido engreído! – le contestó Jer desde el suelo

- Jeremy! – grito.. Rose? Poniéndose a su altura – Dios… - dijo acariciando el pelo del chico – Emmet, que fue lo que pasó acá? – y se levantó furiosa yendo hacia donde estaban Damon y Emmet.

Calcinó a Damon con una dura mirada y le gritó a Emmet: - Me importa una mierda que tu primo sea un desequilibrado mental! No puede ir pegándole a todo el mundo sólo por que es un estúpido melodramático que se pone en pedo con 5 tragos de mierda!

Primo? Emmet era el primo de Damon?

- Soy tu primo también Rosalie – dijo Damon – y sabés bien que me debés muchas cosas como para andar reclamándome nada rubia

Rose trató de pegarle una cachetada a Damon pero un chico rubio y alto de ojos azules, muy parecido a Rose, le detuvo la mano y la miró mal. Rose bufó y se alejó unos pasos

- Ya basta muchachos – contestó el rubio – Damon, hermano – dijo poniéndole un mano en el hombro – vamos a casa

Y yo no entendía nada.. quien era primo de quien? Eran familiares? Por qué algunos ni siquiera se parecían?

Mis debates internos fueron eclipsados totalmente porque o Damon estaba completamente fuera de sí. Se logró zafar de Emmet y se iba a acercar de nuevo a Jeremy.

- Damon! NO! – grité desesperada.

Sin pensarlo, mis piernas reaccionaron solas y logré ponerme en el medio de los dos justo a tiempo, y puse una mano en su pecho para separarlo. El miró mi mano y luego a mí. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa

- Damon … - le susurré. Vi como sus ojos pasaban de la ira a la tristeza. Me agarró la mano que estaba en su pecho, la acarició por un rato sin despegar sus ojos de los míos y cuidadosamente la separó de su cuerpo, y me soltó.

- Bella… - dijo haciendo un amago de sonrisa – Yo – dijo mirando para otro lado

- Bella? – dijo Rose

- Rose? Hormiga atómica?– dijo Emmet

- Chicas? – dijeron Caroline y Bonnie que justo se aceraban a nosotros

- Caroline? Bonnie? – preguntó la chica disfrazada de Jazmin

- Damon? – dijeron Emmet y el chico rubio

- Alice? Bella? – dijo Tyler

- Bella … - susurró Jeremy

Damon miraba alrededor sin entender nada, hasta que una risa sarcástica proveniente de nuestra derecha, hizo que todos volteáramos para el mismo lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? =)<strong>

**XOXO**


	11. Orgullosamente Orgullosa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Regalito de fin de semana :)

* * *

><p>- Bella? – sentí como Alice me abrazaba por la cintura – estás bien?<p>

Pero no podía separar la vista de Damon, quien miraba entrecerrando los ojos a la estúpida dueña de la estúpida risa sarcástica. Y sí, tenía que ser la estúpida morocha de estúpidos bucles perfectos que estaba besando a mi Damon hacía unos minutos. ESTUPIDA…

Un Momento… era parecida a Jazmín o era una idea mía?

- Aunque siempre me gustaron las reuniones familiares, todo este drama ya me está aburriendo. Vamos cariño, no perdamos más tiempo con estos idiotas – dijo intentando acercarse a él. Yo di un paso a frente pero alguien se me adelanto

- Qué estás haciendo acá Katherine? – a si que la perra se llamaba así, eh?..

- Stefan, querido, no sos el centro del universo, a si que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, a menos que quieras dejar a la insulsa de mi primita y venirte conmigo

- Katherine! – dijo Damon

- Lo siento cariño, pero no estoy para dramas.. ya te lo dije.. vine para divertirme y eso es lo que voy a hacer.. si no es con vos, será con otro! – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Sos una maldita zorra – dijo Jazmín apretando los puños

- Elena! Es nuestra prima – dijo Jeremy mirándola.. un momento! Jazmín era la hermana de Jeremy?

Dios.. no vine a Inglaterra buscando drama…

- Vámonos de aquí – le susurré a Alice en el oído, pero ella tenía la vista totalmente perdida en Emmet, Rose y el rubio.

- Hay Jeremy, Jeremy.. siempre tan correcto… - dijo mirándolo con lástima – pero en realidad, nosotros dos no somos familia, a si que no me importaría divertirme con vos tampoco… de hecho, creciste mucho en este tiempo querido…. – le dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente

Ok.. si yo pensaba que tuve unos meses de perra liándome con varios chicos y saliendo todos los días… no le llegaba ni a los talones a esta… Realmente no podía creerlo y no pensaba enredarme en nada que tenga que ver con esta extraña mezcla de familiares que no entendía cómo se relacionaban

- Ok, no pienso soportar más esto! – gritó Elena/Jazmín y se abalanzó sobre la perra, digo Katherine. El tal Stefan la agarró por la cintura mientras Damon agarraba del brazo a la estúpida roba sexys desconocidos.

Empujé a Alice para que despertara del trance que aparentemente la tenía atrapada y vi que el rubio no dejaba de mirarla, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando acá?

- Elena, no vale la pena… lo sabés… - dijo Rose interponiéndose entre ambas poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta

Volví a empujar a Alice y ella parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. Cuando por fin me miró susurró: - Príncipe – abriendo los ojos de la impresión

¿Qué carajo…?

- Déjanos en paz! – gritó Elena

- Primita, vuelvo a repetirte que no me importa lo que pienses.. a si que no te gastes, ok?

- Vamos Katherine… - le dijo Damon intentando sacarla de ahí

Y yo no pude más que entrecerrar los ojos hacia él. - Idiota – murmuré. Y como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, justo en ese momento me miró y su cara de terror fue impagable.

Miró para atrás hacia Emmet y el rubio y dijo: Jasper, Emmet, se pueden hacer cargo de esto un minuto? – dijo tirando de la zorra hacia atrás y señalándola con la cabeza?

- Esto? – dijo Katherine levantando una ceja. Ja! PERRA!

Miré a Alice de nuevo – El PRIN-CI-PE – me dijo apretando los labios y abriendo los ojos mientras me hacía una seña con la cabeza

- Bella – la voz de Damon se escuchó de repente demasiado cerca y me sobresalté

Y como no iba a dejar que el estúpido agujero en mi pecho me ganara de nuevo, puse mi mejor cara de pocker.

- Damon – contesté levantando una ceja

- Dejame expli – y lo corté

- No hay nada que explicar, con Alice ya nos íbamos – le contesté sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, aguantandome no sólo las lágrimas, sino todas las cosas hermosas, notese el sarcasmo, que quería decirle al playboy estúpido que tenía enfrente mío. Sentí como Alice hacía una leve presión en mi brazo y ví como Damon tenía una culpabilidad palpable a 10.000 kílometros. Estupido….

- Pero Be – Enseguida miré para otro lado, donde una Rose bastante sorprendida, rodeaba a Elena con el brazo y me miraba sin entender nada.

- Rose, Caroline, Bonnie – dije haciendo un asentimiento hacia las chicas. Me di vuelta para el lado donde estaba la perra contenida – Emmet – dije con otro asentimiento

Damon levantó una ceja al instante. Qué mierda se creía?

Agarré a Alice de la mano y me giré para que irnos. Fue ahí cuando vi a Jer tirado en el piso con Tyler a su lado y me acordé de porqué me materialicé en esta estúpida pelea. Nos agachamos las dos al mismo tiempo a su lado

- Estás bien? – le pregunté a Jeremy poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

- Tuve días mejores – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regalándome una linda sonrisa. Le acaricié debajo del ojo derecho con el pulgar donde ya se notaba que empezaba a marcarse el hematoma del golpe. Suspiré profundamente y miré a Tyler

- Querés que te ayudemos a llevarlo a casa? – le pregunté

- No chicas, no se preocupen, yo me encargo

- Seguro Ty? Podemos ir a buscar un taxi o algo – le preguntó Alice con cara de pena

- Estoy bien, enserio, vayan a descansar, si? – mi cara de desconfianza debió ser demasiado notable

- Bella –dijo Jer- de verdad.. solo – miró para atrás de mi hombro unos instantes ¿Porqué de repente todo parecía demasiado silencioso a nuestro alrededor? – hay cosas que arreglar con la familia, hablamos mañana si? – me dijo con la mirada, totalmente decidido. Yo volví a suspirar profundamente.. cómo es que siempre nos metemos en todos estos lios? Realmente empiezo a creer que tenemos una maldición o algo

- Cuidate Jer – dije acariciándole la mejilla. Le sonreí a Tyler y me incorporé ayudando a Alice también

- Tyler, Jeremy – dijo Alice con una leve sonrisa

- Adios bonita – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Jer mirándome a mi y Tyler a Alice

Nosotras nos miramos por unos segundos. Le apreté la mano y entendió el mensaje. No hacía falta palabras entre nosotras.

Nos fuimos tan rápido de esa estúpida fiesta que casi no me di cuenta que me faltaba el aire por haber corrido todo el camino a casa. Ni una sola vez miramos atrás. No iba a poder soportar ver que me seguía… o que ni siquiera le preocupaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio, intenté abrirla pero me temblaban tanto las manos que no podía encontrar la llave, hasta que inevitablemente se me cayeron todas al suelo. Me pasé las manos por el pelo con desesperación y me tiré algunos mechones.

- Dios! – dije frustrada. Sentí como Alice recogía las llaves y abría la puerta

- Vamos B.. necesitamos un trago – me dijo agarrando mi mano

Cuando llegamos al penthouse fui directamente a recostarme en el sillón, con un brazo sobre mis ojos. No podía ser que nos hayamos ido de Forks buscando diversión y "aire fresco", y que lo único que encontramos en menos de una semana de estar en Oxford sea nada más y nada menos que Drama… acaso toda la vida se reducía a eso? Al Drama! A la mierda el drama.. no estaba dispuesta a arruinar nuestro primer año de universidad por el estúpido drama…

El ruido tintineante de los hielos chocando el cristal del vaso hizo que volviera a la realidad. Saqué el brazo de los ojos y miré a Alice arrodillada en el piso a mi lado moviendo el vaso de whisky con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me incorporé en el sillón y le devolví la sonrisa mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado con la botella de tequila en la otra mano. Me pasó mi trago y levantó su botella en mi dirección:

- Por nuestro primer drama universitario – dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa

- Por nuestra estúpida maldita suerte – dije chocando con ella – o falta de ella – dije antes de vaciarme de una el trago de whisky. Pude sentir como el alcohol me quemó la garganta pero no iba a darle importancia a eso, al contrario, eso me hizo sentir que todavía estaba viva. Alice rellenó mi vaso y me hizo una seña para que siga tomando. Así estuvimos un rato, mientras la botella de whisky y la de tequila iban bajando hasta un poco más de la mitad. Cuando ya empezaba a marearme, ella habló

- A si que… - dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro

- Después… - le contesté negando con la cabeza. Sabía que quería hablar sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, pero yo no tenía ni ganas ni ánimo para hacerlo

Alice se levantó de repente y se dirigió al soporte del ipod, conectado a los parlantes. Estuvo ahí un rato hasta que encontró lo que quiso y subió el volumen.

Se dio vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y me dijo:

- Vinimos a divertirnos, no? – me preguntó – Y ¿cuando necesitamos a alguien más que a nosotras para hacerlo? – dijo emocionada mientras se acercaba y me agarraba de la mano. Subió más el volumen y corrimos al balcón.

Por eso amaba tanto a mi amiga, porque a pesar de morirse de ganas por hablar del tema, siempre pensaba primero en lo que era mejor para el otro, que en mi caso era bailar y tomar hasta perder la conciencia… patético, lo se. Y son estos momentos los que te hacen dar cuenta de lo mucho que amas a tus amigos.. y lo mucho que extrañas a los que no están.. o en nuestro caso, lo mucho que extrañamos a Nicky. Pero ahora sólo éramos Alice y Bella, y teníamos que aprender a lidiar con eso.

A si que, las dos solas, seguimos bailando con ganas y divirtiéndonos en el balcón con la música a todo lo que daba, pasándonos sin cesar la botella de tequila, hasta que amaneció.

Cuando vimos los primeros rayos de sol darnos en los ojos, las dos nos quedamos quietas mirando al horizonte sin poder evitarlo. Era tan hermoso el amanecer…

Alice se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura. Yo le respondí abrazándola por los hombros y descansando mi cabeza sobre la suya

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Y ninguna pudo evitar reír un poco

- Y al final del día… lo único que termina importando es la amistad – dijo Alice

Yo la apreté más contra mí

- No podría estar mas de acuerdo – le contesté admirando los hermosos colores que nos regalaba el cálido amanecer de Inglaterra.

Domingo - un par de horas mas tarde

El dolor de cabeza que sentía era tan intenso que o estaba muerta, o le pegaba en el palo. Cómo alguien puede aguantar este horrendo dolor y no morirse en el intento?

Nota Mental: Acordarse de dejar de tomar después del 10 vasos whisky y evitar bajarse botellas enteras de tequila.

Hice un esfuerzo enorme por levantarme hasta que logré sentarme. Lamentablemente, a pesar de la gran ingesta del alcohol de la noche anterior, nada de lo que había pasado se me había olvidado. Al contrario, las imágenes eran tan nítidas que parecía que habían pasado hacía apenas 10 minutos. Cuando logré enfocar la vista, pude ver sobre mi mesita de luz un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Sonreí. Como amaba a Alice.

Me di vuelta y no la encontré en la cama, obviamente. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Tomé la aspirina y me bajé el vaso entero de agua, pero todavía tenía sed. De verdad que tanto alcohol también te dejaba la boca demasiado seca, parecía que no había tomado nada en años y que estaba en el medio del desierto buscando un oasis.

Me obligué a mi misma a levantarme y buscar algo de tomar, y de paso encontrar a mi endemoniada amiga. Arrastré los pies hasta el comedor, y encontré a Alice desparramada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en una hoja de papel toda escrita y tachada, y con un lápiz en la mano. Roncaba levemente. Esa imagen de mi amiga intentando descubrir algo pero durmiéndose en el intento no pudo causarme más ternura.

Me acerqué a ella, le saqué el lápiz de la mano, puse mis brazos bajo su cuello y rodillas y la levanté para acostarla en el sofá. Ella hizo un sonido gracioso y se dio vuelta murmurando

- Si principe.. ahí – y yo me reí con ganas. Le saqué un par de mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos y le acaricié la cabeza. No podía estar más agradecida de tener a una amiga tan leal como Alice.

Agarré la hoja sobre la que había un rastro de baba de Alice y traté de leer qué era lo que había estado tratando de entender. Pude ver que eran todos nombres de la extraña familia con la que, por desgracia, terminamos relacionándonos. Había flechas, nombres de persona y de puestos en la familia, intentos de árbol genealógico y tachones por todos lados. Ni yo entendía nada de lo que habíamos vivido ayer. Parecía que todos eran hermanos, primos y novios al mismo tiempo. Me estremecí dejando caer la hoja al suelo y me dirigí a la cocina. No iba a darle importancia a algo sin sentido

Tome zumo de naranja directamente desde la botella, hasta que la vacié por completo. Y me dispuse a hacer un rico desayuno/almuerzo para mi amiga y para mí.

Una hora más tarde, estaba todo preparado y la mesa lista con distintos platos: frutas, waffles, muffins, croissants, fiambre y pan tostado.

Fui al living con toda la intención de despertar a mi amiga, pero la encontré sentada en el sillón, desperezándose y mirando hacia mí. Me sonrió tímidamente y me preguntó:

- Huelo a muffins de chocolate con almendras recién hechos? – dijo cerrando los ojos y oliendo el ambiente. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior y negar con una sonrisa

- Veo que tu sentido del olfato no fue distorsionado por la cantidad generosa de tequila que tomaste anoche – dije levantando una ceja y mirando al piso – no puedo decir lo mismo de tu capacidad mental

Y sentí como un almohadón me dio de lleno en la cabeza

- Hey! – grité agarrando el almohadón y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿quieres comenzar algo que sabes que no vas a ser capaz de terminar?

- No! – dijo levantándose de un salto y corriendo a mi lado. Me besó la mejilla y me dijo – Buenas tardes y gracias por la comida – y se fue brincando a la cocina con sus graciosos pasos de bailarina

Yo negué con la cabeza pero la seguí al comedor, donde nos esperaba una rica comida.

- Yo tampoco pude entender cómo es que se relacionan entre ellos – dije untándome una tostada con manteca y dulce de leche. Luego de unos segundos de silencio en que solamente se escuchaban nuestras bocas masticar, Alice habló.

- Cómo conocías al tal Emmet? – me preguntó dando un mordisco a su muffin – porque supongo que es el Emm de Rose, no?

- No se Al, supongo que sí. Y lo conocí porque cuando me fui corriendo después de ver a Damon besando a la perra esa, me choqué contra él – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros, pero como no tenía ganas de hablar del idiota de ojos celeste eléctrico, seguí con otro tema – A si que Jasper, alias el rubio que se parece a Rosalie, era tu príncipe azul?

- Sip.. pero no puedo creer que tenga que ver con esta extraña familia – dijo poniendo cara de pena – parecía tan normal en Midnight Sun

- Alice.. le hablaste por 5 minutos, como podés saber si es normal? – le dije incrédula – podría haber sido tranquilamente un asesino serial y vos ni cuenta te hubieses dado

Ella me miró mal, pero suspiró mientras negaba – No se Bella… parecía normal enserio

- Damon también parecía normal, pero obviamente es el típico playboy que solo quiere rollos de una noche…. – dije totalmente cabreada – y aparentemente yo no puedo más que atraer a esta clase de idiotas… a si que debo ser yo la del problema

- En eso tenés razón…

- En que soy el problema? – dije levantando una ceja y mirándola sin poder creerlo

- No tonta, en que sólo atraes a idiotas.. es tu tipo de chico o que?

Le lancé una uva a la cara pero cayó en su café, haciendo que salpicara su piyama rosa

- Bella! – dijo levantándose para buscar algo para secarse

- Sorry Sis, aparentemente mi falta de coordinación no cambio porque nos hayamos cambiado de huso horario

- Que graciosa – murmuró apretando los labios y limpiándose

- Me encanta hacerte enojar, lo sabés! – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocencia – y tenés como 20 conjuntos parecidos a ese, no fue gran cosa!

Ella rodó los ojos, pero como se dio cuenta que no iba a salir la mancha de café simplemente con secar el piyama con una servilleta, siguió comiendo.

- Ya se que te vas a enojar cuando te lo diga, pero…

- Que hiciste Al? – le dije de forma precavida, dejando la tostada en el plato

- Realmente quiero saber qué es todo este lío de familia y cómo es que nosotras quedamos en el medio de este maldito problema

- No estamos en el medio de ningún problema

- Si lo estamos Bella! Damon y Jeremy ayer se molieron a golpes y aparentemente es por vos, a si que si.. estamos en el medio de este maldito drama familiar – me crucé de brazos y miré para otro lado sin contestarle nada.

Ella respiro profundo y me dijo: le mandé un mensaje a Damon desde tu celular y le dije de tu part que querías hablar con el y que se iban a encontrar en la puerta de Midnight Sun hoy a las 7 pm

Yo la miré incrédula pero sin entender ni una sola palabra. Qué dijo de Damon? Como pudo decir semejante frase tan rápido y sin respirar?

- No entendí nada Al… que dijiste?

- Que le mandé un mensaje a Damon desde tu celular y le dije, de tu parte, que querías hablar con el y que se iban a encontrar en la puerta de Midnight Sun hoy a las 7 pm – dijo más lento y comenzando a alejarse lentamente mirándome precavida – Ah! Y tenías como 15 llamadas perdidas y 25 mensajes de "Sexy Damon"

- Alice! – grité, ella se alejó todavía más – que hiciste que?

- Que le mandé un mensa –

- Ya te entendí! Pero como pudiste hacer eso? – dije parándome frustrada – Alice! No quiero verlo ni en figurita! – le contesté agarrándome el pelo y tirando de algunos mechones.

- Pero B.. es lo mejor

- No Alice.. no es lo mejor…

- Si Bella.. sabés que es lo mejor.. sólo que estas enojada porque el muy idiota besó a otra en frente tuyo y te entiendo! Si! Pero me parece que tienen que aclarar las cosas

- No hay nada que aclarar, fui solo el rollo de una noche. Alice, no te das cuenta?

- Pero si hubieses sido eso, porqué te llamo para salir al día siguiente?

- Porque pensó que era una chica fácil Alice! Aparentemente igual de fácil que la estúpida zorra de bucles que estaba comiéndose ayer… - estúpido Damon

- Yo creo que estaba celoso – mi cara de incredulidad era evidente

- Celoso? Alice celoso de que? De Jer? Él era el que estaba manoseando a la morocha esa enfrente mío

- Pero vos igualmente, estabas bailando con Jeremy, no tan inocentemente debo decir, y no le diste ni la hora.

- Bueno, y que se esperaba? A la primera que lo veo está con una estúpida modelito bailando como si fuera de su propiedad.. qué quería? Que vaya como una novia celosa a sacarla de sus garras? No somos nada Alice! Nos vimos una sola vez en la vida, con mucho mucho alcohol de por medio… él sólo quería una noche de sexo que evidentemente buscó en otra parte

- Bella…

- No Alice… es la verdad.. y si tengo pinta de chica rápida.. no sabe con quién se metió – si el muy idiota quería una zorra… le voy a mostrar lo que es ser una…

- Por qué no dejas que el te explique B? Evidentemente te afecta, sino, no estarías así

- Y mas vale que me va a afectar! Alice! Tenía una cita conmigo! CON-MI-GO! No con la estúpida morocha esa…

- Y no pensas que el pudo haber pensado lo mismo de vos?

- WTF?

- Él te vio bailando con Jer.. cuando tenías una cita con EL… no pensás que pudo haberse ofendido? Y más al darse cuenta que estabas con alguien que el conocía? -Suspiré frustrada

- Lo estás justificando Alice?

- No Bella.. no lo estoy justificando, pero ustedes dos tienen que hablar… y de paso averiguás todo este rollo familiar

- No voy a hablar con el

- Si

- No

- Si!

- No!

- Vas a ir y punto.. o vas por las buenas o te arrastro de las mechas hasta allá, dejá de ser tan cabezota!

- Si estás tan interesada en saber como se relaciona toda esta ensalada de frutas de parientes, porqué no llamas a tu príncipe azul y le preguntás a él?

- Y que te hizo pensar que pude conseguir su estúpido número de teléfono con todo el maldito lío que se armó ayer?

Evité su mirada y la concentré en mi café, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Alice tenía razón, estaba siendo una inmadura.

- Bella.. si no querés hacerlo por vos porque querés hacerte creer que no te interesa Damon, cuando evidentemente es lo contrario, perfecto! No lo hagas! No me importa! – hizo una pausa – hacelo por mi Bella.. por favor!

- Alice…

- Por favor.. de verdad necesito saberlo y de paso me conseguís algo más de Jasper – porqué después de tantos años de amistad no pude crear inmunidad frente al maldito puchero de Alice?

- Hay Alice…

- Siiii! – gritó de repente y me abrazó con fuerza – gracias amiga!

- No dije nada Alice!

- Pero vas a decir que sí! Hay amiga gracias! – resople frustrada. Estúpido puchero devastador

- Solo por vos…

- Ieyyy!

- Pero voy totalmente en contra de mis principios.. y solamente para averiguar sobre los extraños lazos familiares y el teléfono de tu príncipe, ok?

- Si claro, B, lo que vos digas

- Solo a eso Alice, hablo enserio – dije entrecerrando los ojos

- Y yo también Bella… - dijo con cara de ángel

Un par de horas más tarde

Ya estaba saliendo del edificio para ir a encontrarme con el rey de los idiotas. Maldita Alice y maldito Nicky… por qué siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ellos querían? Esto no iba a hacer bien a mi muy lastimado autoestima… ya bastante tenía con pensar que no era lo suficientemente buena para un hombra, para que a la primera que encuentro a alguien que aparentemente está interesado en mi, me cambia por una estúpida morocha de bucles y cuerpo de infarto. IDIOTA…

Habíamos pasado el resto de la tarde hablando con Nick y contándole todo lo que nos había pasado. Por mi parte, esperaba el apoyo incondicional de mi amigo que iba a gritarle a Alice en 20 idiomas por convencerme que vaya a encontrarme con el estúpido desconocido… pero, cuando iba a pasar eso? Cuando me di el lujo de pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad frente a Alice-la-manimuladora-con-el-puchero-devastador-Brandon? Terminó dandole la razón a ella y hasta convenciéndome a mi que eso era lo mejor

- Linda, yo se que no querés verlo, pero evitándolo solamente estás retrasando el inevitable encuentro… tarde o temprano se iban a terminar cruzando y todo iba a ser peor, porque el rencor acumulado no iba a tener dimensiones – me dijo Nicky mientras Alice no dejaba de asentir y sonreir – y vos también querés saber como es que todo ese rollo familiar se relaciona, no me mientas!

Y en eso tenía razón.. yo también quería entender un poco más cómo es que todas esas personas diferentes se relacionaban entre sí

- Y no t preocupes, si alguna vez me lo llego a cruzar a "Sexy Damon", voy a hacer que conozca mi puño de cerca, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga y sale ileso para contarlo – dijo frunciendo tanto el ceño que parecía que iba a quedarse así para siempre.

A si que acá estaba, luego del apoyo de mis dos mejores amigos, trotando para encontrarme con el diablo vestido de cuero negro y ojos celestes.

Había decidido que iba a hablar con él, sí, pero tenía que tener una excusa preparada para irme rápido en caso de que la situación se torne insoportable. A si que, me había vestido con un top deportivo fucsia que me dejaba todo mi plano estómago al descubierto, una calza deportiva negra a la cadera que apenas me cubría el trasero y zapatillas deportivas. Estaba a penas maquillada, muy natural con delineador y rimel negro y gloss de fresas, y me había hecho un moño alto en el pelo, dejando que algunos mechones cayeran por mi rostro, dándome un aspecto de chica-deportiva-sexy.

No era perra, pero sabía como serlo… Damon, querido, preparate… te metiste con la chica equivocada.

* * *

><p>Que tal estuvo el cap?<p>

Espero Reviews! =)

XOXO


	12. Frases del cajon de los recuerdos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Midnight Sun no estaba lejos de casa, eran unas 10 cuadras más o menos. A si que, no tardé mucho en llegar, trotando estaba ahí en la mitad del tiempo.<p>

Pude distinguirlo con claridad cuando estaba a más o menos media cuadra de distancia. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta de entrada, mirando al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans negros gastados. Porqué tenía que verse tan irresistiblemente sexy? Dios.. no podía pensar otra cosa que en pasar las manos por su musculoso pecho, que podía distinguirse claramente gracias a la remera negra de cuello en v que tenía puesta…

Malditas hormonas! Porqué había decidido justo antes de viajar en convertirme en la Buena Bella? Tanto tiempo sin sexo definitivamente estaba afectando mi capacidad de razonamiento. Estúpido playboy insoportablemente perfecto!

Aligeré el paso concentrándome en otra cosa y tratando de evitar pensar lo apetitosos que se veían sus labios, y lo mucho que me gustaría que me recorriera todo el cuerpo con su lengua. BELLA! YA BASTA! Porqué mierda no existía un interruptor para apagar las hormonas?

Damon sintió mis pasos y giró su cabeza hacia mí. El ceño fruncido de su perfecta cara se borró enseguida, para pasar a abrir los ojos como platos y a mirarme de arriba a abajo, varias veces. JA, ahí tenes a la perra que buscabas.. estúpido!

Cuando por fin llegué a su altura, moviendo excesivamente las caderas, vi como tragaba en seco ruidosamente mientras enfocaba sus hermosos ojos celestes en los míos.

- Bella… - dijo en un susurro extendiendo una mano hacia mí y dando un paso adelante

Yo me detuve en seco. Una cosa era venir a hablar, y otra era estar totalmente perdida por sus estúpidos hermosos ojos. Tenía que tratar de evitar la cercanía y el contacto físico todo lo que pudiera, sino, iba a terminar saltando encima de él como gato en celo.

- Damon – le contesté seria con la misma cara de pocker que la noche anterior

Puso una expresión dolida al darse cuenta del tono de voz con en el que le había hablado, pero se recompuso enseguida. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

- Gracias por responder después del mensaje 25 que te mande y de las 15 llamadas perdidas – me dijo cruzándose de brazos, evidentemente ofendido

- No tenés nada de que agradecerme – le dije con fingida voz dulce. El se sorprendió por mi cambio de actitud – No fui yo la que te contestó el mensaje. Fue Alice –su cara de desconcierto era terrible - Y vine acá con el simple propósito de patear tu hermoso culo por haber golpeado a Jeremy.

El puso esa estúpida sonrisa torcida y me miró como diciendo "si claro querida.. viniste porque soy el hombre más sexy del mundo y querés perderte entre mis sábanas por una semana entera"

- A si que pensas que mi culo es hermoso, eh? – dijo apoyándose contra la pared con toda la actitud de playboy creído.

- Eh? Yo nunca dije –

- Sisi, lo escuché fuerte y claro: "vine acá con el simple propósito de patear tu hermoso culo por haber golpeado a Jeremy" – dijo en un pobre intento de imitar mi voz. Porqué tenía que fallarme mi estúpido sentido común cuando este pedazo de hombre estaba a pocos centímetros d distancia? Me aclaré la garganta. Evidentemente había descubierto mi acto fallido

- Porqué golpeaste a Jeremy? – dijo volviendo a mi actitud de chica mala

- Ese no es el punto aca..

- Si, si lo es… Vine a averiguar eso.. y si no estás dispuesto a contestarme.. Buena vida Damon, diría que fue un placer conocerte, pero no me gusta mentir… - dije dándome vuelta y rezando internamente que me parara. No quería irme.. Alice tenía razón, teníamos que aclarar varios puntos de lo que pasó anoche.. y no podía llegar al penthouse sin, al menos, el celular de Jasper… pero era jodidamente orgullosa…

Sentí como me agarró del brazo bruscamente y me puso contra la pared. Puso sus dos brazos a los costados de mi cabeza, se acerco a mi cuerpo poniendo su cabeza a mi altura. Estábamos solamente a menos de 5 cm de distancia. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, a pesar de que no estaba tocándome. No pude evitar mirar sus labios. Dios! Porqué tenía que ser tan tentador? Me parece a mi o de repente hacía mucho calor? Había subido como 20 grados la temperatura ambiente, o algo así?

- Bella – me dijo Damon con voz ronca. Levanté la mirada y GRAVE ERROR. Sus ojos llameaban de furia y deseo por igual. No podía dejar de mirarlo. No se cuantos minutos, horas o días habían pasado, pero estaba tan enganchada en su mirada que no podía percibir nada mas a mi alrededor.

- No trates de huir como ayer a la noche… necesitamos hablar – dijo rompiendo la conexión de nuestros ojos y mirando mis labios. Dios no.. no me mires los labios. Entreabrió la boca y su cálido aliento me hizo estremecerme. Necesitaba besarlo… AHORA. En realidad, lo que necesito es sexo.. no hablar.. y que este estúpido playboy irresistible esté así de cerca no me ayuda en nada

Me miró abriendo los ojos como platos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se empezó a reír abiertamente. Ok.. de que me perdí? Fruncí el ceño totalmente cabreada

- Que es tan gracioso? – dije cruzándome de brazos

- Si necesitabas sexo, lo hubieses pedido dulzura… con gusto me hubiese ofrecido a ayudarte con eso. De hecho, tengo muy buenas referencias sobre mis habilidades en la cama

Me paralicé. WTF?

- No me digas que dije eso en voz alta – le dije bajando la mirada totalmente roja. Como puede ser que no sea conciente de lo que hago cuando está a mi alrededor?

- Sep – dijo remarcando la p. Levantó mi mentón con su dedo índice para que lo mirara – tan irresistible te parezco? – me preguntó acercándose más. Ok… autocontrol -10. necesitaba arreglar este asunto. AHORA. Y si la solución era besarlo hasta perder el conocimiento.. bueno, estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio. A quién engaño, que sacrificio? Sacrificio va a ser dejar de besarlo..

Sólo estábamos a un centímetro de distancia. Damon cerró los ojos y yo…

Me escabullí por debajo de sus brazos. Gracias a Dios, en alguna parte de mi cerebro, algo hizo click. No podía estar a punto de besar al estúpido mujeriego que ayer se estaba besando con una perra de bucles perfectos y que, para colmo de males, había golpeado a Jeremy.

Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas

- Bella! – escuché a Damon gritar detrás de mi

Pero yo seguí corriendo. Necesitaba liberar energía de alguna manera. En realidad, necesitaba una dicha de agua fría.

- Bella! – la voz de Damon se escuchó más cerca. Estúpido.. me estaba alcanzando

Apreté el paso y miré hacia atrás. Damon estaba a pocos metros míos. Puso cara de horror antes de gritar – Cuidado Bella!

Me di vuelta en el momento en que sentí algo muy duro contra mi cuerpo. OUCH! Me empecé a marear sin poder evitarlo, y sentí como iba cayendo como en cámara lenta hacia atrás. De a poco la oscuridad me absorbía y me arrastraba. Y yo quería ir a la oscuridad, a si que simplemente me dejé llevar

Pero empecé a sentir como alguien me sacudía y gritaba cosas sin sentido. Me removí. Algo me tenía atrapada y no sabía que era. Intenté girar la cabeza pero un dolor demasiado punzante hizo que me quejara

- Mierda… - pensé

- Bella, Bella! – decía una voz – me escuchas? Por Dios no te desmayes! – me decía desesperada la voz.. que me sonaba extrañamente familiar

Sentí como me sacudían de nuevo y me acariciaban la cara dulcemente. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero ese dolor punzante volvió. Puse una mueca de dolor e intenté tocarme la herida pero no podía moverme

- Bella – dijo con alivio la voz conocida – Se que me estás escuchando.. - esa voz… grave y sensual.. de dónde la conocía? - por favor, abrí los ojos hermosa – un momento! era la voz de Damon?

- Damon? – pregunté con un hilo de voz

- Sisi! – sentí presión en mi cuerpo – Bella que susto, abrí los ojos lentamente por favor

Hice lo que me pidió. Al principio me cegó la luz, pero después de parpadear varias veces, pude enfocar la vista, para que lo primero que aparezca frente a mi, sean unas perfectas orbes celestes con una clara preocupación en la mirada. Me besó la frente

- Te voy a llevar a un hospital – me dijo, y sentí como si de repente, estuviese volando

- No… - dije – hospitales no

- Pero Bella

- No Damon, estoy bien. No quiero ir a ningún hospital

- No estás bien Bella.. ese golpe se ve realmente feo y te tienen que sacar una placa.. por las dudas

- Te dije que no Damon.. soy una chica grande y totalmente acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas – intenté moverme pero me tenía sujeta estilo novia y me apretaba contra su pecho

- No seas cabezota

- Lo soy. Y vos vas a hacerme caso. No pienso ir a ningún estúpido hospital. Dejame en el suelo por favor

- No – dijo mirándome enojado – no pienso dejarte en el suelo – sentí como se sentó en algún lugar. Le fruncí el ceño. Estúpido engreído

Miré alrededor y vi que estábamos en una plaza ¿Cómo mierda llegué a una plaza?

Me toqué la frente, en donde el dolor era realmente punzante, y me dolió.

- Mierda – dije de nuevo. Era un buen golpe. Iba a necesitar mucho hielo para bajar la hinchazón.

- Hay Bella – dijo Damon preocupado – si no querés que te lleve a un hospital, dónde te llevo?

- Donde estamos? – estuve a punto de responder "a mi casa", pero definitivamente no quería que el fuera a mi casa… no al menos en estas circunstancias. Entrecerró los ojos con mi pregunta

- En la plaza que está en frente de Midnight Sun – me contestó cortado.

- Y con qué choqué? – le pregunté desviando la mirada

- Con aquel árbol de allá

Un arbol? Tan estúpida puedo ser de no darme cuenta que estoy yendo directamente a una cosa marrón y verde bastante grande?

- No pensé que fueras una amante de la naturaleza – me dijo divertido. Eh? Lo miré sin entender nada - No te preocupes… - me dijo negando con la cabeza – el árbol está en perfectas condiciones, un poco asustado, si.. no todos los días una hermosa mujer piensa que es un espejismo y se estampa contra él – y tenía que poner esa estúpida e irresistible sonrisa de lado. Rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar sonreír levemente

- Me hubiese gustado ser el árbol – susurró. Levanté la mirada para descubrir que me miraba intensamente – aunque debo admitir que rescatarte y tenerte entre mis brazos es todavía mejor – apretó su agarre para demostrar el punto. Pude sentir que estaba roja. Me hubiese derretido entre sus brazos y perdido en sus labios por toda la eternidad, si no fuera porque estaba realmente enojada con él.

- Se lo decís a todas las morochas eso? – le pregunté levantando una ceja

- Qué? – me contestó confundido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Digo, por la morocha de bucles a la que le estabas haciendo respiración de boca a boca ayer a la noche – sentí como inmediatamente se tensó al escuchar mis palabras

- Bella, tengo que explicarte eso – me dijo entre enojado pero con la esperanza de que esta vez si lo deje hablar. Suspiré lenta y ruidosamente.

- No necesito ninguna explicación Damon, sos un hombre libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras – puso una mueca de desagrado

- No me importa que no lo necesites… -suspiró - yo sí… quiero… - dijo entrecortado - necesito explicarte… por favor! – me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Y yo ya podía notar como estaba cediendo ante su estúpido encanto…

Por qué tenía que tener ese efecto en mí? Por qué me tenía que mirar con esos ojos destellando esperanza? Por qué tenían que ser los ojos azules más hermosos que haya visto en mi estúpida vida? Estúpido playboy irresistible…

- Ok Damon – pero me arrepentí inmediatamente de ceder tan rápido. No quería parecer frágil frente a él

La sonrisa que me regaló no tenía precio. Me apretó más contra él cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias Bella – me respondió besando mi frente

- Tenés 5 minutos – le contesté fría. Una cosa era ceder frente a él.. otra era demostrarle que había ganado la batalla.

Frunció el ceño pero asintió. Le hice una seña con mis manos para que me dejara sentarme en el banco. Pero negó con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos

- No puedo escucharte bien si me tenés así entre tus brazos – le dije sonrojándome

- Por que? – me preguntó divertido – te pongo nerviosa? – me dijo con la estúpida sonrisa de lado y acercándose a mis labios

Yo di vuelta la cara y miré para otro lado

- Eso quisieras – murmuré. Volví a levantar el rostro y lo encontré mirándome divertido – 4 minutos Damon – y se puso serio de nuevo. JA! No se juega con Bella Swan…

Suspiró evidentemente frustrado pero me dejó sentarme en el banco por mis propios medios. Debo admitir que me sentía demasiado bien entre sus brazos y ahora me sentía… nose.. sola, vacía.. como que algo me faltaba…

- Ok… se que te debo una explicación y todo – me dijo mirando al frente – y se también que no te va a gustar escuchar lo que te voy a decir – dijo volteándose para mirar. Yo fruncí el ceño

- Lo se, creeme … no te va a gustar para nada lo que te voy a decir – volvió a mirar al frente – pero con vos.. no se.. hago cosas que no pensé jamás que iba a hacer por otra persona – negaba mirando el horizonte – es como si me tuvieras completamente hechizado – me miró intensamente – y no pudiera evitar actuar como un adolescente inmaduro lleno de hormonas – suspiró – y aparentemente tampoco puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que podés estar pensando de mí y necesito desesperadamente que me escuches. Creeme, nunca – hizo una mueca de disgusto - repito NUNCA, hice esto por una mujer, a si que deberías sentirte especial, porque es jodidamente difícil!

De repente.. esas palabras me trasladaron a varios meses atrás… y las imágenes me chocaron tan fuerte que me tomó completamente desprevenida

Forks Enero 2005

Estaba contenta. Hoy era uno de esos días completamente extraños en Forks en los que el sol hacía acto de presencia y nos deleitaba con sus cálidos rayos. Era un momento para aprovechar, a si que Alice, Nicky y yo estábamos los tres desparramados en el jardín del colegio, intentando captar toda la vitamina D posible.

No pude evitar sonreir y suspirar de felicidad. Estos últimos tres meses habían sido tan divertidos! Yo: Bella Swan, había logrado tener a mis pies al chico mas increíble, sexy, lindo y codiciado de todo el jodido instituto. No podía estar más orgullosa de mí. Edward Cullen había reconocido antes de mi cumpleaños que estaba totalmente loco por mí y que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerme ¿Pueden creerlo? No es que no tuviera autoestima o algo así, pero siempre me había considerado sencilla… realmente no me acostumbraba a verme a mi misma como una de las chicas mas populares y deseadas del instituto. Que Edward Cullen estuviera besando el piso por el que andaba, simplemente elevaba mi ego… bastante debo admitir.

Realmente no pensaba que un chico como él haya tenido que rogarle nunca a una mujer… pero, es que era tan jodidamente divertido! se notaba que era completamente nuevo en eso.. porque, obviamente, estaba más que acostumbrado a que fuera al revés. Y cómo no hacerlo? Todo el instituto estaba deseando ser yo!… por una vez, tenía la jodida suerte de mi lado… y me encantaba!

Y si! Estaba contenta y no podía evitarlo! Tan contenta que hasta me puse a tararear sin darme cuenta

"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long"

Sentí el estómago de Nicky contraerse y responder "If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long"

Me reí y abrí los ojos. Alice estaba sentada a mi lado y nos miraba divertida. Me puse de costado para poder mirar a Nicky a la cara… y no pusimos evitar cantar los tres juntos con toda nuestras fuerzas:

"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long"

Reímos demasiado fuerte porque eso había salido realmente mal

- Ok… creo que esa fue la cuota de desafinación para toda la semana – dije agarrándome el estómago de la risa

Giré sobre mi misma y llegué a la altura de Alice y Nicky. Al seguía sentada estilo indio, y Nicky acostado sobre su espalda. Yo me acomodé y puse la cabeza entre mis manos, elevé las piernas y las moví al ritmo de la canción que seguía sonando en mi cabeza. Nick giró cerrando los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Alice y abrazándome por la cintura

- Quiero estar así el resto de mi vida - dijo suspirando – creo que no necesito para ser feliz. Solo nosotros tres y el sol

- Definitivamente tenemos que irnos a vivir a algún lado donde no nos olvidemos lo que es la luz natural – dijo Alice

- Totalmente de acuerdo – dijimos Nicky y yo al mismo tiempo

- Podemos quedarnos así, tal como estamos ahora, hasta que seamos viejitos? – dijo Nicky riendo

- No si yo puedo evitarlo – contestó una melodiosa voz de manera bastante brusca.

Me sobresalté y giré para mi derecha. Nick se tensó al instante. Edward en toda su gloria, con su hermoso cabello broníceo despeinado estaba parado a mi lado con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con una ceja levantada. Sus orbes esmeraldas iban de la mano que Nicky tenía en mi cintura a mis ojos, y no podía ocultar los celos en la mirada.

- Qué es lo que querés evitar excactamente? – dijo Nick – porque te puedo asegurar que estas dos bellezas van a envejecer conmigo – dijo agarrándome y pegándome a él como para marcar territorio. Yo me reí sin poder evitarlo

Los ojos de Edward llamearon en furia. Suspiró profundo y apretó los puños, mientras ponía los brazos a sus costados

- ¿Podemos hablar Bella? – dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntaron Alice y Nick al mismo tiempo

Yo los miré a ambos con una ceja levantada. Agarré la mano de Nicky y gentilmente la puse a un lado.

- Claro! – respondí curiosa sin sacar la mirada de mis mejores amigos – podemos ir a las gradas del campo de futbol, quiero seguir disfrutando del sol – le dije sonriéndole. Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar d que me divertía la situación en la que estábamos ahora, yo estaba completamente loca por Edward también. Me senté en el pasto y Edward me ofreció su mano con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Obviamente la tomé y esuché como Nicky gruñía evidentemente insatisfecho

Caminamos a paso despreocupado cerca el uno del otro, pero sin llegar a tocarnos realmente, con la intensa mirada de mis sobre-protectores amigos a nuestras espaldas. Llegamos a las gradas y subimos hasta la última fila. Me senté en posición india frente a él, para que podamos mirarnos a la cara. Él se rió pero me imitó.

- Vamos a seguir mucho tiempo así? – me preguntó directo

- No se de que me hablás – le contesté haciendome la distraida

- Vamos Swan.. no te hagas la tonta – me contestó con una mueca entre divertida y disgustada en el rostro – estás jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo… hasta cuando voy a tener que soportarlo?

- Y quien sería el gatito, Edward? – le pregunté sexy acercándome a él. Tragó ruidosamente pero se acercó a mi con la clara intención de besarme. Me separé justo a tiempo y me puse recta de nuevo

- Enserio Cullen, no se de qué me estás hablando – le respondí mirándome las uñas

- Ves! – me dijo evidentemente frustrado. Yo lo miré. Estaba sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Evidentemente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, y eso era lo que tanto me divertía

- Si, tengo una visión casi perfecta, qué es lo que querés que mire exactamente? – le pregunté

El abrió los ojos y me miró escéptico. Tardó unos segundos en contestar

- Te das cuenta que tengo a casi todas las chicas del Instituto babeando por mi, cierto? – me dijo cruzándose de brazos con toda la actitud de "I´m sexy and I know it" y poniendo la estúpida sonrisa torcida que sabía que me encantaba

- Sip – dije remarcando la p – y?

- Como Y? – dijo incrédulo – Tengo a mas de 300 chicas entre las cuales elegir, y que con solo un chasquido de mis dedos – hizo el chasquido para remarcar su punto – estarían a mis pies en menos de dos segundos

- Si… y? – volví a preguntar elevando las cejas con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro. Se rió amargamente

- Y no te da miedo que lo haga y deje de insistirte tanto para que estés conmigo? Se claramente que te encanto, porque es evidente – dijo tomando la actitud de playboy y señalándose de arriba abajo- por qué seguís con este estúpido juego? Somos perfectos juntos – me dijo

Yo sonreí más. Realmente me encantaba este hombre

- ¿Vos sabías, Cullen, que yo tengo una lista no menor de chicos que están esperando que cometas el primer error para dar un paso al frente e intentar estar en la posición privilegiada en la que vos estas actualmente conmigo? – le pregunté alzando una ceja sin dejar de sonreírle. El me sonrió de vuelta

- Touche! – me dijo divertido – pero Swan, la cosa es.. que, de verdad me importas… de verdad estoy loco por vos!- dijo pasando sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo – nunca había sentido esto por otra persona… es como si me tuvieras completamente hechizado – se acercó más a mi – necesito que tu boca sólo bese la mía – empezó a decir de manera sensual – no puedo soportar el hecho de que otros prueben tus labios

Me mordí los labios sin poder evitarlo – Sabés que desde que empezamos esto – dije señalándonos – no estuve con ningún otro chico, a si que no tenés por qué preocuparte por eso – y era la verdad.. desde que me besó por primera vez, no había vuelto a estar con otro chico que no fuera él

- Pero Bella.. ese no es mi punto! – me dijo acerándose todavía más – necesito no tener que estar robándote besos y caricias – levantó una mano y la pasó desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Yo me estremecí – necesito que vos también me beses cuando quieras y no que esperes a que yo me arrastre e invente cosas y excusas para besarte – bajó la mano de mi cuello hasta mi escote. Yo estaba ardiendo – se que querés estar conmigo tanto como yo con vos – me dijo pasando su mano por entre mis pechos hasta mi cintura – por qué seguís insistiendo en esta situación que no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos? – preguntó a escasos centímetros de mi boca

- porque es divertido – dije con un hilo de voz completamente aturdida por sus penetrantes esmeraldas

- lo fue por un tiempo princesa – me dijo mirándome intensamente – pero me cansé del jueguito del gato y el ratón, quiero que seas mía

- soy tuya – me apresuré a contestar poniendo una mano en su nuca

- pero quiero que sea oficial, algo serio – me dijo mirando mis labios

- que quieres decir? – le pregunté mirando los suyos

El suspiró y no me contestó enseguida. Puso su otra mano detrás de mi cabeza también y me miró tan intensamente que no pude evitar su mirada

- Quiero que sepas que NUNCA – dijo remarcando el nunca - hice esto por una mujer, a si que deberías sentirte especial, porque es jodidamente difícil!

- El qué nunca hiciste Edward? – pregunté curiosa

- Insistirle por más de tres meses a una mujer que se resiste, a pesar de que evidentemente está loca por mí

- y por qué lo hiciste entonces? – le pregunté pasando mi lengua por mi labio superior

- porque estoy más loco por vos de lo que jamás pensé estar por nadie – se acercó tanto que podía sentir como nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse – ¿querés ser mi novia? – me preguntó directamente.

- Si – susurré antes de besarlo con toda la pasión que estaba conteniendo desde que lo había escuchado cuando estábamos con los chicos

El me respondió el beso igual de pasional que yo. Me arrastró más cerca e hizo que pasara mis piernas por arriba de las suyas. Yo lo apreté contra mí con las manos y lo rodeé con las piernas. Podía sentir su erección contra mi centro. Estaba tan excitada que no pude evitar restregarme contra él. El gimió en mi boca de la manera más sensual del mundo. Esto de haber estado 3 meses en un que si y que no con Edward realmente había sido bueno, pero esto era jodidamente mejor. Realmente me moría por hacer el amor con él, y puedo suponer que el también

- Vamonos de aquí – dije entre sus labios

- A donde? – respondió separándose de mis labios y dejando besos húmedos por mi cuello

- A donde jodidamente quieras llevarme para hacer el amor hasta perder la conciencia – le respondí jadeando. El gruñó contra mi cuello y succionó. No pude evitar gemir

Volvió a besarme desesperadamente.

- Por qué tardaste tanto en aceptar? – me preguntó sin separar nuestros labios

- aceptar qué? - definitivamente sus besos hacían que no pudiera pensar coherentemente

- a mi – me respondió jadeando. Empecé a besar su cuello

- de qué me estás hablando? – le pregunté

- no puedo concentrarme si hacés! Bella – gimió cuando succioné su cuello y me pegué más a su erección

Me agarró de la cara y me besó lentamente. Claramente me estaba dando a entender que quería que nos tranquilicemos un poco. Pero de verdad no quería dejar de besarlo en lo que me quedaba de vida. Me dio un último y largo beso y apoyó nuestras frentes. Los dos jadeábamos por aire

- por qu-

- Shhh – me dijo poniendo sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos. Se separó demasiado pronto para mi gusto

- Por qué tardaste tanto en aceptar que querías ser mi novia? – me preguntó mirándome intensamente a los ojos

Yo le sonreí mientras le acariciaba sus alocados cabellos que ahora claramente decían "estuve en una intensa sesión de sexo desenfrenado", aunque, muy a mi pesar, todavía no habíamos llegado a ese punto

- Nunca me lo preguntaste – le respondí encogiéndome de hombros sin despegar nuestras miradas

- Como que no! – dijo Edward mirándome divertido – Amor, hace tres meses que te estoy diciendo que quiero algo serio con vos. Desde la primera vez que probé tus dulces labios – me contestó tocándome el labio inferior con el pulgar. Amor! Edward me acababa de decir AMOR! Y sonaba tan bien!

- No lindo, nunca me lo preguntaste… decir que querías algo serio conmigo, es muy distinto a preguntarme si quiero ser tu novia – le conteste riéndome de la cara que me puso. Negaba sin poder creérselo

- O sea que todos estos meses lo único que tenía que hacer para que jodidamente me dieras bola era pedirte que fueras mi novia?

- Exactamente – le contesté acercándome y besándolo. Pero el no lo profundizó

- Sos única – me dijo acariciando mi cara sin dejar de sonreírme - Me encantaría saber como funciona tu cabeza Swan -

- Es simplemente parte de mi encanto Cullen – dije acariciando su nuca

- Es por eso que me encantás tanto – me dijo con un corto beso

- Lo sé – le respondí como si fuera obvio

- Engreída – me contestó entrecerrando los ojos

- Cobarde – le respondí

- Ey! No lo soy - Rodé los ojos

- Vamos, admítelo, me tienes miedo Cullen – le dije pasando un dedo por todo su pecho. El gruñó y empezó a recostarse sobre mí

- No tendrías que haber dicho eso Swan – me dijo mirándome como si me quisiera comer – acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida

Y con eso la pasión se re-encendió y nos besamos furiosamente. Podría haberse caído el mundo a nuestro alrededor que ni siquiera nos hubiésemos dado cuenta. Había cosas demasiado importantes por las cuales preocuparse en ese momento

Forks Actualidad

Sentía que me zarandeaban

- Bella! – me dijo una vos ronca

Y el zarandeo seguía… pero que mierda?.. Parpadeé varias veces y sacudí la cabeza. Había sido un recuerdo demasiado real. Y pude sentir como el agujero en mi pecho se abría y se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Damon había dicho dos frases exactamente iguales a las que Edward me había dicho el día en que nos pusimos de novios… el día que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez… bueno, varias veces en realidad…

- Bella! – me dijo agarrando mi cara – estás bien? Porqué llorás? Qué hice ahora? – me preguntó alarmado

Llevé una mano a mi cara y sentí una lágrima cayendo. Me la limpié automáticamente. Había jurado que no iba a seguir lamentándome por Edward Idiota Cullen… Negué con la cabeza tan fuerte como si de esa forma todas las imágenes que habían llegado de nosotros se pudieran borrar. Era doloroso y no quería recordarlo

- No Damon, tranquilo, no hiciste nada – me miró incrédulo

- Por algo estás llorando – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- Sólo.. estaba recordando algo, no t preocupes, no es nada…

- Pero

- No es nada Damon – lo corté. Hoy no iba a ser el día de "hablemos de tu ex". No señor – seguí con tu historia – le dije alejándome un poco para no desconcentrarme con su contacto. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a suspirar

- Toda esta historia se resume en una palabra que no te va a gustar escuchar… y tengo miedo de que después que te cuente todo, no quieras volverme a hablar…

Rodé los ojos.. después las mujeres éramos melodramáticas! Le hice una seña con la mano para que prosiguiera

- Todo esto es sobre mi EX – dijo mirándome precavido. Fruncí el ceño. Ok… tal vez hoy sí era el día para hablar de los Ex… desvié la mirada y suspiré. Iba a ser una laaarga charla.

- Háblame de la zorra esa – le dije todavía evitando su mirada

Escuché su risa claramente. Porqué hasta su maldita risa tenia que ser perfecta?

- Me encanta que una mujer defienda su territorio – dijo con voz sexy. Lo miré incrédula, qué jodido territorio? – Sos incluso más sexy cuando estás celosa – dijo acercándose más mientras miraba mis labios. Entrecerré mis ojos

- Estúpido playboy irresistible – murmuré

- Encantadoramente sexy gatita celosa – me respondió mirándome divertido

Después de unos segundos de silenciosa lucha de miradas, los dos estallamos en risas.

Evidentemente, el estúpido playboy irresistible, me tenía totalmente atrapada…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, gente! Felices Pascuas para todos!<strong>

**Para las lectoras silenciosas, espero que puedan dejarme algún RR así se si les va gustando la historia y que opinan sobre el futuro de nuestros personajes! O que les gustaría que pasara!**

**Gracias a todos!**

**XOXO**


	13. Cayendo en tus redes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Damon estaba con la vista fija en los árboles que se encontraban delante nuestro. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y se notaba que estaba intentando acomodar sus ideas para poder explicarme que papel jugaba cada persona en esta enredada historia de familia.<p>

Pude observar bien sus facciones, era tan hermoso! Tenía pómulos bien definidos, su pelo era liso, sedoso y de un intenso color negro que te daban ganas de acariciar todo el tiempo, unos labios increíblemente sensuales que te invitaban a besarlos para toda la eternidad y los ojos celestes más jodidamente hermosos de todo el maldito mundo. Era terrible como podía perderme en esa mirada penetrante por horas sin darme cuenta… y esa maldita sonrisa torcida… ¡! OMG!… Si, parecía una sonrisa irónica y cruel, y hasta un poco oscura si se quiere, pero era totalmente encantadora y agobiante. Estaba todo dicho, Damon era algo fuera de este mundo.. ni siquiera se lo podía comparar con nada que pisara la faz de la tierra…

- Ok.. necesito que me prometas, que me vas a escuchar hasta el final y no vas a salir corriendo – dijo Damon mirándome de repente, haciendo que saliera de Bellalandia

- No tengo 5 años – le dije rodando los ojos

- No, pero ya te escapaste de mi varias veces y no me gustaría que lo vuelvas a hacer sin escuchar todo… - me dijo poniéndose de costado, apoyando una mano en el respaldo del banco y una pierna en el asiento.

Yo me acomodé de costado también, poniendo los pies sobre el banco, abrazando las piernas y apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas

- Tenés mi total atención – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

El frunció el ceño y me miró mal. Ok.. porqué siempre me tenía que buscar a los bipolares? Edward era igual dios santo… Bueno Bella! A nadie le importa como mierda era Edward.. a si que, a concentrarse en el sexy desconocido que tenes enfrente tuyo.. porque aunque no me guste admitirlo, Damon seguía siento un total desconocido para mi

- Por qué te sentaste así? – me dijo mirándome mal todavía

- Porque estoy cómoda? – mi respuesta salió más como una pregunta que como una afirmación

- Pero así no puedo ver tu increíblemente sexy cuerpo – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta

- Mejor! Así no te desconcentrás con mi cautivadora belleza – dije irónicamente

- Pero me gusta desconcentrarme con tu belleza! – dijo haciendo un puchero

Yo reí ante su infantil respuesta. Si, definitivamente atraía a los jodidos bipolares

- La historia Damon – le contesté sin moverme ni un centímetro de mi cómoda posición

- Tu cuerpo Bella – me dijo levantando una ceja y dándome de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa torcida, con actitud de "si, soy jodidamente sexy, y que?"

Imité su gesto pero sin sonreír, solamente para demostrar que ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar

- Vine a hablar con vos sobre lo que pasó ayer Damon… no a ser tu estúpido entretenimiento privado, a si que, o hablas o me voy… - dije seria de nuevo.

Él entrecerró sus hermosos ojos, pero después suspiró y miró al cielo. Volvió a poner uno de sus brazos en el respaldo, pero esta vez, acomodando el codo en ese lugar, y sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano. Su otro brazo descansaba sobre su pierna derecha.

Hasta con ese inocente gesto, me daban ganas de saltar encima de él como si fuera un gato en celo! Dios.. otra vez hacía MUCHO calor…

Carraspeé para volver a conectar las neuronas que quedaban vivas, porque todas las demás se habían derretido frente a semejante monumento a la belleza.

- Y bien? – le dije para disimular un poco mi aturdimiento

- No voy a poder evitar nunca esta conversación, no? –me pregunto.. esperanzado? Negué con la cabeza. El suspiró de nuevo. Tan terrible era su estúpida historia familiar?

- Supuse… pero no perdía nada preguntándotelo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Entonces… - dije ya empezando a desesperarme

- Bueno… primero lo mas importante de la historia. Yo soy Damon – dijo señalándose. Rodé los ojos

- Evidentemente lo sos – le contesté divertida

- Tengo un solo hermano biológico

- Jasper – dije como si fuera obvio. Dijo biológico?

El me miró como si me hubiese crecido un mono en la cara

- No… Jasper es mi primo

Ok.. no estoy entendiendo… otro maldito primo más?

- Y como es que-

- Sin interrupciones Bella.. por favor.. deja que te cuente todo y después preguntas – me dijo suplicante. Accedí porque evidentemente, no había otra forma de entender todo esto gran lío de parientes

- Stefan es mi hermano – abrí los ojos como platos. Eso sí me sorprendió. Eran completamente diferentes! No hubiese supuesto nunca que eran hermanos

- Si, suena increíble no? – me dijo divertido por mi cara de incredulidad – yo estaría totalmente convencido de que a él adoptaron, sino fuera porque me acuerdo de haber visto a mi mamá con una enorme panza que después se transformó en mi insoportable hermanito. Eso sí, somos unos hermanos completamente diferentes, en todos los aspectos, no sólo en el físico. Stefan es más.. como decirlo… Santito – yo reí ante eso – es mas, yo le digo St Stefan sólo para molestarlo – reímos los dos juntos con ganas. Me encantaba escucharlo reír… porqué era tan fácil olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido ayer cuando estaba a su alrededor?

- Él es más como el típico chico perfecto, tranquilo y bueno, que se enamora, y esta todo el día mandando mensajes y llamando a su chica, y le compra flores, bombones y está todo bobo por ella. –puso una divertida mueca de desagrado- Yo, obviamente no – dijo dándome un guiño de ojo – me encanta divertirme, pasarla bien y salir con mis amigos – su cara se entristeció por un momento – en realidad, no tengo muchos amigos, mis primos son mis mejores amigos.. porque fuera de eso, nunca fui de darme mucho con la gente que no conozco

- Eso si que es raro – le dije sin poder evitarlo

- Y por qué sería raro? – me dijo levantando una ceja

- Porque para que supuestamente te cueste relacionarte con gente que no conocés, diría que tus esfuerzos para cambiar evidentemente dieron frutos en Midnight Sun…– le contesté sonriendo. Puso otra vez su maldita cara de playboy

- Nunca me referí a que me costara relacionarme con chicas en los boliches o cualquier otro lado querida Bella – me contestó totalmente pagado de sí mismo. CREIDO! – es más, me atrevo a decir que tengo el historial más alto de la familia en conquistas furtivas - Me tensé. Eso sí me molestó… Pero sera hijo de…

- Ok… gracias por hacerme saber que ahora formo parte de ese estúpido ranking… - le dije mirándolo totalmente cabreada. Quien mierda se pensaba q era? Yo podía entender que haya estado con muchas chicas, eso no era el problema… si era un jodido Dios Griego! Pero de ahí a formar parte de una estúpida competencia familiar, había un abismo. A mí también me gustaba divertirme.. pero tenía sentimientos! Era lamentablemente definitivo: solo atraía a los idiotas. Puso cara de pánico

- No Bella no quise –

- No me importa lo que quisiste decir-

- Pero a mi si me importa que me escuches! – dijo levantando la voz – hace menos de 15 minutos te dije que me volvés loco y que nunca me había pasado esto con nadie! Porqué siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas? Decile a tus neuronas que se den un descanso Bella… así me escuchás mas de dos palabras seguidas – y ahora él se ofendía? Suspiré profundo leeentament.

- Seguí con la historia… te habías quedado en que tenés una gran lista de chicas que pasaron por tus brazos – le dije con cara de póquer. Rodó los ojos

- Si, la tengo… y te digo algo? No me arrepiento de ello! La pasé bien, me divertí, y también me lastimaron mucho, pero gracias a todo eso aprendí a vivir y eso es lo que cuenta. Uno no puede cambiar su pasado Bella… y por como actuaste vos cuando nos conocimos, creo suponer que vos también tenés un amplio abanico de chicos en tu historial –

- Creés bien – dije simplemente – seguí contándome… - trata de relajarte Bella… contá hasta 10… despacio… Ahora fue su turno de suspirar profundo. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por unos minutos y algo se ensombreció en su semblante

- Mis padres… -dijo mirando nuevamente al vacío- Giusseppe y Lisa, murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años y Stefan 4, en un accidente automovilístico– No!.. pobre Damon! Quedarse sin padres tan pequeño. Estiré inconcientemente mi mano a su muslo y lo apreté cariñosamente. El miró primero mi mano y luego a mí y me sonrió levemente - Vivimos hasta ese momento en una linda casa en Inglaterra. No está muy lejos de acá en realidad, es a las afueras de Oxford. Todavía la tenemos pero no vamos muy seguido… a pesar de que ya pasó tiempo y no me duele tanto la muerte de mis padres biológicos, no es como si me encantara recordar todo el tiempo que ya no están. Mi tía Esme, la hermana de mi padre, nos adoptó legalmente luego de lo sucedido junto a su esposo Carlisle. Era la pariente más cercana que teníamos, a si que nos llevó a vivir con ella a Chicago – por fin me volvió a mirar pero esta vez, no había dolor en sus ojos, parecía que realmente quería a sus tíos – No nos veíamos muy seguido por esos años, a si que al principio fue algo difícil. Mis primos, Emmet (que tiene mi edad) y Tony (que tiene la edad de Stefan), estaban acostumbrados a ser ellos los que "mandaban" en la casa, y nos llevo algunos días adaptarnos todos. Pero, a pesar de todo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nos fuimos acostumbrando. Esme y Carlisle nos trataban como dos hijos más y se podría decir que para mí, ellos son mis padres, siento como si lo fueran, y para cualquiera que nos veía de afuera, parecíamos los 4 verdaderos hermanos – sonrió con tristeza – a pesar de que los quiero a ambos, Tony es mi mejor amigo – no me había parecido ver a ningún Tony ayer a la noche – No, no lo conocés a él – me dijo automáticamente. Su cara se transformó en melancolía – hace un tiempo que no nos vemos y … - pensó por unos minutos - esa es una historia a parte, y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora – me dijo con pena

- No hay problema Damon… seguí – le dije con una leve sonrisa

- Bueno, Esme, en realidad, no era la única pariente cercana que teníamos. Mi tía Lillian era la hermana de mi mamá. Ella, mi tío John y mis otros primos, los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie, se mudaban por el mundo por el trabajo de mi tío. – Ahora entendía porque se parecían tanto! Todo estaba tomando forma poco a poco - Es por eso que el juez decidió que era más estable para Stefan y para mí, vivir con Esme y Carlisle. – suspiró de nuevo y bajó la mirada – acá es donde nuestra historia empieza a complicarse – dijo haciendo una mueca

- Si no queres seguir … - le dije dándole a entender que no era necesario que me contara todo, a pesar de morir de intriga

- Quiero hacerlo Bella.. – dijo mirándome – ya te dije, no se qué me pasa con vos, pero tengo esta necesidad de que sepas todo de mi… no se! Si apenas nos conocemos – dijo mirando al cielo y agarrándose el pelo evidentemente frustrado. Que gesto tan familiar! – Pero necesito hacerlo – me miro de nuevo- Luego de haber estado unos 7 años viviendo con ellos, realmente se podía decir que éramos felices los 6. A veces teníamos nuestras diferencias, como cualquier familia, pero la vida nos sonreía, por decirlo de alguna manera. Esme y Carlisle eran realmente buenos padres y se notaba que nos amaban sin hacer diferencia entre nosotros. Mis otros tíos venían a visitarnos de vez en cuando y pasábamos las fiestas juntos también. Ese año, antes de acción de gracias, nos habíamos enterado que a mi tío John lo iban a trasladar a Chicago, a si que estábamos contentos. Rosalie y Jasper iban a estar más cerca nuestro e íbamos a poder estar más tiempo juntos, y agrandar nuestro grupo, digamos. Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar a la casa. Todavía no se la verdadera razón, pero mis tíos los habían mandado antes a ellos dos, alegando que tenían asuntos legales pendientes – rodó los ojos – En realidad, era como si se los quisieran sacar de encima a mis primos. No puedo decir que mis tíos fueran malos padres, pero no se acercaban ni con suerte a Esme y Carlisle. Ellos volaron a Chicago a la semana siguiente. Pero nunca llegaron – su cara se ensombreció de nuevo – el avión en el que iban tuvo un desperfecto técnico y se estrelló mar abierto. Luego de varios días encontraron los cuerpos de todos. No hubo sobrevivientes.

- Damon – susurré. Tuvo que vivir todo eso en tan pocos años? Cómo hace un pequeño para poder soportarlo?

- Lo se… duro no? – dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos – pero nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Ya que luego de varios meses de lucha en los juzgados, finalmente les concedieron a Esme y Carlisle la tenencia de los gemelos. Se tardó tanto porque en realidad, ellos son mis familiares, no de Esme y Carlisle, y hasta que averiguaron que no tenían más familiares cercanos y accedieron, llevó un tiempo. Esto fue lo más difícil, la verdad, especialmente para mis primos, que estaban en un hogar de acogida… a ninguno de los dos les gusta hablar del tema, a si que, a menos que lo saquen ellos explícitamente, no lo comentes, si? – me dijo serio. Yo asentí. Obviamente no les iba a gustar hablar del tema… que historia trágica- A si que, la familia se agrandó de nuevo, y otra vez por partida doble – ahora si sonrió de verdad – a si que para mí, a pesar de que nos unan lazos familiares distintos, los cinco son mis hermanos. Sin embargo, no me llevo tan bien con Stefan, justo con el que es mi hermano de verdad – suspiró - A veces pienso que los otros chicos son más mis hermanos que él – se puso completamente serio y dejó de hablar por unos minutos

- Sabés a lo que me refiero? – me preguntó

- En realidad… si y no – le dije – soy hija única, pero mis dos mejores amigos, son como si fueran mis hermanos – de dónde salió este ataque de sinceridad? - Nos conocimos cuando estábamos en Jardín de niños y de ahí en más, nunca nos separamos – contesté con una sonrisa – no se como es una relación con hermanos de sangre, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque no tengo, pero yo daría mi vida por ellos dos sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y ellos harían lo mismo por mi – me encogí de hombros

- Bueno – me dijo sonriendo también – yo tengo esa relación con mis hermanos. Menos con Stefan.. a lo largo de los años, no se que fue lo que pasó, pero no pudimos tener mucha relación.. y hubo un hecho, que te voy a contar después, que marco prácticamente la "ruptura definitiva" de mi lazo con él, digamos. Igualmente, me uní mucho más a los otros chicos, como si tuviéramos más cosas en común, no se. Tony y yo fuimos amigos creo que casi al instante en que aceptamos mutuamente que teníamos que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Siempre hacíamos travesuras juntos de chicos, y les hacíamos maldades a los demás. Incluso, cuando crecimos, teníamos una opinión muy parecida acerca de todo: colegio, chicas, música, autos. Éramos inseparables. Con Emmet es parecido, pero no somos tan unidos. Siempre se encargaba de hacernos bromas pesadas y creo que, incluso ahora, sigue siendo el mas "chico", mentalmente hablando, de todo el grupo. Pero puedo contar con el siempre, y eso es de rescatar. Incluso los gemelos! A pesar de que siempre me llevé mejor con Jazz que con Rose, los quiero a ambos. Jazz es una persona muy tranquila, que siempre que está a tu alrededor, logra que te encuentres bien. Es increíble! Rose, en cambio, no se si por haber crecido con 5 varones o por personalidad propia, siempre se quiere hacer notar y piensa que primero que nadie, está ella. Es vanidosa hasta el cansancio pero es buena persona, aunque debo admitir que mi hermanita esta bastante buena – yo golpeé su hombro juguetonamente

- Damon! – le dije negando

- Qué¿? – me contestó inocente – es la verdad!

- Ya lo se! Pero es tu prima! – puse cara de asco al pensar que en mi caso, sería como estar saliendo con Elijah! Puaj! Primero que Nicky me mataría, y segundo que sería .. incesto? No, no se.. no sería eso pero sería igual de asqueroso!

- y esa cara de espanto? – me dijo divertido

- Nada! – sacudí la cabeza – simplemente me estaba imaginando a mí saliendo con mi primo…

- El chico es feo – afirmó

- No! Para nada! Pero.. es MI PRI-MO! – acentué la palabra

El simplemente se encogió de hombros. Y justo ahí recordé algo

- A si que en realidad, Rose y Emmet no son primos… - dije más para mí que para él

- Exacto! – me dijo con un guiño

- Y como fue que empezaron a salir? Digo.. porque después de vivir toda la vida con tantos varones.. no se.. como que no los empezás a ver con otros ojos.. no?

- Bueno, no se exactamente como funciona eso del amor… pero pensá que los gemelos se mudaron con nosotros cuando teníamos 12 años… y antes se habían visto en contadas ocasiones… Con todos los viajes y eso, nos veíamos una semana al año para las fiestas… y Emmet siempre se mostró interesado en Rose – rió al recordar – cuando éramos más chicos, siempre le hacía a ella las bromas más pesadas! Por eso nos dimos cuenta que la quería de forma diferente – me confesó – y Rose no se quedaba atrás… siempre le devolvía las bromas de manera mucho peor! Imaginate! Las de Emmet eran pesadas pero tontas.. Rose, en cambio, se tomaba su tiempo y las planeaba muy bien… detrás de esa cabecita rubia suya, se esconde una mente siniestra! – me dijo bajito como si confesara un secreto de estado. Yo reí en respuesta – y lo mejor de todo, es que eso a Emmet le encantaba! – negó sonriendo – una mujer con carácter, buena imaginación para las bromas, hermosa, amante de los autos…. Y difícil

- en qué sentido? – le dije

- Vos pensás que estuvo con Emmet al segundo que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él también? – me preguntó – Bueno.. la verdad es que no… Em le tuvo que insistir por años.. – abrí los ojos como platos – Si.. AÑOS! Hace solamente dos años que son novios oficiales

- Persistente – admití

- Estúpido - dijo Damon negando sin poder creérselo. Yo entrecerré los ojos

- No, no es estúpido… si estaba convencido de que era "la indicada", por qué no?

- Porque podría haberse divertido 10 veces más si no hubiese estado correteando detrás de la minifalda de Rosalie – me dijo como si fuera obvio

- Bueno, tal vez Emmet tenga una opinión diferente a la tuya respecto a la diversión - me estaba empezando a cabrear. Era super tierno que Emmet nunca se diera por vencido… eso demostraba que realmente la amaba

- Si, lo que sea – dijo con gesto despreocupado – yo nunca lo hubiese hecho.

- Tal vez porque todavía no te cruzaste con la persona que te haga sentir de esa forma…

Me miró por unos segundos

- Tal vez – me dijo arrastrando las palabras – Pero creo que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así, de ser tan arrastrado – contestó como sin poder creérselo – por eso Tony es mi mejor amigo, somos tan parecidos en este aspecto, que pensarías que somos gemelos si no fuera porque físicamente, somos completamente opuestos - río – esperá a que lo conozcas – pero paró en seco – en realidad, no se si quiero que lo conozcas…

- Ok Señor Bipolar… - le dije divertida – y porqué sería eso?

- Ya te dije… somos demasiado parecidos… y el muy maldito seguro que va a tratar de conquistarte también

- También? – le dije levantando una ceja

- Qué? – me dijo irónico – no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta Bella! Pensé que eras más inteligente… - dijo haciéndose el asombrado

- Y yo pensé que era algo así como una regla prohibida para tu extraño código de amor – le dije en burla. Me miró ceñudo – No es algo así como un pecado capital para vos insistirle a una chica? – pregunté inocente

- No te pases Bella… no tengo tanta paciencia como aparento – dijo respirando profundo

- Yo tampoco – le contesté a la defensiva – ah.. y para que lo sepas… no aparentás tener paciencia en lo absoluto – rodó los ojos

- Y como entran en la historia Jeremy, Jazmín y Katherine? – dije su nombre con asco, cambiando de tema

- Jazmín? – me preguntó sin entender

- Quise decir Elena – seguía sin entender- por su disfraz de ayer - hice un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia

- Ah cierto – me contestó – bueno, Jeremy y Elena en realidad no son hermanos biológicos – me confesó – aparentemente los padres de Elena no podían tener hijos y decidieron adoptar. Elena es adoptada, pero se enteró hace relativamente poco. Le asignaron una bebé de apenas días a los Gilbert una semana antes de que se dieran cuenta que habían podido concebir y que Jeremy estaba en camino. Katherine es la prima biológica de Elena, por eso el parecido – me dijo contestando mi silenciosa pregunta sobre porqué se veían realmente parecidas

- y entonces vos estás saliendo con Katherine simplemente para hacerle competencia a tu hermano por estar saliendo con Elena? – le pregunté queriendo saber la verdad

- Es un poco más complicado que eso – me dijo – Conocimos a Katherine en Chicago cuando teníamos 16 años. Yo estaba en el anteúltimo año de la secundaria. Debo confesarte que en el momento en que la ví, quedé totalmente atrapado… Tony se burlaba constantemente… Yo… así de estúpido por una chica... era algo que no se veía todos los días – estúpida zorra de bucles perfectos pensé – empecé a salir con ella, obviamente sin ser novios oficiales ni nada… y todo estaba relativamente bien hasta que me confesó que también quería estar con Stefan – frunció el ceño considerablemente – y el problema fue que lo hizo… empezó a salir con él también. Yo lo sabía, pero pensé que estaba realmente enamorado de ella y no pude evitar seguir engañándome a mí mismo con que en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta que St Stefan no valía la pena y me iba a elegir a mi – se tomó unos minutos para pensar – como podrás darte cuenta, eso nunca pasó. Me dijo que en realidad ella no me quería a mí, que yo sólo era una diversión, y que estaba enamorada de mi hermano – definitivamente se llevaba el globo de oro a la perra del siglo – y que me había usado simplemente para llegar a él. Cito textualmente "Nunca te amé. Siempre fue Stefan" – puso su cara de playboy para tratar de demostrar que no le importaba, pero estaba segura de que era todo lo contrario

- Que hija de –

- Si Bella.. lo sé.. créeme… realmente me hizo sufrir y ese fue el punto en que se quebró definitivamente mi relación con Stefan… pero, al menos no iba a tener que verla todos los días porque mis padres nos habían dicho que para el último año de la secundaria nos íbamos a mudar a Mystic Falls porque lo trasladaban a Carlisle de hospital, a si que sólo tuve que soportar la estúpida relación de mi hermano con ella por unos meses. Como Katherine se quedaba en Chicago y nosotros nos íbamos a la otra punta del país, decidieron terminar su relación. Obviamente, mi hermano hasta ese momento no sabía nada de su ex novia y yo. El cómo se enteró es una historia para otro día. Pero qué paso cuando llegamos a ese pueblucho alejado de todo? – preguntó – nos encontramos con Elena… que era parecida físicamente a la mujer que me había roto el corazón, pero era definitivamente diferente. Katherine era.. bueno, es… egoísta, interesada, y no le importa nadie más que ella misma. Elena es todo lo contrario, es dulce, siempre se interesa en los demás y trata de ayudar a todos sin pedir nada a cambio. Ella sí valía la pena…y lo primero que pensé que iba a poder ser mía.. y que esta vez mi hermano no me iba a ganar.. Pero no fue así.. creo que ni siquiera tuve una real oportunidad con Elena. Ella se enamoró de mi hermano a mi primera vista. Yo no se si me llegué a enamorar.. pero, hasta conmigo era buena… y yo estaba acostumbrado totalmente a otro tipo de chicas.. al principio, quise sabotear su relación a si que me la pasaba estando en el medio de ellos dos, incomodándolos y tratando de que cediera y estuviera conmigo. Incluso hubo algunos momentos en que pensé que lo haría… y terminé cayendo en mi propio juego y me había terminado enamorando de ella. Hasta que dijo la frase que terminó por romperme completamente el corazón, otra vez: "Siempre va a ser Stefan". Podés creerlo? – negué con la cabeza con incredulidad

- Ahora no tengo ninguna duda en que son parientes

- Elena es buena persona, de verdad – me dijo convencido

- Dejame el beneficio de la duda – le contesté. Suspiró – a si que te fuiste de Chicago para dejar de ver a la estúpida parejita sólo para terminar enredado en otra historia parecida e igual de retorcida? – pregunté con ironía tratando de levantarle un poco el ánimo – no parece ir mucho con tu personalidad querido Damon – le dije sonriendo de lado

- Y no va… parece mentira no? O sea.. sólo tenés que mirarme – dijo señalándose. CREIDO! -pero fueron las únicas dos mujeres que de verdad me rompieron el corazón – dijo asintiendo melancólicamente de forma inconciente

- Si me permitís opinar – dije sinceramente – ninguna de las dos merece la pena.

- En algún momento llegué a pensar que Elena sí – me dijo un tanto triste. Negué decidida, pero de repente, me vinieron imágenes de la noche anterior en donde no se veía que Damon estuviera muy incómodo estando en los brazos de la estúpida zorra

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dije seria

- Si? … - medio preguntó

- Si tanto te rompió el corazón, ¿Por qué ayer se te veía tan a gusto metiendo tu lengua en la garganta de Katherine? Porque no soy estúpida para creerme que le estabas haciendo respiración boca a boca, a si que no te gastes con esa excusa – le dije sonando más brusca de lo que quería

- No estaba tan a gusto… - me dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Bueno, tampoco te escuché quejarte – le contesté cruzándome de brazos

- Me dio bronca que estuvieras bailándole a otro – me dijo como si fuera obvio – y Katherine estaba ahí molestando como siempre, a si que – se encongió de hombros

- Me estás diciendo que es mi culpa que hayas estado con ella ayer? – le dije incrédula

- No… solo te estoy diciendo porqué lo hice.. Katherine no me interesa.. pero es fácil y estaba ahí justo cuando la necesitaba

- y donde queda todo ese supuesto corazón roto? – Bella-Sarcástica-Swan al ataque…

- En el pasado – me dijo pagado de sí mismo – ahora aprendí a jugar el mismo juego que Katherine. Ella no me interesa nada más que para pasar el rato – lo miré mal

Yo no creía que esto fuera posible! O sea! Si alguna vez estuviste enamorado de esa persona.. como podés ahora simplemente jugar con ella? Acostarte sin sentir nada? Sin importar todo lo mal que te haya hecho… algo debió haber quedado en vos… Dignidad al menos!

- Antes de que lo preguntes Bella.. no estoy más enamorado de Katherine.. realmente solo es un juego para mi. Pero la verdad es que ya ni siquiera me interesa para eso.. no desde que se me cruzó en el camino la morena con ojos miel y almendra más increíble del planeta… a si que tranquila, ok? – oouu se había dado cuenta que me cambiaban de color los ojos! Increíble!

- No se con que quedarme más tranquila – le dije con mi mejor cara de póquer– de que no estés más enamorado de tu ex pero que la beses igual como si nada… o de que juegues con las mujeres como si fuéramos muñecas inflables – entrecerró los ojos

- No te haría eso a vos! – me dijo negando

- Me quedo mucho mas tranquila entonces! Tengo el honor de no formar parte de tus juegos… me gane la lotería! – Sí, sarcástica era mi segundo nombre

- De verdad no te haría nada de eso… - puso una mano en mi hombro y me estremecí con su toque. Suspiré profundo

- No puedo estar segura de eso Damon – le dije sinceramente – además, no vine a Oxford buscando chicos, ni una relación ni nada… al contrario - miró para el banco

- Te vas a hacer la difícil, cierto? – me dijo levantando la mirada y mirándome intensamente

- No es eso – dije negando – es solo que-

- Entiendo - me dijo acercándose más a mi – y te digo algo? – y puso esa maldita sonrisa de lado – me encantan los retos Bella – se acercó un poco más y yo ya estaba paralizada en el estúpido banco sin poder sacar mis ojos de las dos orbes celestes tan increíbles que estaban a pocos centímetros míos – pero lo que más me gusta es ganar – puso una mano en mi mejilla y miró mis labios. No.. no podía rendirme tan fácil…no quería una relación con nadie… y menos con este estúpido playboy irresistible que tenía esos labios que te daban ganas de perderte eternamente y de los cuales ahora no podía sacar mi vista…

Sentí fuertemente los cálidos labios de Damon sobre los míos y fue como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran a nuestro alrededor. Me recorrió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y me rendí. Le rodeé el cuello con mis manos y lo acerqué más a mí para profundizar el beso. Me tomó por la cintura mientras pasaba su lengua por mi labio inferior. Estallé en placer. Y me importó una mierda Katherine, Elena, Jeremy, y toda la ensalada de frutas de parientes sin sentido. Abrí mi boca para juntar nuestras lenguas y comenzar una lucha que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Como podía extrañar tanto los labios de un completo extraño? Me aprisionó más contra él pero la verdad es que la posición me estaba incomodando. Separé un segundo nuestros labios para ponerme más cómoda

- No – susurró Damon agarrándome más fuerte.

Yo me moví como pude entre sus brazos y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrió sobre mis labios al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad quería hacer.

Pasé una de mis manos por todo su pelo, acordándome de lo increíblemente sedoso que era, mientras la otra estaba firmemente en su nuca. Damon no dejaba de acariciarme, pasando su mano por toda mi espalda, haciendo que me estremeciera con cada toque que me daba, mientras que la otra nunca se movió de la parte alta de mi trasero, pegándome más a él.

Estábamos como en un frenesí. No podíamos parar… ni tampoco quería! No se dónde había quedado eso de que no quería estar con ningún chico… pero estar entre sus brazos se sentía demasiado bien.. me sentía… en casa…

Estaba disfrutando tanto de sus labios y caricias que no me había dado cuenta que cierta gran y remarco GRAN, parte de su anatomía estaba saliendo para decir "Hey!". Me restregué contra él para sentirlo más y gemí sin querer. El tampoco pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios! Dios! Porqué ese sonido era el más erótico que hubiese escuchado jamás?

- Bella – dijo contra mis labios con la respiración totalmente entrecortada

- Mhhmm – le respondí empujando de nuevo mis caderas contra él, mientras dejaba sus labios para dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello

- Bella si no paramos en este instante te voy a hacer el amor ahora mismo en el medio del parque a mitad de la tarde… - dijo con la voz sexy totalmente ronca. Pero la realidad me golpeó demasiado fuerte… cómo podía estar de esta forma con Damon en un lugar público a plena luz del día y sin ni siquiera una gota de alcohol encima?

Respiré profundo sacando mis labios de su cuello. Me agarró la cara con las dos manos y juntó nuestras frentes.

- No tenés ni idea de lo que me hacés – me dijo todavía con la respiración entrecortada

- Puedo hacerme una vaga idea – le dije todavía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su cercanía – porque parece que Damon Jr quiere salir a jugar – seguí diciéndole con una gran sonrisa mientras me separaba un poco de él y lo miraba a los ojos. Sonrió de lado al mejor estilo playboy

- Si te soy sincero, Damon Jr – dijo haciendo burla al apodo que le puse – quiere salir para saludarte desde que te vio llegar vestida así de ilegal – me dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por toda mi espalda haciéndome estremecer de nuevo. Sonreí internamente mientras le acariciaba la nuca con mi dedo pulgar. Y así estuvimos mirándonos por unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cómo me había rendido tan fácil frente a este estúpido playboy irresistible? No podía dejarlo ganar tan fácil… no señor

- Sería muy desubicado pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar más privado? – me preguntó totalmente pagado de sí mismo mientras me apretaba el trasero. Me acerqué más a él hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente para contestarle

- Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Don Juan – dije con voz seductora, apartándome en el momento justo para que no me vuelva a besar, porque si lo hacía estaba segura que la que lo iba a llevar arrastrando al departamento iba a ser yo y no él. Me paré de su regazo ya que el aflojó su agarre por la confusión.

Se paró y se acercó a mi pero yo di un paso atrás poniendo una mano adelante como deteniéndolo. Miró mi mano y después a mí y se rió.

- No creo que tengas la fuerza necesaria para detenerme bonita – me dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en un pie

- Damon Damon Damon – dije negando divertida – No sabés mucho de mí como para arriesgarte a decir semejante cosa.. a si que yo que vos me contendría la próxima vez que dudes de mis habilidades… No querrás probar mi fuerza ahora… o sí? – le dije totalmente intimidante. Gracias Nicky por insistirnos a ir a clases de defensa personal con vos por tanto tiempo! Podía desarmar a Damon en menos de dos minutos si actuaba con el factor sorpresa… El se sorprendió por mi tono medio amenazante

- Sos una caja de sorpresas – dijo cuidadoso sin sacar la sonrisa pero evidentemente intrigado – aunque no me molestaría que me mostraras tus habilidades – dijo levantando sugestivamente las cejas. Yo reí negando con la cabeza

- Nos vemos Damon – le dije sin poder evitar reír un poco mientras me disponía a irme

- Esperá Bella – me dijo tomándome del brazo. Dios! Otra vez lo tenía tan cerca…

- Si? – dije intentando que no se notara lo nerviosa que me ponía

- Te conté mi parte de la historia, pero me encantaría saber como conocés a Jeremy – me dijo bastante serio.

- En realidad te falta decirme por qué le pegaste a Jer – le contesté

- Creo que fue suficiente información por hoy preciosa – me dijo – como lo conociste? – insistió. Me encogí de hombros

- Nos conocimos por ahí hace unos días y justo nos encontramos cuando estábamos yendo para la fiesta… a si que decidimos llegar juntos

- Pero alguna vez – hizo una seña con su mano dando entender si había estado con él

- No… nunca nos besamos ni nada – le dije – a parte, Jer tiene novia

- No parecía acordarse de eso ayer a la noche cuando te agarraba como si fueras de su propiedad – me contestó cabreado

- Jer es un buen chico, es divertido y la paso bien con él. Estoy segura de que podríamos ser buenos amigos, pero no podría estar con él de otra forma.. no es mi … tipo – le contesté

- Y cuál sería tu tipo? – me preguntó interesado

Yo lo miré de arriba abajo. Aparentemente, los estúpidos playboys irresistibles y bipolares.. pensé enseguida

- Gracias por el raro cumplido! – me dijo riendo… QUE? Abrí los ojos como platos

- Si Bella.. lo dijiste en voz alta… - me contestó sin dejar de sonreír todo pagado de sí mismo. Estúpido cerebro traicionero

- Me tengo que ir – dije soltándome de su agarre

- Te acompaño a tu casa – me dijo enseguida

- No! – contesté. Levantó una ceja – no voy a casa, voy a correr un rato, para liberar energías – dije apresurada

- Yo conozco otras formas más interesantes de hacer eso – dijo con voz ronca acercándose más a mi

- Me gusta correr para despejar mi cabeza – le dije intentando pensar coherentemente

- O para bajar la calentura? – me dijo sonriendo

- Qué? – le dije entrecerrando los ojos. Y el muy estúpido me guiñó un ojo

- Si es para eso.. también conozco otro método parecido al anterior mucho más interesante y efectivo que salir a correr

Me mordí el labio inferior y negué incrédula

- Chau Damon – le dije sonriendo levemente mientras me preparaba para darme vuelta

- Nos vemos Bella – me contestó sonriendo

Empecé a trotar con la idea de dar una vuelta disimulada y volver a casa, ya que en realidad, no iba a poder bajar la calentura simplemente corriendo, necesitaba una larga ducha de agua fría…

- Ya vas a caer bonita… ya vas a caer – escuché que decía a lo lejos

Y no pude evitar reír para mis adentros… Estúpido Playboy Irresistible…No podía seguir negándolo… Ya había caído…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap!<strong>

**RR porfis?**

**XOXO!**


	14. Conociendo al Enemigo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>El camino de vuelta a casa se estaba haciendo eterno, a pesar de estar casi corriendo frenéticamente como un puto puma en celo.<p>

Si… no podía dejar de recordar las hábiles manos de Damon sobre mi piel y el sabor de sus labios…

Me toqué instintivamente la boca y todavía quemaba.. podía sentir un cosquilleo, esa maldita corriente eléctrica que se había instalado en mis labios gracias a la increíblemente sensual sesión de besos con el Estúpido Playboy Irresistible

A pesar de querer mandarlo a freir espárragos por todo lo que había pasado antes.. me encontré a mi misma en un torbellino de emociones imposible de evitar, que se dirigía especialmente a sus labios… esos carnosos y hábiles labios que cada vez se me hacían más dificiles de evitar. Porque de algo era obvio y lo había terminado de admitir…a pesar de solo conocerlo por pocos días.. había caído en sus redes…

No entendía como podía ser tan idiota.. yo misma sabía que había venido a Oxford a estudiar en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Si, alguna fiesta universitaria de vez en cuando, algunos tragos y bailes con Alice.. pero no iba a pasar de ahí…

Y ahora que? Estaba totalmente atrapada por un sexy desconocido con el que no había cruzado demasiadas palabras, pero del cual no podía dejar de pensar…Definitivamente Bella-Estúpida-Swan pasó a ser mi nuevo apodo…

A Alice y Nicky les iba a dar un puto ataque al corazón cuando les confiese que, otra vez, caía en las redes de un estúpido playboy… No podía enamorarme de un chico normal por una vez en la vida? Me detuve en seco casi haciendo que una viejita que venía caminando hacia mi se desparramara todas sus compras contra el pavimento

.

.

.

UN MOMENTO!

Enamorarme? No, no podía enamorarme.. ni ahora ni nunca y ni de nadie!

.

.

.

No no no no no! Y NO. Estúpida mente retorcida… no iba a enamorarme de nadie, y menos de un estúpido playboy que encima vive en la otra puta punta del planeta. No señor.. Bella Swan había prometido evitar este tipo de situaciones que sólo traían aparejadas estúpidas horas de llanto, lamentaciones y celos. No estaba dispuesta a esto.

La tierna viejecita casi me hace caer de culo al piso porque paso toda enojada por mi lado y me golpeó sin darse cuenta con su hermosa y grande cartera… nótese el sarcasmo

Negué rápidamente con mi cabeza para sacarme esas ideas locas sobre el amor de la mente y me di cuenta que me había parado justo en la puerta de mi edificio.

Saqué las llaves y me dispuse a abrir la puerta. El portero del edificio me saludó con una cálida sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar recorrerme el cuerpo con la mirada. Ok… esto de ir vestida como una perra no tenía buenas consecuencias. Lo saludé un tanto incómoda y me apresuré a apretar el botón del ascensor. Cuando por fin llegó me adentré rápidamente marcando el piso 14. Me apoyé contra el espejo del fondo y cerré los ojos descansando la cabeza hacia atrás. Podía escuchar como se estaban cerrando las puertas del ascensor pero un golpe sordo me hizo abrir los ojos de repente

- Gracias John por sostener la puerta! – gritó una voz que me resultó conocida

- De nada, no hay problema – contestó el portero

La puerta del ascensor se terminó de abrir y entro un rubio alto bastante apresurado. Iba leyendo unos papeles y cuando iba a tocar el número de su piso frunció el ceño y me miró. Abrió los ojos como platos

- Decime por favor que Damon no secuestró a tu amiga para que vengas a rescatarla a nuestra casa y así tener una excusa para poder hablar con vos – dijo realmente angustiado. Las puertas se terminaron de cerrar a su espalda. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender qué es lo que había querido decir con eso

- No… se supone que Alice está en casa descansando – dije. El suspiró audiblemente, mostrándose aliviado. Luego frunció más el ceño y me miró con esos lindos ojos celeste oscuro.. aunque no tan hermosos como los de mi tortura con patas.. centrate Bella!

- Y por qué entonces estás yendo a nuestro departamento? – preguntó confundido

- Su departamento? – dije negando con la cabeza – No se de que me estás hablando … simplemente estoy volviendo a mi casa – frunció más el ceño todavía

- No Bella, sino no, no estarías en este ascensor conmigo ni hubieses tocado el piso 14 – su cara de repente se encendió y puso una sonrisa bastante cómica – No me importa que arregles tus problemas con Damon en casa… - me miró de arriba a abajo – aunque así vestida más que en casa supongo que lo arreglarán en su habitación – se rió. Yo lo miré con mala cara – sólo no hagan mucho ruido si? Aunque para esta altura del partido ya debería estar acostumbrado – susurró pero lo escuché demasiado bien para su mala suerte

- Ok.. Jasper, no? – dije extendiendo mi mano – creo que no tuvimos la suerte de conocernos formalmente. Tu primo estaba muy ocupado ayer a la noche con su puño en la cara de Jeremy como para presentarnos – me estaba empezando a estresar de nuevo

- Si, Jasper – contestó tomando mi mano, pero en vez de estrecharla, la tomó delicadamente y me besó el dorso – Perdoname Bella, pero escuché tanto de vos en estos días que ya pienso que te conozco de toda la vida – dijo animado

- Aja – contesté cortante – Bueno, te aclaro dos cosas Jasper: La primera, es que estoy yendo a mi casa, no a la tuya y mucho menos a la habitación de tu primo. La segunda, es que ya hablé con él.. es más, vengo de hacer precisamente eso – me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo

- Y por qué estás yendo a nuestro departamento? – ok me desesperé

- Jasper, me querés decir por qué mierda seguis diciendo eso? – le dije exasperada – te estoy hablando en chino o que? Te dije que estoy yendo a MI CASA no a la tuya!

- Y por qué vas al piso 14? – preguntó justo al momento en que se abría la puerta del ascensor… yo lo miré como diciendo, sos idiota o que?

- La pregunta sería por qué vos no tocaste ningún otro piso – dije haciendo que se hiciera a un lado para poder pasar

- No es demasiado obvia la respuesta? – me dijo confundido – vivo acá – señaló el "Penthouse B", el otro departamento de nuestro piso. Donde supuestamente vivían los vecinos mala onda! SANTA MIERDA!

- Me estas jodiendo Jasper! – casi le grité

- No Bella… - me miró mas confundido – por eso te decía que no me importaba que me dijeras la verdad y admitieras que venías a ver a Damon

Puse los brazos en jarra

- Pues para parecer tan inteligente, dejás mucho que desear – le dije cabreada.

- No entiendo – me dijo negando. Yo señalé la puerta de mi penthouse como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

El siguió el recorrido de mi dedo pero cuando me volvió a mirar seguía sin entender nada.

- Yo vivo ahí Jasper… - dije suspirando. Porqué mierda tenía otra vez los putos planetas alineados para hacerme la vida imposible?

Él abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento, como en un capítulo cualquiera de Tommy y Daly.

- No puede ser – susurró Jasper mirando alternadamente a la puerta de mi casa y a mi.

Y yo no estaba mucho mejor… Como podía ser que lo haya tenido tan cerca todo el tiempo y que no me haya dado cuenta nunca? Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápidas para mi gusto…

- Damon va a morirse cuando se entere – dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa ladina se asomaba en sus labios. Yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos

- Damon no va a enterarse de nada Jasper… - le dije con voz de ultratumba

- Pero Bella – dijo rascándose la cabeza sin entender – pense que.. bueno.. como venias de… - suspiró

- Jasper.. parece que tenés un problema mental – le dije riendo levemente

- No habías arreglado las cosas con Damon? – me preguntó un poco mas serio

- Digamos que pusimos algunas cartas sobre la mesa… pero todavía quedan asperezas por limar – dije haciendo una señal con la mano como quitándole importancia

Jasper justo abrió la boca para hablar pero se escuchó que una mujer lo llamaba desde su casa

- Damon? Jasper? Son ustedes? – esa voz me sonaba familiar

Él miró la puerta de su casa y después me miró a mí con cara de horror

- Me tengo que ir Bella – dijo apresurándose a ir a su casa y tirando la llave en el intento. Pero cuando estaba por agarrarlas casi se cae de culo al piso en el intento. No pude evitar reir, los hombres nerviosos son tan graciosos! – Hablamos más tarde, si?

- No le digas nada a Dam – pero me cortó

- Hablamos mas tarde Bella – dijo entrando rápidamente a su casa y cerrando la puerta d un portazo.

Ok.. los hombres de esta familia definitivamente eran raros. Gemí internamente al darme cuenta que iba a tener a Damon a 2 pasos de mi casa por todo un año. Un maldito año! Cómo iba a hacer para poder soportar la maldita tentación? Por Dios…!

Estaba por meter la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente, y un duende pelinegro se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuerte

- Bella Bella Bella! – me dijo saltando haciendo que tuviera que saltar con ella – Llegaste amiga! – se separó de mi y me miró con sus grandes ojos miel y me arrastró a la casa- Como te fue? Estás bien? Arreglaron las cosas? Que te contó de la familia? Le había pegado a Jeremy por vos, no? Que me averiguaste de Jasper? Teléfono, dirección, biografía no autorizada?

- Alice.. respira! – le dije cerrando la puerta de entrada con el pie. Ella entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Hizo una señal con las manos como dandome a entender que estaba relajada

- Bueno… - dije rascándome la cabeza – digamos que nunca me hubiese imaginado muchas cosas de las que me enteré hoy – le contesté pasando a su lado dirigiéndome al sillón. Iba a ser una larga charla

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – me gritó casi rompiéndome los tímpanos, mientras escuchaba los tacones resonando rápidamente por toda la sala – no me digas que eso es lo único que pensas decirme! Hay diosss, me va a agarrar un ataque de nervios! – yo por mi parte no la estaba viendo, sólo estaba prendiendo la laptop para poder hacer una video-conferencia con Nicky. No pensaba repetir esta historia más de una vez y necesitaba la opinión de mis dos mejores amigos para lidiar con toda la ensalada de frutas que tenía en mi cabeza en este momento- No tenés ni idea por todo lo que pasé mientras vos no estabas! Me comí todos los muphins de chocolate con almendras que quedaron, y voy a engordar como 5 kilos! Revisé 20 veces los mails, los míos, los tuyos y los de Nicky – la miré mal – no tenés nada interesante no me mirés con esa cara! – suspiró -… hasta me puse a re-acomodar los muebles! Sólo para terminar dejándolos como estaban…Corrí por la casa para hacer ejercicio cuando me sentí culpable por todo lo que comí… - respiró. POR FIN, y aproveché la oportunidad para hablar mientras me conectaba al Skype para llamar a Nicky que probablemente estaba en las mismas condiciones que Alice

- Tranquila Allie, te voy a contar todo – le dije sonriendole. Su cara cambió de semblante en un segundo – pero quiero que Nicky también lo escuche, así hablamos los tres juntos – ella sonrió ampliamente

- Tenés razón, me parece buena idea – dijo por fin sentándose a mi lado

- Ok… llamemos al príncipe de chocolate – le dije riendo, y ella me contestó con otra risa

El skype no sonó ni dos veces cuando Nicky atendió

- Ouch mierda! – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea seguido de un golpe seco – mierda mierda mierda! – seguía gritando Nicky. Alice y yo nos miramos y las dos teníamos la misma cara de WTF? – Estúpida computadora de mier…! – casi gritó

- Nicky? – pregunté cautelosa

- Eh? – de repente empezamos a ver imágenes borrosas del cuarto de Nick.

- Esta todo bien? – preguntó Alice

- Bella? Alice? – un torso desnudo y un Nick bastante despeinado se asomó en toda nuestra pantalla

- Interrumpimos algo importante? – le pregunté riendo

- Ehhh… no – dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando para atrás – Solo estaba… estaba.. cambiándome! Eso! estaba cambiándome

- Ajá – le dije cortante y con una ceja levantada. Alice se cruzó de brazos

- Denme un segundo – dijo desapareciendo de repente. Dejándonos un primer plano de su respingado y redondito trasero en todo su esplendor. Miré a Alice estupefacta… y ella estaba igual que yo

- No me jodas que se está tirando a alguien y ni siquiera nos avisa! – dije entre dientes

- Le corto las pelotas con mi lima de uñas – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos

Seguimos viendo la pantalla, pero sólo se podía distinguir la cama desecha de nuestro amigo en penumbras.

De repente, se hizo la luz. Y unos segundos mas tarde apareció Nicky con un boxer negro sentándose pesadamente en la silla del escritorio, con una sonrisa boba en su cara. Ok.. que esta pasando aca ¿?

- Algo que quieras compartir con el resto del grupo? – le pregunté irónicamente. Se puso un poco nervioso, y contestó atropelladamente

- No íbamos a hablar de tu charla con Damon? – dijo saliéndose por la tangente. Lo miré muy feo

- No… primero nos encantaría saber porqué estabas desnudo, despeinado y con esa sonrisa boba en tu estúpida cara de niño bueno – dijo Alice con un deje de desesperación en la voz

- Bueno yo.. – miró para atrás de nuevo – digamos que estaba bastante nervioso por saber como estaban yendo las cosas por allá – dijo mirándome a mí – que no podía calmarme con nada y salí a Eclipse para que las horas no se me hagan interminables – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Y? – pregunté yo

- Y nada – dijo despreocupado

- Nicky… - dije empezando a desesperarme

- No les va a gustar la respuesta – dijo hundiéndose un poco en la silla. OMG

- Con quien te acostaste? – casi gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo. El nos miró con cara de pánico. Y empezó a mirar para todos lados

- No Nicky.. te quedás ahí sentado y nos explicás a quien carajo te follaste o voy a pasar a través del skype y te voy a colgar de las pelotas – miré a Alice con los ojos abiertos. Mierda que la pequeña duende tenía su carácter. Miré a Nicky y estaba igual que yo

- Es que.. ustedes no entienden… yo estoy aca.. solo… sin ustedes.. aburrido y encima nervioso porque quería saber que estaba pasando… tomé un par de copas – pero al mirar nuestra cara se dio cuenta que esa excusa no nos la creíamos – bueno.. OK! No había tomado mucho.. pero ella estaba ahí.. y bueno.. paso! – dijo frustrado

- Quien estuvo en esa cama Nicky? – pregunté ya seria…

- …. – susurró mirando al piso

- No te escuchamos nada! – dijo Alice

- La… - murmuró de nuevo

- Nicky..hablá más fuerte! – le pedí

- Lauren! – gritó desesperado y mirándonos con los ojos como platos

Me llevé la mano a la boca de la impresión. Nunca, en toda la vida.. pensé que Nicky iba a acostarse con ella.. con la estúpida que lo perseguía desde que estábamos en primaria! Y que encima se había acostado por poco con todo el instituto de Forks y de la Push también! Por dios! Era estúpido o que? Pasaban los minutos y nadie hablaba…

- Chicas? – preguntó Nicky con temor

- Los nervios te afectaban el puto raciocinio o que?

- Bella! – me dijo Nick

- No entiendo siquiera como se te paró con ese mamarracho plástico teñido con patas – contestó Alice conteniendo el disgusto

- Alice! – dijo Nick ahora mirando a mi amiga

- Lo siento Nicky.. pero por mucha desesperación que tengas… Lauren? Enserio? – dije negando sin poder creérmelo.

- Lo sé.. ni yo entiendo como terminó pasando… ya me veo que mañana soy el nuevo chisme de Forks… estúpido pueblo aburrido… - maldijo en voz baja

- Jodete – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros – si no hubieses pensado con la cabeza que está entre tus piernas no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora – dijo Alice con un escalofrío, seguramente por las imágenes mentales no gratas.

- Nicky… - dije todavía sin poder entenderlo – podías elegir a cualquiera amigo… estás mas bueno que comer pollo con la mano… no podías buscar a otra?

- Eso! Sos mucho hombre para esa cualquiera! – gruñó Alice

- Es que necesitaba distraerme en ese momento.. ni siquiera podía pensar en chamuyarme a alguien ni nada! Joder! – maldijo de nuevo

Después de otros segundos en silencio….

- Entonces… - dije intentando romper el hielo – tiene las tetas operadas o no?

Alice rió bajito. Nick entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que se asomara otra sonrisa por sus labios…

- Si.. podés creerlo? No puedo entender como lo negó tanto por años…si lo sentí apenas le saqué la remera – ahora a Nicky le recorrió escalofrío. Y nosotras reímos – Creanme que no fue nada fácil estar con una tipa así… tuve que imaginarme que estaba teniendo sexo con Angelina Jolie para poder hacer algo coherente!

Y ya para este punto estábamos los tres muertos de la risa. Luego de unos minutos en que Nicky nos detalló con morbo todas las cosas graciosas de su no muy afortunado encuentro sexual con Lauren

- Ahhh – suspiró Alice agarrándose las costillas, mientras yo me secaba las lágrimas de los ojos por tanto reír

- Ahora vamos a lo jugoso Belly Bells! – gritó Nicky aplaudiendo y dando saltitos en la silla cual Alice en su peor momento de hiperactividad. Yo negué riendo mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Suspiré

- Bueno chicos… están listos para escuchar la historia familiar mas enredada y depresiva de la historia? – pregunté poniéndome un poco más seria

- Para tanto B? – me dijo Alice

- Creo que ni siquiera me acerco con eso amiga… - le contesté

- Uou… - dijo Nick con un hilo de voz

- Si… lo se – contesté – bastante trágica… Me dio una tristeza cuando me contó sobre sus papás biológicos… - dije recordando la cara de pena que puso Damon cuando me contó sobre eso

- Y pobre Jasper y Rose! – dijo Alice con los ojos aguados – no sólo tuvieron que pasaron por una primer familia que no los quería demasiado, sino que encima murieron!

Suspiré

- Al menos Damon dice que tanto Carlisle como Esme son los mejores padres que pudo haberse imaginado. Se le veía en los ojos el amor que les tiene… al menos todos los tienen a ellos dos, no? – pregunté mirando a mis amigos

- Si.. tenés razón – dijo Nicky

- Hasta me recuerdan un poco a tus padres Nick – le dije con una leve sonrisa

- Sabés que te iba a decir lo mismo? – me preguntó Alice agarrándome del brazo. Yo le sonreí

- Es que, por un momento me puse en su situación… aunque más que a la de Damon se asemeja más a la de Rose y Jasper… - sacudí la cabeza – pero bueno, si tuviera que elegir a algún matrimonio para que se haga cargo de mí si algún día les llegara a pasar algo a Charly y a Renne… no dudaría en elegir a tus papás Nicky – le dije emocionándome un poco

- Yo los elegiría sin dudarlo también – dijo Alice conteniendo las lágrimas

- Y a mi me harían el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo Nick sonriendo – sin tener en cuenta que mis papás ya las quieren a ambas como sus hijas

Allie me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Los tres suspiramos al mismo tiempo. De repente, me puse a vagar por Bellalandia pensando en qué sería de mi vida si realmente pudieran adoptarme Tia Mandy y Tío Mike… y no pude evitar sonreir... de verdad los amaba tanto… y vale aclarar que tengo más recuerdos con ellos ocupando el lugar de mis padres.. que con los reales… aunque mi relación con Charly ya no fuera tan mala como antes…

Se ve que todos nos perdimos en nuestros pensamientos porque cuando escuché la voz de Nicky me sobresalté

- La que se ganó el premio a la zorra del año es Katherine – dijo de repente. Alice y yo saltamos en nuestro lugar

- Sin duda.. maldita perra.. si será hija de … - rezongó mi dulce amiga

- Ni me lo digan… - dije negando con desaprobación – y pensar que el idiota de Damon me dice que ahora "solo quiere jugar con ella" y que no está mas enamorado ni quiere nada… - me crucé de brazos frustrada – pueden creerlo? Si alguna vez creyó estar enamorado de esa idiota… como puede ahora tan fácilmente hacer como si nada y estar con ella a pesar de todo lo que les hizo? – Ok.. me estaba agarrando un ataque de nervios

- Porque el muy idiota quería ponerte celosa por Jeremy, bonita – me dijo Nicky como si fuera obvio, pero con el ceño fruncido

- No me importa cuál haya sido el motivo.. realmente no puedo creer que haya estado con ella – y de verdad.. había dolido…

- Puedo volar a Oxford y partirle el culo si querés – dijo Nicky encogiéndose de hombros. Yo reí sin poder evitarlo

- Nos hacés falta amigo – le dije sonriendo. Como eran capaces estos dos para hacerme sonreir simplemente con una frase y sin importar lo depresiva que me sienta?

- Yo ustedes a mi princesas – y le sonó el celular – un segundo – dijo. Pero cuando miró el id, la cara de horror y desesperación me hizo tener miedo

- Es Lauren – dijo aterrado. Y yo reí todavía más fuerte

- A hacerse responsable de las flores que regás querido – dije sonriéndole de lado. Me entrecerró los ojos. Se dio vuelta con la silla y se dispuso a contestar. Allie me agarró de la mano y le dio un apretón

- No te tomes personal lo de Damon, B – me dijo Alice negando – yo te entiendo que estés dolida. Pero, una vez más, ponete en su situación! Te vio bailando con un chico de una forma muy poco decorosa.. sin saber si habías estado o no con él… ustedes dos no son nada formal.. y de repente, aparece la perra esta.. y el decide usarla una vez a su favor… no es tan loco si te lo ponés a pensar… hasta recuerdo que vos hiciste cosas parecidas cuando Edward se comportaba como el idiota hijo de perra que es – me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa de duendecito sabelotodo.

Y a pesar de que por un momento el recuerdo del nombre de Edward me hizo mal… me puse a reflexionar que en realidad, Alice tenía razón… yo había hecho lo mismo con Edward, antes de empezar a salir con el… ¿cuánto podía reclamarle a un chico libre que conozco hace sólo un par de días que tiene su propia vida? Una vida retorcida, si… y es todo un playboy… también.. pero… quién soy yo para decir que eso estaba mal? La forma en que me conquistó ese día en Midnight Sun me había dejado muy en claro que no era la primera víctima de sus encantadores ojos celestes…

- Tenés razón Allie… - le dije bajando la cabeza – por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo… tenés razon…

- En qué tiene razón la pixie endemoniada esta vez? – dijo Nicky volviendo a nuestra conversación. Alice lo miró feo entrecerrando los ojos y yo me reí de nuevo.

- En que, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo… yo hice cosas parecidas a las que Damon hizo anoche… con personas que me interesaban más, como Ed- como él… y la verdad es que no puedo culparlo de nada! Apenas nos conocemos, el tiene su vida acá.. y nosotros la nuestra en Forks… y no puedo pretender que con solo 4 días de conocernos, no esté con nadie más. Porque, a parte.. yo no

- No vine a buscar chicos a Oxford ni nada – dijeron Alice y Nicky a coro, haciendo un intento muy malo de mi preciosa voz. Rodé los ojos.

- Tal vez sólo hay que esperar un poco más de tiempo… tienen que conocerse mejor.. y quizás algún día, quien sabe! Hasta pueda ser el amor d tu vida! – dijo Alice poniendo ojos de soñadora. Yo la miré perpleja

- Eso no va a pasar Allie

- Tiempo al tiempo querida Bellita – me contestó con una sonrisa maquiavélica que daba miedo

- Yo que vos no apostaría contra Alice – dijo Nicky en un susurro, mirando a Al con cara de miedo. Y ella sonrió satisfecha

- Entonces, que quería Lauren? – pregunté – otra sesión caliente de sexo salvaje? – dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

- Puaj! – dijo Alice – que se me vienen las imágenes mentales y me van a dar pesadillas! – y se sacudió cual perro sacudiéndose el agua del cuerpo después de pasar toda la tarde bajo la lluvia

- Hay Dios.. en qué me metí – dijo Nicky mirando al techo – la verdad, es que quería saber cuando nos íbamos a ver de nuevo – lo miré sin poder creérmelo. La muy zorra pensaba que iba a poder estar con alguien como Nicky más de una vez¿? Estúpida! – y le hice saber de un modo bastante poco caballeroso que no me interesaban más sus servicios – dijo indiferente

Yo solté una fuerte carcajada

- En español: la mandaste a la mierda y le hiciste saber que pensás que es una puta – concluí

- Básicamente – dijo Nicky haciendo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que era eso exactamente lo que había pasado.

- Bueno bueno.. – dijo Alice – y qué me averiguaste de mi príncipe azul amiga? – preguntó ilusionada. Hora de hacer sufrir un poco a Alice… aunque, pensándolo fríamente, se me había olvidado por completo averiguarle datos sobre Jasper… si no fuera porque me lo crucé en la puerta…

Tragué en seco, dándole teatro creíble a mi actuación

- Ehhh.. de Jasper? Ehhmm.. – dije haciéndome la que pensaba nerviosa – ya te dije! Que es el hermano mellizo de Rose y que es el primo de Damon! – y me reí "nerviosa". Entrecerró los ojos de manera considerable, haciéndolos como dos rendijas en las que apenas se podía distinguir su hermoso color miel

- No me averiguaste nada de Jasper, Isabella? – me rasqué la cabeza

- Allie… ya te dije

- Te pedí que me consiguieras al menos el número de teléfono! – gritó frustrada

- Corre Bella! – escuché a Nicky gritar de fondo

- Mala amiga! No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de una sola cosa que te pido del futuro padre de mis hijos!

- Tranquila Allie! – intenté de razonar con ella.. porque en realidad tenía razón

- No me tranquilizo nada! – se levantó con los puños apretados a sus costados. Hora de decirle todo lo que sabía

- Me creerías si te dijera que tengo una noticia muchísimo mejor que un simple y frío número telefónico? – le pregunté con mi sonrisa de lado y levantando una ceja

Alice iba a soltarme seguramente uno de sus insultos elaborados… pero se lo pensó mejor. Se sentó a mi lado e hizo que se estaba "relajando"

- Te escucho – contestó indiferente y calmada. Escuché la risa de fondo de Nicky

- Bueno… se donde vive! – le dije sonriendo. Abrió los ojos como platos

- Donde? – gritó desesperada. Pero yo no contesté nada. Desconecté la laptop del cargador, mientras Nicky me miraba interrogante. Agarré la laptop con una mano, y con la otra agarré la mano de Alice

- A donde vamos ahora? – preguntó con un deje de desesperación en la voz

- A conocer a los vecinos – le dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Me estás cargando? – me preguntó frustrada – me acabás de decir que sabés donde vive Jasper y querés que conozca a los estúpidos vecinos mala onda? Me importan una mierda! – para todo esto ya estábamos paradas en el hall. Yo la miré con indiferencia. Le solté la mano y la dejé parada en la puerta de los vecinos. Agarré más fuerte la laptop para que Nicky pudiera ver, toqué timbre un par de veces y corrí a las escaleras para sentarme. Sólo me faltaban los pochochos. Alice me miraba con la incredulidad grabada en el rostro

- Pero que mier – empezó a decir. Pero la puerta se abrió de repente.

- Si? – y nos abrió la puerta un Jasper vestido muy informalmente con una remera musculosa y unos shorts de deporte y descalzo, tomando una lata de cerveza despreocupadamente.

Al ver a mi amiga abrió los ojos como platos. La miró de arriba a abajo y tragó en seco. Bendita seas Alice y tu manía por comprar todos esos jodidos piyamas provocativos! Mi amiga estaba sin palabras mirando a su príncipe azul boquiabierta, vestida simplemente con un conjunto de piyama rosa pálido de encaje, que consistía en una remera pegada al cuerpo corta de tirantes, que dejaban ver la parte baja de su plano estómago, y unos shorts que apenas le cubrían el trasero, pero para darle un deje de inocencia, vestía sus reglamentarias pantuflas rosas de conejito. Las cuales, vale aclarar, también tenía yo pero en color blanco. Regalo de Nicky, obviamente.

Jasper empezó a balbucear incoherencias y Nicky y yo reímos bajito.

- Creo que es hora de ir a casa – susurró Nicky

- Sip – dije incororándome de repente, haciendo que ambos me miraran. Alice me miraba intensamente abriendo los ojos como diciendo "ayudame!". Yo simplemente pasé por su lado y los saludé a ambos con la mano

- De nada Alice! – grité mientras cerraba un portazo la puerta de nuestro penthouse y Nick reía desde el otro lado del mundo.

Ahora sí empezaba lo bueno…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar.. estoy pasando por una epoca bastante dificil de trabajo y casi no tengo tiempo para seguir la historia! pero voy a intentar hacerlo mas seguido**

**RR?**

**XOXO :)**


	15. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Regalito para el finde :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alice no había tardado más de 15 minutos en volver a casa. Nicky, obviamente, no dejó de hacer chistes respecto a la poca efectividad sexual de Jasper. Y yo no pude quedarme atrás.<p>

- Ya Nick…. Déjalo – le dijo la pixie después de media hora de burlas de ambos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas más encendidas que la nariz roja del Rodolfo, el reno de Santa Claus.

- Bueno Allie, al menos dinos si la tiene grande, como para compensar el hecho de que no dure ni 10 minutos en acto – dije intentando sonar seria

- Eso! – me siguió Nick totalmente serio – Pero comentale también que existen tratamientos para la eyaculación precoz – y nos reímos a carcajadas

PUM!

Nicky y yo nos sobresaltamos al mismo tiempo. Ese golpe seco nos había traído de nuevo a la realidad. Alice estaba parada con las dos manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y mirándonos alternadamente como un toro a punto de ir contra una tienda completa de telas rojas. Tragué en seco. Una cosa era molestar a mi mejor amiga.. otra era realmente enfadarla y aguantar su ira… No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, la verdad.

- Que no pasó nada! Ya dejen de molestarme con el jodido tema! OK? No se si la tiene grande, no se si dura mucho o poco cojiendo, tampoco se si es un jodido dios del sexo o una bomba sexual! NO LO SE! Porque sólo pude quedarme parada ahí como una idiota balbuceando incoherencias vestida con mi puto piyama rosa! – se agarró la cabeza y tiró de su hermosa cabellera negra

- No te olvides de las tiernas pantuflas de conejito – dije sonriendole angelicalmente para intentar romper el hielo

- Aaaaaaaghhh! – gritó Alice todavía cabreada sentándose de golpe y cruzándose de brazos bufando.

- Vamos bonita, no te enojes! Solo estamos divirtiéndonos un poco – intentó Nicky desde la tranquilidad de su habitación. Claro, él estaba a kilómetros de distancia. La terrible ira de la pequeña Alice la iba a soportar yo sola en persona.

Alice suspiró y luego de unos minutos nos miró.

- No es con ustedes el problema – dijo cabizbaja – Es que no puedo creer que no le haya dicho nada! O sea.. todo lo que tenía planeado decirle en mi cabeza cuando lo volviera a ver, no salió! Quedé como una puta retardada – y me miró feo

- Me pediste el teléfono y yo te lo conseguí a él! – dije levantando las manos como intentando excusarme

- Pero no me lo explicaste! No me dijiste nada! Me dejaste ahí en la boca del lobo sola y estúpida

- No pudo haber sido tan malo – contestó Nicky negando con la cabeza

- No… simplemente quedé como una estúpida, teniendo un puto ataque cerebral cada vez que me sonreía

- Pero de que hablaron Ali? – le dije – no me entra en la cabeza que Alice Brandon se haya quedado callada – dije más para mi que otra cosa. Entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

- Primero me quedé viendo anonadada como mi mejor amiga huía despavorida, cerraba la puerta de casa y se reía sin disimular ni un poco – bufó de nuevo – y después, cuando me di vuelta para encararlo, sin siquiera salir de mi estado de shock por no poder creer que los jodidos vecinos idiotas y mala onda fueran nada mas y nada menos que Jasper y Damon!, mi príncipe azul no despegaba la vista de mis piernas. Para después bajar mas y empezar a reírse descaradamente de mis pantuflas! Dios! Por qué me odias tanto? No podía tener puestos mis Jimmy Choo preferidos?

- Pero estabas con piyama Allie… como ibas a ponerte tacones? – dijo Nicky sin entender el lamento de nuestra dramática amiga. Hombres.. nunca iban a poder entender nuestra mente

- Porque no hay nada mas sensual que una chica con un piyama sexy y tacones – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo como si fuera obvio. Nicky rodó los ojos

- Bueno… y después que pasó? Me niego a pensar que se haya pasado los 15 minutos que tardaste en entrar riéndose de las pantuflas de conejitos – le dije sonriendo

- No… cuando vio mi cara de odio tragó en seco y se puso pálido – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

- Es un blanducho – contestó Nicky riéndose

Alice estaba a punto de lanzarle una de sus maldiciones en arameo y tuve que intervenir antes de que se desate la batalla campal

- Cuando hablé con él en el ascensor me pareció bastante interesado en vos amiga – dije sinceramente. Y era verdad, para mi realmente lo estaba, porque también pude notar como le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a mi amiga parada en la puerta de su casa.

- No creo – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza - Después de que relajé mi postura, medio que tartamudeó y me dijo que me invitaría a pasar a su casa pero que no estaba en condiciones porque no esperaba visitas y …

- Si? – dijimos Nicky y yo a coro

- Y se escuchó la voz de una chica de fondo diciéndole que ya estaba tardando mucho para ayudarla a arreglar la cama

Nicky y yo enmudecimos d la impresión. Aunque a decir verdad, yo había escuchado la voz de una chica que me pareció familiar llamarlo desde su casa, pero me había olvidado por completo.

- Todo debe tener una explicación Al – dije intentando animarla

- Pero Bella! Fue como si hubiese escuchado a un jodido fantasma mientras me miraba a mi y al interior de su casa. Yo .. no se.. me enoje y me fui cabreada a casa sin mirarlo. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me grito que esperara un segundo, que no era lo que pensaba. Pero yo le hice la mirada de tigre y se puso más pálido de lo que ya es. Cuando vi que intentó acercarse a nuestra casa me apresuré en entrar. Y no escuché que me haya venido a buscar ni nada, a si que debe estar muy ocupado arreglando la cama con la estúpida chica que hay en su departamento – y puso el puchero matador de cordero degollado. Yo le agarré la mano y la apreté cariñosamente. No podía defender a Jasper porque no tenía muchas herramientas para hacerlo. Y la verdad es que no lo conocíamos a si que estaba la posibilidad de que sea mujeriego al igual que su primo. Por algo vivían juntos…

- No te pongas triste princesa – dijo Nicky – vas a ver que todo tiene su explicación lógica y que no involucra a Jasper en la cama con otra mujer

Alice suspiró y se puso a buscar algo en su celular. Yo lo miré a Nicky y me miraba abriendo los ojos como diciendo "vamos.. dile que el idiota de su príncipe no es un jodido mujeriego!". Pero yo no podía hacerlo. No iba a defender a alguien que no conocía y que encima tenía todas las fichas de ser parecido a su jodido primo.. no estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi amiga sufriera por ningún hombre.

- Alice! – se escuchó que alguien gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y empezaba a aporrearla. Alice me miró abriendo mucho los ojos

- Es Jasper – dijo con un hilo de voz

Yo entrecerré los ojos hacia la puerta

- Yo me encargo – dije levantandome enojada

- Ah no.. eso si que no – escuché la voz firme de Nicky elevada varias octavas

Levante una ceja en su dirección

- Alice! Ábreme! – se escuchaba todavía los golpes de fondo

- No irás a ir a ningún lado Bella .. va a ir Alice

- No, ella se queda aca

- No, ella va a abrir la puerta y a enfrentar a Jasper

- No, no voy a dejar que la lastimen

- Yo tampoco – rodé los ojos

- No parece! La estas mandando directamente a la jodida cuerda floja

- No, no estoy haciendo eso! – dijo Nicky exasperado – yo vi la cara que puso Jasper cuando la vió. Fue como si hubiese visto a un jodido angel. Ese chico está hasta las manos con Alice y ella dice que es su príncipe azul y el amor de su vida. A si que no Bella.. no la estoy mandando a la cuerda floja.. estoy intentando que se de una oportunidad de ser feliz

- Pero Nick

- Tiene razón – me cortó Alice

- Pero Allie

- No Bella… ya te lo dije antes… el amor es tomar riesgos y yo estoy dispuesta a correrlos por Jasper. Se que no lo conozco, pero lo sentí desde el primer día que lo ví– dijo señalándose el corazón - Se que es el amor de mi vida - Yo la miré un tanto resignada negando con la cabeza

- Ojala Allie.. pero quiero que recuerdes que los que siempre estuvimos y vamos a estar acá para intentar arreglar tu corazón roto por otro desamor vamos a ser nosotros… - Me sonrió con tristeza

- Me encanta que me cuides porque se que lo haces porque me quieres y te lo re agradezco amiga. Pero cuando encuentres las fuerzas para abrirte realmente al Amor de nuevo… vas a ser muy feliz.. yo se lo que te digo… - dijo tocándose la frente con su dedo índice. Y después de darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se fue saltando cual bailarina profesional de ballet hacia la puerta en busca de su príncipe azul. Estúpido Jasper… como me entere que es un mujeriego le voy a colgar las pelotas de-

- Bella! – gritó Nicky haciéndome sobresaltar. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- Que? – contesté cortada

- No te enojes conmigo bonita – dijo poniendo puchero de cordero degollado

- Ese puchero es marca registrada de Alice… no funciona si lo haces vos – le contesté seria mientras me sentaba y me encendía un cigarrillo, haciéndome la indiferente

- Por favor por favor por favorrrr – suplicó Nicky. Estúpido mejor amigo comprador

- Me gritaste…. Te habías dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? – le dije fracasando evidentemente en la idea de hacerle la ley de hielo. Él agachó la mirada  
>- Si, por eso es q te estoy pidiendo perdón, no por lo que dije, sino por la forma<p>

- Nunca me levantas la voz… puedo contar con los dedos d una sola mano las veces en que lo hiciste – dije poniéndome un poco triste. Suspiró

- Lo se y lo siento, pero es que de verdad estabas proyectando tus frustraciones amorosas con Alice. Sabes que ella es la romántica de los tres. Era obvio que no iba a tardar ni medio segundo en darle una oportunidad al rubio ese – entrecerré los ojos

- Y si la lastiman? No quiero que lo haga.. ni Jasper ni nadie – contesté rotunda

- Alice es fuerte Bella. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Sabe manejarse y arreglársela bastante bien con los hombres que le interesan. ¿Cuando necesito que nos metiéramos en alguna de sus relaciones o decidiéramos por ella?

- ¿Tengo que recordarte la vez que casi muelo a palos a Eric? – le pregunté indignada. Eric había estado con Alice solamente por una apuesta y cuando nos lo contó simplemente no pude contenerme.

- ¿Y yo tengo que recordarte a vos que la razón por la cual no lo hiciste fue porque Alice ya le había dejado un ojo morado y medio labio partido? – Estúpido mejor amigo con buena memoria. Suspiré derrotada

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Alice sabe manejar estas situaciones. Pero es solo que no quiero que le hagan mal… odiaría ver lágrimas en los ojos de Alice por la culpa de un morocho estirado que no vale la pena.. aunque tenga los ojos azules más lindos del mundo … - contesté sin pensar, perdiéndome levemente por Bellalandia. Que estaría haciendo en este momento Da-

- Morocho? – dijo Nicky riendo, interrumpiendo olímpicamente mis pensamientos– me parece a mi o nos trasladamos a otro problema amoroso que te encabeza a vos en la lista de protagonistas lindura? – contestó todo pagado de si mismo.

- Pero es el primo y viven juntos…. – me hice totalmente la desentendida de mi acto fallido. Estúpida mente - Y había una chica en su departamento! Que quieres que piense? ¿Como puedo no suponer que sea igual de mujeriego que Damon?

- Tampoco sabes si Damon es tan mujeriego como piensas – ok esto fue demasiado. Damon chorreaba sensualidad a su paso y tenía esa actitud de playboy mujeriego característica. De verdad Nicky me estaba diciendo que no era tan mujeriego como yo pensaba?

- Ni vos creés eso Nick – dije levantando una ceja

- Y qué si lo fue B? Solo estoy diciendo que estas intentando evitar cualquier situación o sentimiento que te haga pensar que sentís cosas por el playboy inglés ese y trasladas todo eso a Alice y a su futura relación con Jasper

- Ok… ¿alguna vez te dije que nunca odié tanto una decisión que hayas tomado, más que la de estudiar Psicología? – dije indignada – no estamos en una sesión de diván Nicky

- Y vos seguís evadiendo el tema Bella – ya se estaba exasperando, lo podía notar por su tono de voz – y te recuerdo que nunca necesité creerme el psicólogo para saber que es lo que le pasa a mi mejor amiga – dijo como si fuera obvio – te conozco más de lo que te conoces a vos misma. Conmigo rara vez sirve tu muro para evadirte del mundo, y lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta bonita?

- Nada! – contesté casi gritando paranoica. Nicky sonrió y yo le entrecerré los ojos en respuesta

- El no es Edward – me dijo susurrando como si estuviéramos hablando de un secreto de estado. Aunque me dolió un poco seguir teniendo situaciones para recordarlo. Cuando me iba a acostumbrar a que esto me iba a pasar? Porqué no podía dejar de sentir ese agujero horrendo en el pecho?

- No.. pero podría ser peor… - ahora fue el turno de Nicky de levantarme una ceja

- Peor? – gritó indignado - Peor que ese hijo de puta mal nacido, que salió por poco con casi todo el instituto, que posteriormente viene a decir que está enamorado de vos para que solo un par de meses después lo encuentres en su cama con una puta? – me encogí en el asiento sin poder evitarlo - Ni siquiera sabemos si esa fue la única vez que lo hizo! – hay dios.. no quería ni pensar en eso… -Y que encima después tiene el tupé de venir a MI casa y suplicar para que lo ¿perdones? Estúpido cagón de mierda… la mejor decisión que tomó fue cambiarse de nuevo de colegio.. Idiota. – tuve que cerrar los ojos para intentar evitar todas las imágenes que estaban volviendo a mí. No quería llorar.. ya era suficiente de lamentarse por el idiota al que le abrí mi puto corazón y lo despedazó sin piedad. Cuando abrí los ojos sentí como una lágrima solitaria caía por mi mejilla

- No quiero volver a sentir esto – dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho intentando buscar aire – no quiero volver a sentir que mi mundo se derrumba porque la persona que pienso que podría llegar a ser el padre de mis hijos, es en realidad un hijo de puta. No quiero volver a sufrir así… no.. no puedo.. no lo aguantaría Nick… no lo haría – sollocé, otra vez me faltaba el aire

- Hay Bella… - me dijo Nicky preocupado – primero, aguantarías cualquier cosa. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Mírate ahora sino – me señaló - Eres la chica ideal, buena, carismática, graciosa, comprensiva, buena amiga, increíblemente sexy y linda – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo le sonreí con tristeza – cualquier chico daría lo que fuera por estar con vos, porque le dieras una oportunidad. No puedes vivir para siempre con ese dolor. Sabes que tienes que dejar ir a Edward… y darte la oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad. Intenta recordar los momentos buenos cuando pienses en él. – frunció el ceño profundamente - Va a ser inevitable que las situaciones de la vida te lleven a recodar cosas que pasaron juntos. Se que no se merece que lo recuerdes feliz, no lo digo por el mal nacido ese.. lo digo por vos. Vos mereces recordar esa relación como algo alegre y que te hizo feliz, a pesar de todo, por varios meses. La forma en que terminaron las cosas no fueron buenas y le volvería a romper la cara si me lo vuelvo a cruzar. Te juro amiga, él no merece ni tu dolor ni tus lágrimas, nadie las merece en realidad… - porqué mi amigo tenía que ser tan bueno hablando? Porqué tenía que tener siempre la razón? Escuché como suspiró, pero su semblante se volvió tétrico de repente – Prométeme que, sin importar lo que pase, no vas a volver a caer en sus redes

- Eh? De qué hablas Nick? – lo que dijo me tomó totalmente desprevenida

- Solo prométemelo - mi amigo me estaba dando miedo

- Nicky.. Estás bien? Sabes mejor que yo, que no se nada de él desde que se fue del colegio – aunque las extrañas notas que había recibido y cesaron de repente, me hicieron pensar que tal vez haya estado más cerca de lo que yo pensaba

Nicky se quedó pensativo, mirando fijamente un lugar indefinido, con el ceño considerablemente fruncido. Cuando volvió a hablar, seguía con esa voz de ultratumba. Que le estaba pasando a mi amigo?

- Y que pasa con las notas Bella? Te acuerdas que recibiste esas notas raras? Nunca terminamos de descubrir si eran de Edward o alguien te estaba gastando una mala broma

- Me estás ocultando algo? – dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Conocía a Nick como la palma de mi mano y esto se pasaba de lo extraño. El desvió la mirada de la laptop como acto reflejo. LO SABÍA

- Nicky… que es lo que no me estás diciendo? – pregunté con los dientes apretados. Suspiró todavía sin mirarme. Cuando por fin lo hizo, había fuego en sus ojos.. la rabia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Mi amigo me estaba ocultando algo? Esto no podía ser cierto

- No te va a gustar lo que tengo para decirte – dijo más serio de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo

- Me estas asustando – respondí en automático

- Hay rumores de que Edward estuvo por los alrededores – soltó sin más.

Y me paralicé en mi lugar. Pude sentir como cada gota de sangre se fugaba de mi rostro. Como de inmediato sentí un sudor frío recorrerme la frente y como una corriente eléctrica me recorría toda la columna vertebral. No podía ser jodidamente cierto

- No ... – susurré con un hilo de voz. El semblante de Nick se endureció aún más. Y poco a poco sentí como el suelo a mis pies se iba haciendo cada vez menos estable. Sentí que estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por la ya tan conocida sensación de desvanecimiento

- Bella! Concéntrate en mí! Estás muy pálida por dios! Estúpido, como pude ser tan estúpido de decirte esto sin Alice al lado – traté de que la sensación no me ganara. Estiré mi brazo tembloroso hacia la mesa y agarré un vaso de agua que de casualidad estaba ahí. Lo tomé lentamente. No podía ponerme así por el idiota de Edward… tragué como pude un poco de agua e intenté normalizar mis respiraciones. Como lograba ponerme en este estado lamentable? Maldito y mil veces maldito. Escuchaba de fondo como Nicky se iba desesperando cada vez más y maldecía a Edward sin cesar

- No por favor, no como la última vez – escuché que dijo. Volví a la realidad, como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima. No.. no iba a permitir que el imbécil fantasma del idiota de mi ex lograra seguir manejándome la poca coherencia que me quedaba. Sentí como de repente, el agujero en mi pecho se transformaba por un sólido y visible iceberg. Mi corazón se endureció de repente y ya no sentí dolor. Lo cual fue un gran alivio, debo decir. Pero un nuevo sentimiento se estaba apoderando de mí.

- Bella? – dijo Nick ¿asustado? Esa nueva sensación me estaba envolviendo por completo y me gustaba. Al menos ya no dolía. Dejé por unos segundos más que me llevara hacia donde quería, no iba a luchar esta vez. Una sonrisa cínica apareció en mi rostro. Si… había superado por fin la increíblemente estúpida y larga etapa de dolor…

- Lo odio – dije firme, destilando veneno por cada poro de mi piel

- Bella? – repitió Nick aún mas asustado. Y me empecé a reír a carcajadas. Definitivamente el odio era mil veces mejor que el dolor. Y más fácil y agradable de sobrellevar

- Lo odio Nicky! – dije sin dejar de reírme- por fin… lo odio! – y sonreí abiertamente

- Te sentís bien Bella? – dijo agarrando su celular – voy a llamar a Alice – murmuró visiblemente preocupado

- No! – grité – Nicky! Lo odio! – me seguía mirando como si me hubiese dado un puto ataque cerebral – no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Que se joda! Que se pudra! Que se muera! No me importa… porque, por fin.. lo odio! – me dolía la cara de sonreír. La cara de Nicky era todo un poema

- Estás segura de que.. estás bien? – preguntó calculador

- Mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo! – grité emocionada.

- De verdad lo odias? De verdad … sientes eso? – pobre Nicky.. lo había dejado anonadado.

- Si – contesté sonriendo abiertamente. Respiré hondo y ya no dolía. POR FIN! Que JODIDAMENTE BIEN se sentía eso. Volví a reírme y miré a Nicky

- Nunca habías dicho que odiabas a nadie – dijo extrañado, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado y mirándome todavía precavido

- Porque nunca odié a nadie .. hasta ahora – y esa sonrisa cínica volvió a aparecer en mi rostro

- No se si eso es lo mejor Bella … el odio no es un buen sentimiento

- Que no es un buen sentimiento? – grité negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo abiertamente – como no puede serlo Nicky? – dije elevando los brazos - Ya no tengo esa carga absurda y pesada adentro – me agarré el pecho del lado del corazón - pude respirar hondo sin sentir que me moría del dolor… ahora puedo recordar a Edward como el increíblemente playboy hijo de puta que es y no como el ex novio que me dejó tirada hecha mierda

- Pero Bella

- Bella nada Nicky… no entiendes que .. ya no me importa – y sonreí todavía más

- Entonces no quieress … - esperó unos segundos – saber qué es lo que me enteré? – preguntó dudoso

- Si, cuéntame lo que quieras… ya no me va a causar más dolor – dije emocionada y más segura de lo que estuve en varios meses

- A mi me sigue pareciendo la misma mierda de siempre – dijo endureciendo el semblante como cada vez que Edward era nombrado – no me importa que vos ahora pienses que lo odias

- No lo pienso, lo siento – dije enfatizando las palabras. Me entrecerró los ojos

- Ok… lo "sientes" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. Rodé los ojos – el odio no nace de un día para el otro, y francamente yo no pienso que vos lo odies ni nada.. pero si quieres engañarte a vos misma porque eso te hace menos infeliz y te duele menos… por mi está bien – sentenció

- Tranquilo tigre – medio lo burlé – déjame disfrutar esta nueva sensación de paz por mas de cinco minutos, por favor! – Suspiró de mala gana

- Ok.. como te iba diciendo entonces, hubo rumores de que el idiota se atrevió a aparecerse por los alrededores - un momento… pensé enseguida

- Cuando te enteraste de esto? – pregunté mordaz. Tragó en seco

- Eehhh… yo.. no es que hace tanto que.. Bella.. lo que pasa es que no quería.. ufff.. mierda - dijo atolondrado. Levanté una ceja en su dirección

- Cuando-te-enteraste-Nicky? – volví a preguntar apretando los dientes.

- puede que me haya enterado hace como tres días y puede que no te haya dicho nada porque no quería verte sufrir.. y puede que también lo haya hecho porque quería tener la oportunidad de cruzármelo, cagarlo a trompadas para que no vuelva a aparecer en su puta vida de nuevo.. y puede que haya pensado que así vos nunca te enterarías de que estuvo por acá y lograras seguir adelante y ser feliz – dijo de un solo tirón y sin respirar.

Me quedé unos segundos analizando la información. No podía creer que mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… me haya ocultado algo así.

- O sea que sabías desde hace tres días que el idiota ese merodeaba por ahí, probablemente para volver a hacerme la vida imposible.. y no me dijiste nada.. para que no sufriera? – pregunté perpleja

- Quería protegerte! – intentó excusarse

- Me ocultaste información – dije dolida - no lo puedo creer… nunca, desde que nos conocimos en jardín de niños, nos ocultamos nada..

- Bella no pude.. perdóname! – dijo a punto de llorar – por favor, por favor no te enojes… no lo hice de mala intención! Te lo juro! Pero, la paso mal cada vez que noto como te duele el alma cuando lo nombramos o te acuerdas de algo relacionado con él.. quería evitarte el mal momento. Por favor bonita, no me hagas esto.. no me mires así… por favor por favor

- No estoy enojada – dije intentando controlar mis emociones – solo dolida

- Lo hice por vos – volvió a suplicar. Porqué mierda estaba tan bipolar? Pasé de casi morir con el recuerdo de Edward, a odiarlo y reír descaradamente. Y ahora de estar sumamente dolida porque Nicky me haya ocultado algo por primera vez en todos nuestros años de amistad … a no poder seguir enojada con mi mejor amigo ni un segundo más, porque eso me dolía aún más que cualquier otra cosa. Suspiré

- Lo sé Nicky… - pero no lo miré – solo deja que procese un poco esto. No puedo estar enojada con vos, nunca pude. Pero, esta es la primera vez que me ocultas algo, tienes que entender que no es fácil… piensa lo que sentirías si la situación fuera al revés – puso cara de pena.

- sólo quiero decir a mi favor que lo hice por vos, porque te amo. Porque no quiero ver sufrir a mi mejor amiga

- Si Nicky.. lo se, de verdad. Yo también te amo amigo. Pero nunca te ocultaría nada así

- Ni aunque eso significara que podrías evitar que sufra? – preguntó. Me quedé pensando unos segundos. Qué haría yo? Evidentemente mi prioridad sería evitar que mi amigo sufra.. pero.. llegaría a ocultarle algo así?

- No se Nick… probablemente tengas razón. No hay nada peor para mí que verlos sufrir a vos y a Alice… - volví a suspirar – Si, supongo que en verdad tienes razón.. supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo – Suspiró audiblemente, relajándose por fin

- No sabes lo que necesito abrazarte ahora mismo – dije sonriendo levemente

- Y yo a vos Bella, de verdad te extraño – y yo también lo extrañaba a él. Mucho. Demasiado…

- Entonces – dije intentando retomar el tema en cuestión – que es lo que estuvo haciendo Eddie por Forks? – y volvió a endurecer el semblante. Era hasta gracioso que Nicky no pudiera verlo ni en figurita… amaba tener un amigo tan leal y preocupado por mí

- La verdad es que al principio no lo creí porque el rumor vino de la boca de Jessica – asentí dándole a entender que era obvio que no creyera en algo que proviniera de la más chismosa y mentirosa chica del pueblo – a si que sólo estuve un poco más atento por si acaso. Lo que no me gustaba del rumor era que se decía que el muy idiota estaba preguntando por ti. Pero ayer, cuando acompañé a mi mamá al supermercado, ví a un chico alto y con cabello cobrizo y despeinado, desaparecer entre las góndolas. Creo que lo vi todo tan rojo que hasta mi mamá se asustó. Lo empecé a intentar perseguir como un jodido león a su presa.. pero no pude atraparlo, lo cual provocó incluso que me diera más rabia.

- Tranquilo tigre – dije con humor

- A si que ahora voy a estar lo más atento posible. Quiero encontrarlo y hacerle saber lo mucho que me agrada su visita – dijo riendo diabólicamente, apretando los puños. Y ahora quién asustaba a quién?

- No es necesario Nicky.. de verdad… no me importa.. puede buscarme con la ayuda de la CIA y va a seguir sin importarme. No quiero que gastes tus energías en un ser sin absoluta importancia

- Pero tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo! – dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo berrinche como un nene de 5 años. Reí sin poder evitarlo

- Gracias amigo – dije sincera – en realidad, lo digo por vos. Pero si quieres molerlo a golpes si te lo llegas a cruzar, hazlo – me encogí de hombros – realmente no me interesa

- GE-NIAL – dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Y le sonreí en respuesta

- Volvamos al tema que de verdad me preocupa – dijo serio de nuevo

- y ese es? – respondí dejando flotar las palabras

- Damon y tu nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y descubrir el amor – negué rotundamente con la cabeza

- No.. – le dije – no puedo Nicky.. una cosa es que odie a Edward.. y otra muy distinta es ser tan estúpida como para volver a enamorarme de una persona que es prácticamente igual a él … salvo por lo físico. No quiero sufrir de nuevo. Eso no lo olvidé…

- Bella, ya te dije. No todos los hombres que aparezcan en tu vida van a ser iguales! Aunque no me guste mucho este Damon… me da la sensación de que es diferente bonita. Crees que te estaría diciendo algo así si pensara lo contrario?

- Pero y si me vuelven a lastimar así Nick? Que hago? Porqué mierda me tengo que dar cuenta que me atraen los jodidos playboys sexys y mujeriegos de mierda? – dije riéndome indignada

- Dudo que Damon sea igual que Edward. De verdad te digo. Por lo que me contaste, el tipo babea por vos de verdad y sabe lo que es sufrir por amor

- Y si justamente solo babea por mi? – dije enfatizando la palabra "babea" - Que si es sólo físico? Qué si lo único que quiere es llevarme a la cama y ya?

- Y que tanto te asusta de eso? No era lo que buscabas, supuestamente? Nada de sentimientos.. nada de amor… nada de compromiso – me preguntó suspicaz

- No se – dije después de unos minutos desviando la mirada

- Si lo sabes. Esta es la cosa: quieres darle una verdadera oportunidad a Damon, porque quieras aceptarlo o no, quieres volver a sentir que eres especial para una persona y que muere por vos. Quieres abrirte de nuevo al amor, no ser una chica más de una noche, pero tienes miedo de que sea real. Te aterra volver a enamorarte y sufrir. – suspiró - Pero Bella… no todo amor tiene que estar si o si relacionado con dolor. Bonita, tienes que permitirte ser feliz… inténtalo. Quiero volver a ver esa mirada llena de esperanza y felicidad .. quiero dejar de ver esa maldita sombra que opaca tus ojos…

-Y si me vuelven a lastimar? Y si mi corazón no lo resiste? – si bien el agujero que el idiota de Edward había hecho en mí, había podido convertirlo en algo tan frío y duro como un iceberg.. eso no significaba que mi corazón resista otra vez algo parecido. Pero ya estaba cediendo, evidentemente…

- Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para volver a juntar los pedazos – me dijo emocionándose también

Estuvimos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos y sonriéndonos como dos tontos. Hasta que Nicky rompió el silencio

- Y también haría un viaje express a Oxford para colgarlo de las pelotas desde el mástil de la bandera de la universidad mas alto que haya – contestó serio.

No pude evitar reír por las ocurrencias de mi amigo. Pero Nicky tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de ocultarme bajo la tierra como un jodido topo. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo, aunque me vuelvan a romper el corazón en el proceso. Había, aunque sea, superado la etapa de Edward.. o al menos eso creía

Tal vez y hasta salía ganando y eso no me lastimaban… quién sabe…

Si. Definitivamente tenía que seguir adelante. Otra estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Porque no podía negarlo… quería a Damon.. y lo quería solo para mi. Y yo sabía exactamente como manejar a un playboy egocéntrico e irrestible. Al menos, Edward me había servido para algo. Sonreí aún más

Cuidado Damon… el que va a caer en mis redes vas a ser vos, como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>y? que tal? Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Intenté seguir los consejos que me dio Guada en las RR! espero que este capítulo esté mejor! Gracias =)**

**Gracias a todas por las reviews del cap anterior!**

**Ya van a aparecer los demás personajes, explicando más su historia! no se preocupen :)**

**Y dentro de poco, va a haber mas de Bella y Damon (L)**

**Todas lo estamos esperando! jeje**

**Que tengan un hermoso finde! Hoy todas tienen que mirar (si no lo hicieron ya) el final de temporada de TVD! me dijeron que es increible!**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**xoxo (L)**


	16. Maldito Playboy Irresistible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Después de hablar un poco más con Nicky, decidí ponerme a cocinar. Ravioles con setas había sido mi elección. Uno de los platos preferidos de mis mejores amigos.<p>

Y estaba en plena labor culinaria, cuando la pequeña duende apareció sonriente y campante, con sus jodidos pasos perfectos de bailarina. Y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, vale aclarar, que no podría ocultar aunque quisiera.

- Deduzco que sí había una explicación lógica para la misteriosa voz, y que no involucraba nada de Jasper y otra chica juntos en una cama, no? – pregunté cuidadosa pero poniéndome en posición de ataque por si tenía que ir a aclararle un par de cosas a nuestro recientemente conocido rubio vecino.

- Exactamente – dijo Alice feliz mientras se acercaba hacia mí haciendo un gesto de total placer al darse cuenta del olorcito a comida que ya se iba sintiendo por la casa

- Y esa explicación es…. – dije dejando las palabras flotar

Alice se acercó a la olla de la salsa, metió el dedo índice y la probó.

- Mmmmmm

- Hey! – le dije pegándole cariñosamente con la cuchara de madera en la mano– Sabes que odio que metan las manos en mi comida!

- Tranquila Cheff – se burló – no se va a arruinar tu obra maestra. Que, a propósito, está deliciosa como siempre – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y sentándose tranquilamente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Yo negué mientras le sonreía y me di vuelta para que de verdad no se arruinara la cena

- Sigo esperando que me cuentes – le dije. Y me miré el reloj – porque dudo que solamente hayan hablado del clima en estas dos horas que estuviste fuera – respondí como si nada

- Bueeno… - dijo haciéndose la interesante – si hay una explicación. Y es buena. Aunque no creo que a ti te agrade mucho al principio – me di vuelta para encararla

- De qué estas hablando Alice? Quién era la chica? – se levantó rápidamente y se acercó de nuevo a mi, pero clavando la vista en los ravioles que reposaban en la mesada, ya que todavía no los había puesto a cocinar. Frunció el ceño y empezó a contar con los dedos. Ok… ¿mi amiga estaba teniendo un ataque cerebral y yo no me había dado cuenta?

- Creo que por lo menos vas a tener que sacar dos cajas mas de ravioles B – me dijo seria

- Me estás jodiendo Alice? – le dije sin entender nada – nunca comimos más de una y media nosotras dos. Y eso que tenemos que tener demasiada hambre para terminarla. Porque tendría que sacar al menos dos cajas más? Que? Hace mas de un mes que no comes nada y yo no me enteré? – pregunté – no que te habías comido todos los muphins de chocolate con almendras?

- No tonta, no hace un mes que no como – dijo rodando los ojos – pero tenemos invitados para cenar – y abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a dar saltitos – tenemos que comer en el living! Voy a preparar la mesa! Todo tiene que estar perfecto! – y salió disparada cual demonio de tazmania de la cocina.

Yo me quedé paralizada, con mi mejor cara de WTF sin entender la mente retorcida de mi mejor amiga, mientras algunos engranajes empezaban a encajar en mi cabeza.

SPLASH. La cuchara de madera se me calló de las manos y terminó en la olla de la salsa y salpicándome la cara y el delantal, y de paso, varios azulejos de la cocina y la mesada.

Abrí los ojos como platos. No .. no podía ser.. Alice no podía ser capaz de… Negué rotundamente con la cabeza. No … Alice no podría haberlo hecho…

- Alice? – pregunté alarmada

- Si? – dijo asomándose por la puerta

- Quiénes son exactamente nuestros invitados? – dije lo más calmada que pude. Ella sonrió con malicia y tragué en seco.

- Creo que deberías ponerte algo más apropiado para cenar – puso su dedo índice en el mentón y se dio golpecitos como pensando algo – yo creo que el vestido strapless negro a media pierna con los zapatos rojos con tacón y cerrados en la punta estarían perfectos

- ALICE! – grité enojada. Maldita amiga del demonio! La muy sínica sonrió satisfecha. Miró su reloj y salió corriendo

- Te aconsejo que comiences a prepararte B! Estarán aquí en menos de media hora! Ya sabes… como viven tan cerca no tienen excusa para llegar tarde

- MARIE ALICE BRANDON! TE VOY A MATAR! –le grité sacándome el delantal a las apuradas. Apagué el fuego de la salsa antes de salir corriendo tras mi ex mejor amiga.

Fui directamente a su habitación y aporreé su puerta porque estaba encerrada.

- Traidora! – le grité – ábreme la puerta! No seas cobarde!

- Tengo que arreglarme Bella.. no tengo tiempo para escenas de furia ahora! – gritó en respuesta – la mesa ya está lista. Solo preocúpate por arreglarte y tener la cena lista en 30 minutos.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, o mejor dicho, en dirección a la puerta de madera enfrente mío. Si sólo pudiera traspasarla le daría un par de patadas en el respingado culo de la que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga.

Bufé frustrada y volví a la cocina. Prendí el fuego de la olla donde estaba el agua para hervir los ravioles, bajé dos cajas más del freezer y las puse a descongelar en el microondas. Me dirigí a mi habitación para arreglarme resignada. Estaba a menos de 25 minutos de tener a los vecinos indeseables no solo bajo el mismo techo, sino que cenando en mi propio living, como si fueran mis amigos de toda la vida. Definitivamente esto era peor que invitar a vampiros a entrar a tu casa. Ten amigas para esto…

* * *

><p>Siempre me había gustado relajarme en la bañera y quedarme en el agua hasta que los dedos de mis manos parecieran los de una ancianita. Definitivamente, hoy no había sido el caso. No… para nada! Al contrario, estaba 99% segura de que había marcado algún record mundial o algo. Me había dado la ducha más rápida de toda mi puta vida. 3 minutos contados por reloj. Y, obviamente, no tenía ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo relajado. Al contrario, parecía una jodida roca de lo tensionada que estaba. Sequé mi cuerpo en otro medio minuto y me hice un turbante en la cabeza con la toalla para no chorrear todo de agua a mi paso. Como no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para pensar, me puse directamente lo que mi nueva ex mejor amiga me había aconsejado. Un vestido negro al cuerpo a mitad de pierna con los mortales zapatos rojos de tacón interminable cerrados en la punta. Miré el reloj. Genial.. ya habían pasado otros 5 minutos… y cada vez tenía menos tiempo.<p>

Me maquillé casi naturalmente en otro tiempo record, sólo rimmel y delineador negro y gloss transparente gusto a fresa. Lo de mi pelo era otro cantar… cuando me saqué la toalla parecía un jodido león africano. Me lo cepillé lo más rápido que pude. Miré el reloj. MIERDA. Faltaban sólo 8 minutos para que llegara mi perdición con patas. Cómo era posible que el jodido tiempo haya pasado tan malditamente rápido? MIERDA MIERDA! Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para secarme el pelo. Suspiré resignada. Me lo batí un poco con la mano para darle un estilo medio salvaje, e iba a dejar que se secara naturalmente.

Maldita Alice! Ojala te estén zumbando los oídos! Pensé exasperada mientras salía corriendo por la puerta de mi habitación hacia la cocina. Vale aclarar que casi me mato en el camino… Bella Patosa Swan al ataque de nuevo! Porqué me pasan a mi estas cosas? No es que no quisiera volver a ver a Damon.. al contrario… ya me había mentalizado que lo iba a conquistar y que solamente iba a ser mío.. pero, de eso no hacía ni siquiera 1 hora! Cómo iba a actuar delante de él si ni siquiera había planeado una estrategia decente? Peor! Ni siquiera había planeado ninguna estrategia. Y ni hablar de llamar a Nicky… no tenía tiempo para respirar menos para hablar por teléfono! Hay amigo! Como te extraño!

6 minutos. GENIAL, simplemente GENIAL

El agua para la pasta ya estaba lista y las dos cajas extra de ravioles descongeladas. Me apresuré para ponerlas en el agua. Calenté un poco más la salsa mientras sacaba una fuente presentable para servir la comida. Y la querida de mi mejor amiga seguía refugiada en su habitación…. Claro… como si yo le fuese a hacer algo por la pequeña, nótese el sarcasmo, venganza que se estaba cobrando por lo que le hice con Jasper! Como si eso hubiese sido tan grave…

RINGGG

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! Casi se me cae la fuente de vidrio de las manos del susto que me llevé. Qué hacían acá tan pronto? Si todavía tenía como… dos minutos más….

- Yo abrooo! – gritó Alice desde un punto indeterminado del penthouse. Y otra vez suspiré resignada. Esta iba a ser una laaaarga noche.

Escuchaba murmullos de fondo, pero no iba a moverme de la cocina. No señor. Podía arruinarse la cena.. no? Además, de que no podía pensar claramente ya que sabía que Damon estaba por algún lugar del departamento… Dios…. Me iba a dar algo….

Intenté concentrarme todo lo que mi cerebro me dejó en la comida. Los ravioles ya estaban listos, por lo que apagué el fuego y los puse en el colador, sin quemarme en el intento por suerte, vale aclarar. Las voces estaban cada vez más cerca pero no podía desconcentrarme, quería retrasar el encuentro lo máximo posible. Dejé de revolver la salsa y la saqué del fuego ya que había llegado al punto exacto. Igualmente, la quería probar para corroborarlo. Estaba llevándome la cuchara a la boca cuando una voz demasiado conocida me asustó en el intento

- Creo que eres la cosa más sexy que vi en mi vida - me dijo Damon con esa maldita voz increíblemente sensual… Diablos! Pero no lo miré! como tenía que poner en marcha el plan de que caiga en mis redes, hice acopio de todas las fuerzas que me quedaban antes de empezar a hiperventilar por su jodida presencia y probé de manera bastante erótica la salsa.

- Hay mierda – escuché que dijo con voz entrecortada

Reí internamente y me giré lentamente para encararlo. Lo miré de arriba a abajo de la manera más intensa que pude, comiéndolo con la mirada sin pudor, y le sonreí de lado. Por qué tenía que estar tan sexy? Mierda! Con ese jean oscuro a la cadera y esa remera de manga corta negra pegada a su muy trabajado cuerpo me daban ganas de… no Bella! Céntrate! Estaba a punto de dejar de pensar claramente.

- Damon – dije con voz sensual con un movimiento de cabeza. Dejé la cuchara sobre la mesada sin sacarle la vista de encima. Me miró de arriba abajo varias veces hasta que clavó sus increíbles orbes azules en mis ojos.

- Bella – me respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Y me dedicó esa maldita sonrisa torcida cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que sus músculos todavía se marcaran más. Y esos labios… Estúpido playboy irresistible!

Me acerqué a él cual puma acechando a su presa. Y llegué a su lado. Como Damon no era demasiado alto, con solo ponerme un poco más en punta de pie alcanzaba a estar a su altura, gracias a los zapatos de tacón y plataforma estaba como a 20 cm más del suelo. Me acerqué demasiado lento sin quitar la vista de sus labios. Pero pude notar como abrió los ojos como platos por la impresión. Sin duda no se esperaba que me acercara tanto a él. Tragó en seco y pasó una mano por mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo. Me mojé los labios con la lengua sensualmente y cuando nuestros labios estaban a menos de un milímetro de distancia, le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, y me alejé rápidamente. Pobre Damon, su cara era todo un poema. Me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer.

Yo reí por lo bajo y me di vuelta para terminar de servir la cena. Puse un poco de salsa en la fuente, esparcí los ravioles que ya estaban colados y volví a poner salsa por arriba. Saqué el queso de la heladera y rayé un poco sobre la salsa.

- Espero que les guste la pasta… - dije divertida ya que sabía que Damon no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición – no sabía que tendríamos invitados para la cena y ya estaba casi terminando de cocinar cuando Alice llego y-

- Me va a gustar cualquier cosa que cocines tú, Bella – me susurró al oído. Damon se había acercado a mí sin que me diera cuenta y me estaba abrazando por la cintura desde atrás, pegándome a su cuerpo. Me estremecí cuando empezó a pasar cariñosamente su nariz por el lado izquierdo de mi cuello. Respiré profundo e incliné la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Me dio un beso húmedo en donde el cuello se junta con el hombro que casi me hace gemir de placer. Como mierda hacía para ponerme así con algo tan simple? Dejé el queso y el rayador en la mesada y estaba llevando mis manos hacia atrás para agarrarle la nuca pero se separó de mí en menos de un segundo. Me tambaleé para atrás y casi me caigo de culo al piso. Estúpido playboy irresistible! Ahora fue su turno de reír por lo bajo. Joder! Se había vengado por lo del beso! Respiré profundamente intentando no enojarme por dejarme toda excitada en mitad de la cocina y con una bastante incómoda cena por delante. Carraspeé antes de hablar, por las dudas de demostrar en mi voz más de lo que quería

- Entonces… ravioles con setas está bien para ustedes? – pregunté retomando mi labor de rayar queso sobre la pasta ya servida.

El muy maldito se apoyo tranquilamente en la mesada al lado mío, con las manos en los bolsillos, en una actitud totalmente despreocupada, pero sin quitarme la vista de encima

- Si, la pasta es uno de nuestros platos preferidos – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Yo lo miré por un segundo sin dejar de rayar el queso y me estaba sonriendo. Pero no con esa sonrisa torcida sensual que tanto me gustaba, era una sonrisa sincera. Una que, incluso, casi me gustaba más que la otra. Bueno, no podría enojarme en realidad con él por vengarse por lo que yo misma le había hecho segundos antes, tenía que ser justa. A si que le devolví la sonrisa igual de cálida.

- Ouch! – dije saltando en mi lugar. Mierda! Me había rayado un nudillo por estar embobada mirando sus ojos y su maldita sonrisa! Mierda!

- Estas bien? – me preguntó Damon preocupado tomando el rayador y dejándolo sobre la mesada. Hice lo mismo con el queso que tenía en la otra mano mientras él me revisaba pacientemente mi mano lastimada.

- Si, no fue tan grave. Solo es un raspón – dije restándole importancia. Sólo me ardía un poco. Me llevó hacia el lavabo y puso mi mano delicadamente bajo el chorro de agua, y de paso aprovechó para acariciar mi mano dulcemente con su dedo pulgar

- Te conozco desde hace muy poco, pero creo que no estaría errado si dijera que eres propensa para los accidentes Bella – dijo regalándome una sonrisa sincera y capturándome de nuevo con esa mirada abrasadora. No podía sacar la vista de sus ojos… eran tan intensos…

- Jajajajaja – la risa de Alice resonó estridente por toda la cocina, haciendo que los dos saltáramos en el lugar por el susto – "Accidente" es el segundo nombre de Bella, no podías haberlo dicho mejor Damon – dijo la muy traidora entrando campante a la cocina, seguida por Jasper.

- Hola Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

- Hola Jasper – le respondí precavida. Todavía no sabía qué era lo que había pasado en su departamento con la chica misteriosa, ni qué era lo que le había dicho a Alice… a si que seguía con mis dudas respecto a si Jasper seguía o no la tradición familiar de mujeriego

- Listo – dijo Damon secando mi mano con el repasador – nada grave – contestó feliz

- Te lo dije – contesté rodando los ojos. Tanto lío por un simple raspón con el rayador?

- La comida esta lista? – preguntó Alice. Yo la miré feo, seguía sin perdonarla por la traición….

- Si – dije fríamente entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección – vayan sentándose en la mesa que ya la llevo

- Ehmm.. Bella? – preguntó Damon con cuidado

- Si? – dije levantando una ceja en su dirección mientras me dirigía a tomar la fuente con los ravioles

- Es seguro que la comida llegue sana y salva si llevas tú la fuente a la mesa? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente, fallando rotundamente en esconder una sonrisa. Volví a rodar los ojos

- Más seguro es que no les sirva ravioles a nadie si siguen molestándome – contesté segura, sin poder ocultar la irritación en mi voz

- No Bella! Huele delicioso! Realmente quiero probar tu comida – dijo poniendo cara de perrito mojado. Otra vez con la bipolaridad… Definitivamente el chico que me gustara tenía que ser jodidamente bipolar… Yo negué con la cabeza pasando por su lado, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que estaba naciendo en mis labios, porque la verdad es que se veía un poco tierno – aunque tu comida no es lo único que quiero probar… - me dijo Damon al oído, poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda baja. Y ahí salió el jodido playboy reventando en un segundo mi burbuja de tranquilidad…Cerré los ojos por instinto y me estremecí. Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar aclarar mis ideas, y cuando los abrí, Jasper me estaba mirando totalmente divertido sin ni siquiera disimular la risa.

Lo miré feo y pasé medio cabreada por su lado. Dejé la fuente en la mesa del living más fuerte de lo que era necesario.

- Quieren tomar algo? – pregunté con voz contenida sin quitar la vista de la mesa, y antes de que tuvieran tiempo a contestarme seguí hablando – No? Bueno… Necesito un trago .. – murmuré. Me dirigí sin mirar atrás hacia nuestro santuario personal de bebidas alcohólicas. Necesitaba algo fuerte si quería sobrevivir a esta maldita noche. Joder!

Agarré el whisky sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Un whisky en las rocas iba a ayudarme a sentarme en esa jodida mesa con los malditos vecinos insufribles y sobrevivir en el intento. Me serví una cantidad generosa de whisky en mi vaso preferido, regalo de Nicky, cuando me di cuenta que me faltaban los hielos. Golpeé la mesa del minibar con un golpe seco mientras maldecía en voz baja. Todo tenía que pasarme hoy?

- Creo que esto ayudará a tu bebida – dijo Alice haciendo tintinear los hielos que traía en el copón de cristal.

Yo, por mi parte, la miré indiferente de reojo. Tomé el copón sin siquiera agradecerle, de manera un poco brusca

- Vamos B! – dijo la traidora poniendo una mano en mi hombro y apretando suavemente – no me hagas la ley de hielo amiga… - y usó ese maldito tono de voz

No la mires Bella.. no mires a Alice… debe tener ese jodido puchero de cordero degollado… NO LA MIRES

Seguí con mi tarea de prepararme mi whisky en las rocas.

- Bella.. vamos.. no seas rencorosa.. tanto te molestó lo que hice? – y porque la muy perra podía hacer como si estuviera a punto de llorar? Maldita perra chantajista. Y la miré… y si.. tenía el condenado puchero… y se me ablandó el jodido corazón. Estúpida amiga compradora! Y justo en ese instante se le calló una maldita lágrima. Era el colmo. Rodé los ojos ante su teatro dramático… Pero no podía estar enojada con Alice eternamente. A si que también saqué otro vaso y le hice una Margarita a ella.

- Gracias amigaaa! – contestó feliz. Cuando se la di, no había ni rastros de tristeza en su rostro. Entrecerré los ojos. Embustera!

- Damon quiere un whisky en las rocas y Jasper otra margarita – la miré incrédula

- Jasper toma tragos de mujer? Es homosexual o que? – pregunté, intentando hacerla reir

Dio una patada en el piso y me miró furiosa

- Ok ok tranquila fiera.. era un chiste! – dije poniendo las palmas de mis manos en un gesto como diciendo "no me mates!". Me dispuse a hacer los nuevos tragos para nuestros muy deseables invitados…

- Bella.. todo va a salir bien.. vas a ver… hay una explicación para todo… y ya era hora de que Damon y tu se sienten en una mesa a hablar como personas civilizadas, para que descubras la clase de persona que es, sin dramatizar en si es o no el rey de los mujeriegos…

Suspiré pesadamente y me tomé mi trago de una.

- Despacio B! – dijo Alice

- Tranquila.. sabes mejor que yo que tengo resistencia al alcohol… - y me hice un segundo trago para mi.

Alice tomó el de Jasper y salió disparada hacia el living feliz de la vida. Yo cerré los ojos por un momento, respiré profundo y conté hasta 10. Me armé de valor y llevé los dos whisky con la mejor cara de "todo esta GE-NI-AL y no estoy para nada nerviosa por tener a mi tortura personal sentado a dos cm de mi"

Porque si, cuando llegue a la mesa, Alice estaba estratégicamente sentada al lado de Jasper, y Damon enfrente de este. Dejándome sin alternativa de asiento, más que al lado de mi jodido playboy irresistible. Mierda de nuevo!

Cuando me acerqué a la mesa, Damon me miró con esa jodida sonrisa torcida de nuevo. Por qué mierda mi corazón se ponía como loco por una puta sonrisa? Dios! Algo definitivamente no estaba bien en mi cabeza.

- Gracias linda – me dijo Damon cuando le di el trago y se aclaró la garganta.

- Por una hermosa velada juntos – dijo levantando su copa en señal de brindis

- Por el comienzo de una buena amistad – lo siguió Jasper

- Por el amor – dijo Alice con voz soñadora. No pude evitar rodar los ojos

- Por el futuro - contesté yo intentando que no se me notara el nerviosismo – y por sobrevivir esta noche – murmuré para mí. Pero la risa de Damon a mi lado me hizo pensar que tal vez no fue un murmullo después de todo

* * *

><p>- A si que, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya estaba se había caído del árbol de culo al piso! – terminó diciendo Alice muerta de risa. Jasper y Damon no pudieron ocultar las suyas tampoco. Y yo, por mi parte, me sonrojé hasta la médula. Maldita Alice y su jodida idea de contar anécdotas graciosas para conocernos mejor. Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia el gran ventanal de la casa ¡¿Por qué casi todas las historias graciosas se relacionaban conmigo y mi maldito imán para los accidentes? Y en especial.. los más vergonzosos.<p>

Este en especial, se trataba de una vez que, como siempre, estábamos Alice, Nicky y yo juntos, en el parque de Port Angels. Tía Mandy nos había llevado para que "gastásemos energías" según ella. Estábamos a mitad del verano y con muchos días de vacaciones por delante. El problema, era que ya habíamos hecho casi de todo y se nos estaban acabando las ideas. Ese día por la mañana, habíamos decidido hacer "guerra de barro" y terminamos ensuciando toda la casa de Nicky. Eh de decir que nunca había visto a tía Mandy enojada.. pero ese día a los tres nos dio miedo. A partir de ahí nunca más volvimos a ensuciar esa casa. Si bien no nos castigó ni nada.. Nos mandó inmediatamente a bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa… pero se podía ver el fuego de ira en sus ojos. No estábamos dispuestos a volver a tentar a la suerte

Dijo que a partir de ese día teníamos que canalizar toda nuestra hiperactividad en un lugar al aire libre, que pueda sufrir libremente las consecuencias de nuestras actividades. Estuvimos en los juegos por un buen rato, hasta que, obviamente también nos cansamos de ello.

Pero, rodeando el parque, había una hilera de árboles increíblemente tentadores. Nicky había tenido la idea de hacer carreras y ver quien trepaba más alto y más rápido. Alice inmediatamente dijo que no, que eso iba a arruinar su vestuario y sus uñas. Yo por mi parte no estaba muy convencida. Con solo 10 años de edad mi conocida patosidad ya estaba desarrollada en su totalidad y subirme a un árbol y encima en carreras era un pasaje sin escalas al hospital.

Sin embargo, Nicky me dijo textualmente "Eres una gallina. Te apuesto a que puedo hacerlo más rápido y llego más alto que tú". Yo, simplemente después de la dos palabras mágicas "te apuesto" dejé de escuchar, ya tenía el fuego llameando en mis ojos. No podía decirle que no a una apuesta o un reto. Mis amigos lo sabían y en general lo usaban en mi contra.

Alice fue a sentarse con tía Mandy para sacar fotos y admirar el espectáculo. El problema fue que mi elección del árbol fue realmente mala. Había escogido el que tenía la primera y segunda rama más cerca del suelo, pero la tercera rama estaban bastante por encima de mi estatura. Nicky, competitivo como él sólo, aclaró que la elección de árboles era inamovible. Resultado: en mi desafortunado intento de treparme a la tercera rama, vale aclarar que Nicky ya estaba bastante por encima de mí y me iba ganando completamente, hice un saltito bastante poco grácil. Me resbalé de la rama en la que estaba parada y no pude sostenerme de la tercera, por lo que caí cual bolsa de papas al piso… por suerte, no me quebré nada en esa jodida competencia.

- Teníamos 10 años Alice… - intenté defenderme, todavía roja como un tomate

- Y eso que Bella? Fuiste igual de patosa toda la vida…! – me hice la ofendida

- Pero Nicky es muy convincente Alice – contesté indignada apretando los dientes y remarcando la palabra "convincente" – qué querías que hiciera? – su contestación fue rodarme los ojos

- Sabes mejor que yo que no fue porque sea "convincente" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – Él te retó. Tú y tu obsesión – murmuró haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia mientras negaba con la cabeza

- No es una obsesión – contesté con los dientes aún más apretados – sabes que no lo puedo evitar

- Ok ok.. nos hemos perdido por acá – dijo Jasper con la mejor cara de estar totalmente fuera de lugar

- Puedo contarles tu pequeño secretito amiga? – preguntó Alice haciéndose la inocente. Suspiré profundamente. Jasper me miraba con una sonrisa sincera pero totalmente interesado. Miré a Damon y éste me miraba divertido con esa jodida sonrisa de lado.

- Haz lo que quieras…. – dejé flotar las palabras – Pumpkin – dije tosiendo haciéndome la disimulada. Los ojos de Alice me lanzaban dagas eléctricas a través de la mesa. Apretó las manos en puños y escuché como chirriaban los dientes de lo apretado que los tenía.

Me recliné en la silla, poniéndome más cómoda y cruzándome de brazos. La estaba retando con la mirada.

- Bella … - me dijo en tono de advertencia

- Si…? Pumpkin? – le contesté divertida. Realmente estaría muerta en este momento si no fuera porque Jasper estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa al lado de mi mejor amiga. Alice estaba a dos segundos de saltar por encima de la comida y ahorcarme con sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos. Pero se lo merecía… ella y su jodida idea de contar anécdotas… Bueno, no iba a ser la única que se avergonzaría en el día de hoy. Se estaba poniendo roja de la ira.

- Alice, estás bien? – preguntó Jasper inseguro

Mi amiga lo miró con furia al principio. Pero luego cerró los ojos y respiro profunda y lentamente

- Qué es eso de Pumpkin? – me preguntó Damon al oído, haciendo que me estremeciera por su cercanía vale aclarar, en un tono demasiado alto para mi gusto y muy lejos de ser un susurro

- Ok.. ya….! – gritó Alice – no estábamos hablando de mí. Sino de Bella y su estúpida obsesión por no poder decirle que no a una jodida apuesta o un reto. No Bellita?

Ahora fue mi turno de mandarle dagas mortíferas con los ojos. No solo porque había revelado mi más oculta debilidad a unos completos extraños, sino porque me había llamado Bellita. Odiaba ese maldito apodo con todo mi ser….

Jasper y Damon estuvieron los dos mudos en la mesa como por cinco minutos, viendo como si un partido de tennis se tratara, alternadamente a Alice y a mí mientras nos matábamos con las miradas. Pero mi jodido playboy irresistible tenía que hacerse notar y tenía que deleitarnos con uno de sus típicos comentarios fuera de lugar

- Mmmm… a si que no puedes decirle que no a un reto, eh? – preguntó con su sonrisa cínica y sus ojos llameando de interés. Yo desvié la mirada de Damon para volver a concentrarla en mi amiga.

- No.. no puedo… nunca pude en realidad – contesté mordaz – gracias Alice – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- De nada Bellita. Tienes que entender que para que nos conozcamos bien es necesario que sepan cuál es tu talón de Aquiles amiga – y fue suficiente. Ya me estaba parando de la mesa para ir a ahorcar a Alice por seguir con el tema de las apuestas, que claramente no me iban a beneficiar en lo más mínimo con la tortura con patas que estaba sentado a mi lado. Damon me agarró del brazo justo cuando corría mi silla para atrás, obligándome a acercarme a él. Lo miré y estaba de lo más divertido

- Se me ocurren muchas formas de aprovechar tu talón de Aquiles preciosa – me dijo con voz seductora mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Tragué en seco. Porqué mierda tenía este efecto en mi? Por favor! Necesito aire.. YA.

- Ahora vengo – susurré. Alice me miraba triunfal. Logré zafarme del agarre de Damon, y con la mayor tranquilidad que pude dije – Pumpkin, entretén a nuestros invitados con la anécdota de las calabazas que yo enseguida vuelvo– e hice mi retirada triunfal del living.

- De verdad quiero saber qué es eso de Pumpkin, Alice – dijo Jasper. Pude escuchar como claramente mi amiga daba un golpe a la mesa y gruñía en mi dirección. JA – no iba a ser la única ridícula de la noche.

Caminé directamente hacia el gran ventanal en dirección al balcón, sin dejar de sentir esa sensación de que alguien estaba observándome fijamente, y podía apostar mi brazo derecho a que Damon no dejaba de mirarme las piernas. Al final, no había sido tan mala idea ponerme este vestido. Punto para Alice en este aspecto.

Salí hacia la cálida noche y respiré profundamente. Me apoyé en la baranda con los brazos e intenté relajarme un poco. Me perdí entre las luces de la ciudad, admirando el hermoso paisaje frente a mí. Que diferente era esto a Forks… nunca podría ver un juego de luces tan bonito, por mejor noche sin lluvia que hubiera. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos e intentando descubrir porque ese maldito playboy irresistible que estaba a tan solo unos metros de mí tenía tanto efecto con tan solo una mirada o un roce, que no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Me estremecí

- No se ve un paisaje tan lindo todos los días – dijo Damon. Me giré para mirarlo. Estaba en la misma posición que yo, con los dos brazos sobre la baranda, admirando la hermosa vista. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos a la velocidad de un rayo. Tuve que desviar la mirada. Tenía que aprovechar que había logrado calmarme un poco para intentar tomar las riendas nuevamente de la situación y seguir con el plan de "conquistando al playboy irresistible"

- Si… el juego de luces de los edificios es realmente hermoso – contesté con voz serena. Nuestros brazos estaban a milímetros de rozarse. Podía sentir su calor corporal cerca de mí y nuevamente su intensa mirada sobre mí. Esperó unos minutos para volver a hablar

- No estaba hablando de ESE paisaje Bella – contestó otra vez con esa jodida voz sensual. Giré automáticamente para mirarlo, sin poder evitarlo.

Suspiré sin pensarlo y se me encogió el pecho. Me miraba con esas profundas orbes azules con una intensidad de la que no creí que pudiera existir jamás… por lo menos, no para mí. Nadie me había mirado así antes…

- No entiendo – susurré sin dejar de mirarlo. Me tenía totalmente atrapada – el paisaje realmente es hermoso… - aunque no más que tú, pensé

Él rió bajito poniendo mi sonrisa torcida preferida. Sin perder contacto visual, se apoyó de costado con su brazo derecho en la baranda inclinándose más hacia mí

- El paisaje no está mal – contestó – pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermoso" – continuó él – no cuando tú estás aquí para comparar –

Y yo me quedé muda. Como si estuviera teniendo una jodida parálisis mental. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago que casi me hace caerme derretida en sus brazos. Levantó su mano izquierda y la llevó a mi rostro para esconder un mechón de pelo, que se había escapado, detrás de mí oreja. Pero en vez de retirar su mano, bajó por el mechón hacia mi pelo y lo acarició. Enroscó uno de mis bucles entre sus dedos. Suspiró y llevó su mano hacia mi mejilla y me acarició levemente con su pulgar. Corrientes eléctricas me recorrieron por todo el cuerpo. Me estremecí bajo su toque y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía

- Eres tan hermosa, Bella – sentí como me susurró cerca de los labios, y me terminé de derretir.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos y sacando fuerza de algún lugar que no conocía, terminé de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y junté nuestros labios. Otra vez los jodidos fuegos artificiales iluminaban todo a nuestro alrededor.

Dios… esos labios eran mi puta perdición. Tan dulces y suaves, pero tan fuertes y apasionados al mismo tiempo. Hundió su mano en mi cabello y me acercó a él agarrando mi cintura con el otro brazo también. Por acto reflejo, llevé mis dos brazos hacia delante y lo abracé por el cuello. Nuestras lenguas estaban luchando sin control y sin darse tregua alguna. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder esa batalla. Sentí la baranda del balcón en mi espalda baja y como Damon me apretaba más contra ella sin separarse un milímetro de mi cuerpo. Estaba en el puto paraíso. No quería que ese beso termine jamás.

Pero, por mala suerte, éramos humanos y necesitábamos respirar. Poco a poco fui bajando la intensidad del beso, acariciando su nuca y su cabello con las manos. Todavía podía sentir la erección de Damon contra mi estómago y reí internamente. Pobre Damon… hoy tampoco iba a ser el día de que Damon Jr salga a jugar. El pobre iba a terminar teniendo un serio problema de bolas azules. Sonreí contra sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Sentí como él me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque dudo que haya sido por el mismo motivo, obviamente. Con un último y largo beso, terminó juntando nuestras frentes.

Nuestras respiraciones todavía estaban agitadas. Pero no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo que todo haya sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía miedo que todo haya sido una jodida pesadilla.

Damon me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó. Me tensé y no le respondí el abrazo porque, en realidad, podía contar con los dedos de mis manos a las personas a las que había abrazado de esta manera alguna vez. Y esas personas no eran más que Alice, Nicky, Jacob, los gemelos y tía Mandy y tío Micke. Le correspondí el abrazo después de unos segundos cuando me di cuenta de lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos y nos quedamos así. Disfrutando del contacto y la cercanía del otro. Escuchando la calma de la hermosa noche de Oxford a nuestro alrededor

- Ahora no te me vas a escapar tan fácil lindura – dijo Damon incorporándose y mirándome con ojos lujuriosos con esa increíblemente sexy sonrisa de lado, pero sin soltarme ni separarse de mí.

Yo le sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior

- No tienes ni idea con quien estás jugando – respondí segura mirándolo sexy – dicen que el que juega con fuego puede quemarse… yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú…

- Por ti ardería en el infierno sin dudarlo… - me respondió con mi mismo tono de voz

Después de unos segundos de mirarnos a los ojos, estallamos en carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Y nuestras risas se mezclaron en la intensidad de la noche

Y por fin, después de tantos meses… podía respirar profundo sin que doliera…

Me sentía libre…

Me sentía bien...

Me sentía segura y feliz en los brazos de un hombre…

Me sentía... en casa…

* * *

><p>Capítulo para empezar la semanita!<p>

Gracias a todos por los reviews!

Espero que hayan disfrutando del acercamiento de Bella y Damon tanto como yo!

Nos leemos pronto!

RR?

XoXo (L)


	17. El Pacto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Escuchamos el ruido de los vidrios del balcón corriéndose al abrirse. Yo intenté separarme de él porque no quería que nos encontraran así, pero Damon me miró con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida y afianzó su agarre en mi cintura. Y gracias al hecho de que me tenía acorralada en la baranda del balcón, no pude moverme ni dos milímetros. A si que no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos en su dirección. Él no se sintió intimidado para nada, porque me mantuvo la mirada, igual de desafiante que la mía.<p>

- Siento interrumpir – la voz de Jasper dio por finalizada la batalla de miradas. Ambos giramos para verlo a él y por la expresión de su rostro podía asegurar que había imaginado que estábamos en cualquier situación menos en esta. Nos miraba de uno a otro sin poder creer que realmente hayamos estado besándonos en este tiempo que estuvimos ausentes.

Claramente estábamos en una posición que podía tipificarse como no apta para menores de 13 años, y a Damon no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Jasper se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar:

- Ok... debo reconocer que realmente temía por la integridad física de mi amigo – hizo una pausa para reírse de un chiste personal del cual yo no tenía idea. Elevé una ceja en su dirección – pero al ver que están bien… perfectamente bien, de hecho – dijo remarcando "perfectamente" – solo me queda por decirles que ya está listo el café – y su cabellera rubia desapareció de nuestra vista en menos de dos segundos.

Damon se giró para mirarme pero yo no despegué la vista de los vidrios. Como si fueran la jodida octava maravilla del mundo. La mano que tenía en mi nuca empezó a descender por mi espalda, acariciándome de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez. La otra no dejaba de presionarme contra él. Mis brazos estaban rígidos, no habían cambiado de posición desde que Jasper nos había interrumpido. Se inclinó hacia mí y se me aceleró todavía más el corazón, definitivamente me iba a dar un ataque si seguía haciendo eso. Y pensé que iba a besarme nuevamente pero no. Se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a rozar su nariz por toda su longitud, mientras que la mano que antes me presionaba contra él, empezó a acariciar todo mi costado derecho, rozando levemente uno de mis pechos. Tragué saliva… me estaba excitando demasiado... y más sintiendo como de excitado estaba él. Su nariz fue reemplazada por sus labios y empezó a succionar mi cuello de la manera más erótica que hubiese pensado jamás… si seguía así iba a violarlo en el balcón de mi casa, sin importar que Jasper y Alice estuvieran en algún punto indeterminado del departamento.

- Entonces… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo que me estremeciera por haber pasado su aliento por la humedad de mi cuello producida por sus besos. Casi me hace gemir desvergonzadamente. Dios... tenía que parar eso.

- Entonces que… - dije con voz contenida para intentar que no sea tan notorio el estado de total excitación en el que estaba.

Damon rio bajito y paso su nariz nuevamente por mi cuello y pasó ahora al lado derecho, donde empezó a repetir el proceso de dejar besos húmedos por toda la zona. Pero esta vez, su mano no se conformó simplemente con acariciarme los costados, sino que posó su mano desvergonzadamente sobre mi pecho derecho, al mismo tiempo que hacía más presión con su cuerpo. Mierda…. Porque carajo no paraba esto!

Pero como si no pudiera ser dueña de mis actos, con una de mis manos lo acerqué más a mí por la nuca, mientras que la otra empezó a descender por su espalda hasta posarse en su trasero. Dios mio! Era el mejor trasero, de hombre vale aclarar, que había tocado jamás. Y lo presioné más contra mí, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran deliciosamente.

Ahora fue su turno de intentar contenerse, pero falló olímpicamente. El gemido que salió de sus labios fue el más erótico y sensual que había escuchado antes. Y más al gemirme al oído, como diciendo que era sólo para mí. Empezó a restregarse contra mí al mismo tiempo que me besaba con desesperación.

Ok… la cordura me abandonó hace mucho tiempo y ya ni siquiera podía vislumbrar el camino de vuelta a la realidad. No podía parar de besarlo y tocarlo. Ahora tenía una de sus manos acariciando mi pecho, mientras la otra me apretaba el trasero de la misma forma que lo hacía yo. Mierda! Estaba tan mojada y sentía tanta presión en mi interior que creía que iba a explotar. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí. YA…

- Bella! – el grito de Alice hizo que nos separemos forzadamente y con la respiración tan agitada que casi no podíamos respirar. Yo me removí incómoda entre sus brazos, pero Damon seguía empecinado en dejar su agarre en mí como si fuera de su propiedad o algo. Era más que evidente lo que estábamos a punto de hacer el en balcón de la casa sin ningún tipo de pudor al respecto. Me sonrojé hasta la médula sin poder evitarlo. Con los chicos éramos muy cuidadosos con esas situaciones... una cosa era que nos contáramos todo y supiéramos qué es lo que hacía cada uno y con quien.. Y otra muy distinta era mirarlo en vivo y en directo y con asientos de primera fila.

La cara de horror de Alice no tenía precio. Estaba entre avergonzada por habernos interrumpido y molesta porque claramente no nos importaba el café en lo más mínimo.

- Hace media hora que Jasper vino a avisarles que estaba el café… y la verdad es que si no piensan compartirlo con nosotros porque tienen mejores cosas que hacer, perfecto. Nos basta con que simplemente nos lo hagan saber. Y no me molesta para nada, eh? – dijo mi amiga mirándonos de arriba a abajo. Si, Alice era el sarcasmo personificado. Miró a Damon bastante feo y le habló a él directamente – Sólo quería estar presente para que Bella no te matase cuando le cuentes por qué Katherine está durmiendo en tu casa –

Y fue como si un balde de agua helada con cubitos y todo, nos cayera encima. Damon se tensó ante las palabras de Alice y a mí me subió un calor muy distinto al que estaba sintiendo minutos antes. Quería asesinar al jodido playboy irresistible con mis propias manos. Pero, como era ilegal, decidí que empezar por separarme de su cuerpo y sus brazos sería la elección correcta.

Sus ojos celestes que antes demostraban lujuria y pasión, no hacían otra cosa que dejarme ver lo asustado que estaba.

No se cuál era la expresión de mi rostro en estos momentos, pero creo que Damon se detuvo a pensar mejor antes de hablar porque yo no iba a responder de mis actos coherentemente.

Tenía las manos cerradas en puño y las estaba apretando tan fuerte que me empezaron a doler las palmas. Me miré las manos y empecé a estirar los dedos para intentar relajarlos un poco. Y de paso, empecé a contar hasta 1 millón antes de asesinar realmente al idiota que tenía parado frente a mí, boquiabierto y sin un centímetro cuadrado de sentido común. Porque, cualquier otra persona en su posición, hubiese elegido una de dos opciones:

O empezar a defenderse a sí mismo e intentar que la otra persona se relaje, o salir corriendo despavorido para no soportar la ira. Pero no… el jodido espécimen que tenía a centímetros de mi cuerpo estaba parado y no hacía nada. Como si estuviera en shock. Y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos con terror.

Pero yo ya era una persona madura y que tenía que aprender a controlar sus actos. Y como no podía sucumbir a mis instintos asesinos, respiré profundo y cerré los ojos. Pasados diez segundos los abrí y traté de actuar lo más madura y tranquilamente posible.

- ¿Por qué Katherine está durmiendo en tu casa? – pregunté desbordando calma con cada poro de mi ser y con mi mejor cara de póquer.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por el tono indiferente pero mordaz de mi voz y tragó en seco.

- Puedo explicarte – dijo atropelladamente – te juro que tengo una explicación! Te lo juro! – la desesperación se le notaba en la voz y en la mirada ¿Dónde estaba el playboy seguro de sí mismo que me estaba besando como si se acabara el mundo hacía apenas unos minutos?

No pude evitar levantar una ceja en su dirección. Damon volvió a tragar en seco. Me aclaré la garganta antes de continuar hablando.

- Tienes exactamente… - y miré el inexistente reloj en mi muñeca derecha – cinco segundos para empezar a hablar - y volví a mirarlo. ¿Que no era el rey de los mujeriegos Alice? Si, claro…

- Bella, por favor.. – dijo acercándose un paso hacia mi, paso que di para atrás casi en coordinación con él, para mantener la distancia

- 4 segundos – no iba a permitir ser tratada como idiota de nuevo. Damon giró la cabeza hacia el paisaje de la noche y se pasó la mano por el pelo con clara desesperación. Bien.. No iba a pensar a quien se parecía en este momento y con ese puto gesto… no señor….

- No es lo que parece, te juro que Katherine no está durmiendo en mi casa porque se esté acostando conmigo…- entrecerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo - no esta vez – aclaró en un tono más bajo

- ¿Y entonces porqué está ella ahí?

- ¿Y por qué me estás pidiendo explicaciones cuando claramente no somos nada? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose a la defensiva. Estúpido playboy bipolar...

Apreté los dientes y me contuve para no mandarlo a volar de una cachetada… Obvio que no somos nada! Nos conocemos hace apenas unos días… y el poco tiempo civilizado que estuvimos juntos y solos en la cena de hoy, nos la pasamos sin poder sacarnos las manos de encima…

- Eres un idiota… y no dejas de confirmármelo. Pero tienes razón. Como no somos nada, no tienes por qué gastar explicaciones en mí – no me había dado cuenta que mis ojos estaban acumulando lágrimas, hasta que una gruesa gota de agua salada surcó toda mi mejilla derecha – Adiós Damon.. Ya conoces la salida –

Y me fui corriendo de ese maldito balcón... dejando a mi tortura personal en shock, con un brazo extendido hacia mí y con la duda y sorpresa cruzando su rostro por igual.

Con todo el cúmulo de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos, no logré distinguir con claridad el gesto de Alice y Jasper... es más, ni siquiera vi a Jasper...

Me pareció oír en la distancia, la voz de Alice llamándome pero no podía pensar... estaba entrando como en un ataque de nervios...

Por suerte, logré llegar sana y salva a mi habitación y cerré con fuerza la puerta tras de mi. Apoyé mi espalda cerrando los ojos y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el piso, abrazando mis piernas con los brazos. Un gemido lastimero salió de mis labios, al mismo tiempo que estallaba en un llanto descontrolado... ¿que mierda me pasaba? ¿Porque carajo estaba tan sensible? Parecía una jodida embarazada en pleno ataque hormonal por el amor de Dios!

El plan de conquistar al Playboy Irresistible se fue al trasto en cuanto escuché que su ex.. Su maldita y extremadamente hermosa y de bucles perfectos EX... estaba durmiendo en su casa! Por Dios!

¿No puedo elegirme a alguien menos complicado? NO, claro que no.. Tenía que encandilarme por el más idiota, más playboy, más bipolar y más irresistible espécimen masculino de todo Oxford! Hay Bella... cuando mierda vas a entender!

TOC TOC TOC

Los golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron de tal manera que con el grito y el salto que pegué, bien pude haber terminado tocando el techo con las pestañas.

traté de serenarme pero, evidentemente, tenía lágrimas para toda una vida... no quería que mi voz demostrara todo el cúmulo de emociones encontradas que estaba sintiendo... y menos demostrar debilidad.. a si que, me limité a ir arrastrando los pies hasta mi cama, sentarme y esconder el rostro entre mis manos...

- Por favor Bella, soy yo... ábreme- la voz de Alice sonó amortiguada por la puerta que nos separaba, pero aún así hizo eco en toda la habitación

- Déjame al menos abrazarte amiga, sólo eso - escuché que decía pasados unos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos habló - ya se fueron los chicos, solo quiero estar a tu lado - pero los minutos siguieron pasando y yo no respondí nada

- No puedo estar aquí parada, tan solo a dos metros tuyos, sabiendo que lloras y no poder abrazarte para consolarte - evidentemente fallé de forma rotunda en esconder mis penas... No debo haber sollozado en un volumen bajo como suponía...

Suspire profundamente, y sentí un nuevo dolor, totalmente diferente al que me oprimía el pecho hasta hace unas horas... y no me gustaba ese dolor... no me gustaba para nada... era tan profundo y tan filoso que podía sentir como me cortaba el corazón en dos...

- Isabella Marie Swan... o me abres la puerta en este preciso momento o la tiro abajo.. Y sabes bien que puedo hacerlo - amenazó Alice

Hipando y temblando como una puta hoja en el medio de una tormenta de verano, me levanté de la cama y avancé hacia la puerta.

Apenas había terminado de girar el pestillo, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y por el impulso comencé a caerme hacia atrás. Grité en vano y cerré los ojos en un intento de que el dolor de la caída no fuera tan fuerte. Pero nunca llegó. Me envolvieron unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, y de repente, toda su esencia me llenó... ese olor mezcla de vainilla y menta que me volvía loca...

No pude contenerme... Me abracé a él lo más fuerte que me dieron mis brazos y lloré como una estúpida por.. No se, mismo pudieron haber pasado horas o minutos, que yo estaba en otro mundo

- Shh preciosa - me decía Damon una y otra vez al oído, mientras acariciaba mi pelo y mi espalda para reconfortarme - ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada...

Luego de un tiempo indeterminado, había logrado controlar el llanto... ahora sólo estaba hipando y haciendo sonidos graciosos con la nariz.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - me preguntó mi tortura personal al oído, haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

- Supongo - contesté con voz de ultratumba.

Damon me acarició la mejilla con dulzura y comenzó a borrar todas las marcas de las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Ese gesto hizo que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido todavía. Levanté la mirada y sus endiabladamente apasionantes orbes azules me cautivaron una vez más, como cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y hacían contacto.

En ese momento me di cuenta de nuestras posiciones y bajé la mirada avergonzada, poniéndome roja hasta la médula. No me había percatado que Damon me había llevado a la cama, ni que estaba sentada en su regazo y entre sus brazos, y abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Me removí un poco incómoda por mi reciente descubrimiento y lo escuché reír.

- ¿Y ahora mi fierecilla difícil de domar se hace la vergonzosa? - preguntó en tono de broma.

Levanté la mirada y entrecerré los ojos en su dirección. Ok... ¿me parece a mí o Damon no es el único bipolar de la habitación? ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?

Rio incluso más fuerte y me besó la frente, tomándome la cara con ambas manos. Y no pude más que suspirar de satisfacción... Había descubierto que no había nada más increíble que los labios de Damon sobre mi cuerpo... sobre cualquier parte de mi cuerpo...

Me aclaré la garganta para borrar esos pensamientos pecaminosos de mi puto cerebro pervertido. Se suponía que yo estaba enojada con él porque la perra de Katherine estaba durmiendo en su casa

- Perdón por lo que tuviste que ver... - dije - no quiero que pienses que tengo alguna inestabilidad emocional, mental o algo... y la verdad, abrí la puerta porque pensé que era Alice

- ¿No querías verme? - preguntó interrumpiéndome

- No es que no quería pero - me corté y lo pensé un momento - en realidad no quería verte. Estaba enojada contigo y no me apetecía seguir peleando -

- "Estabas" - dijo remarcando la palabra - ¿eso significa que ya no lo estás y podemos hablar civilizadamente? - preguntó con una sonrisa

- Creí que no teníamos nada de que hablar porque, "claramente no somos nada" - dije repitiendo sus palabras, un poco brusca...

Rodó los ojos en respuesta

- Y estamos en esa situación no porque quiera, sino porque claramente la que se escapa de mi eres tú - remató con una sonrisa triunfante...

UN MONENTO! ¿Que quería decir eso? ¿Como que no somos nada porque yo me escapo? si fuera diferente, ¿estaríamos juntos? Como.. ¿Juntos-juntos?

- ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte lo de Katherine o no? - preguntó interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones mentales

- Supongo - contesté indiferente y mirando hacia la puerta

Levanté una ceja en dirección a Alice y Jasper que estaban escondidos, espiando y escuchando como si tuviéramos 5 años. Se escabulleron rápidamente frente a mi mirada matadora, cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Lo primero que quiero aclararte - dijo Damon, haciendo que girara para mirarlo a los ojos - es que no me interesa nada con Katherine, ni volvería a estar con ella - ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos

- Por eso lo demostraste tan bien en el baile de disfraces - sentencié desviando la mirada cual adolescente hormonal y celosa de su novio de preparatoria

- Creí que ya habíamos aclarado este tema - contestó en tono serio. Y tenía razón... pero las palabras brotaron solas de mis labios y yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pararlas. Lo miré de reojo. Se veía tan lindo con esa expresión de chico duro que casi me derrito.

- ¿Y que hace allí entonces?

- Me cueste aceptarlo o no, es parte de mi "familia" digamos. Aunque a casi nadie le caiga bien, no es tan mala persona si la conoces a fondo - lo miré escéptica

- Realmente no quiero saber que tan a fondo la conoces, puedo imaginármelo sola, gracias por la horrenda imagen mental - concluí. Damon entrecerró los ojos, respiró profundo y siguió hablando como si mi comentario mordaz nunca hubiese existido

- Katherine es muy parecida a mi en algunos aspectos, por eso la entiendo, y bueno... Ella tuvo que venir a Oxford por un asunto personal y nadie quería que se hospedada con ellos

- A si que la hospedaste en tu casa - sentencié

- A pesar de todo por lo que pasamos, logré entender que ella nunca fue para mí, ni quiero que lo sea. Con el tiempo, logramos entendernos y tener una relación de amistad - mi cara de incredulidad debe haber sido gigante, porque al segundo respondió - Ok, extraña relación de amistad... pero bueno. Ella necesitaba un lugar en donde dormir, y con Jasper solamente le ofrecimos nuestra casa

- Y, si se puede saber ¿en donde duerme?

- No te pongas histérica cuando te responda - y ahí otra vez sentía que empezaba a ver todo rojo de la rabia. Hija de ...

- Me estoy poniendo histérica con puto suspenso, a si que solo dímelo!

- Duerme en mi cama - y mi cuerpo se tensó de tal manera que casi me vuelvo roca

- Pero yo no duermo ahí! - se apresuró en contestar

- ¿Y donde duermes, entonces?

- En la habitación de invitados

- ¿Y porqué no duerme ella en esa habitación? - pregunté sin entender la situación

Suspiró frustrado y se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo, haciendo que quedara aún más despeinado.

- Porque la cama está rota... Bueno, en realidad lo estaba. Cuando nos mudamos hace un par de semanas, las personas que trajeron los muebles tiraron sin querer una de las camas, y quedó medio chueca. Como solo éramos Jasper y yo los que vivíamos acá, no le prestamos atención y dejamos esa cama en la habitación de invitados. Que no tuvimos que usar hasta que vino Katherine... Y, aunque no me creas, soy un caballero y no podía dejar que usara esa cama... a si que me fui yo a dormir a la habitación de invitados - Ok... no se si era mi impresión o que, pero parecía una historia inventada y bastante difícil de aceptar...

- Ok.. Entonces ¿esperas que crea que tu ex novia está durmiendo en tu casa y más precisamente en tu cama, porque nadie más quería hospedarla y que tú no duermes con ella, sino en la habitación de invitados que tiene o tenía la cama rota porque eres un caballero... Pero que no pretendes ni quieres nada más con ella, a pesar de haberle hecho una prueba de ADN hace como cinco minutos en la fiesta de disfraces?

Suspiró evidentemente frustrado. Esta conversación no estaba llevando a terrenos demasiado buenos.

- Se que suena medio loco, o extraño o lo que sea... pero te juro que es verdad Bella...

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar, lento y pausadamente.

- ¿Y qué pasó que dijiste que "estaba rota"? ¿Ya no lo está? - pregunté luego de varios minutos de incómodo silencio

- No, ya no. Katherine y Jasper la arreglaron esta tarde, mientras nosotros estábamos en el parque

Suspiré otra vez y pensé por unos minutos. ¿De qué me servía estar enojada con Damon? ¿Porque mierda me ponía tan nerviosa cuando escuchaba que la perra de Katherine lo estaba rondando? ¿Estaré celosa de verdad?

- Sigues sin creerme , ¿verdad? - preguntó Damon rompiendo el silencio en que nos encontrábamos

- Algo así - contesté - tienes que admitir que es una historia un tanto difícil de asimilar

- Pero es la pura verdad, te lo juro Bella - me dijo tan serio que hasta me dio miedo

Y volví a suspirar... hoy parecía ser exactamente "mi día"... Estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones tan intensa y extraña que me daba miedo...

Todos estos sentimientos encontrados, los ataques de nervios y de llanto.. ¿Desde cuando me comportaba así por un hombre? Damon podía hacer exactamente lo que se le antojara... No éramos nada y le estuve dando calabazas desde que nos conocimos... ¿qué pretendía? ¿Que se me arrojara a los pies y me pidiera matrimonio? Puajj por dios! q idiota soy!

- Te propongo algo - di un respingo bastante gracioso y me llevé la mano al pecho. Mi corazón latía desaforado.. Incluso más de lo que se aceleraba por la simple presencia de mi Playboy Irresistible y Bipolar

- Lo siento - dijo Damon riendo por lo bajo - te veía tan concentrada pensando que, de cualquier manera que te hablara, te ibas a asustar igualmente - me dijo con esa condenada sonrisa torcida... Por favor.. ¿No podía tener los labios menos apetitosos? me daban ganas de besarlo hasta perder la conciencia y...

- Bella - moví la cabeza para salir de mi ensoñación. Definitivamente tenía un grave problema.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar

- ¿Me decías? - pregunté mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Quería hacerte una propuesta - me dijo nuevamente

- ¿Que clase de propuesta? - pregunté enseguida levantando una ceja en su dirección

- Indecente, claro - Abrí los ojos como platos. Pero este playboy de...

- Era un chiste preciosa - me contestó rápidamente - aunque ganas no me faltarían de

- ¿Qué propuesta Damon? - lo corté antes de entrar en un terreno peligroso en donde definitivamente sobraba ropa

- Se que aún no me creer y piensas que me coronaron como el "mujeriego de Oxford" - evidentemente, pensé - y aunque puede haber algo de verdad en eso, quiero demostrarte que no soy simplemente una cara bonita y cuerpo de infarto - dijo con todo el porte de sex symbol.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. Es como que Damon tenía ese efecto en mí. De un segundo quería asesinarlo, y al otro comérmelo a besos...

- Ok y ¿como quiere demostrar Mr. Mujeriego que estoy tan equivocada? - pregunté divertida

- Dame un par de citas para que nos conozcamos mejor. Sin restricción de preguntas.. Realmente quiero que sepas todo de mí y quiero saber todo de ti también. Te apuesto lo que quieras que caes rendida a mis pies - me contestó con una mirada tan intensa que hasta hacía que me mojara. Uyy Dios.. Hace calor aquí, no?

- U-Un par de citas? ¿Realmente crees que soy tan fácil que solamente con dos citas puedes hacer eso? No quiero dañar su ego... Oh Gran Mr. Playboy de Oxford... pero no estoy tan de acuerdo con usted - rodó los ojos con mi muy coherente y madura respuesta, pero no pudo esconder una sonrisa ladina que empezaba a bailar en sus labios

- Ok, entonces dame 5 citas

- 30

- 7

-25

-15 y es mi última oferta

- ¿Ahora estamos jugando subastas? - pregunté

Nos miramos por unos segundos a los ojos y no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas. Realmente era tan extraña esta química que había entre Damon y yo... que no podía evitar querer más y más de él...

Lo pensé por un momento y 15 citas no me parecían nada mal... pero, obviamente, tenía mis reglas

- Ok, 15 citas me parecen razonables, pero tengo condiciones - Damon me miró entre agradecido y aliviado pero precavido

- Continua - respondió cauteloso

- Nada de contacto entre nosotros hasta que hayan pasado las citas

- Define contacto - rodé los ojos

- Nada de besos, nada de meternos mano y obviamente, nada de sexo - contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Damon puso una cara como si un tractor hubiese pasado por encima de sus huevos... y si.. Damon Jr. no iba a poder salir a jugar en un tiempo... largo tiempo... Tragó en seco

- Pero Bella... ya nos besamos y... realmente no se si podría resistir a dejar de-

- Esa es mi primer regla, o la aceptas o esto - dije señalándonos a ambos - no va a pasar a ser más que una historia graciosa que contar en un par de días

- Ok.. Nada de besos, ni de manos, ni de sexo, entendido - dijo chasqueando la lengua - Cuando quieres-

- No no no, un momentito - dije parándolo con mi mano en sus labios - esa es mi primer regla

- ¿Hay más? - preguntó con voz lastimera

- Sip - dije remarcando la p. Negó con la cabeza e hizo una señal con su mano para que continuase - Muy bien, la segunda regla es que nada de estar con otras mujeres... no importa cuan desesperado estés, al primer contacto con otra... PUFF... Adiós Bella

- Ok, puedo manejar eso... Realmente no me interesa estar con nadie mas - me contestó sensual y acercándose a mis labios

- Damon... - dije

- Si, lo siento, nada de besos, nada de manos, nada de sexo... -

- Se va a convertir en tu karma, cariño - contesté riéndome. Entrecerró los ojos y me miró mal.

- Tú tampoco puedes estar con ningún otro hombre... - me dijo con la clara Victoria tatuada en la frente

- No te preocupes, las mujeres somos más hábiles para resistir en ese aspecto... - pensé por un momento - al menos, podemos disimularlo un poco más - dije riendo bajito. Damon bufó por lo bajo

- Regla número tres... no puede haber más de dos citas por semana - continué

- No! - grito asustándome - no pienso aceptar esa regla! - me dijo levantando la voz - no podemos solo vernos dos veces a la semana.. Somos vecinos Bella.. Por el amor de Dios! no, rotundamente no

- Yo no dije que sólo nos veríamos dos veces a la semana Damon.. Dije que solamente tendríamos dos citas a la semana. Si quieres que nos veamos más veces, no contarán en la escala... pero, tampoco podemos vernos solos, porque sería como... - pensé un momento - como engañar al sistema y hacer trampa. No se puede... y no es negociable.

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo en claro gesto de frustración. Sin siquiera saberlo, Damon me había dado exactamente lo que necesitaba para seguir con mi plan de Conquistando al Playboy Irresistible, y no pensaba perder la oportunidad

- Ok, entonces, trato hecho - me dijo luego de unos minutos, regalándome una sonrisa que casi me hace desmayar

- Trato hecho - le contesté sonriendo también

- Y como sellamos el trato - preguntó meloso acercándome más a él y hablándome cerca de los labios

Tragué en seco. Estúpido Playboy Irresistible con estúpidos labios endiabladamente apetitosos...

- N-No se …. - contesté con la poca voz que pude conseguir

Y no me dio tiempo a pensarlo. Sus labios estaban una vez más sobre los míos. De la sorpresa, Damon aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi boca y empezar nuevamente una batalla que ninguna de nuestras lenguas estaba dispuesta a perder. Gemí en sus labios de pura satisfacción sin poder evitarlo. Damon me acercó más a él y gruñó en respuesta, cuando rocé su miembro con mi muslo. Tenía que parar esto si no quería romper, mas de lo que ya estaba rota, la primer regla en el primer minuto del pacto. Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes!

Empecé a bajar la intensidad del beso para no terminar arrancándole la ropa a mi tortura con patas y hacerlo disfrutar por el resto de la noche. Damon al principio no quiso, pero después suspiró resignado y me siguió el ritmo.

- A si que - dije en sus labios entre beso y beso - trato hecho Damon

Me agarró el labio inferior con los dientes y tiró un poco. Tuve que contener otro gemido con todas mis fuerzas.

- Trato hecho hermosa - dijo él sobre mis labios, dándome un tranquilo y largo último beso, y sellando así, nuestro "pacto de 15 citas"...

Sonreí internamente anticipándome a los próximos días... Esto se va a poner bueno...

* * *

><p><strong>Acá volví luego de tanto tiempo de espera!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por el apoyo en contra del plagio! =)**

**que opinan del nuevo pacto? ;) Dificil, eh? jejeje**

**nos leemos!**

**XOXO**

**_Amanda_**

**RR? =)**


	18. 1 de 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Pasaba la medianoche cuando, después de sellar nuestro extraño pacto, Damon se retiró a su casa junto con Jasper.<p>

Llegando a la puerta de salida, el Maldito Playboy Irresistlbe se dio vuelta y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa torcida que casi me hace desmayar. Nunca se lo iba a confesar, por supuesto. Me limité a cruzarme de brazos, alzar una ceja mientras lo miraba divertida y saludarlo con un movimiento de labios: "Adios".

Jasper se fue caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de ver ni de sonreír a Alice. Eh de admitir que no me pasó desapercibida la cara de embobado con la que miraba a mi ex mejor amiga.

Pensando de manera coherente, me parecía que sobraban las explicaciones respecto al pequeño incidente con Jasper que, obviamente habíamos malinterpretado. Y pude entender, porque Alice me había dicho que existía una buena explicación y porque no me iba a gustar en un principio. Ni en un principio, ni ahora… a pesar de todo.

La pequeña duende estaba parada en el marco de nuestra puerta, balanceándose sobre sus pies y saludando con una boba sonrisa en su cara, supongo que a su nuevo príncipe azul.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta suspirando cual enamorada en cualquier estúpida película de comedia romántica. Negué con la cabeza sin poder evitarlo y bufé bajito.

Alice me miró. Ok, tal vez no había sido tan bajito el bufido…

- Bellitaaaa.. – canturreó alegre acercándose a mí con sus perfectos pasos de bailarina, extendiendo las manos hacia sus lados y con una gran sonrisa.

- Isabella, para ti – contesté con mi mejor cara de póquer.

Puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo pero siguió acercándose como si no hubiese existido comentario sarcástico de mi parte.

- Vamos Bella… tienes que admitir que, gracias a mí, haz hecho increíbles avances con un gran chico – contestó como si fuera obvio. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- Bella – dijo más seria y poniendo cara de horror– de verdad, cambia esa puta cara, que te van a aparecer arrugas antes de los 30 amiga

Rodé los ojos y suspiré mirando al pulcro techo blanco de nuestro nuevo hogar… tuve que controlar una sonrisa que estaba a punto de aparecer en mis labios. Odiaba no poder estar enojada con Alice… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente … tan… tan.. tan Alice!?

- Siiiiii! – gritó feliz agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia su habitación.

- Desembucha! – vociferó dando brincos en la cama, estando sentada en posición india, las dos.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros

- No hay mucho para contar – contesté simplemente

- Como que no? – casi me deja sorda con ese grito ensordecedor… - y esa miradita en la puerta que? Y que paso en tu habitación? Porque estaban muy acaramelad-

- No pasó nada más que no hayan visto o escuchado Jasper y tu mientras se escondían tras la puerta cual niños de jardín de infantes – contesté seca

- Hay Bella – dijo Alice ofendida – no puedo creer que pienses… que pienses…

- Ya Alice… se que es más fuerte que tú

- No puedo creer que pienses que me voy a quedar con la versión de la historia que pude escuchar! No no no no no! Quiero que me cuentes ya con lujo de detalles todo! T-O-D-O! La conversación, las citas, lo que sentiste .. TODO! – y Alice seguía hablando y hablando sin respirar - Y ese beso en el balcón.. oh Dios! Bella! No puedo creer que casi haces el amor con un chico que apenas conoces en el balcón de la casa! Qué dirían los vecinos si te vieran Bella? – La miré totalmente escéptica

- Ellos son nuestros vecinos Alice… y estaban en nuestra casa… Y uno, precisamente, era protagonista de la escena también – hice una pausa - Y no estuve por tener nada con nadie en ningún lado, ok?

Ahora fue su turno de entrecerrar los ojos

- Ok ok – dije interponiendo mis manos entre las dos, rindiéndome – tal vez se me cruzó por la cabeza hacer algo más que besar a ese estúpido playboy…

- Bella…. – me advirtió

- Ok, si… lo pensé… y que? – contesté ya irritándome – quién podría resistirse? Acaso lo viste, Alice? El tipo parece un maldito modelo de Calvin Klein por Dios! Como para no querer encerrarlo en una habitación por DIAS! – Alice puso una cara de horror fingida – si Allie, DÍAS! Como si nunca lo hubieses intentado!

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio en ese momento, evaluándonos con la mirada.

A los 10 segundos, contados vale aclarar, no pudimos aguantarnos más y comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas por varios minutos. Nos recostamos en la cama sin poder parar la risa.

- Mmi e-est-estomago A-Allie – dije entre risas, agarrando mi estómago con una mano. Dolía enserio.

- Ayyy Bella – dijo Alice ya calmándose un poco

Teníamos las cabezas juntas. Sentí como Alice se volteaba en la cama, para quedar de costado, en posición para mirarme. La imité.

- Entonces... – dijo sonriendo sinceramente

- Entonces… veremos qué pasa Al, todavía no pasó ni la primera cita… - Allie seguía sonriéndome con complicidad - Y no me mires con cara de "Oh Bella… amiga.. Haz encontrado a tu príncipe azul! Quiero planear tu boda", porque ni encontré a mi príncipe azul ni al amor de mi vida, ok? Sabes bien que eso no existe

Rodó los ojos en respuesta

- Tú y tu maldita postura anti-romanticismo… no puedo creer que seas tan escéptica! – me dijo negando con la cabeza

- No soy así, solo me baso en hechos

- Pffff – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia

- Eso me lo demostraron todos los chicos con los que estuve Alice… no-existe-el-príncipe-azul – conteste acentuando las palabras

- No puedes poner de ejemplo a tus ex novios Bella

- ¿Por qué no? Claro que puedo…

- Porque ellos no cuentan

Levanté una ceja en su dirección

- No cuentan y punto ¿Realmente quieres pasar por esto de nuevo? – no, no quiero, le contesté mentalmente

- Ok, entonces tú tienes.. ¿cuantos? ¿10? ¿15? ¿20 Príncipes Azules a lo largo de tu vida? – pregunté

- Nop, solo uno…

Rodé los ojos

- Alice.. la historia de que has encontrado a tu príncipe azul ya es figura repetida para mi… Más específicamente, desde que tenemos 5 años que escucho lo mismo…

- Pero esta vez es verdad Bella

- También escuché esa frase varias veces

- Pero esta vez es enserio-enserio – dijo remarcando las palabras

Negué sin poder evitarlo teniendo compasión de mi pobre amiga enamoradiza

- Te lo juro Bella… lo siento aquí – dijo señalando su corazón

- Qué original Allie….

- Pero es de verdad… cuando lo veo, cuando estoy a su alrededor… siento que estoy completa. Que no hay nada en el mundo que necesite para ser feliz a parte de estar a su lado… - suspiró – siento malditas mariposas todo el puto tiempo! Cuando me mira me derrito.. me dan ganas de besarlo hasta perder la conciencia….

Fue mi turno de suspirar… ¿Cómo podía Alice ser tan ingenua? Ya habíamos pasado por esto… varias veces, vale aclarar

- Por favor, Bella... necesito tu apoyo… - dijo haciendo un maldito puchero

No pude evitar sonreír

- Cuando tu nuevo "príncipe azul" – dije haciendo comillas en el aire – decida llevar su brillante armadura y su corcel a otras tierras lejanas… no digas que no te avise, ok?

Otra vez ese puchero…. Suspiré... de nuevo.

- Si Allie, voy a apoyarte y te voy a ayudar con Jasper… no te preocupes

- Siiiiii! Gracias amiga! Alguna vez te dije todo lo que te amo, no? – gritó abrazándome fuerte. Muy fuerte

- Mierda Alice – dije con la voz entrecortada

- Ups.. lo siento jeje – dijo riendo bajito.

Carajo, de donde sacaba Alice esa maldita fuerza? Casi me deja sin respiración!

"I will love you, baby, always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day, always<br>I'll be there til the stars don't shine "

Miré a Alice levantando una ceja. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y empezó a buscar su celular en la cama.

"Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
>And when I die you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you always"

Se le iluminó el rostro cuando lo encontró. Y atendió rápidamente.

- Jasper – susurró con una empalagosa voz de enamorada

Yo puse cara de asco y rodé los ojos… hacia sólo 30 minutos que se había ido y ya la estaba llamando por teléfono… y encima, vivía a menos de 5 metros!

IN-CRE-I-BLE…

Después de dejar al pequeño duende hablando tranquila con su nuevo "amor", ya que claramente yo sobraba y, conociendo a Alice, la charla no iba a ser corta, me fui arrastrando los pies hacia mi cama. No me había dado cuenta que tenía tanto sueño, la verdad. Pero sentía como si mi peso se hubiese multiplicado por un millón!

Me tiré sobre la cama, sin siquiera abrirla. Sonreí de puro gozo. El suave toque del edredón sobre mi piel hizo que quisiera gemir de satisfacción

Me abracé a la almohada y respiré profundo. Menta y Vainilla…. Todavía olía a él. Mmmhh y no podía oler más delicioso! Suspiré con una sonrisa pensando en Damon…

Definitivamente me atraía… y mucho. Tenía esa sexy combinación entre novio perfecto, chico misterioso con un deje de peligroso y modelo de revista de ropa interior. Me sentía tan cómoda a su lado… Tenía ese "no se que", que hacía que el corazón me latiera rápido y despacio al mismo tiempo…. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía tanta facilidad para hacerme sonreír, que hasta me asustaba un poco…

Bostecé estirando mis brazos y piernas…

Basta de cavilaciones por hoy… ya tendría tiempo de quemarme la cabeza por la mañana…

Lo último que supe esa noche, fue que unos increíbles ojos azules velaron mi sueño por completo.

* * *

><p>- Si Nick…. – contesté ya en piloto automático<p>

- No Bella, nada de darme la razón como a los locos – contestó mi amigo poniendo cara de pocos amigos – quiero una sincera promesa de que vas a intentarlo, pero teniendo cuidado - Rodé los ojos

- Si papá – contesté esta vez

Puso los ojos en blanco

- Vamos Bells, deja de jugar… solo promételo, por favor… - y puso puchero tipo Alice, marca registrada. No pude hacer otra cosa que reír. Si bien no tenía el mismo efecto que el de la duende malévola, Nicky se veía tierno haciéndolo.

- Chantajista – respondí para jugar un poco con él.

- Y así me amas lindura – dijo como si fuera obvio

- Lo se….

- Vamos, promételo! Por mi! Por favor por favor por favor por favor

- OK Nick! Ya para con eso! – dije riendo – solo lo haces porque sabes que odio no cumplir mis promesas

- Obviamente – contestó triunfador. Suspiré. Tampoco es como si pudiera negarme a algo que me pidiera mi mejor amigo. Y menos, sabiendo que lo hacía por mi bien…

- Lo prometo Nick – dije mirándolo – de verdad – y sonreí tenuemente.

Él me regaló una sonrisa fantástica, en la que me mostraba sus blancos dientes en su totalidad.

Y así, después de dos horas de ininterrumpida charla con mi mejor amigo, le prometí que no solo iba a jugar con Damon, sino que iba a seriamente plantearme tomarlo enserio y pensar en las posibilidades de que algo salga bien entre nosotros. Como si eso, no fuese lo que estaba deseando internamente…

Bostecé por décima vez en la charla, cual hipopótamo de áfrica.

- Que femenina dulzura… - dijo riendo. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado para la primera cita? – preguntó como si nada

- Yo no voy a pensar nada Nick… se supone que eso lo debería hacer él

- Ya deja de pensar como tu abuela Marie.. ¡Los tiempos cambiaron!

- ¡Como si no lo supiera Nick! ¿Tengo que recordarte que antes una persona llegaba al matrimonio con una gran V tatuada en la frente, y nosotros rompimos más de una regla escrita por la naturaleza cuando nos acostamos?

- Eso es diferente! – dijo riendo

- Si, claro… ¡solo porque te conviene! – contesté entrecerrando los ojos

- No cambies de tema que no soy idiota – contraatacó.

- Solo quiero que se esfuerce en ganarme Nick.. ¿tan malo es eso?

- Nop – dijo remarcando la "p" – solo que me parece, que aunque es obvio que él va a prepararlas, tu tendrías que tener tus ideas también, por si acaso. Eres una mujer de tomar al toro por los cuernos Bella.. y te encanta organizar tener el control de todo… Puedo apostar mi mesada a que ya tienes varias ideas planeadas… ¡solo compártelas con tu amigo nena, vamos!

No pude evitar reír.. ¿por qué me conocía tan bien?

- Ok.. estaba pensando en hacer alguna carrera de karting – contesté sonriendo

Nick negaba con la cabeza, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa

- Bella, a los hombres nos gusta demostrar que somos "un buen partido", habilidosos, que valemos la pena… y en general, odiamos perder en "cosas de hombres"… no lo hagas pasar un mal rato llevándolo a una carrera de kartings princesa…

- ¿Y porque no? Sería divertido – dije sonriendo maliciosamente

- Pero vas a ganarle, y lo más probable es que eso no le guste para nada

- ¡Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido Nicky! Y si de verdad quiere algo conmigo, va a tener que aprender a aceptar que las mujeres podemos ser igual o mejor de buenas que los hombres en ese tipo de cosas… No por nada mi mejor amigo es hombre – contesté con un guiño de ojos

- Heyy! – protestó Alice gritando desde la puerta de mi habitación, sobresaltándome

- Allieee! – gritó Nick bastante afeminado, vale aclarar

Alice miró a Nick con una ceja levantada y luego a mí. No pudimos ocultar la risa. Nicky nos miraba sin entender

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Nada cariño – contestó Alice sentándose a mi lado y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – solo que creo que en estos días te has excedido con "Gossip Girl".

Solté una carcajada

- Definitivamente – respondí cuando pude controlarme. Nick solo rodó los ojos

Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buen día Bells – dijo

- Hola enana – respondí dándole palmaditas a su cabeza

- Lamento lo de anoche, es solo que Jasper quería comentarme algo, y no pude evitarlo…. – dijo suspirando enamorada

- No hay problema – contesté sonriendo

- Buen día para ti también Alice… - dijo Nick haciéndose el ofendido

-¡Hola Bonito! Te extrañoooo – gritó Allie a mi lado

- Así está mejor – respondió sonriendo – no te gastes en contarme tu versión de los hechos de anoche – se adelantó en decir Nicky - porque ya tuve un gran detalle de la cena y acontecimientos por parte de Bella

- Seguro que obvió contarte las partes divertidas – dijo mi amiga como si fuera obvio

- No, de hecho Pumpkin, creo que no le faltó nada esta vez

Alice entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección y bufó cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Ya! Déjenme con eso… no saben lo que me costó convencer a Jasper de que no siga preguntando sobre el tema…

La miré de forma maliciosa

- Oh no Bella.. no me mires así… Si lo haces, dejaré de hablarte por el resto de mi vida – amenazó la enana señalándome con su dedo índice. No quité la expresión de triunfo de mis labios, obviamente.

- Necesito apoyo por acá Nicky… - dijo Alice entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo

- Yo estoy con Bella – se apresuró a contestar

- Excelente – contesté imitando el gesto y la voz del Sr Burns en los Simpson.

- ¡No se confabulen en mi contraaa! – gritó Alice enojada

- Es por el bien de todos – dije – si en verdad es tu príncipe azul, tiene que conocer todo de ti amiga

- ¡Todo menos eso! – rogó

- Ya lo veremos … - contesté riendo

- ¡Haré lo que quieras! – gritó

- Muy bien… - puse el dedo índice en mi barbilla, haciendo como si evaluara el tema – nada de seguir contando mis historias embarazosas, a nadie que no las conozca ya…

- Pero Bella.. ¡son las más divertidas! Y nadie aquí las conoce…

- Por esa misma razón Alice… -puso cara de cordero degollado a medio morir

- No cariño… eso no va a funcionar esta vez – dijo Nick mirándonos divertido

- Ok ok… pero quedará en tu conciencia privar a nuestros nuevos amigos de las mejores anécdotas que tenemos…

- Podre vivir con eso, tranquila Allie – contesté riendo

"Girl look at that body….

Girl look at that body….

Girl look at that body….

I work out…"

La música de LMFAO empezó a retumbar en la habitación. Miré a Alice con una ceja alzada

- ¿A quién le pusiste ese rington Al?

"Girl look at that body…."

- No es mi celular el que suena – dijo mostrando la pantalla inactiva de su celular

"Girl look at that body…."

- Mío tampoco – se atajó Nick antes de que preguntara

"Girl look at that body…

I work out…"

Examiné mi cuarto con el ceño fruncido…. Será qué…?

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see"

- Oooh.. ya entendí – dijo Alice –¡ Piensa rápido Bella! – gritó arrojando mi precioso Iphone por los aires, desde el aparador de mi cuarto.

"Everybody stops and they staring at me  
>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it"<p>

Gracias al cielo la falta de coordinación de los Swan no se hizo notar, y pude atajarlo antes de que se haga añicos en el sueldo de la habitación

"I'm sexy and I know it"

Miré la pantalla, y el nombre del identificador de llamadas no me sorprendió en absoluto. Mordí mi labio inferior y negué divertida

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Nicky

"I'm sexy and I know it"

Mostré la pantalla de mi celular y el nombre "Sexy Damon" titilaba brillando al ritmo de la música. Negó divertido mientras me sonreía

- Siempre creí que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre, pero me confundí. Definitivamente, tu EGO ocupa mejor ese lugar – contesté llevando el Iphone a mi oreja, mientras lo sostenía con el hombro. La sensual risa de mi tortura personal no tardó en hacerse escuchar.

- Buen día para ti también hermosa – respondió Damon

- ¿Sabías que es de mala educación ir metiendo mano a celulares ajenos por ahí? – pregunté

- Yo hubiese preferido meter mano a otra cosa… o mejor dicho, a otra persona… pero ¿puedes creer que a ella se le ocurrieron unas estúpidas reglas en las cuales eso está prohibido? – y me sonrojé. Nicky y Alice no tardaron en burlarse de mí con sus risas.

- Un segundo – le dije a Damon. Escondí el celular tras mi espalda y saludé a Nicky

- Luego hablamos, ¿si? – dije caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta

- ¡Te llamo más tarde princesa! – gritó Nicky sonriéndome vía Skype – ¡Te amo!

- ¡También te amo! – contesté agitando mi mano con el celular a modo de saludo, olvidándome completamente que lo había estado escondiendo en mi espalda. Me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan descuidada. Solo esperaba que Damon no montara nuevamente una de esas estúpidas escenas de celos injustificados.

- ¡Lo siento Damon! – contesté enseguida – es sólo que- pero la línea ya estaba cortada.

- ¡Demonios! – grité llegando a la puerta de entrada – ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! – dije mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la puerta, entre palabra y palabra.

- Se dice Damon, no demonios, hermosa – me sobresalté y alejé de la puerta en un acto reflejo - Aunque, puedo ser lo que tú quieras… solo tienes que pedirlo – la sensual voz de Damon se escuchaba contenida tras el único pedazo de madera que nos separaba.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio. Salí de mi aparente estado de shock y me apresuré en abrir la puerta, no sin antes haber respirado profundamente.

- Buen día – saludé a Damon con la mayor de mis sonrisas. El tragó en seco. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. ¿Cómo mierda hacía para verse así de sexy a estas horas de la mañana? Ok, mediodía... ¡pero igual! Con esa camiseta azul oscura pegada al cuerpo y ese jean desgastado, que quería arrancar con mis dien-

Damon se aclaró la garganta. Me volví a sonrojar furiosamente.

- Buenos días Bella – dijo con una sonrisa ladina y dando un paso al frente – Quería invitarte a almorzar – siguió hablando mientras entraba a la casa sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos – pero contigo así vestida no voy a ningún lado – alcé una ceja – no pienso pasar todo el almuerzo repartiendo golpes a todo hombre que te quiera desnudar con la mirada – me miró de arriba abajo – aunque no hace falta sacarte demasiado para eso – dijo en un susurro y volviendo a tragar en seco.

¿Y a este que le pasaba?

Incliné la cabeza hacia abajo para ver qué tanto me miraba el jean, solo para darme cuenta que estaba vestida con la camiseta gastada de los Rolling Stones de Nicky, que me llegaba bastante por arriba de la mitad del muslo. Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí como me sonrojaba hasta la médula. Respiré profundo para tratar de calmarme. Y su olor me envolvió nuevamente. Definitivamente la menta y la vainilla eran, a partir de ahora, mi combinación favorita.

Cuando levanté la vista, Damon se había acercado tanto a mí que nuestros cuerpos estaban a centímetros de rozarse.

Me miraba con tanta intensidad con esos perfectos océanos profundamente azules, que me daban ganas de besarlo hasta perder la conciencia. Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada bajo hacia sus labios. ¿Por qué, por todo lo sagrado, tenían que ser tan irresistibles?

Damon me acunó el rostro con una mano, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí. No.. Eso no estaba bien... Íbamos a volver a romper las reglas, sin siquiera haber pasado la primera cita. Cerré los ojos por inercia. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi piel. Ahora fue mi turno de tragar en seco. Conté hasta uno… nada. Dos… nada. Tre-

Los labios de Damon rozaron sensualmente mi mejilla derecha, deteniéndose más de lo normalmente aceptable allí, enviando un millón de corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de todo mi puto cuerpo. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiese registrarlo en mi cerebro. Pude sentirlo sonreír en mi mejilla, ya que todavía no separaba los labios de mi piel. Odiaba, olímpicamente, sentir todo ese torbellino de emociones con tan solo su presencia…

Se alejó demasiado rápido y pronto para mi gusto.

Abrí los ojos y me sonreía con sorna, plenamente consciente de lo que causaba en mí. Entrecerré los ojos. Engreído, pensé. Lleve mi mano hacia el lugar donde habían estado sus labios y todavía escocía bajo mis dedos… pude sentir también, muy caliente esa zona. Definitivamente, debería parecer un semáforo de lo roja que estaba

- Eso no rompe ninguna de tus agradables reglas, ¿verdad? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente

- No, no rompe ninguna. No te preocupes – contesté intentando recomponerme.

¡CLICK! Sonreí maliciosamente por lo que se me acababa de ocurrir. ¡Gracias cerebro! A veces puedes resultar bastante útil.

- Así que – dije balanceándome sobre mis pies, poniendo ambas manos detrás de mi espalda y agarrándolas – ¿ibas a llevarme a almorzar?

Su rostro se iluminó

- Si, como plan de nuestra primera cita. ¿Qué dices?

- Podría funcionar – contesté

- ¿Es eso un sí? – preguntó esperanzado

- Por supuesto – le dije sonriendo ampliamente. Me regaló una increíble sonrisa como respuesta.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a los sillones del living, en donde descansaba mi bolso.

Solo para hacerlo sufrir un poco, me incliné sobre el sofá, con las piernas extendidas, para que pueda apreciar un poco más mis atributos. Tenía un buen culo, por qué negarlo…

- Mierda – lo escuché decir con voz ronca. Reí internamente.

Verifiqué que estuviera mi billetera dentro, así como mis tarjetas de crédito y dinero en efectivo, por las dudas. También había una musculosa y un short. El hecho de que estuviera vestida con esa desgastada camisa de Nicky, era porque pensaba bajar a la piscina a tomar un poco de sol y a conversar un poco con Jer. Esta mañana le había mandado un mensaje para ver cómo se encontraba y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que iba a estar en el bar por si quería pasar a visitarlo. Tendría que recordar avisarle que iba a ir a verlo más tarde.

Encontré mis Ray Ban preferidos y me los puse. Saqué gloss y lo unté rápidamente sobre mis labios, haciendo un gracioso ruidito a "pop".

- Hace calor aquí… ¿acaso no tienen prendido el aire acondicionado? – escuché a Damon maldecir detrás de mí. Casi contengo la risa... casi…

Me di vuelta y me miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Yo solo me encogí de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

Me puse mi sandalias de plataforma, la cartera al hombro y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Tomé las llaves del aparador que se encontraba al lado de ésta y grité un saludo para Alice

- ¡Alice! Voy a almorzar con Damon, ¡cualquier cosa llámame al celular!

- Ok Bells, ¡pásalo lindo! Hola y Adiós Damon! ¡Cuida de mi amiga! – advirtió de algún punto indeterminado del penthouse

- Ok, y… ¿a donde vamos a ir a almorzar? – pregunté saliendo al hall. Pero Damon no me seguía

Me di vuelta y lo miré interrogante.

- ¿Damon? – pregunté. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado

- ¿A donde crees que vas así vestida? – preguntó – ve a cambiarte, ¡por el amor de dios! Tienes más piel expuesta de la que escondes bajo esa camiseta.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Obviamente, era parte de mi mini-venganza por hacerse tanto el creído, que se joda...

- Estamos en pleno verano, hace calor y tengo el bikini debajo de la remera – contesté restándole importancia – Vamos a almorzar que muero de hambre

Seguía sin moverse de su lugar. Se había cruzado de brazos y negaba rotundamente con la cabeza. Hasta con el ceño fruncido y cara de enojado se veía sexy

- Ok, como quieras – respondí dándome vuelta y caminando para apretar botón del ascensor – supongo que habrá algún chico lindo por ahí que quiera acompañarme a almorzar – le contesté a mi nueva amiga "la pared", mirando como el numerito que indicaba la posición del ascensor, se acercaba rápidamente al piso 14.

El gracioso sonido del ascensor que anunciaba haber llegado al piso correspondiente, no tardó más que algunos segundos en aparecer.

Entré sin dudarlo al ascensor y marqué el "cero". Comencé a mirarme las uñas como si fueran el objeto más interesante del mundo. Cuando apenas faltaba una fracción de segundo para que se terminaran de cerrar las puertas, Damon puso su mano para detenerlas. Entró al ascensor todavía refunfuñando. Se recostó en el fondo del ascensor, apoyando la espalda sobre el espejo, a mi lado. Podía escucharlo murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo

- Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara – me dijo entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección. Podía verlo claramente a través del espejo que teníamos enfrente, estaba molesto de verdad. Eso no hizo otra cosa que ensanchar mi sonrisa

- Vas a matarme uno de estos días Bella – dijo dramáticamente mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me acercaba más a él. Encajábamos perfectamente. Su contacto me hacía sentir demasiado segura y cómoda… cosa bastante extraña, ya que rara vez dejaba que las personas sean demostrativas conmigo. Apreciaba demasiado mi espacio personal como para que cualquiera lo invada

Apoyé mi cabeza levemente sobre su costado y me pegué más a él. Iba a aprovechar todos los minutos que tuviéramos juntos. Era tan agradable embriagarme con menta y vainilla, que no lo podía evitar. Era como intentar luchar contra la fuerza de un imán… y no tenía ninguna intención en intentarlo.

El recostó su mejilla sobre el tope de mi cabeza y me sonrió a través del espejo. Le devolví la sonrisa. Realmente era tan hermoso…

- Ahhhh… ¡pero mira nada más a quién tenemos ahí! ¡La parejita feliz del día! – una voz estridente y bastante aguda nos sobresaltó a los dos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el ascensor había llegado a planta baja.

- Katherine – dijo Damon en tono de advertencia

La muy perra y de estúpidos bucles perfectos de su ex puso cara de inocente y pasó al ascensor al mismo tiempo que nosotros salíamos, todavía abrazados. Tuve que contenerme para no poner el pie y que tropezara por maldita. No me faltaban ganas de ver su estúpido rostro estampado contra el espejo del ascensor.

- Preguntaría que estuvieron haciendo – nos detuvimos y nos dimos vuelta frente a la frase de mi nueva mejor amiga, nótese el sarcasmo - pero con la vestimenta de la señorita acá presente, no podemos dejar volar mucho la imaginación – contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirándome desafiante con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro

Elevé una ceja en su dirección y le sostuve la mirada

- Es que no hay mucho que imaginar. Estuvimos haciendo exactamente lo que estás pensando Katherine… - contesté con una sonrisa falsa, entrecerró los ojos – No recuerdo que sea necesario pedirte permiso para acostarme con el sexy chico que está a mi lado… así que, si nos disculpas, tenemos varios asuntos pendientes que atender… y que involucran menos ropa todavía- terminé mi frase matadora saludándola "amistosamente con la mano", a la vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dejándola boquiabierta y sin posibilidad de réplica. Estúpida perra…

Levanté mi vista y Damon me miraba con la boca abierta y la clara adoración en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté levantando una ceja

Sacudió la cabeza.

- Nada… es solo que me preguntaba… ¿Dónde te escondiste toda mi vida? – preguntó mirándome intensamente. Yo solo pude sonrojarme en respuesta. Era increíble cómo podía cambiar en milisegundos de estado emocional a su alrededor… Un segundo me sentía completa, al otro a la defensiva porque no quería ver las sucias garras de esa perra sobre él, y al siguiente me avergonzaba por una simple pregunta! Bella Swan! ¿Que mierda te está pasando? Nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacerme sentir así…

No.. NADIE... ni siquiera Edward….

* * *

><p>- Mmmmhhh – cerré los ojos de pura satisfacción, casi gimiendo en alto<p>

- No hagas eso Bella, por favor – me dijo Damon con la voz entrecortada, sin despegar los ojos de mis labios

- ¿Hacer el qué? – contesté con la boca llena, casi escupiendo la mitad de los ravioles a medio masticar que todavía no había ingerido completamente a mi sistema.

Damon no pudo evitar reír por mi femenina escena. Yo terminé de tragar ese bocado de pasta y lo acompañé en las risas

- Lo siento, no soy la típica Barbie de buenos modales que dice que es Virgen, toma limonada sin alcohol ni azúcar, y no come un dulce porque dice que va a engordar – contesté tomando un trago de mi cerveza de 350cm3, desde el pico, por supuesto. ¿Para qué ensuciar bazos si se puede tranquilamente beber así?

- No pensaba eso en absoluto, princesa – me contestó todavía sonriendo – Eres única.. y diferente... y no te molestas en ocultarlo. ¡Y eso es lo genial! Es por eso que me gustas tanto – y otra voz el maldito sonrojo. Me regaló de nuevo esa terrible sonrisa de lado. Se acercó un poco más a mi y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano

- Es increíble como puedes ser una fiera y a la vez, la chica más inocente… es la combinación perfecta – susurró – y te juro que estoy poniendo todo mi autocontrol para no comerte a besos en este preciso momento – contestó mirándome los labios con la voz ronca

Suspiré

- Gracias Damon – dije sonriendo, dejando de lado el sonrojo que no se iba… ¡maldito!

- No hay de qué princesa

No pude evitar suspirar de nuevo. Juro por Dios que la próxima vez que me vuelva a decir "princesa" así de sexy… voy a tener una combustión espontánea… De repente sentía que la temperatura había subido unos 10 grados…

- ¿Quieres otro refresco? – preguntó Damon desviando la mirada para concentrarse nuevamente en comer

- Si, un balde de agua helada con cubitos y todo – contesté

- Que sean dos, entonces – me contestó sin dejar de mirarme las piernas.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Al menos, no era la única que estaba en ese estado…

La comida había sido bastante interesante. No podía negar que me había divertido sobremanera, hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien en una cita.

Damon era capaz de hacerme sonreír, enojar y sonrojar con la misma facilidad. Y eso me encantaba y asustaba en partes iguales…

Lo único que había sido bastante tedioso, fue soportar como cada espécimen femenino que caminaba a 100 mts a la redonda se quedaba totalmente embobada viéndolo… principalmente, la estúpida camarera que no dejó de insinuársele en toda la puta comida… si será guarra…

Pero bueno… como para poder evitarlo ¿no? Si Damon es un maldito Dios Griego… Como me gustaría ser su-

- ¿Quieres algún postre? – la voz de Damon me sobresaltó

Si, A ti… pensé, mientras me mordía el labio inferior

- Creo que comería un helado, pero no aquí… - entrecerré los ojos y miré mal a la estúpida camarera, Damon rio bajito – ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo por el parque que está cerca de Midnight Sun?

Me sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes

- Me parece una estupenda idea – levantó la mano y miró a la guarra esa – La cuenta por favor-

La muy estúpida ya la tenía preparada, a si que vino bastante rápido contoneando las caderas demasiado exageradamente.

- Es una lástima que ya tengan que irse – dijo con esa terriblemente irritante voz nasal, y mirando solamente a mi Dios Griego – Espero que vuelvan pronto – y la muy puta tenía que agacharse y dejar sus horrendas y plásticas tetas a la altura de mi chico… en dos minutos la agarro de las mechas y la dejo pelada…. 60… 59… 58…

- Gracias, quédate con el cambio – respondió Damon sin quitarme la vista de encima

57… 56… 55… ¿porque mierda no se iba?

Desvié la mirada para verla justamente cuando estaba para nada disimuladamente, dejando caer un papel en el regazo de Damon… Ok.. la cuenta regresiva se acelero bastante… 20… 19… 18. Ojala pudiese lanzar descargas eléctricas con los ojos… esta guarra ya estaría asada… Descarada… seguro ese papel tenía su número de celular… estúpida perra… 9… 8… 7…

Damon me agarró de la mano a 5 segundos de que me levantara para estrujarle y reventarle las prótesis infladas que tenía como tetas.

Logré agarrar mi bolso y el celular antes de que mi hermoso castigo me llevara pitando de allí.

No fue hasta que habíamos caminado al menos 3 cuadras que logré calmarme…

- Tranquila fiera – me dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros – si no te sacaba de allí de inmediato, creí que ibas a cometer un asesinato

- No me faltaba mucho, lo admito – contesté

- ¿Celosa, Bella? – preguntó con cara de engreído

- ¿Modesto, Damon? – contraataqué

- Por supuesto – contestó con su maldita sonrisa de lado

Yo le sonreí y desenganché mi mirada de sus ojos… tenía tanto poder para atraparme que realmente llegaba a asustarme un poco.

Caminamos por un par de cuadras más en silencio, hasta llegar a la heladería. En mi favor, debo decir que la venganza con mi vestuario surtió efecto, ya que Damon casi muele a golpes a dos adolescentes, un tipo que debería rondar los 30 y un viejo verde de unos 65 años. Todos se me habían quedado mirando embobados sin disimular. Damon se limitaba a mirarlos como un león enjaulado, apretarme más contra su costado y gruñir en su dirección. Fue bastante gracioso, en realidad.

El chico que atendía la heladería, tampoco pudo evitar sacarme los ojos de encima. Al menos, había un mostrador de por medio y Damon no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Qué gusto quieres, cariño? – me preguntó intentando dejar en claro que era su chica. Yo levanté una ceja en su dirección y lo miré divertida…

- Lo de siempre… cariño – contesté remarcando la última palabra

- Dos helados de Chocolate y Frambuesa, por favor – Damon se aclaró la garganta ya que evidentemente, el pobre chico estaba en su mundo, y no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo.

- Ehhh sisi, disculpe, enseguida – dijo atropelladamente.

- ¿Así va a ser siempre? – preguntó poniéndome frente a él y con las dos manos en mi cintura

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- A esto – dijo como si fuera obvio, rodando los ojos – a jugar a ver quién gana más miradas lascivas del resto de la población – reí abiertamente

- Ok, lo siento. Sólo quería divertirme un poco – puse una mano en su pecho – No volveré a vestirme jamás como si hubiésemos estado haciendo el amor por horas, palabra de boy scout – contesté poniendo la otra mano a la altura de mi corazón

- Menos mal – dijo – no quería tener que llamar a Jasper para que me venga a buscar a prisión porque golpeé a cada hombre que se atrevió a mirarte – reí bajito

- Sus helados – dijo el chico que nos había atendido, mirándome detenidamente.

- Gracias – dije sonriéndole. El pobre empezó a hiperventilar

- Vámonos cariño – le dije a Damon que miraba al pobre chico con los ojos entrecerrados. Le entregue su helado y comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque.

- A si que, cuéntame algo de ti – me dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio

- Hay tanto que no sabes que no se por donde empezar – respondí

- No se, cuéntame lo primero que te venga a la mente –

- Extraño a Nicky… - dije sin pensar. Pero me arrepentí en el mismo segundo que eso salió de mi boca.. no quería que se sintiera mal por eso. Miré a Damon y estaba con la vista fija al frente

- Lo siento, no quise decir-

- Esta bien Bella, no hay problema.

- Pero

- Enserio, está bien… "Nicky" es tu mejor amigo, no? – asentí – es normal que lo extrañes… - suspiré

- Él y Alice son mi vida… Son mis mejores amigos… mis hermanos. Las personas que siempre estuvieron y siempre van a estar para mí… las personas por las que daría mi vida – Damon me tomó de la mano y nos condujo al banco en el que habíamos hablado antes. Me miraba serio, pero sin rastro de enojo en su rostro. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que continúe.

- Siempre fuimos nosotros tres… ¿sabes? Desde jardín de niños… nunca nadie pudo entrar en nuestro pequeño grupo, por así decirlo. Si, tenemos otras amistades y compañeros… pero, nada se compara con Alice y Nick. Con ellos, nos entendemos simplemente con una mirada, el tono de la voz, un gesto inconsciente… - suspiré de nuevo y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – me conocen mejor que yo misma. No podría imaginarme la vida sin ellos – y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

- La amistad es una de las cosas más importantes de la vida – dijo Damon mirándome todavía serio

- Si, lo es – me atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo

- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó luego de un momento de silencio

- No en ese sentido – contesté sin dudarlo – Amo a Nick de la misma forma que amo a Alice. Son mis hermanos, ya te lo dije. No podría pensar en nada romántico… con ninguno de los dos, ¿eh? – dije mirándolo divertido – a si que olvídate de proponerme hacer un trío con mi mejor amiga y tú – y gracias al cielo logré que sonriera

- Lo tendré en cuenta – contestó

- Ahora cuéntame algo de ti – le dije

- También valoro mucho la amistad. Tony es mi mejor amigo, además de ser mi primo, y también lo extraño. A si que entiendo lo que estás pasando con Nick. Mi problema con Tony es que nos peleamos hace un tiempo… dejamos de hablarnos por varios meses. Realmente fue horrible, y la pasé bastante mal. El era – lo pensó un segundo – o es, mejor dicho, mi compañero de andanzas.. de bar, de salidas, de descontrol… no se, somos tan parecidos y nos llevamos tan bien, que nunca pensé en que alguna vez pudiera existir la posibilidad de pelearnos. Pero pasó… - y no dijo nada más

- Si no quieres seguir, esta bien Damon. Podemos hablar de otra cosa – dije mientras pasaba mi dedo índice por su ceño fruncido. No me gustaba que la estuviera pasando mal recordando cosas feas... aunque moría de intriga por saber qué había ocurrido. Suspiró

- ¿Qué pudo haber separado a los mejores amigos de toda la vida?- si, ya sabía la respuesta – naturalmente, una mujer… - suspiró de nuevo

- Los dos la habíamos conocido en situaciones diferentes y habíamos empezado a salir con ella, sin saber que el otro también lo hacía – lo miré sin poder creerlo – Si, lo se. Se repite la misma historia que con Katherine.. eh?

- No me hablaste de ella cuando me contaste las cosas de tu familia –

- No, no lo hice. Con Lizzy las cosas fueron diferentes… - y volvió a suspirar. Y algo en mi pecho se hundió… odiaba verlo sufrir, y quería por todos los medios que volviera a ser ese Damon Egocéntrico y divertido de siempre – Lizzy era una buena chica… buena persona, simpática y hermosa, pero no podía decidirse por uno de los dos. Tanto Tony como yo, sabíamos que "nuestra chica" estaba viendo a alguien más… pero nunca pensamos que éramos nosotros – se agarró el pelo frustrado – finalmente, luego de un par de meses descubrimos que efectivamente, estábamos saliendo con la misma. Esto fue después de lo de Katherine y antes de Elena. Yo estaba seguro que estaba enamorándome y que ella era la chica ideal para mi… y no iba a permitir que pasara nuevamente lo de Katherine.. a si que, decidí jugarme por ella. Comenzamos una guerra entre Tony y yo, haciéndonos maldades cuando el otro tenía una cita con ella. Empezaron por ser cosas tontas, pero se fue poniendo todo cada vez más intenso. Cuando decidí llevarla a conocer a "mis padres", Tony se enfureció. La broma de ese día fue la que terminó por destruir todo lo que pudo haber sido con Lizzy. Tony casi incendia la casa ese día. Ella descubrió que éramos primos y le tuve que confesar lo que habíamos estado haciendo esas ultimas semanas. Se enojó realmente conmigo, y me respondió que en realidad, ella ya había elegido a Tony, pero que estaba conmigo porque también le gustaba y era bueno en la cama. Otra vez, fui el segundo plato… nunca la primera opción – sonrió sin ganas - Mis padres decidieron enviar a Tony a otro colegio, alejado de todo como castigo… No nos hablamos por un año. El peor año de mi vida… debo decir. Luego, el volvió e intentamos que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero no pudimos lograrlo un 100% digamos. Él cambió cuando se fue… Se volvió una persona más… no se.. Más triste, digamos. Se encerraba en su cuarto por horas, y solo se le escuchaba tocar canciones tristes en la guitarra. Dejo de tocar completamente el piano, que era su pasión. Como estaba realmente preocupado, decidí quedarme con él en su último año de secundaria para ayudarlo. Y luego, hicimos ese viaje juntos, para poder reconstruir nuestra relación. Y a él le gustó tanto que todavía está de viaje.. jajaja es increíble –

Ok…. Debo decir que el relato de Damon me dejó KO… ¿Como pude ser que ÉL, justamente ÉL, sufriera así por amor? No podía creerlo... simplemente no podía. Evidentemente no tenía problemas con el sexo femenino… porque bastaba mirarlo para desnudarlo con la mirada… Pero debajo de toda esa capa de Playboy, se escondía un chico que sólo buscaba amor. Y se me ablandó el corazón sobremanera.

Comencé a acariciarle la mano que todavía teníamos entrelazadas. Miró nuestras manos y luego me miró a mí. Tenía los ojos llorosos… y casi me muero ahí. Acaricié su mejilla con mi otra mano. Cerró los ojos y descansó su cara contra mi mano. Suspiró. Me acerqué lentamente y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y me abrazó. Me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Yo le correspondí el abrazo con todo mi ser.

- Gracias Bella, gracias – me dijo con la voz entrecortada

- Shhh, no es nada – y apretó el agarre

- Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie… ni siquiera a mis primos. Pero contigo, no se… tienes algo que haces que no me importe nada más y quiera contarte todo. Quiero se sepas todo de mi Bella… Gracias por escucharme – y escondió mas su rostro en mi cuello

- No hay nada que agradecer cariño, al contrario. Te agradezco a ti por contarme eso y confiar en mí – no puedo explicar lo bien que me sentía en estos momentos. Consolando y abrazando a mi tortura personal, y descubriendo al verdadero Damon abriendo su alma ante mí.

Se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Y me atrapó de nuevo con sus orbes azules y profundos. Eran tan hermosos, hasta sentía que podía ver su alma a través de ellos…

Sin darme cuenta, me estaba acercando un poco más a su rostro…

Suspiró y su esencia me invadió. Otra vez Menta y Vainilla… Bajó la vista a mis labios y no pude evitarlo. Acuné su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé. Y otra vez las putas mariposas estallaron en todo mi cuerpo, llenándome por completo. Pero no fue un beso fogoso, o pasional. Fue un beso lento, tierno y suave… me agarró mas fuerte y me apretó más contra él. Estuvimos así por unos segundos, disfrutando del contacto de nuestros labios, ni siquiera profundizamos el beso. Era perfecto tal y como estaba. Nos separamos por la maldita falta de aire.

- Estamos rompiendo las reglas, cariño – me dijo Damon apoyando su frente a la mía

- Te di tregua por un rato. Hagamos como que esto nunca pasó. No diré nada si tu no lo dices – respondí intentando controlar mi estúpido corazón.

El rió bajito y yo lo acompañé. Me sentía tan bien estando entre sus brazos, que podía haber estado horas así, sin siquiera moverme.

Abrí los ojos. Otra vez me miraba con esa intensidad perturbadora. Comencé a acercarme nuevamente, pero sentí una gota en mi frente. Alcé la vista y el cielo se había encapotado. Estaba todo, literalmente, gris. Otra gota en mi mejilla, y luego otra.

Miré a Damon y miraba al cielo completamente cabreado.

Las gotas cada vez eran más seguidas.

- Vamos Damon, que está a punto de comenzar la tormenta – Me sonrió ladinamente

- Y estoy contando los minutos para poder ver a través de tu camiseta – contestó volviendo a ser mi engreído preferido. Yo rodé los ojos en respuesta.

Me tomó de la mano y me levantó del banco.

- Carrera hasta casa – dijo divertido

- Pero Damon, estoy con sandalias

- ¡El último será el esclavo del otro por toda la próxima cita! – gritó ya alejándose rápidamente

- ¡Tramposo! – grité, el solo rio en respuesta - Si será… - bufe bajito y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

La lluvia nos mojaba cada vez más y más, y seguíamos riendo. La gente pasaba y se nos quedaba mirando, algunos con cara de horror y otros babosos, como siempre.

Podía notar como se me pegaba la camiseta al cuerpo. Y por suerte, ya había acortado bastante la distancia entre nosotros, ya estábamos casi a la par.

- ¡Cariño! – llamé a Damon con voz melosa .

Él se dio vuelta y se quedó estático mirándome.

Esa era mi oportunidad. Aceleré el paso mientras Damon me comía con la mirada. Lo pasé y dejé pasar unos segundos antes de darme vuelta y encararlo.

- Ya tienes lo que querías cariño, ¿te gusta lo que ves? – el pareció salir del transe y se dio cuenta que ya lo había sobrepasado

- Como voy a disfrutar tenerte como esclavo por un día Damon – dije triunfadora

- Eso lo veremos Bella – contestó y empezó a correr hacia mí.

Yo me di vuelta y corrí con todas mis fuerzas nuevamente.

Pero no podía sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Esta había sido la mejor de las citas que había tenido en toda mi vida…

Y la mejor parte: la carrera bajo la lluvia…

* * *

><p>Bueno, se que tardé mucho en actualizar pero espero que el capítulo lo compense y les haya gustado!<p>

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, a si que estaba Feliz y la inspiración volvió sola =)

¿Quien quiere que gane la carrera? Yo espero que sea Bella... lo que daría por tener a Damon de esclavo por un dia! jeje

RR?

**XOXO (L)**


	19. 2 y medio de 15

**Antes que nada, quería aclarar un par de cosas:**

**No voy a pedir perdón, porque no lo merezo**

**Siento con todo mi corazón el haber abandonado la historia por tanto tiempo, pero a veces la vida no nos lo pone demasiado facil y nos tenemos que arreglar como podamos. **

**Realmente espero poder actualizar tan pronto como pueda!**

**Sin más, si es que aún queda alguna lectora, espero que disfruten del capitulo tanto como yo!**

**xoxo**

**Amanda!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Mierda...<p>

Joder...

Aire.. necesitaba aire urgentemente!

Dios...Definitivamente tenía que dejar el cigarrillo si iba a hacer carreras como esta de nuevo.

Jadeaba... si... JA-DEA-BA...

Debía verme totalmente horrenda. Con todo el pelo enmarañado y pegándose en la cara debido a la lluvia... con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo y chorreando... y JADEANDO como si hubiese corrido una jodida maratón por horas...

Si.. y la ganadora al premio para la persona más SEXY del año es para BELLA SWAN! Aplausos señores! Notese la ironía...

Y a pesar de todo eso, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro... es mas... creo que hasta dolía más que mis pobres pies por haber hecho esa corrida en sandalias

A mi vista aparecieron unas converse azul oscuras mojadas, haciendo graciosos ruiditos por el agua de lluvia en ellas.

- Enderézate antes de que me denuncien y termine en la comisaría por actos indecorosos en una zona pública, princesa... - dijo Damon intentando tomar aire también.

Reí mientras me incorporaba. Había estado intentando tranquilizar mis pulsaciones con las manos en las rodillas... en busca de aire.

- Te gane - dije con voz ronca, usando el poco aire que había podido retener en mis pulmones y sonando como "El Padrino" por el estilo tan femenino de mi voz

Damon hizo una mueca graciosa mientras contestaba...

- Solo porque te dejé - dijo cruzándose de brazos en su típica pose de playboy

- Lo siento, chico duro... Espero no haber dañado tu ego de super macho... pero te gané limpiamente - contesté triunfal y con una sonrisa de cumpleaños en mi rostro

- ¿Limpiamente? - contestó rodando los ojos - Casi me da un ataque cardíaco cuando te vi con esa camiseta pegada al cuerpo... toda mojada.. resbaladiza... - los ojos de Damon se iban haciendo cada vez más oscuros conforme seguía hablando - quería pasar la lengua por cada parte de tu cuerpo que tuviera gotas de-

- Ok.. entendí fiera... tranquilo que pareces a punto de atacarme

Damon sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de un trance

- Lo siento.. es que causas demasiados estragos en mi - me miró de arriba a abajo y tragó audiblemente - vamos por favor a ponerte un poco más de ropa encima y preferiblemente seca, antes de que te secuestre - y me tomó del brazo para dirigirme al ascensor.

El amable señor de seguridad nos miró reprobatoriamente conforme íbamos dejando rastros de agua por todo el hall de entrada al edificio

El viaje en ascensor resultó ser más cómodo de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Me miraba al espejo intentando arreglar en vano el desastre de mi pelo, mientras podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Damon me miraba con curiosidad.

Bufé exasperada al no lograr el resultado deseado con mi nido de pájaros, haciendome una coleta alta y desprolija. Me terminé de corregir el maquillaje corrido del rostro justo cuando la musiquita del ascensor anunciaba la llegada al piso 14. Al menos, ahora lucía relativamente presentable para el resto de la sociedad. Le di una sonrisa y un guiño a mi reflejo antes de voltearme para salir del ascensor, mientras Damon negaba en silencio por mis ocurriencias. Sin embargo, pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios.

Estaba encaminandome directamente a mi departamento cuando Damon preguntó:

- Quieres venir a casa para poder quitarte la ropa? - Oooook Señor Sarpado.. y eso que mierda significa? Me giré con la incredulidad marcad en el rostro, para observarlo reprobatoriamente con una de mis cejas encarnadas

- Que? - pregunté sin poder contener el asombro

- Que si quieres - y se cortó solo al captar el doble significado de sus palabras - Lo siento Bella! No quise, bueno, si, en realidad si quise pero no era lo que quería.. digo.. vos me entendés no? - preguntó casi con pánico. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Este hombre cambiaba de personalidad como Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde. En un momento era un playboy que no paraba de mandarme comentarios inapropiados y de doble sentido con un humor bastante extraño y peculiar, y pasaba a ser un corderito degollado asustado por lo que una mujer pudiera decirle.

- Dejame ver si entendi: No te avergüenzas de decirme todos aquellos comentarios poco apropiados a propósito pero si por uno que te salió natural y no planeaste? - puse una mano en su pecho y le sonreí con seguridad - Solo me asombraste, tonto.. No creí que fueras a pedirme esas cosas tan directas -

- Realmente no quise decir nada malo.. Solo... si querías cambiarte la ropa.. ya sabes, para no pescar un resfriado o algo así - dijo un tanto incómodo, rascandose la nuca y evitando mi mirada.

Este Damon vergonzoso y abochornado realmente podía ser lindo y tierno si quería.. y me gustaba tanto como el Super Macho Moja Bragas Tengo a todas a mis pies

- Ven - dije tirando de su mano - vamos a casa que tengo por ahí algo que pueda quedarte bien a ti - le dije arrastrándolo hacia mi penthouse

- Y por qué voy a buscar algo que ponerme en tu casa, estando a 10 pasos de la mía? - preguntó confundido

- Nunca te enseñaron a no contradecir a una mujer que se hace la dificil y que te esta invitando abiertamente a su casa, no? - le dije rodando los ojos. Damon rió por mi comentario y yo misma lo acompañé. Lo dije y no me cansaré de hacerlo: la risa de Damon era tan orgásmica que podía correrme de sólo escucharlo hacerlo en mi oído.

Puse la llave en la cerradura para poder abrir la puerta, cuando una cobarta rojo furioso colgada de ella me llamó la atención. Me encongí de hombros restándole importancia.

- Oh-oh - dijo Damon deteniéndome cuando estuve a un segundo de abrir la puerta

- Y ahora qué? - pregunté mirándolo

Me señaló la corbata con la barbilla, como si fuera obvio

- La corbata Bella... - respondió exasperado

Miré la corbata y luego a él...

- Y eso qué? Algún tonto haciéndose el gracioso - respondí totalmente perdida

- No princesa... Justamente lo contrario. Es una advertencia, de ahí el color

Lo miré como si tuviera un mono bailando sobre su cabeza...

- De que mierda hablas Damon? - pregunté ya exasperada girando la perilla para entrar

- NO! - gritó poniendo una mano en la puerta y con la otra tirándome hacia atrás

Lo miré sorprendida y más confundida que antes

- Si me explicaras, sería más facil que entendiera porque no puedo entrar a MI casa, solo porque hay una maldita corbata roja en la puerta! - grité exasperada levantando los brazos al cielo

- Porque, dulzura, así es el código de la corbata. Roja significa "Hey Damon! Estoy con una chica haciendo cosas pervertidas.. Ni se te ocurra meter tu jodida cabeza en la casa si no quieres terminar con un ojo morado por interrumpirme" - contestó solemnemente

Volví a mirar la corbata y a el intermitentemente. Como puede ser que una jodida corbata de mierda pudiera decir todo eso?

- Ok.. entonces estás diciendo que Alice está ahi dentro con una chica haciendo cosas pervertidas? y que encima conoce todo esto del estúpido código de la corbata? me quieres decir como mierda Alice conoce esta mier- y un balde de agua fría calló sobre mí cuando entendí lo que significaba

Damon me miraba condescendiente, mientras puso una mano en mi hombro

- No es Alice la que dejó ese mensaje de la corbata roja, verdad? - pregunté sintiéndome como una idiota

- Nop - dijo remarcando la P - Probablemente haya sido Jasper - y mientras hablaba me conducía estratégicamente hacia su departamento - a si que solo queda la opción de quitarte la ropa en mi casa - me dijo sugerente al oído con esa voz ronca que me derretía completa.

Me estremecí por las cosquillas que me provocó mientras hablaba. Giré la cabeza sobre mi hombro y lancé dagas eléctricas hacia la puerta de MI jodido departamento, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ese no era un comportamiento habitual en Alice.. Ella no se acostaría con un hombre que apenas conoce... Y si la estaba obligando o algo? Sacudí mi cabeza... la enana era enamoradiza pero no idiota, y sabía defenderse tan bien como yo. A si que si ese era el caso, Jasper resultaría con un jodido caso de extracción de pelotas marca Alice.

Igual, pensándolo bien, Alice necesitaba un buen polvo... sea o no apresurado el momento.. y yo no iba a ser quien la interrumpiera o lo evitara. A si que antes de que me haya dado cuenta, Damon cerraba la puerta de su departamento detrás mío.

El aroma a vainilla y menta me envolvió por completo. Cerré los ojos e inhalé esa esencia deliciosa que iba transformándose poco a poco en mi favorita. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras abría los ojos.

Damon se aclaró la garganta a mi lado y puso suavemente su mano en mi espalda baja. El calor que irradiaba traspasó mi muy mojada camiseta haciéndome estremecer.

- Vamos a por algo de ropa seca antes de que tenga que pasar toda la noche en vela cuidando a una bolsa de mocos y tos - dijo dándome un leve empujoncito hacia delante y estornudó fuertemente.

- Lo mismo digo chico duro - le contesté con una sonrisa

No podía dejar de observar todo a mi alrededor mientras caminábamos. Era como haber entrado en la dimensión desconocida del espejo. El departamento era exactamente igual al nuestro en disposiciones, sólo que espejado. Incluso el estilo de los muebles y la decoración era parecida. Pasamos por el living, en donde había un juego de sillones blancos que se veían de lo más cómodos con una gran televisión plasma de varias pulgadas. Nota mental: probar los sillones con Damon, en todo sentido de la palabra. Pervertida? Yo? Nah.. Bueno, solo un poco tal vez…

Mientras perdía mi vista en el paisaje que daban los ventanales, mis pies se enredaron con algo y casi tropiezo. Por suerte sólo me trastabillé, ya que Damon logró sujetarme antes de hacer el ridículo, una vez más. Le sonreí en agradecimiento y él me miró condescendiente. Me agaché para lograr descubrir el motivo de mi casi desgracia y levanté la prenda blanca con la que me había tropezado con mis dedos. Al estirarla me di cuenta que era un boxer. Lo miré a Damon divertida notando como éste se había sonrojado. Definitivamente se notaba que había hombres viviendo en esa casa

- ¿Es tuyo? - le pregunté con burla

- Si - contestó avergonzado y de un saque me quitó la prenda y la escondió tras su espalda

- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? ¿Crées que es la primera vez que levanto calzoncillos del suelo? - dije jocosamente ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de su parte - Pues para que conste cariño, he hecho eso por lo menos una dos o tres veces a la semana desde que tengo 5 años. Haz la cuenta chico listo - y le guiñé un ojo

Damon gruñó algo que no llegué a escuchar. Me volteé para seguir nuestro camino, y noté que por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, había un regadero de ropa esparcida por el suelo, que parecía haber estado ahí desde siempre.

- Si esta es la nueva tendencia en decoración que reemplaza a las alfombras, puedo asegurarte que no la deseo en mi casa... - ¿como podían ser tan mugrientos? ¿no tenían un puto cesto de ropa sucia acaso?

- Siento que no sea de su agrado su alteza, pero este es mi hogar, y las cosas se hacen de esta manera - lo miré perpleja negando lentamente con la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada al desoren. Por Dios, era la que se encargaba de cuidar de todos estos detalles en Forks, ya que vivía con un padre al que poco le importaba vivir en la mugre, y tenía a un mejor amigo que le seguía los pasos en forma perfecta!

Me encaminé a la primera puerta que divisé, que seguramente era la del baño principal. La abrí y Bingo! Efectivamente lo era... y efectivamente había un condenado tacho para la ropa sucia allí.

Lo tomé y comencé a juntar la ropa sucia que veía por la casa

- ¿Qué haces con la ropa? - preguntó Damon alarmado cuando me vio recogiéndola y tirándola con desprecio al tacho

- Esto - dije señalando con la cabeza el tacho a la vez que encestaba dentro un par de medias que más bien estaban destinadas a la incineración - se llama "cesto de la ropa sucia", no estaría mal utilizarlo de vez en cuando genio - dije pasando por su lado bruscamente en busca de más ropa que ordenar.

Así estuvimos como por 10 minutos: yo recogiendo su suciedad y Damon siguiendome y refunfuñando a mi espalda. Cuando terminé de recorrer la casa al completo y me sentí satisfecha, volví a su lado sonriente.

- Ahora sí - una seguidilla de estornudos cortó mi frase

Damon me tomó por el codo y me encaminó directamente a su habitación. Cuando había entrado minutos antes a recoger su ropa, habría apostado mi alma al diablo de que aquella era suya. Su olor estaba impregnado por todos lados. Definitivamente, era mi lugar preferido de la casa. Era sencilla, pero estaba bien decorada y dejaba claro que era una habitación de un hombre con personalidad. La cama enorme, con ese edredón que parecía de seda negra y decorada con un montón de almohadones en tonos negros y grises, eran una clara invitación a perderme entre ellos por todo lo que me quedaba de vida. Nota mental número dos: probar la cama, también con Damon. Dos mesitas de luces una a cada lado de la cama, con sus respectivas lámparas seguían a la cama. Frente a esta, una enorme televisión plasma casi tan grande como la del living, con un reproductor de DVD y varias películas ordenadas en columnas a su lado. Por la ventana, soplaba una brisa un tanto fría haciendo volar las cortinas de un negro transparente hacia unas enormes puertas que formaban el placard, en donde Damon estaba literalmente metido buscado ropa.

Me acerqué a la ventana para cerrarla. Miré a través de ella, y la ciudad parecía estar encapsulada dentro de una nube... ni siquiera podía llegar a distinguir el pavimento. Sin embargo, escuchar el sonido de la lluvia al caer, era relajante hasta el extremo. Y sin poder evitarlo, me hizo acordar a mi hogar, y con ello a las personas que habíamos dejado allí y que extrañaba con todo mi corazon: Nicky por sobre todas las personas.

Desvié la mirada hacia la mesita de luz, tarareando una canción que no tenía idea que conocía. Un libro bastante extenso descansaba sobre esta. Mi curiosidad y amor por los libros hizo que no pudiera detenerme cuando mis manos se dirigieron como con vida propia a tomarlo entre ellas.

"Cumbres Barrascosas"

JO-DE-ME... era todo lo que podía pensar. Casi me caigo de culo al piso por el asombro. ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Damon con un libro como este?!

- Esto debería funcionar para ti Bella - del susto que me pegué, el libro salió volando por los aires aterrizando a unos metros de mí y casi sobre el pie de Damon. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas por haber sido pescada in fraganti.

- Lo siento - dije yendo a recoger el libro - me asustaste

- ¡Y tu casi haces que tengan que amputarme un pie Bella!

Reí por su exageración. Hombres...

- Gracias - dije tomando la ropa con la otra mano y dejando el libro cuidadosamente donde lo había encontrado

- El baño es ese de allí, no? - pregunté señalando la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la cama, frente a nosotros.

- Exactamente - dijo Damon mientras se sacaba la camiseta mojada

Contuve el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios. Vi todo como si hubiese pasado en cámara lenta y Damon estuviera haciendo un streptese para mi. Casi podía imaginarme pasando la lengua por cada una de esas abdominales perfectamente marcadas, y por ese camino en forma de V que casi hace que me corra de solo mirarlo. Comencé a hiperventilar y antes de que me diera cuenta, el motivo de mis tormentos se dio cuenta de que estaba por poco arañando las paredes para no saltarle encima

- Solo tienes que pedirlo, lo sabes, no? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente - sabes que no me importa realmente seguir al pie de la letra esas tontas normas. Las reglas están hechas para ser corrompidas - dijo guiñandome un ojo y comenzando a acercarse más a mi - Y amaría corromper más cosas además de las reglas dulzura - contestó sugerente

Combustión espontánea en 3...2...1

- Me-Mejor voy al baño cambiarme de ropa - Damon contestó levantando las cejas sugerentemente - En el baño y SOLA - aclaré

- Aguafiestas - escuché que murmuraba mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Puse una mano sobre mi pecho para intentar calmar mi respiración apoyándome contra la puerta. ¿Cómo podía estar tan excitada simplemente por verlo sin camiseta y por un par de frases cliché sobrevaluadas? Este hombre iba a volverme totalmente loca.

Me cambié intentando tardar lo más humanamente posible. Hasta me di el lujo de desenredarme todo el cabello - Lentamente vale aclarar

Para cuando salí, con un poco de vergüenza ya que solo estaba usando una camiseta y unos boxer, Damon estaba recostado en esa cama que seguramente iba a ser mi perdición, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y riendo de algo que había visto en la televisión, ahora encendida.

- Hey - dije para llamar su atención. Me miró con una sonrisa sincera - Gracias por la ropa

- De nada nena - dijo evaluándome con ojo crítico - te queda un poco grande, pero no hay nada más sexy que tu chica usando tu ropa - y puso esa jodida sonrisa torcida que hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

- Dejé mi ropa mojada colgada en tu baño, si es que no te molesta

- Para nada hermosa - me respondió - ven, recuéstate conmigo - dijo palmeando la cama

Se ve que se notaba la duda en mis ojos, porque me aclaró

- No pienso hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad cariño

- Ese es justamente el problema - murmuré contrariada

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ya que probablemente no haya podido escucharme. Sacudí mi cabeza

- Nada nada, no me hagas caso - y me acerqué lentamente a la cama. Me apoyé con cuidado y me recosté lo más alejada que pude de él. Damon rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Por algunos minutos ambos estuvimos en silencio. De fondo, en la televisión, Jim Carrey se hacía pasar por Dios en 'TodoPoderoso'. Y por mas que intentaba, no lograba relajarme del todo

-Ok, ya esta bien, ¿que sucede nena? - me pregunto bajando el sonido de la tele al mínimoo

- Me siento un poco rara usando sólo tu ropa - contesté

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque es SÓLO tu ropa - dije entre dientes - y me parece demasiado íntimo para la primera cita - sonrojada hasta la médula, desvíe la vista

- Cuando dices SOLO mi ropa te refieres a que tu no tienes-

- No Damon - lo corte - no tengo puesto el bikini

Me miró como si estuviese a punto de atacarme. Tragó audiblemente. Sentí la necesidad de explicárselo, no quería que pensara que mi único objetivo era ser una calienta-pavas

- Es que estaba tan mojado como la remera, y si me lo dejaba puesto iba a mojar también tu ropa, y no quería hacerlo porque estabas empezando a tener frío a si que yo solo me lo quite! No lo hice para molestarte, lo juro! -hable tan rápido que probablemente no haya entendido ni la mitad de lo que le dije

El simplemente me miraba conteniendo la respiración

- ¿Si te propongo ver una película podría calificar como una segunda cita para que no te sientas tan incómoda?

Rei ante su ocurrencia

- No debería contar pero-

- Me la debes por estar desnuda debajo de mi ropa y no permitirme disfrutarlo nena, no hagas que pierda la cabeza por favor - casi me suplicó

- Ok, pero cuenta como media cita

- Trato hecho - y me tomó por el brazo y me acerco hasta quedar recostada contra su pecho

Escuchar el latido de su corazón y su respiración relajada fue la solución automática a mi tensión. Reímos con las locuras de Jim y disfrutamos la película finalmente.

Esta situación era tan rara y se sentía tan jodidamente bien que me hacía entrar en pánico.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos - dijo Damon acariciándome la espalda y el cabello lentamente, en un gesto tan íntimo que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón

En la televisión, los créditos anunciaban el fin de la película, y con eso el fin de está media cita. Pero no podía moverme, o no quería en realidad

- Solo pensaba en lo natural que se siente estar así contigo - susurré

El me apretó más contra el

- Lo se, también me siento así - y beso el tope de mi cabeza

Ahora fue mi turno de abrazarlo mas fuerte. Un momento... ¿cuando lo había abrazado en primer lugar? Suspiró profundamente y mi cuerpo lo imitó en forma involuntaria

- Cuéntame algo sobre ti - su pregunta fue como un alivio para mi

- No se que quieres saber -conteste jugando con su camiseta - no soy tan interesante en realidad - Damon bufó

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, preguntó:

- ¿Alguna vez sentiste amor por alguien? Verdadero amor

Lo pensé por un momento para intentar buscar la mejor forma de evadir la pregunta

- Amo a varias personas en realidad. Alice y Nicky, Charly, Tios Micke y Mandy, los gemelos

-No te estoy preguntando por amor fraternal o de amistad. Me refiero a AMOR. Si alguna vez estuviste enamorada - la canción que indicaba el inicio de Monsters Inc me distrajo por unos segundos

-Creía haberlo hecho - respondí no muy segura de querer hablar sobre el tema

- ¿Creías? ¿En pasado?

- Bueno, en realidad creo que si se podría llamar amor lo que sentí por mi ex novio. Sentí algo muy fuerte por él por varios meses y me rompió el corazón, a si que tuvo que haber sido algo importante, no?

- ¿Y que te hace dudarlo?

TU pensé sin animarme a decirlo en voz alta

- Contestando tu primera pregunta... Si, sentí amor por el. ¿Que clase de amor? Dudo que de esos que duran para siempre.

- ¿Y que se sentirá enamorarse del amor de tu vida? - pregunto serio. Apoye mi pera en su pecho y lo mire a los ojos

- No lo se, pero me gustaría averiguarlo algún día - Me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa antes de responder

- A mi también... Sólo espero darme cuenta que es el amor de mi vida antes de perderla

No podía amar tanto sus ojos... eran como dos pedacitos de cielo sólo para mi

- ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez sentiste esa clase de amor? - pregunté sin poder contenerme

- Ya conoces algo de mi historia de amor con Katherine y Elena

Demonios! Me había olvidado de esas dos...

- Quita ese ceño fruncido que te arrugarás antes de los treinta - dijo Damon pasando su pulgar para quitarlo

- Lo siento - dije sonriendole e intentando controlar a mis alocadas hormonas para no besarlo - ¿Entonces es un si o un no?

- Es un "tal vez". Con ambas sentí cosas fuertes y que me marcaron, pero cuando miras las estas situaciones en perspectiva, casi siempre te das cuenta de que cosas que no habías visto en el momento por estar encandilado o cegado.. que se yo. Sería algo parecido a lo tuyo con tu ex novio... con ninguna de las dos veía un "y vivieron felices para siempre".

- Si... es justamente ese el punto - dije dándole la razón

Nos quedamos por unos instantes mirándonos a los ojos, y el brillo en los suyos comenzó a derretirme... ¿Cómo podía darme ese tipo de mirada si apenas y nos conocíamos? ¿Cómo podía yo derretirme con este estereotipo de Don Juan de ojos azules que estaba segura iba a traer bastantes problemas en mi vida?

- Eres realmente hermosa... - susurró acariciando mi mejilla

Suspiré recostándome contra su mano. No podía entender porque sentía esa atracción tan potente y arrasadora como la que sentía por Damon... era como si fuera un imán y me fuera imposible separarme de él

- Estamos ensayando para la nueva obra de teatro que se llama "pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí o verás". Es un musical! Siii! "Pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí..."

-"Bom bom bom bom"

-"Llevensela pronto de aquiiiii"

Nuestras risas se fundieron al instante mientras mirábamos en la pantalla a Mike y Sulley intentando devolver a la niña por la puerta equivocada.

- Esta es mi parte favorita- dije sonriendo

- Esta es mi parte favorita

Y fue inevitable mirarnos

- ¡La mia tambien!

- ¡La mia tambien!

Volvimos a decir a coro. Nuestras risas volvieron a fundirse y yo me recosté contra su pecho para poder disfrutar de Monsters Inc

- A si que esto significa que vamos a ver esta película también, ¿no? - preguntó Damon con un tono gracioso

- Sip - contesté solemne - simplemente no puedo saber que la están pasando en el cable y no verla. Es algo así como un pecado capital para mi - dije riendo

- Bien, entonces esto cuenta como otra ½ cita

- Pero-

- Cuenta o apago la televisión y te encierro dentro del armario para que no puedas verla en ningún lado

Negué con la cabeza antes de contestarle entrecerrando los ojos

- Maldito Ventajero Chantajista

- Yo me calificaría más bien como una persona incapaz de desaprovechar una oportunidad que claramente es beneficiosa para ambas partes involucradas

Rodé los ojos sin quitar la vista de la pantalla ante semejante definición

- Solo por hoy y solo porque amo esta película

- De acuerdo, con eso me basta por ahora

Y disfrutamos de la película riendo casi en las mismas partes.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time"

Mmmmhh...

"Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time"

Sentí un gruñido cerca de mi oído

"Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time."

Mierda.. ¿dónde viene esa puta música?

"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time"

Ok ok ya voy.. mierda... ¡Solo deja de sonar!

Tantee a mi alrededor, pero el puto celular no estaba por ningún lado. Por el contrario, un cuerpo caliente y musculoso se encontraba todo enredado conmigo y no me dejaba moverme demasiado.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero pesaban demasiado como para poder hacerlo. Al menos había dejado de sonar.

¿En qué momento me dormí?

Sentí un suspiro a mi lado

Corrección, ¿en qué momento nos dormimos? ¿Qué hora serían? Intenté moverme nuevamente pero Damon me apretó más contra él.

¿Alice estaría preocupada?

¡Mierda! ¡Alice era la que me estaba llamando!

Y como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, el teléfono sonó nuevamente

* * *

><p>"Woah-oh-oh-oh<p>

It's always a good time"

Si Alice estaba insistiendo tanto en la llamada, probablemente esté preocupada, o haya pasado algo importante.

Me liberé del agarre de Damon dejándolo gruñendo, e intenté acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Oscuridad... esa palabra se repitió en mi mente como un eco. Mierda! Debería ser realmente tarde...

Puto teléfono.. ¿dónde carajo estaba?

Una lucecita parpadeante que provenía del escritorio de Damon llamó mi atención.

Me paré de la cama y corrí a buscar el teléfono, tropezándome en el camino con algo que se había enredado en mis pies, vale aclarar.

Efectivamente la que llamaba era Alice. Pero cuando estaba a punto de atender, dejó de sonar nuevamente. La pixie se iba a enojar por no haber atendido las... Oh Mierda... ¡12 llamadas perdidas!

- ¿Quién carajo insiste en llamar a tu celular? ¿No entienden que si uno no contesta es porque esta ocupado haciendo cosas más interesantes? Como por ejemplo dormir abrazado con una hermosa y sexy mujer que en estado de consciencia nunca hubiese accedido a eso - la voz de ultratumba de Damon me hizo reír sin poder evitarlo.

- Es Alice... debe estar preocupada. Son las 8 de la noche y aún no regresé a casa, debe pensar que me raptaste o algo - contesté

- Ganas no me faltan preciosa - aunque sea la oscuridad servía para que no se notara el sonrojo - ven aquí de nuevo - siguió con voz somnolienta.

Tantee el camino de vuelta a la cama y me recosté a su lado nuevamente, pero apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

Él se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. En un gesto casi inconsciente, acerqué mi mano libre a su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo mientras buscaba el número para llamar a la desesperada de mi mejor amiga.

165 mensajes no leídos de Whatsapp... ¡OMG! 73 de Alice, 68 de Nicky, 15 de Charly (si... mi padre usando tecnología) y 9 de un número desconocido.

Escribí un mensaje para los tres: "Estoy viva, no se preocupen. Sólo me había quedado dormida luego de ver una película. No me secuestraron, no me raptaron los alienígenas y definitivamente no estoy ni drogada ni alcoholizada Charly, confía un poco más en mi! Los llamo más tarde, ok? Besos. B"

La pantalla volvió a los 165 mensajes sin leer... ¿Cómo podían ser tanesquizofrénicoss mis amigos! por Dios!

- Eres una chica solicitada, eh Bella?

- No... no lo creas. Simplemente tengo un par de amigos realmente exagerados - contesté mirando los mensajes de Whatsapp.

Los de Alice y Nicky eran casi parecidos. Primero estaban las frases de pura curiosidad. Luego las de preocupación y finalmente las de amenaza. Las de Charly se limitaban a unas pocas de preocupación y la mayoría de amenaza. Las del número desconocido, eran de Jasper. Me preguntaba si estábamos vivos, si estaba enojada con Alice y si le podía responder porque la enana estaba histérica. Aproveché para agendar su número y luego dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de luz a mi lado.

- Debes tener un par de llamadas y mensajes tú también Damon. Jasper me preguntó por los dos

- Probablemente - contestó con voz de cansancio

- Deberías mirar el teléfono - aconsejé

- Sip - contestó simplemente, pero sin dar señales de movimiento alguno

- Me refería a que deberías mirarlo ahora - insistí

- Lo se - contestó apretando su agarre en mí

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- ¿Por qué simplemente no te relajas y disfrutas de esto?

Rodé los ojos pero no seguí insistiendo. Si el no estaba interesado en dar señales de vida a sus interesados, yo no iba a inmiscuirme.

Luego de unos minutos mirando la nada, literalmente porque estaba tan oscuro que ni el techo veía, Damon habló

- ¿Qué hora dijiste que era? -

- Hace un rato, eran las 8. Supongo que serán las 8.30 o algo así -

Damon se desperezó y estiró haciendo un gracioso ruidito, hasta que finalmente se sentó sobre la cama.

- Deberíamos comer algo ¿Qué te apetece?

- En realidad debería irme a casa - contesté sentándome también en la cama y tanteando la mesita de noche para encender la luz

- Ya estás aquí y ya saben que estás viva. Nada mejor para coronar estas citas robadas que una cena en casa - contestó cerrando los ojos por la luz

Suspiré con cansancio ¿de qué me valía discutir si igualmente iba a terminar cediendo?

- Nada demasiado elaborado. No tengo mucha hambre.

- Buena chica - contestó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie - ¿Me acompañas? - preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia mi

- Si claro, mientras no me obligues a cocinar a mi - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Lo creas o no, se como usar la cocina. Por algo he sobrevivido por un tiempo solo

- Ok Chefcito, te creo - dije riendo y doblando a la derecha para ir para la cocina

- Bella, ¿a donde vas? - preguntó con risa contenida

- A la cocina … Duh!

- Si... sólo que la cocina está justamente para el lado contrario nena - contestó condescendiente

- Ups... me acostumbré a mi departamento - y sonriendo me dirigí a su lado para encaminarnos a la cocina.

Debo reconocer que ver a Damon moviéndose en la cocina me sorprendió un poco. Lo hacía con precisión, incluso conociendo donde se guardan los elementos esenciales para cocinar. Incluso la heladera estaba bien poblada de alimentos. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero dijo que quería "sorprenderme", a si que simplemente me senté en la mesada a robarle de vez en cuando algún que otro ingrediente.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, estábamos los dos sentados en el desayunador de la cocina, compartiendo unos omelettes de jamón, queso y champiñón realmente deliciosos.

- ¿Quieres cerveza? - preguntó con la boca llena. Encarné una ceja pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Si, gracias - contesté mirándolo incrédula.

Trajo dos botellas individuales, las destapó y me extendió una. Antes de dar un trago, extendió su botella hacia mí sonriéndome.

- Brindemos - dijo simplemente

- ¿Y por qué brindaríamos? - contesté extendiendo la mía también

- Porque ya llevamos 2.5 citas, y cada vez faltan menos para llegar a las 15

Si bien las matemáticas y yo no nos llevábamos estupendamente bien, haciendo cuentas rápidas no me daban 2.5 citas ni en sueños

- ¿Cómo es que hiciste los cálculos genio? ¿Por qué 2.5? ¿No serían 2?

- 1 del almuerzo de hoy - asentí - otra de las películas "Todopoderoso" y "Monsters Inc", media cada película- asentí, justamente daban 2 citas... - y media más por la cena gourmet que estas disfrutando en este instante

Lo miré perpleja

- Lo de la cena-

- Shhshhshh - me calló - no vas a desmerecer mi cena, no? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

- Claro que no, ¡está deliciosa! - sonrió arrogante - pero de ahí a que cuente como otra media cita...

- Cuenta y punto - negué con la cabeza mordiendome el labio divertida

- Por 2.5 excelentes citas - dije extendiendo mi cerveza hacia él. Sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes extremadamente blancos

- Por que quieras romper las reglas conmigo antes de llegar a la 15

Riendo chocamos las botellas y bebimos un trago.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre qué condimento le había puesto al omelette, cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa se cerró de un portazo.

- Cariño... ya lleguee - canturreó una voz femenina con acento extranjero

Encarné una ceja mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. ¿Quién mierda era y a quien carajo había llamado "Cariño"? Miré a Damon que estaba exactamente con la misma expresión en el rostro que yo.

- Hola - saludó una voz sobresaltándome.

Al girarme, encontré a una preciosa chica de estatura media, pelo negro y ojos extremadamente oscuros y llenos de emoción.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi novio? - preguntó confundiéndome.

¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

Miré a Damon y éste estaba pálido.

Oh mierda... ¿No podían dejarme un ratito en paz los putos problemas? ¿Cómo hacía ahora para también lidiar con una estúpida y hermosa morena? Seh.. definitivamente, estaba meada por los dinosaurios...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será esta nueva mujer? ¿Cómo creen que entorpecerá la vida de nuestros protagonistas? <strong>

**¿Cómo les gustaría que sea la próxima cita en la que Damon será esclavo de Bella?**

**RR maybe? **

**XOXO (L)**

**Amanda!**


	20. Accidente Dulce Accidente

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Todos sabemos que los putos dinosaurios estaban condenadamente hechos fósiles desde hace miles y miles de años, pero mi puta suerte y yo podíamos fácilmente traerlos a la vida en un chasquido de mis dedos...<p>

La morena frente a mi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, bastante abultado cabe aclarar, y empezó a tamborilear su pie derecho haciendo un irritante sonido.

Yo no sabía que mierda decir. Desviaba mi mirada entre Damon, que cada vez se ponía más pálido al punto que hasta me asustó, y la condenada morena

- Eh preguntado quién eres - dijo con un forzado inglés

- Una amiga, no te preocupes - mandé a volar el taburete en el que me encontraba sentada, haciendo que éste se estrellara estrepitosamente contra el suelo de la cocina, pero sin quitarle la vista a ese pedazo de tetas con patas.

- Bella, espera - rogó Damon con voz lastimera mientras escuchaba como claramente hacía ruido con su silla por correrla desesperado.

- No te preocupes - ni siquiera lo miré a los ojos - igual ya me iba

- Pero no has terminado de -

- No tengo hambre, pero gracias por todo

Y con esa frase mortal, un movimiento totalmente exagerado de cabello y una salida completamente teatral, comencé a dirigirme furiosa a la habitación de Damon

- ¿Por qué esa chica dice ser tu amiga y está vestida con tu ropa? - inquirió la chica irritada

- ¡Y a tí que mierda te importa mujer! - escuché que respondió Damon furioso

- Ah no, no te irás de esta cocina sin darme una explicación - y no pude evitar quedarme escondida tras el pasillo para intentar escuchar toda la conversación antes de que me agarre un ataque cardíaco

- ¡¿Una explicación de qué Maria?! ¡Tu eres la que tiene que explicarme a mi que mierda haces en mi casa! ¿Cómo carajo conseguiste una llave? Dudo que Jasper te la haya dado

- No, no lo hizo. Fue otra persona pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Vine a ver a mi novio que extrañé demasiado - explicó con voz dulce, y a mi casi me agarra un ataque de vómito.. Hija de p...

- Pues que yo sepa, tú no tienes ningún novio en esta casa a quien visitar, a si que agradecería que me devolvieras inmediatamente la llave de mi casa y te marches por donde viniste sin hacer ruido ni dejar rastro, bastantes problemas tengo ya como para encima soportarte a ti también

- Que ogro te has vuelto en tan pocos meses _darling_

- Deja de hacerte la idiota. Devuélveme la llave y lárgate de aquí antes de que me olvide que eres mujer y te eche a patadas en el culo, literalmente - Damon realmente sonaba enojado.. tal vez y era una ex novia sin importancia

Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron horas sin que pueda escuchar lo que se decían, hasta que ví movimiento y una silueta que salía por la puerta. Rápidamente me escondí tras la primer puerta que encontré pero dejándola entreabierta para escuchar lo que sucedía.

- La próxima vez que decidas hacerte la víctima y pasarte con descaro por aquí, agradecería que avisaras, así nos das tiempo para mandarnos a mudar. No eres bienvenida en esta casa y no lo serás nunca más

- Eres un gilipollas

- Y tu una perra maldita y sin corazón ¡Hasta nunca!

Y dio un portazo que resonó en toda la casa

Suspiré un poco aliviada, al darme cuenta lo poco que le interesaba a Damon esa mujerzuela.

Reposé mi frente contra la puerta cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarme. Sentí un movimiento a mi espalda y una respiración cerca de mi oído que me erizó la piel.

- ¿De qué te escondes Isabella? O mejor dicho, ¿de quién?

Di un respingo asustándome y lanzando un gritito de horror. Me di vuelta con la mano en el pecho escuchando los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. La reina de las perras de bucles perfectos me observaba divertida a un par de centímetros de mí y aguantando la carcajada del siglo. Entrecerré los ojos. Maldita perra...

- ¿Qué sucede Isabella? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? - preguntó despectiva

Estuve a punto de lanzarle uno de mis comentarios más mordaces, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, golpeándome por detrás. Sentí el frío golpe de la pared en la cabeza de forma contundente. Y después de ahí... todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Mierda, mierda y mas mierda<p>

- ¡Deja de quedarte como una idiota y ayúdame! - le grité a Katherine mientras intentaba a agarrar el cuerpo hecho gelatina de Isabella, pero intentando hacerle el menor daño posible.

Tenía un corte en la frente, que a pesar de no parecer tan grande, no dejaba de sangar.

- Bella despierta - susurraba en su oído mientras me movía hacia la primer superficie mullida que encontré

- ¡En mi cama no! La va a ensuciar de sangre - a si que la reina del drama por fin salía de su letargo

- O te callas la puta boca o te arranco la lengua - le grité sin contenerme mientras depositaba con cuidado a mi pobre chica en la cama - Trae los putos desinfectantes y unas gasas

- No puedo, sabes que no tolero estar cerca de la sangre - dijo con una voz extraña

Me volteé estupefacto sin poder creer que la muy idiota no quería ayudarme. Katherine estaba mirándonos de reojo mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano e intentaba respirar por la boca.

- Trae-el-puto-botiquín - contesté mordaz apretando los dientes - y llama a Carlisle para que venga urgente

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, me quité la remera que tenía, la hice un bollo y la presioné contra la frente de Bella para intentar parar la hemorragia, aunque sea un poco.

Mi pobre niña dura... parecía tan frágil así. Desmayada, más pálida de lo habitual y con la remera ensangrentada.

- Vamos Bella, despierta cariño, no hagas que me enoje - susurraba en su oído constantemente mientras que con mi otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla para que vuelva en sí

- Esto es lo único que encontré - Katherine me tendió unas cuantas gasas y agua oxigenada mirando hacia el techo y aún cubriéndose la nariz.

Le arranqué las cosas de las manos para poder intentar hacer algo productivo con la frente de Bella.

- Sostiene mi remera, haz presión para que contenga la hemorragia, pero no tanta como para quebrarle la cabeza - Katherine me miró como si tuviera 500 monos bailando sobre mi espalda en tanga.

- No pienso-

- Sostiene la remera si no quieres que comience a correr sangre de otra persona más en esta habitación - la corté realmente serio

Ella me envió dagas eléctricas por los ojos, infló las mejillas tomando aire, se apretó más fuertemente la nariz e intercambió su lugar con el mío.

Me puse rápidamente en la labor de preparar las gasas y el agua oxigenada para intentar desinfectar la herida de la pálida frente de Bella.

- ¿Llamaste a Carlisle? - pregunté mientras intentaba desesperadamente abrir el puto envoltorio de gasas que no cedía. ¿Acaso estaban hechos para que la gente se muera desangrada por no poder abrir el puto envoltorio? Condenados laboratorios farmacéuticos... no sirven ni para diseñar un puto envoltorio para gasas

- Me dijo que estaría aquí en menos de 10 minutos - Bien, al menos papá estaba en camino. Suspiré aliviado mientras lograba al fin sacar una gasa y llenarla de agua oxigenada.

- Bien, ahora levanta con cuidado la remera de su frente

La cara de Katherine se estaba tornando de un peligroso color verde

- ¡Oh por Dios! Lo que me falta es que te desmayes tu también. Mejor aléjate, así puedo curarla sin que alguien le vomite encima por favor. Y mientras tanto, busca algodón y ponle un poco de alcohol, hay que intentar que vuelva en sí.

Quité con cuidado la remera de la frente de Bella, levantándola solo un poco. La sangre seguía saliendo, iba a necesitar más gasas. Empecé a limpiarle la herida pero se llenaban enseguida.

- ¡Consigue mas gasas! - grité esperando que Katherine no se hubiera desmayado por algún lugar de la casa

- ¡No hay más!

- No me importa de donde las saques ¡CONSIGUE LAS PUTAS GASAS!

PUM

¡Mierda!

Sentí el golpe de una botella en mi cabeza. Sin querer presioné de más la frente de Bella y la escuché gemir de dolor

- ¡Voy a matarte Katherine! - dije tomando la botella de alcohol que me había arrojado, con mi temblorosa mano. Pero ella ya no me escuchaba, porque resonó por toda la casa la puerta de entrada cerrándose fuertemente.

Continué con mi labor de médico improvisado por un tiempo indefinido. Intenté hacerla oler alcohol, pero no despertaba.

- Mierda Bella.. por favor pequeña... abre esos hermosos ojos chocolate antes de que me agarre un paro cardíaco...

- ¿Damon? - la inconfundible voz de mi padre se escuchó al fin, ingresando a la casa con probablemente media docena de personas más, porque había tal alboroto que hasta se podían enterar en la planta baja

- ¡En la primera habitación! - grité ansioso - Ya pronto pequeña, aguanta por favor - susurré en su oído desesperado, y deseando por primera vez en mi vida luchar por alguien: la preciosa morena bajo mis brazos...

* * *

><p>Ouch... Gemí de dolor<p>

Sentía una presión muy fuerte en la frente y la boca pastosa, como si hubiese comido cartón por horas.

Quise mover la mano para ver si tenía un puto yunque sobre mi cabeza, pero no sentía el cuerpo

Oh Dios... ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Así se sentía dar ese terrorífico paso al más allá? Quiero quedarme en el mas acá por mas tiempo Diosito...

Me removí inquieta y el dolor punzante volvió a aparecer dándome un tirón que me llegó hasta el culo. Si es que todavía tenía uno...

Bien, moverse no era una buena idea. Y evidentemente abrir los ojos tampoco ya que ni fuerza para eso tenía. Era como estar flotando en la Vía Láctea...

Dicen por ahí que cuando uno de tus sentidos falla, los demás se vuelven más potentes. Por lo tanto, frente a la falta de vista y movilidad, intenté agudizar mi oído.

Escuchaba voces y murmullo de fondo... como si estuviera dentro de una lata y varias voces diferentes se mezclaran en la distancia. Intenté concentrarme aún más en las voces e distinguir alguna que me pareciera familiar.

Luego de un par de minutos, me pareció oír una voz aguda, de un alto volumen y un poco irritante a decir verdad, cosa que no ayudaba para nada con el dolor en mi cabeza.

Concentré todos mis esfuerzos en esa voz levemente conocida, hasta que pude distinguir una frase perfectamente:

- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo despertará? No puedo creer que aún esté inconsciente... quiero a mi amiga sana y salva Damon, y puedo asegurarte como que me llamo Marie Alice Brandon que colgaré tus pelotas desde la punta de la torre Eiffel si Bella no despierta pronto.

¡Alice! ¡La voz irritante era de la pixie!

- Por décima vez duende, Carlisle dijo que despertaría dentro de poco. Seguramente cuando comience a ceder el probable dolor de cabeza que esta sintiendo por el golpe - esa voz grave, masculina y sensual también me era familiar

- ¡Golpe que le diste tu idiota! - y escuche un ruido sordo de un claro golpe de algo contundente

- ¡Ouch! ¡Me diste fuerte Alice! Jasper, controla a tu chica por favor si no quieres que me olvide de que es mujer - esa contestación irritable era inconfundiblemente de Damon. Alice seguramente le debe haber dado una tunda con algo que tuviera cerca.

Y por un par de segundos, no se escuchó nada más que el silencio.

-No soy su chica - la voz de Alice fue casi imperceptible y avergonzada, por lo que supongo debió haber susurrado

Intenté abrir la boca para hablar e intentar llamar la atención de los chicos antes de que se armara una batalla campal.

Al principio, solamente salió de mis labios un sonido que podía asemejarse al de un animal agonizante. Me aclaré la garganta varias veces antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

- Alice - dije lo más alto y claro que pude

El murmullo de fondo seguía presente, por lo que lo más probable era que no me hayan oído.

- ¡Alice! - grité como pude y cometí el grave error de moverme al mismo tiempo, tirando en el proceso algo que hizo un ruido bastante extraño al estrellarse contra el suelo, y produciendo un horrendo dolor tirante en mi frente

- Mierda - Y el premio a la Señorita Educada del Año es para... Seh.. MI!

Las voces cesaron abruptamente. Dos segundos más tarde, indefinidos ruidos de sillas corriéndose y cayéndose retumbaron por la habitación. Un millón de pisadas a lo "estampida de Jumanji" comenzó a oírse cada vez más cerca.

Ok.. ¿esto era bueno o malo?

El típico chirrido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente retumbó por toda la habitación.

- ¿Bella? - el inconfundible susurro mezclando con ansiedad de Alice se escuchó claramente

- ¿Si? - medio contesté medio pregunté

- ¡Hay Dios Bella! - ese gritito agudo me hizo latir la cabeza del dolor, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño

- Shhhh Alice - la regañó Damon, claramente estaba enojado

- Ups - sentí como unas manitas cálidas y chiquitas tomaban la mia - B, ¿te encuentras bien? - susurró

- No se - contesté como pude

- ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? - la voz de Damon teñida con ternura me llamó bastante la atención

Lo intenté varias veces pero no pude, no encontraba las fuerzas

- No - resoplé

- Apaga la luz Jasper - pidió Allie

- Intenta de nuevo, vamos haz un esfuerzo - insistió Damon acariciándome el cabello

Pestañee varias veces hasta que pude finalmente abrir los ojos. Me dolía condenadamente la frente, y me sentía como la mierda.

Luego de unos minutos, me fui acostumbrando a la oscuridad y comencé a distinguir las siluetas que me rodeaban. Alice, arrodillada cerca de la cabecera de la cama me sostenía la mano con ternura y firmeza regalandome una sonrisa radiante. Damon, a su izquierda, daba leves caricias a mi cabello y me miraba entre asustado y aliviado. Jasper, sentado a mis pies, parecía querer transmitirme su tranquilidad a como de lugar.

- ¿Cuando piensas desocupar mi cama, reina del drama? Ya va siendo hora de que te largues de mi habitación y dejes que intente relajarme un poco, porque a decir verdad, tuve un dia de mierda y tú sola has logrado empeoralo más y más - y no me podía olvidar de la reina de las perras, que era la sombra que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sosteniéndola en una clara invitación a que me vaya a los piques de su santuario, si será zorra...

- Yo que tu cerraría el puto pico antes de que la que se vaya a la mierda de esta condenada habitación seas tú, y de la patada en el culo que te daré si sigues con tus comentarios de mierda llegarás a China sin escalas - Ok, alguien estaba de un muuuy mal humor, y menos mal que no era yo el foco del enojo del sexy ojiazul que miraba reprobatoriamente a la perra de bucles perfectos ¡Toma eso! Bella 1 Zorra 0. Ella simplemente le contestó con un gesto obsceno levantando el dedo medio y yéndose dramáticamente de la habitación, ¿quién era la reina del drama ahora?

- Creo que todos deberíamos serenarnos un poco - dijo Jasper intentando aligerar el ambiente - Bella evidentemente está mejor, ya la vió Carlisle y dijo que con un par de calmantes y un poco de reposo estaría como nueva - y un hipido hizo que me girara a Alice inconscientemente

- Allie, ¿estás llorando? - pregunte apretando su mano

- No - dijo con voz entrecortada

- Hay Al... amiga - dije con ternura - no llores, me encuentro perfectamente

- Con un hoyo del tamaño de un huevo duro en tu frente y todo por mi culpa - y se largó a llorar abrazándose a mi cuerpo y descansando su cabeza en mi pecho

- Shhh Allie, no llores peque, sabes mejor que nadie que soy lo más cercano que existe a un imán humano para los accidentes, ¡me lo dices todo el tiempo! Pero soy mas fuerte que Superman, no te preocupes, en serio

- Nicky va a matarme... te dejo sola unas horas y casi te tenemos que hospitalizar

- No exageres Al, estoy bien, con un poco menos de sangre y una horrible y poco estética venda en la frente, pero de una pieza y eso es lo que cuenta. Y Nicky no mataría ni a un mosquito, y menos a ti que te adora

- Ya lo sabe - susurró levantándose y mirándome con sus enormes ojos cubriéndose la boca con las manos

- ¿Ya sabe que? - pregunte desorientada

- Que te lastimaste estando con Damon …

- ¡Alice! - la regañé

- ¿Y que querias que hiciera? No puedo mentirle a Nick, se da cuenta en menos de dos segundos que le estoy ocultando algo

- ¿Pero no podías al menos esperar a que se lo dijera yo? Me voy a ganar el sermón del siglo - gemí imaginándome cómo iba a estar mi sobreprotector amigo cuando me decida a hablarle

- Ok, ¿debería estar preocupado por esta persona? Porque ya lo nombraron más veces de las que me gustaría y dijeron que era solo un amigo - dijo Damon

- Mejor amigo - dijimos las dos a la vez

Damon me lanzó la mirada del tigre pero no dijo nada

- Es la primera vez que nos separamos, y es dificil, hay que entenderlo, te ama y esta preocupado por ti, y no esta aqui para ayudarte, ¿como quieres que esté el pobre?

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- Te amenazó, ¿cierto?

Alice me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Si... - contestó luego de un par de segundos en silencio - con lo de Pumpking - susurró a modo de secreto

Y no pude evitar la carcajada que nació desde lo más hondo de mis entrañas

- No lo veo la gracia - me dijo Allie entre dientes

- Sabes que la tiene, solo que no quieres admitirlo - dije cubriéndome la boca con la mano para intentar evitar seguir riendo

- Veo que te encuentras mejor, voy a llamar a Nick - Salió echando chispas de la habitación. Y el premio a la actriz dramática del año es para…. ALICE! Rodé los ojos… si será ciclotímica…

- Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor Bella, no dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites - dijo Jasper apretando mi mano con ternura. Asentí en su dirección con una sonrisa a la vez que él se levantaba para seguir a mi amiga.

Sin previo aviso, Damon me tomó entre sus fuertes y cómodos brazos. Me asusté porque me tomó desprevenida, pero era tal la ternura con la que me cargaba, que no pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir. Se hacía el duro pero tenía un gran corazón. Mi sexy chico malo, ojalá algún día pueda merecer estar en él…. Recosté con cuidado mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré…

Luego de unos segundos, me recostó con extrema suavidad en una superficie mullida que olía a él. Otra vez estábamos en su habitación. Sentí como me dejaba unos segundos y cerraba la puerta y casi al instante, la cama se hundía a mi lado. Tomó mi cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus piernas, continuando con las caricias en mi pelo, como las que me estaba dando en la otra habitación.

- Abre los ojos hermosa - dijo en una voz tranquila - hazlo despacio que está encendido el velador

Sinceramente, no me había ni dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado. Hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar. No me costó tanto adaptarme a la claridad de la habitación, ya que era bastante tenue, pero lo suficientemente clara como para distinguir perfectamente sus hermosos ojos. Y aún había preocupación en ellos

- Estoy bien Damon, no tienes que estar preocupado - dije con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Desvió la mirada sin responder nada, pero continuando con sus caricias. Un silencio extraño nos envolvió. De repente, el techo pareció ser lo más interesante del mundo.

- A si que…. - dijo al cabo de lo que parecieron horas

- A si que…. - respondí de igual forma sin dejar de mirar al techo

Pasó suavemente su dedo sobre la venda en mi frente, y no pude evitar mirarlo a él. Otra vez tenía el ceño fruncido

- Siento desilusionarte cariño, pero esta no es la primera vez que una cita se arruina por culpa de mi magnetismo con los accidentes, a si que no te creas tan especial, eh? - dije a modo de broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Damon rodó los ojos pero pude ver como la comisura derecha de sus labios se elevó un poco

- Lo siento Bella, en serio - dijo aún serio

- No pasa nada, no es tu culpa - respondí

- Claro que lo es - contestó mirándome directamente a los ojos - ¡Te aplasté contra una pared! Y no justamente en un desenfrenado acto sexual como me hubiese gustado…. - reí sin poder evitarlo, comenzaba a adorar incondicionalmente sus comentarios subidos de tono - no sabes cuan preocupado estaba por ti… cuando no reaccionabas…. yo… - suspiró como si estuviese agotado cerrando los ojos. Se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama y cubrió sus ojos con los brazos

- Estoy bien Damon

- Bien magullada, querrás decir - murmuró

- Deja de comportarte tan cabezota, porque estoy a escasos segundos de quitarle el premio de "reina del drama" a tu querida amiga Katherine y pasartelo a ti - quitó el brazo de su cara y me miró encarnando una ceja - fue un accidente, deja de mortificarte por eso. De verdad estoy bien, desgraciadamente acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero bien al fin. Y no podía pedir a un mejor enfermero que a ti - le dije con una sonrisa sincera. Por suerte, me la devolvió. Retomó las tan deliciosas caricias en mi pelo

- Carlisle dijo que en unos cuantos días sanará, siempre y cuando hagas el mayor reposo posible. Te dolerá un poco, pero ya dejó una buena provisión de calmantes para eso - sus caricias descendieron hacia mi frente y mejillas alternadamente

- ¿Cuantos puntos me dieron? - pregunté calculando mentalmente como me iba a quedar la cicatriz cuando sanara

- Diez … - respondió divertido

-¿Diez puntos por un puto golpe en la frente? - me desesperé.. mierda, diez puntos eran muchos… iba a quedar como Harry Potter… carajo de accidente…

- Diez puntos al mejor accidente del año - se carcajeó Damon. Le sonreí de vuelta pero internamente estaba aliviada porque evidentemente eran menos puntos

- Enserio, ¿cuantos puntos tengo en la frente? - ¿era normal que las inocentes caricias de Damon me estuvieran excitando? Mierda… me estaba costando concentrarme

- Ninguno, Carlisle decidió que era mejor pegarlo que cocerlo, ya que no sangraba tanto cuando él llegó y no era tan profunda la herida como pensábamos

Suspiré aliviada

- Gracias por cuidar de mí hasta que llegó Carlisle - agradecí acalorada

- De nada preciosa, lo haría de nuevo con gusto - negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño - en realidad espero no tener que volver a hacerlo, porque eso significaría que volviste a accidentarte y no me gustaría que eso pasara… - Reí sin contenerme, y Damon me acompañó en las risas

- ¿Estás bien Bella? - preguntó Damon posando su mano en mi mejilla. Rodé los ojos

- Ya te dije que estoy bien y que dejes de-

- No, no me refiero al golpe - dijo cortándome - estas colorada… ¿no te estará agarrando fiebre? ¡Hay mierda! - dijo gritando y moviéndose para agarrar algo - Debo llamar a Carlisle… ¡mierda mierda mierda! se te infectó la herida y te está levantando fiebre porque-

Exploté de la risa… si solo supiera por qué estaba tan colorada...

-Y encima deliras… -

- Damon, no tengo fiebre - dije tomando su teléfono entre mis manos quitandoselo

- Pero -

- De verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes - lo corté.

Y de repente, se me encendió la lamparita. Lentamente con mi mano descendí por mi cuerpo para afirmar mis más temidos pensamientos…. Me puse aún más colorada por el sonrojo del año que estaba teniendo

- Damon… .sigo con tu ropa puesta - dije mirándolo con los ojos como platos

- Si, y ya te dije que no podías verte más sexy - contestó levantando las cejas de manera sugerente

- ¡Conocí a Carlisle de la manera menos convencional por un puto accidente y encima en semi-pelotas! - dije avergonzada cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Damon se rió tomando mis manos delicadamente para quitarlas de mi cara. Me sonreía de lado haciendo que mis bragas se mojen al instante… mierda, ¡ni bragas tenía puestas! Me ayudó a incorporarme, y terminé sentada en su regazo. Sus manos me abrazaron al instante y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

- No puedo creer que haya conocido a tu padre en pelotas y encima inconsciente… mierda, ¿que va a pensar de mi?

- Mi padre es médico, Bella… está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas ¿crees que eres la única que ha tenido un accidente en ropas poco apropiadas para un padre? - dijo levantando mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos - me corrijo, en ropas poco apropiadas para cualquier otro hombre que no sea yo - y su voz se tornó tan sexy que mi corazón se saltó un latido. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y su vista bajó a mis labios.

Tragué en seco… de verdad estaba sintiendo calor… muuucho calor. Tal vez Damon tenía razón y me estaba levantando fiebre en serio…

- Eres la cosita más sexy que conocí en mi vida - murmuró volviendo la vista a mis ojos

- Gracias por intentar animarme campeón - le contesté dando palmaditas en su hombro, intentando desviar la conversación a otros rumbos - Soy super sexy - dije señalando mi frente con cara graciosa. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, y cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de mis labios, se desvió hacia mis oídos. Cerré los ojos de manera automática

- Incluso así, eres lo mas sexy que vi jamás… - susurró sugerente en mi oído, rozándome el cuello con sus labios. Me estremecí casi gimiendo en el proceso.

Este chico iba a matarme de un paro cardíaco, definitivamente. Se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos, pero no lo suficiente para que me volviera el alma al cuerpo. Me hizo la sonrisa-de-lado-moja-bragas-marca-registrada-Damon una vez más

- Bueno, nena, me tienes como esclavo por toda una cita… ¿ya tienes algo planeado? - preguntó acariciando mi cintura con una de sus manos, pegándome más a él

- Si, sabes que mientras estaba inconsciente volando por la nebulosa, se me ocurrieron varias ideas de como torturarte en la próxima cita - contesté sarcástica encarnando una ceja

- Torturas sexys, que espero involucren poca ropa- contestó haciéndose el playboy

- Mmmmmm - puse el dedo índice bajo mi mentón mientras miraba hacia arriba - déjamelo analizar mejor y luego te digo- contesté sonriendo.

Mi tortura con patas decidió que acariciar mi cintura no era suficiente, ya que coló su mano bajo la remera que me había prestado, y comenzó a acariciarme nuevamente pero piel con piel…

Decir que estaba caliente y excitada era poco. Volvió a apretarme más contra él y pude sentir su dureza. Mierda… me costaba respirar normalmente

- Si Carlisle no hubiese dicho que necesitabas hacer reposo … - dijo mientras subía su mano por mi espalda, transmitiendo corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo - ya estarías sin ropa, debajo de mi cuerpo y gritando mi nombre - contestó mientras se acercaba claramente para besarme.

- El pacto - dije cuando estaba a dos escasos milímetros de mis labios

- A la mierda el pacto - respondió dándome una última mirada. Cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo…

- Bella, es Nicky… está bastante preocupado y quiere hablar conti- Damon y yo nos separamos abruptamente cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaban abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Otra vez, todo el calor se fue a mi cara. Alice, parada en medio de la puerta aún con la mano en la perilla, me miraba acusadoramente entrecerrando los ojos.

- No se para qué demonios me preocupo por ti… si evidentemente estás perfectamente bien - dijo encarnando una ceja - ¿Quieres hablar con Nicky o le digo que estás demasiado ocupada en la cama de Damon como para atenderlo?

Lentamente saqué las manos de Damon de debajo de la camiseta y extendí la mano hacia Alice

- Pásame el teléfono - dijo avergonzada. Alice entrecerró los ojos una vez más antes de entrar en la habitación y pasarme el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria

- Procura mantener tus manos quietas por un rato… recuerda que tu padre remarcó varias veces que tiene que descansar - le dijo la pequeña pixie a Damon, quien asintió y se encogió un poco detrás mío.

Lo dije y lo diré siempre… Alice podía ser chiquita, pero definitivamente era peligrosa. Salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Miré el celular como si fuera una granada a punto de explotar. Tragué en seco y suspiré. Esto iba a durar un laaargo rato….

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Primero que nada, gracias a todas las lectoras que siguieron leyendo la historia y apoyándome. Realmente fue muy importante para mi

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque no haya llegado tan rápido como esperábamos

¿Qué opinan del POV Damon? Les sorprendio? Espero que si :)

nos leemos pronto

**xoxo**

**Amanda!**


	21. La Prisionera de Azkaban

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Los últimos 3 días habían sido los más raros de mi vida. Se podría decir que "estaba viviendo la buena vida" ya que prácticamente tenía 3 sirvientes que hacían todo por mi… pero la realidad, era que no había nada que me molestara mas que no hacer nada, y sentía que en cualquier momento, iba a explotar…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oxford, 4 días antes.<em>

_Y la granada finalmente explotó en mi cara. Nicky me había tenido casi 45 minutos escuchando rigurosamente todos y cada uno de sus planteos sobre mi irresponsabilidad, falta de seguridad y sentido común, y yo no había sido capaz de decir media palabra o defenderme de alguna manera._

_Finalmente, luego de escucharlo pacientemente, pude hablar y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo extrañaba, y que a pesar de todas las mierdas que me había dicho, lo seguía amando porque era y siempre iba a ser mi mejor amigo._

_Y eso había sido mi forma de salvarme de otros 45 minutos más de sermón, ya que ser tierna y empalagosa era la forma de ablandar el corazón de mi rubio amigo. Y había funcionado a la perfección! Salvo que el sermón del que yo zafé, se lo terminó llevando Damon._

_Escuchó, al igual que yo, con cara de poker todos los planteos de Nick, simplemente contestando un "Lo tengo claro, ella te llamará mañana" al final de la conversación._

_Al igual que Alice, Nicky podía llegar a ser un tanto pesado en lo que se refiere a mi seguridad… simplemente se preocupaban por demás y, a pesar de los años y los accidentes, no lograban acostumbrarse del todo a mi imán para la mala suerte. Y los amaba por ello! Pero, resultaban un tanto… ¿como decirlo?.. insufribles…_

_- Lo siento por eso - dije con una mueca, acomodándome mejor en el regazo de Damon - Los chicos suelen sobreprotegerme_

_- No te disculpes - dijo presionando su agarre en mi cintura dejando el teléfono sobre la cama - los entiendo más de lo que te imaginas_

_Encarné una ceja en su dirección_

_- Nada, no me hagas caso - negó sacudiendo la cabeza como quitándose un pensamiento_

_- Entonces, ¿debo ser una completa inutil por… cuantos días? - pregunté con la esperanza de que no se extendiera demasiado mi período de vegetal_

_- Carlisle dijo que probablemente sean más o menos 5 días, pero que vendría pasado mañana para ver como te encuentras y como va sanando la herida, y dependiendo de eso puede que sean más o menos días de reposo_

_No pude evitar la mueca de disgusto y frustración que se formó en mi cara_

_- Deja de arrugar ese ceño por Dios - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - No creo estar tratando con una niña caprichosa, a si que no hagas que reconsidere mi opinión sobre tí_

_Fruncí los labios_

_- Odio estar sin hacer nada, me hace sentir inservible.. y me aburro con facilidad_

_- Alice ya nos había advertido sobre eso, y ya tenemos el itinerario planeado_

_- ¿Itinerario? - pregunté con curiosidad_

_- Seh - dijo arrastrando la entonación - vamos a dividirnos los horarios entre Alice, Jasper y yo para que no estés sola nunca, y podamos cuidarte mejor - contestó moviendo sugestivamente las cejas_

_- ¿Cuidarme? - estaba bastante cabreada - creo que Controlarme es la palabra adecuada_

_Hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia_

_- Es lo mismo nena. Por lo poco que te conozco, me doy cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil, y la verdad es que todos coincidimos en que lo mejor es que te recuperes lo más pronto posible, y con tu colaboración sería todo más facil - creo que dejé de escuchar cuando me llamó "nena"... oh por Dios, llamame nena de nuevo con esa voz ronca y gutural que creo que voy a tener un orgamo sin siquiera que me toques, el golpe en la cabeza debe haber afectado definitivamente mi necesidad de tener sex..._

_- Bella, cuando pones esa mirada… - tragó seco, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos pecaminosos - no se si salir corriendo o acorralarte y besarte hasta perder el sentido - carraspeó y se acomodó mejor en la cama…. y pude sentir su erección entre mi trasero y mi muslo_

_Respiré hondo lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos_

_- Ok, no voy a generarles problemas, prometo portarme lo mejor que pueda - Damon puso una graciosa mueca al advertir mi cambio de tema, sus ojos azules con un brillo especial_

_- Gracias nena - dijo depositando un suave beso en mi frente - Es hora de ir a tu casa, así descansas - y sonrió de lado enviando miles de mariposas a cierta parte de mi anatomía que estaba falta de atención. Mierda, definitivamente el golpe me había afectado… ¡parecía una ninfómana!_

* * *

><p>Oxford, actualidad<p>

A partir del domingo a la noche, mi vida se transformó en un estado de exasperante igualdad. Si, una completa mierda. Excepto por el desayuno del lunes, que fue definitivamente.. Interesante.

* * *

><p><em>Oxford, 3 días antes.<em>

_Esa noche dormí con Alice custodiando mi sueño por supuesto, ya que había echado casi literalmente a patadas a Damon cuando éste había insinuado la posibilidad de dormir conmigo para cuidarme. Alice creyó que más que cuidarme iba a violarme, a si que mando a dormir a nuestros vecinos a su casa, dejándonos "tranquilas" - sus palabras, no mías._

_En la mañana, me desperté con un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho, así como de waffles con miel bien frescos._

_Me estiré perezosamente en la cama, haciendo un gracioso ruido. Aún sin abrir los ojos, pude sentir que era temprano en la mañana._

_- Basta de moverte - resonó una voz de campanilla cerca de mi oído_

_Di un respingo del susto y abrí los ojos mientras me alejaba_

_Al lado mio, durmiendo aún plácidamente, se encontraba mi mejor amiga, toda envuelta y enroscada entre las sábanas y el acolchado, que me había robado durante toda la noche_

_- Que mierda Alice, pensé que ya estabas levantada. Huele a café - le dije moviéndola suavemente por el hombro, a la vez que me llenaba los pulmones de ese delicioso aroma_

_- Grrr - respondió con un quejido, poniéndose boca abajo en la cama y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada._

_Rodé los ojos. Alice y su estúpida manía de no poder despertarse ni aunque haya un descuento del 50% en Gucci… aunque pensándolo bien, una rebaja sería la única forma de hacer que Alice se levantara a tiempo._

_Escuché ruidos en la cocina y se me aceleró el pulso. Me senté recta en la cama, apoyándome en el respaldo, buscando a tientas el celular que debería estar en la mesa de luz temiendo por lo inevitable_

_Una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta y me tensé_

_Mierda, no podía pasarme esto…._

_- Buenos días dormilona - me saludó una voz ronca, a la vez que daba un paso para adentrarse en la habitación_

_A pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir perfectamente cada una de las líneas angulosas de su mandíbula, así como ese brillo especial en sus ojos claros que me miraban divertidos desde el pie de la cama, y esa maldita sonrisa torcida marca registrada._

_- Eres la viva imagen de la niña del exorcista, pero aún así, me sigues gustando - se burló Damon mientras apoyaba algo sobre los pies de la cama y se encaminaba hacia la ventana._

_La abrió de par en par dejando entrar el resplandor del nuevo día. Cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo_

_- ¿Era necesario empezar el día cegándome de esa manera tan cruel? Podrías perfectamente haber encendido el velador que esta justo aquí - le dije palmeando la mesita de luz de mi lado y acomodándome disimuladamente el cabello._

_Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su cara_

_- A veces me divierto más de esta manera, cúlpame por ser… espontáneo - dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos señalando el hermoso día que asomaba por las ventanas abiertas_

_Sonreí a pesar de que aún me dolían un poco los ojos por la claridad. Sentí un hundimiento en la cama cerca mío, y algo haciendo una leve presión en mi muslo._

_Desvié y vista de la ventana y la centre en las dos orbes azules que me miraban divertidas desde una cercana distancia, cabe aclarar._

_- Buenos días - repitió acercándose un poco más a mi… y comencé a hiperventilar de nuevo._

_Se acercó lentamente como midiendo mis reacciones, y dejó un tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios._

_- Bu-Buenos días - contesté con la voz entrecortada. Este hombre iba a matarme de un paro cardíaco definitivamente._

_Su sonrisa torcida se implanto nuevamente en su hermoso rostro. Levantó la mano con la clara intención de acariciarme la mejilla, y_

_- Grrrrrr- el mayor ronquido de la historia de la humanidad interrumpió nuestro lapso de intimidad. Miré a Alice perpleja, sin poder creer que una criaturita tan chiquita pueda hacer semejante ruido de hipopótamo al roncar…._

_Miré a Damon nuevamente y estaba conteniendo la risa. No pude evitarlo y estallé en carcajadas de una manera muy poco femenina, seguida por Damon quién no se quedó atrás._

_- Ya, ustedes dos… dejen de reirse que quiero dormir - refunfuñó Alice removiéndose para acomodrase mejor la almohada en la cabeza._

_Contuve la risa, y miré a Damon sonriendo. Su sonrisa radiante me hacía pensar que esto no iba a ser tan malo después de todo._

_- Cafe con leche, no? - dijo extendiéndome una humeante taza que olía exquisito._

_Si, definitivamente no iba a ser tan malo como parecía. Asentí tomando la taza entre mis manos y disfrutando de uno de los mejores desayunos de mi vida._

* * *

><p>Oxford actualidad<p>

Y una mierda… más que cuidarme me tienen como esclava en la puta cama. Y no, no me refiero a nada pecaminoso y divertido que involucre esposas y un hombre desnudo haciéndome cosas sucias. No, claro que no. Estoy en la puta cama, sola como un perro, custodiada por 3 guardias de seguridad, que más bien parecían dementores de Azkaban.

Despues del divertido desayuno del lunes, todo se transformó en una horrenda película de mierda, de esas que no sabes definir el género porque fue tan aburrida que hasta te faltaba energía para dormirte.

Damon, Alice y Jasper tenían todo planeado para no dejarme sola nunca… NUNCA, ni siquiera para ir al baño. Parecía como si padeciera de una enfermedad terminal. ¿Hola? ¿Enserio? Por Dios, es solo un puto golpe en la cabeza… los he tenido peores!

Eran las 7 de la tarde y hacía más o menos una hora que me había cansado hasta de leer y estaba simplemente mirando el puto techo blanco. En este momento estaba al cuidado de Jasper. Alice había ido a la Universidad a buscar unos papeles y formularios que debiamos completar para la siguiente semana, y para que le dieran el itinerario de las clases. Damon estaba trabajando en Midnight Sun… Si, señoras y señores, porque Jasper y Damon eran los Dueños del boliche… Increible, ¿no? Habían usado parte de sus respectivas herencias para abrir el boliche, y desde que abrió hasta el momento, habían sido más que exitosos. Damon estaba encargado de la administración y las finanzas, mientras que Jasper era encargado del Marketing y las Relaciones Públicas. Emmet los ayudaba con la parte de Recursos Humanos y era el encargado de la Seguridad. Todo quedaba en familia. Por esta semana, Damon no iba a estar continuamente en el bar, porque quería, según el, pasar más tiempo conmigo. Traducido: quería controlarme y ver con sus propios ojos de que no me moviera de esta puta cama.

Suspiré resignada y me cubrí los ojos con el brazo. Ya estaba harta de todo.. la televisión, los libros, la compañía, la puta cama… todo.

El sonido del timbre me sobresaltó, y me senté en la cama rápidamente.

Escuché pasos a lo lejos, y un murmullo de voces de fondo ¿Quién podía ser? Damon y Alice tenían llaves, por lo que a menos que las hayan perdido, no tocarían timbre…

Las voces y los pasos fueron incrementando su volumen hasta que pude escuchar claramente a Jasper, que venía hablando con otro chico.

Mi rubio carcelero apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa, pero mirando a su acompañante.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿quién mierda era?

Apareció entonces un hombre rubio de ojos claros y sonrisa amigable. No pude evitar sonreirle de vuelta. Parecía joven pero se notaba que tenía años de experiencia. Llevaba un guardapolvo blanco hasta las rodillas y cuando se acercó a la cama, apoyó un maletín negro que daba la sensación de ser bastante pesado. No… no podía ser que él fuera-

- Hola Isabella, ¿como te sientes? - y me sonrojé hasta la médula. Estaba toda zaparrastrosa, desarrelgada y despeinada… otra vez

- Solo… Bella, y si, me siento perfectamente. usted debe ser el Sr. Carlisle, ¿no? - pregunté educadamente

- Te llamaré Bella siempre y cuando no me trates de usted, y me llames Carlisle. Me hace sentir un anciano que me llames señor - contestó con una risa contagiosa

Me sonrojé de nuevo y reí con él

- Cualquier persona que no te conociera, diría que eres tímida ¿quién eres y que hiciste con Bella, alias "la camionera"? - dijo Jasper haciéndose el gracioso, mientras se acostaba despreocupadamente a mi lado en la cama. Lo miré feo

- Que chistoso Jasper, ja-ja-ja… vete a la mierda - contesté entrecerrando los ojos

Y alguien se aclaró la garganta haciéndome voltear y volver a la realidad. Carlisle me veía divertido acercándose con sus instrumentos médicos para evidentemente comprobar el estado de la herida. Me sonrojé furiosamente

- Lo siento, no quería ser irrespetuosa, es solo que Jasper.. yo.. le dije… - mierda mierda mierda! no dejaba de quedar mal con el que esperara fuera mi suegro.

- No te preocupes Bella, conozco a mi hijo y se que puede ser un tanto… difícil de lidiar en ocasiones - Carlisle se sentó a mi lado en la cama sonriendo y apoyando sus instrumentos en la mesita de luz

Miré a Jasper de reojo, que estaba conteniendo una carcajada. Bufé

- Deja de molestar a Bella o te sacaré de la habitación a patadas - reí quedito -Si quieres ser de ayuda, cuéntame cómo estuvieron estos días y cómo se portó nuestra chica- comentó Carlisle como quien no quiere la cosa mientras me quitaba el vendaje.

Jasper rompió en carcajadas

- Bellita estuvo últimamente un poco difícil. Fue duro retenerla en la cama, pero creo que hemos logrado que hiciera el mayor reposo posible- rodé los ojos

- Lo que sucede es que me mantuvieron cautiva como si fuese un prisionero de alta seguridad. Estoy harta de estar en esta cama… juro que voy a volverme loca si no puedo salir pronto - el doc seguía examinándome con ojo clínico.

- Me alegra oír que te hayas portado bien. Por suerte, la herida sanó maravillosamente y ya puedo darte de alta - si Dios! La Bella interna estaba bailando el baile de la victoria. Estaba FELIZ, pletorica! Estuve a punto de saltar de la cama y besarlo… pero por suerte me contuve, eso hubiese sido raro

- Pero… - ¿y esa puta palabra siempre me tenía que cagar la vida? - trata de no hacer actividades que requieran un esfuerzo físico grande. Prefería que todavía esperaras al menos 7 días más para eso - bueno, eso no era tan malo. Nada de ejercicio por 7 días, anotado doc.

- Ya escuchaste Bellita, ¿eh? Nada de sexo salvaje con mi hermano hasta dentro de una semana, ¿ok?

- Jasper - dije entre dientes mientras sentía al monstruo hervir dentro de mi - callate la puta boca - y otra vez daba a conocer frente a mi futuro suegrito mi alma de camionero reencarnada.

- Deja de molestarla Jasper, es enserio - dijo Carlisle realmente serio - Y no te preocupes Bella, se que el sexo a esta edad es como si fuera algo primordial y tengas que practicarlo todo el tiempo, es algo completamente normal y natural. No debes estar avergonzada por eso, enserio - no sabía qué era peor, que el Doc pensara que tenía sexo con su hijo, o que lo aceptara tan abiertamente

- No Carlisle, es que tu no entiendes… No… nada… es decir, Damon y yo-

- ¡Papá! - una voz grave se escuchó desde la puerta sobresaltándome

Me llevé la mano al pecho del susto, mis palpitaciones estaban a mil por hora. Damon se estaba acercando con una gran sonrisa. Aparentemente estaba de buen humor, ¿un buen dia en el trabajo, quizás?

- Hola hijo, ¿cómo te encuentras? - los dos hombres se saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo, dándose palmaditas en sus respectivas espaldas.

- Bien, un excelente día en el bar. Jazz, después tengo que comentarte un par de cosas sobre esto - se volteó hacia mí, dulcificando su gesto - Hola hermosa - me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla - Perdón por llegar tarde, pero no pude irme antes del trabajo. ¿Cómo te trató el Doctor aquí presente? - preguntó divertido, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

- Sensacional. Debo decir que a lo largo de toda mi carrera de accidentes, Carlisle ha sido el mejor que me ha atendido, y eso es decir mucho - respondí con una sonrisa sincera. Si conociera mi prontuario de accidentes...

- Me alegra oírlo Bella. Y ahora que puedes levantarte, ¿que tál si le haces a tu futuro suegro algo rico para merendar? He oído maravillas sobre tí en el área culinaria - me puse blanca como el papel. Literalmente pude sentir como toda la sangre salía despavorida de mi rostro. OMG… ¿acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?.

Me volteé hacia Damon, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Miraba a Carlisle con los ojos abiertos como platos y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, sin decir nada en realidad.

- No, papá - contestó por fin luego de lo que parecieron horas- Bella y yo somos amigos. No… ¿como puedes decir algo así? Es decir... Enserio, viejo… - dijo con los dientes apretados

- Pero si tu el otro día me dijiste que-

- Que había conocido a una chica muy divertida, inteligente y linda, y que daba la casualidad que era mi vecina e iríamos a la misma universidad - interrumpió tajante

Carlisle rodó los ojos

- Ok ok… lo que tu digas - se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus materiales - Pero realmente me gustaría que me invitaras a probar una de tus excelentes meriendas Bella - el doc me miraba sonriendo sinceramente, esperando que contestara algo

- No hay problema Sr.- digo, Carlisle - me levanté de la cama inclinando la cabeza para poder hacerme una coleta alta - en menos de 15 minutos estarás probando una de las meriendas más ricas de tu vida - dije con una sonrisa

Agarré la mano de Damon, a la vez que me ponía mis pantuflas, y tiré de él para que se levantara también de la cama

- Vamos, acompáñame que necesito un ayudante de cocina - mi querido playboy todavía parecía estar en shock. Apreté un poco su mano para que me prestara atención y deje de mirar a su padre.

- Si, te ayudo con lo que quieras - respondió por fin con su sonrisa moja bragas

Le sonreí de la misma forma. Vamos a demostrarle a papá Carlisle que puedo ser más que sólo una camionera bocasucia.

Un par de horas después…

La merienda con Carlisle, Damon y Jasper había sido.. Surrealista, por decirlo de algún modo. Me había esmerado sobremanera en preparar una merienda que deje sin palabras a los tres hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mirando ansiosos cómo hacía magia y preparaba deliciosos platillos en sólo minutos. Si, los tres sentados, porque Damon no me había ayudado más que por 5 minutos, ya que luego se enfrascó en una conversación laboral con Jasper y me dejó totalmente olvidada. Carlisle miraba toda la escena divertido y comentando de vez en cuando.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Verlos interactuar entre sí fue bastante entretenido. No se comportaban en lo absoluto como padre-hijo, o tío-sobrino, o lo que fuera. Parecían 3 amigos de toda la vida, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, con una confianza y fluidez que me sorprendió bastante. Y me puso un poco celosa también.

¿Por qué yo no podía tener una relación tan especial con Charly? No pido tenerla con Renne, o sea, la señora no estaba para nada presente en mi vida, pero ¿por qué no con el Jefe Swan? Me hacía acordar a la relación que tenían Nicky y los mellizos con Tia Mandy y Tio Micke. Una ráfaga de nostalgia me abrumó de repente, haciéndome añorar Forks… Mierda, no voy a llorar… NO voy a llorar.

- ¿Que pasa hermosa? - preguntó Damon a mi lado apretándome más contra él.

Estábamos recostados en mi cama viendo una película… Si, otra vez en la cama… pero al menos ahora era por elección propia y no por obligación. Y yo había ido a volar por BellaLandia… otra vez. Ni siquiera sabía que película estábamos mirando.

- Te noto un poco distraída, y acabas de tensarte… evidentemente hay muchas cosas en tu cabeza en este momento, ¿quieres contarme? - siguió Damon a mi evidente falta de respuesta.

Suspiré y me abracé más a él. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, con mi mano derecha abrazandolo por la cintura. Aspiré su aroma a vainilla y menta, y a algo más… como si fuera algo propio de él que no tenía una comparación específica; ¿cómo podía ser que el mismo aroma me volviera loca y me tranquilizara al mismo tiempo? Estando así, entre sus brazos, rodeada por su aroma, me hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, sin importar nada.

- Estaba solo… pensando - su risa hizo vibrar mi cuerpo, que estaba todo pegado a él

- Lo se, ¿quieres hablar sobre ello?- lo sentí sonreír incluso aunque no podía verlo

- Me acordaba de la merienda de hoy con Jazz y tu padre

- Si…. - comenzó a hacer círculos en mi espalda suavemente

- Me di cuenta de la linda relación que tienen. Y que me gustaría mucho tener una relación así con mi padre

- No me habías dicho que tenías una mala relación con él

- Es que no la tengo, pero viendolos interactuar a ustedes… No se.. se asemeja mucho a la relación que tienen Nick y sus hermanos con mis tíos. Y eso hizo que pensara ¿por qué no puedo tener esa relación con Charlie? Digo, tenemos una buena relación, pero no tan fluida… y bueno, empecé a acordarme de todo lo que me espera en Forks a parte de mi padre... Nicky… mis tíos.. y me puse triste - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Hay nena.. adoro cuando te pones sentimental - me abrazó más fuerte y me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza - no todas las relaciones son iguales; mucho menos las relaciones padre-hijo. Dependen de la personalidad de cada uno y de las experiencias que hayan vivido. No siempre podemos tener la relación que deseamos con una determinada persona, pero eso no necesariamente significa que es una mala relación. Lo que puedes hacer, es intentar hacerla más fluida si quieres, pero no obligues a Charly a tener contigo un tipo de relación para la que no está preparado. Estoy seguro de que te ama y que vela por tu felicidad, aunque lo haga en silencio. Y respecto a que extrañas a tu seres queridos, es lo más normal del mundo. Estás a kilómetros de distancia, incluso en un huso horario diferente, ¿como no vas a extrañarlos? Estoy seguro de que ellos también te echan de menos a tí, digo, ¿quién no lo haría? - es en momentos de la vida como este en que uno se plantea ¿de verdad este hombre de infarto tiene semejante reflexión sobre las relaciones humanas? Creo que acabo de ganarme la lotería. Apoyé mi mentón sobre su pecho y lo miré a los ojos

- Gracias - dije sinceramente - a veces me sorprendes demasiado

- Si, lo sé - contestó engreído - soy increible

Rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar reirme

- Debo reconocer que eres un poco increíble - sonriendo, desenganché mi mano de su cintura y le acaricié el rostro, era tan suave….

Se tornó serio de repente; sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios. Sentí una presión muy fuerte en la boca del estómago y mi mano se paralizó. Los latidos de mi corazón palpitaban fuertemente en mis oídos. Mordí mi labio sin poder evitarlo.

Me miró nuevamente a los ojos, con una mirada suplicante. Dejé que mi mano descansara detrás de su nuca, lo atraje hacia mi mientras me acercaba a su boca y, sin siquiera pensarlo, lo besé. Y los putos fuegos artificiales estallaron a nuestro alrededor como si fuera el 4 de Julio.

Damon quedó paralizado por unos segundos, pero comenzó a devolverme el beso como si la vida dependiera de eso. Me abrazó más fuertemente por la cintura y me apretó totalmente a él, dejándome recostada casi completamente encima suyo. Delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso. Sonreí contra sus labios y le mordí el labio inferior. Lo sentí gemir en mi boca a la vez que nuestras lenguas iniciaban una lucha que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Podían haber pasado minutos, horas o incluso días, pero yo no pensaba soltarlo a la brevedad; ni siquiera sabìa cuánto tiempo hacía que nos estábamos besando. Usando su habilidad, Damon nos volteó para que fuera él quién quedara encima mío. Sin que me haya dado cuenta, estaba entre mis piernas, presionándome contra el colchón; instintivamente rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, atrayéndolo más a mi. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron. Dios, este hombre iba a matarme en cualquier momento. Su boca dejó mis labios para centrarse en repartir besos húmedos por mi cuello. Al llegar a mi clavícula, succionó con sus labios haciendo que casi me diera un orgasmo por un simple chupón. Ese era mi puto punto sensible…

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuerpo, a medida que ascendía nuevamente para atacar mi boca. comenzamos a movernos de una forma que estábamos por poco teniendo sexo con ropa. Coló su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y ascendió hasta mis pechos. Comenzó a masajearlos tan hábilmente que definitivamente me hacía dar cuenta que estaba con un hombre con experiencia… cosa que no sabía si agradecer u odiar.

Se separó un poco de mis labios, y me miró de cerca, rozando su nariz con la mía.

- Quiero hacerte el amor, Bella - dijo solemne con la voz ronca más erótica que había escuchado en mi vida

Dios sabe las ganas que tengo de que me hagas el amor, cariño…. Mordí mi labio inferior, indecisa. Realmente no sabía si estaba preparada para dar ese paso, cuando hacía tan poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, por mas ansias de su cuerpo que tuviera. Definitivamente no quería perderlo, pero no sabía si lo perdería por decirle que no tan pronto o que sí tan pronto… que dilema de mierda.

- Tu padre dijo que no podíamos hacer este tipo de actividades por lo menos por 7 días más - respondí saliéndome por la tangente

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Apoyó su frente con la mía, mientras quitaba delicadamente sus manos de mi pecho, y recorría lentamente mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi cadera.

- Me olvidé completamente del golpe en tu cabeza nena - dijo con pesar - siento haberme comportado como un animal.. pero es que me tienes a mil.. y, sinceramente, no veo la hora de hacerte el amor… - esa voz gutural iba a ser mi completa perdición.

- No te disculpes por algo que yo inicié - contesté cerrando los ojos también, acariciando lentamente su cabello - si te soy sincera, quiero que hagamos el amor también, pero no estoy segura de que por ahora sea apropiado - y no abrí los ojos. Tenía miedo de ver el rechazo y desaprobación en sus ojos… no podría soportarlo.

- Deja de apretar así los ojos, hermosa - sentí como los pulgares de Damon se pasaban sobre mis ojos relajándome casi al instante.

Me arme de coraje y los abrí. Mi playboy favorito me miraba con una sonrisa radiante, sin ningún dejo de rechazo.

- Yo tampoco creo que sea demasiado apropiado hacerlo tan pronto. Pero una cosa es lo que me parece que esté bien, y otra lo que quiero. Te deseo desde el primer momento que te vi sentada en la barra de Midnight Sun con ese conjuntito sexy. Eres la mujer mas hermosa, divertida, inteligente, sarcástica y cabezota que conocí en mi vida - sonreí divertida por su descripción sobre mi - Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte nena, te lo juro que no - comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a mis labios para besarme - Ah - se quedó estático de repente - me importan una mierda las estúpidas reglas, no pienso dejar de besarte nunca más - reí sobre sus labios y otra vez nos fundimos en una nueva ronda de besos que parecía no tener final…

A la mierda las reglas… pensé antes de desconectar mi "yo" respetuosa y dejarme llevar por los increíbles besos de mi chico… Si, MI CHICO… porque yo tampoco pensaba soltarlo nunca más….

* * *

><p>Si, lo se... soy una completa desaparecida...<p>

Solo espero que el capi haya compensado en algo mi ausencia!

¿Que opinan de que hayan mandado a volar las reglas? A mi, personalmente, me encanta jejeje

nos leemos pronto

**xoxo**

**Amanda!**


End file.
